We want so much, but we can't wait forever
by Green Angel Girl
Summary: BlossomxBrick, ButchxButtercup, BubblesxBoomer. Some fluff, romance, comedy, adventure...etc. The Southerners are at war with the North. What happens when romance occurs? READ TO FIND OUT! :
1. Chapter 1: PILOT :

**Hello! I have returned with a new story! Okay, so far I've only written two stories, and one 'one-shot'. They've all been romances, because I like romances. :) This story isn't just about BCxButch though, it's just going to focus on them a lot (along with Blossom and Brick). I can try to do Bubbles and Boomer, but I am really not that good with them. So anyway, I hope you guys like my story! And the more reviews, the more I'll know people read…so REVIEW! And btw, I'm pretty good with creative stuff…so this is going to be VERY creative (aka my mind going in overdrive…ha ha). Anyway…thanks for those who actually take the time to read all of this. STORY TIIIIIIIME!**

* * *

><p>***200 years ago***<p>

1299 AD.

_Both countries lived in peace; nobody cared if you were Northern or Southern. The king of the North, and the King of the South, were both good friends. Everything was fine…_

_When the king of the South was exactly 23 years old, he invited his friend, the King of the North, to his birthday celebration. They laughed, and talked merrily with each other, with not a care in the world._

_Then the king of the South, Damient, told his friend something that he had been wondering for a while. He told him that he wondered what would happen if he 'extended' their countries with the Western and Eastern colonies._

_The king of the North, Anson, was appalled at his friend's idea. He refused to even acknowledge declaring war against the two weaker colonies. He told Damient, that if he so much THOUGHT about declaring war, he would declare war himself…with the South._

_Damient was extremely angry that his friend refused to back his plan up, so he banished the king of the North from his territory._

_A month later, the king of the North discovered that the king of the South had gone on with his plan…not afraid of his warning. Damient had seized control of the Eastern colonies, and was moving towards the West._

_Anson was furious with his former friend, for taking the Eastern colonies. He was sad because they were such good friends, but he had to put his country before his feelings. He decided to declare war with the South…but he didn't have time._

_Damient discovered his old friend's plan, and declared war on the North first…saying that they had planned on declaring war first._

_Buildings were destroyed, people were killed…and most importantly…nobody trusted anyone else anymore. If you were from the South, you would lie and say you were from somewhere else…and then attack. The East, West, and North all teamed up against the South…but the South was still much stronger._

_The feud went on for centuries…_

* * *

><p>***200 years later (present***<p>

1499 AD.

(Blossom's pov)

I remembered my sisters like it was yesterday…

We were separated at age thirteen, due to the war… I looked everywhere for them, but failed at each attempt.

Our father was known by everyone, who thought they knew us, to be dead…along with our mother. However, only our mother was actually dead. Our father was secretly the King of the North. He sent us away, so we wouldn't get hurt (they Southerners had a thing for killing royalty before peasants).

We were leaving, when a group of Southern thieves came along. We fought them, but they were much stronger. The last thing I remember was my younger sisters crying out: Bubbles crying, Buttercup screaming in anger.

One thief caught me, and started taking me somewhere unwillingly. About a mile in his trip, however, I bit him and escaped.

I was very fast.

My super powers helped out a little.

Now, here I was…leading people into victory.

I had my own little group of Easterners, and Westerners…myself being the only Northerner. Most of the Northerners didn't have time for little 'freedom fighter' groups such as mine…they were too busy actually FIGHTING. Fighting…as in swords, blood, horses, blood, metal, blood…etc. Groups such as mine, went more along the lines of helping wounded soldiers, saving people from Southern prisons…all that stuff.

We played a very important role in the war; we just…weren't as…popular so to speak.

I was the leader in the group for three reasons: One, I was the oldest. Two, I was Northern (and the Northerns are the leaders…because we are the most powerful out of the three good countries). Three, nobody else wanted to do it. I didn't mind being leader…I was literally born to be one. When my father dies, it's secretly up to me to take the throne: Of course my sisters standing right behind me (that is…if I ever see them again). Buttercup, the middle sister, would be ruler if I died. Bubbles right behind Buttercup.

My main focus right now, however…was to win this war. I had to put my own personal feelings aside for the good of others. That was the one important rule in being leader…

OOO

(Brick pov)

My brothers and I walked up the long staircase to the throne room. Our father Mojo was there, along with his trusted adviser…who hated his name so much we just called him Him. **(BTW, In this story…Mojo is not a monkey. :P It wouldn't work…). **My brothers and I resembled Mojo in many ways: I had his blood red eyes, Butch (the middle brother) had his dark black messy hair, and Boomer had his skills in healing. I know, my father (The king of the South) healing people sounded a bit strange…but he could. It was his unique power, that he now shared with Boomer. My unique power was to control Fire, while Butch's was the ability to use any type of sword or scythe in an insane way (as in…really cool).

Our father was old and weak, so Him helped him out a lot. I didn't like Him much, but honestly…he was like a second father to me. I was scared though, because if my father died…that meant I had to become king. I wasn't ready…

We went into the throne room, to see our father sitting in his throne, with Him on his right. The room was extremely large, in case a meeting was called. There were columns everywhere, because the room was so big. The floor was black tile, and there was a blood red carpet leading all the way to the throne. I walked forward, towards my father; my brothers right behind me.

My and my brothers kneeled before our father's throne.

"What is it my father would wish so speak to us of?" I said, still looking at the ground.

"Rise," my father said huskily (he was weak…remember?).

Me and my brothers rose, and looked at our father with sympathy. He was worse than yesterday; there were bald patches on his head where his hair once was.

Him looked us, giving us a look that said 'yes, he is worse'. Him also had jet black hair, but his was neatly slicked back. He had a black goatee, and his eyes were also red. His skin seemed almost red due to the scars he had received from third-degree burns (it's a miracle he's still alive).

My father looked at us, "My sons…my wonderful sons… I have a task for you-"

He started coughing heavily, making me wince in sadness.

Him looked at us, "He wants you three to go on special missions."

"What missions?" I asked frowning. "Him…what if he dies? Then what?"

"I will resume position on the throne while people search for you," he assured me with honest eyes. "But until then, he wishes for you to go on a mission."

"Explain," I said frowning.

Butch growled next to me, probably out of frustration (he wasn't good with feelings, so he did anything to cover up sadness).

"He wants you three to go, with a small group, and take out the freedom fighters," Him said. "They are small, but cause massive amounts of trouble…"

I nodded, "Alright…that's a mission. You said we had MISSIONS."

Him smiled kindly, "You three will go as a team, but yes, I do have separate missions for you. Brick, you are to lead everyone in battle…etc. So you are in charge of finding the fighters, taking them out…and continuing on. However, you have to remember…the key to a good leader…if remembering your men. If one man is injured, slow things down for that man."

I nodded, "I know sir, I know."

"Butch is to be in charge of fighting, etc," Him said, and Butch let out a whoop…earning a raised eyebrow from our father.

"Sorry sir," he said before whispering a "yes!".

I smirked, while Him and my father chuckled.

"Butch, you are in charge of fighting…blah blah blah," Him said. "Train the men to be the best, take out any Freedom Fighter that stands in your way…all that jazz."

Butch nodded, "Sure thing sir!"

"Boomer, you are in charge of healing any injuries your men have," he said. "Also…make sure Brick and Butch don't get into too many arguments…"

I rolled my eyes, and Boomer laughed, "Yes sir."

"Alright, you are dismissed," Him said smiling.

I nodded, but Boomer walked up to our father slowly.

I heard what he said; due to my super power hearing (royalty always has power).

"Does it hurt father?"

"Not enough to worry about my son…now run along. Do your duties, protect your country…"

Then I heard him call out, "Brick…I'm counting on you to lead your country into victory…"

I turned to my father, and bowed, "I will not fail you."

"I only ask of you to do your best," he wheezed smiling.

I smiled slightly, "I will father."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know Bubbles and Buttercup haven't shown up yet…but I'm getting to them. Review, Rate, comment, whatever! See any mistakes? You can't hurt my feelings easily when it comes to this stuff. I need to know what I have to fix in the future! Thank you!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: The bantering begins

**Okay, so thanks for the reviews! Hopefully this story will have a lot of other readers, but ya know…ya get what ya get. :) Anyway, so thanks again! However, I still expect reviews… :P Ha ha. **

* * *

><p>(BLOSSOM POV)<p>

My group of freedom fighters was small; smaller than any of the others. We only had four people (including me). As I said before, I was the only Northerner. There was one Easterner (Ashton), and two Westerners (Alia, and Adrian) who were actually twin sisters. Alia and Adrian were only fourteen, the youngest in the group. Ashton was right behind me, at age fifteen. I was sixteen, just barely a woman.

Alia and Adrian were skilled with two completely different things; Alia was good with plants, Adrian was good with the weather. Alia could make a plant do anything she wanted, whether it was to grow large, or attack an enemy. Adrian could change to weather to her command, but if she was extremely emotional it would change accidentally. If she got upset, it would rain. There mother was a witch, and their father was a wood nymph. That's how they got powers…most people didn't have abilities as theirs. Their powers weren't extremely special, at least not as special as some people wanted. That's why they were in my group of fighters…

Ashton wasn't skilled with a power, but he was very strong, and could fight with any weapon. In my eyes, that was an ability (but the 'top notch' people thought differently).

I however had many powers, because it's in my blood line. Everyone who was royal had powers from genetics. I was strong (especially for a woman), I could hear extremely well, and I had ice powers. My sisters had the same powers, (and many more)….along with their own unique ones. I remember quite well, that Bubbles had a specialty in healing any injury known to man (some better than others). Buttercup…well we told her she was a late bloomer. She didn't seem to have a unique one…

"Blossom!" Alia said running to me. "Another group of fighters have come! What is your order?"

I smiled, "Greet them of course!"

She smiled, then bowed slightly, "Yes my lady."

I fixed my waist length red hair into a messy bun. I remembered when it reached my ankles…I had cut it when we started fighting (it became a hassle in battle). There was too much of it to fix into a bun or something, unless I had hours to do it…which I did not.

I smoothed out my long pink dress, of which had a few cuts and shredded parts on it. It was opened right where my breasts were, but a white piece of fabric hid them in a fashionable manner.

I went outside, out of my tent.

A larger group with what looked like fifteen fighters came into our campsite, with Alia leading them.

Their leader (which was a Northern boy) came forward, and bowed low, "Greetings young maiden."

He kissed my hand softly, and then smiled kindly at me. He had dark brown hair, and extremely dark brown eyes. He looked around seventeen or eighteen years old…

"Likewise good sir," I said smiling. "What brings you to these yonder parts of the woods?"

He smiled, "My group and I have been traveling quickly, to find a group of Southerners. We seem to have come across you, which I hope you do not mind."

I shook my head, "I do not. You are welcome to stay here the night if you like, though I must warn you…"

He waited for me to tell him the warning.

"Alia and Adrian like to…_prank _people in their resting times," I said glancing at the twins, who rolled their eyes. "So be cautious at _all _times…"

The man laughed, "I shall just have to learn to rest with my eyes open then, shan't I be pranked."

I smiled, "Well…set up your tents, we shall help if you like…"

He shook his head, "Tis' no need for three young maidens such for yourselves to labor with our belongings…"

"Does that mean that I must help?" Ashton asked coming forward.

"Yes," I said before turning back to the man. "It really is no burden, I insist on helping you set up your assets…"

He smiled, shaking his head, "Well if you _insist _then I must respect your offer…though I do not wish for you to."

I stood up straight and tall, "I do not normally do as men please, I do which is needed. So therefore, with that being said, I do what I wish to do."

He smirked, "You are a rather independent little dame aren't you?"

I smiled slightly, "Does it offend you?"

"Not in the slightest," he said.

"How long shall though be staying?" I asked, while everyone behind him started unpacking their things, and setting up tents.

"I believe I shall stay the night, and then head out at dawn," he said. "I do wish to thank you for your hospitality."

I smiled, "You needn't thank me, I know you would do likewise."

He smiled.

**(BTW, NO she does not like him. I just assume that men treated women with loads of respect back then…so yeah).**

* * *

><p>(BRICK POV)<p>

"ATTENTION!" I yelled at the soldiers that stood in a long line (there were at least thirty soldiers, whom I did not bother myself with their names). "YOUR MISSION IS TO TAKE OUT THOSE FREEDOM FIGHTERS, AT ALL COSTS! UNDERSTOOD?"

Every man there put their hand up in a salute, "YES SIR!"

I nodded, "PRINCE BUTCH IS IN CHARGE OF FIGHTING, BUILDING STRENGTH, TRAINING, AND ANYTHING LIKE THAT! UNDERSTOOD?"

"YES SIR!"

"PRINCE BOOMER IS CHARGE OF ANY INJURIES OF ANY KIND, MIND YOU THAT THEY BETTER BE REAL INJURIES!" I yelled. "IF ANYONE FAKES AN INJURY, THEY SHALL BE PUNISHED! UNDERSTOOD?"

"YES SIR!"

"ALRIGHT! NOW MOVE OUT!" I yelled, and everyone took off behind me and my brothers.

We all set out to search for the Freedom Fighters. I didn't actually think we would find any in the first day…

I was wrong.

**(oooooh….lol. Sorry, ruining the suspense).**

OOO

(BUBBLES POV)

It had been a few years since I'd seen them, and I missed them deeply.

I ran around undercover for years, healing anyone that was hurt; even if they were Southerners. I believe that most Southern men themselves are not bad, it is only their government that was bad. Although, some Southern men _were _parasites…

But that goes for everyone. Even a few Northern men were parasites, just not the majority of them.

My blond hair was now kept up in one ponytail; my hair reaching just below my shoulders.

I was wearing a baby blue dress, which flowed in the wind due to very thin blue fabric that was sewed onto it. I had a dark blue cloak that was tied around my neck, just in case it rained.

I was walking out through the forest of peach trees, picking a few for later meals. I was humming quietly while doing so…smiling all the while. Thankfully, I had obtained a basket in payment of my good deeds from a nice old lady. She said she wouldn't live with herself if she didn't give me something in return, so I had to take her gift…lest she have a heart attack.

Then I froze when I heard a cry of pain.

I turned to my left, where the sound came from, and walked that way.

When I got there, my eyes went wide. There was a group of what looked like Southerners, with at least thirty men. A red hair young man, who looked about seventeen, was scolding another man who had blond hair…and was clutching his shoulder in pain.

"I can NOT believe you would be that stupid Boomer!" I heard him say (thank you super hearing). "You can't expect to slow down because of a stupid arm! We have to get going you coward!"

I walked forwards to the group, hoping they would not harm me.

When I got there, the red haired boy looked at me, "Can I help you?"

I shook my head, "No, but I may be able to lend a hand with him…"

I motioned towards the blond haired boy, whom I presumed was _Boomer…_

I leaned down next to him, setting my basket aside, and tried to see what was wrong with his shoulder.

I tried to pry his fingers away, but each time I tried he growled at me in pain.

I looked at him, "I must ask you to please remove your hand, I can not see what is wrong if you don't."

He opened his eyes (they were a dark…wonderful, navy blue), and glared at me…before actually seeing me. His eyes went wide, and slowly his hand moved.

I looked and saw he must have scraped it on something, "I can fix that easily."

"You have healing powers too?" he asked in a smooth voice.

I looked at him, while placing my hand on his cut, "You heal? If you can heal, why not heal yourself?"

He shook his head, "I can not. I can only heal others injuries."

I nodded, "Likewise."

My hand glowed a light blue, and healed the cut easily, "There. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

He smirked, "I suppose not, especially since it was done by such a beautiful young lady such as yourself."

I blushed madly, "Oh hush it now… I see you men must be heading somewhere, so I must be on my way."

I stood up, brushing the leaves off of my dress.

The boy handed me my basket, "Here you go."

"Thank you," I said smiling.

He kissed my hand when I reached out for the basket, making me blush more.

"No, thank you," he said.

"Come on Boomer," the red haired boy asked rolling his eyes. "You can presume your bantering elsewhere…"

The blond boy narrowed his eyes, "I do not wish to banter with anyone else."

Then a raven haired boy came out, "Then capture her, and force her to marry you."

I gasped in shock at his proposition, and the blond boy growled.

"I was only joking," the raven haired boy said grinning. "Come on, we must set off…"

Boomer shook his head, and looked at me, "Apologies madam…my brother is a bit immature."

I smiled, "No need for an apology."

He smiled, "I wish to see you again…"

"With luck, maybe," I said. "I must continue on, helping others. If you come across my path again, perhaps we may…_continue bantering…"_

I smiled and kissed his cheek, earning a blush in return, then started walking away.

I turned around and waved, "Good bye!"

"Good bye," he said waving.

* * *

><p>(BUTTERCUP POV)<p>

I saw the group of Southerners start walking towards a campsite of what looked like fighters. I had an eye as sharp as a hawk, so I could see long distances.

Then the stopped abruptly, making me frown.

I did this every single day. I searched for Southerners, and if they made a wrong move…I would attack single handedly. I had only a bow and some arrows, which suited me well. I discovered a few years back, that my unique power was the skill to do anything with arrows.

My black hair was once short, but now it reached the middle of my back in a black, wavy mess. I had a few strands of it pulled back to keep the rest of my hair out of my face, NOT to be pretty. I wore a long forest green dress, that had fancy designs all over it (I would wear any dress that was green. Besides, the only dresses the store had other than this were pink…).

I lowered my bow and arrow, seeing as no harm had been done just yet. I would keep my eyes on them however…

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I was pretty dang short with Buttercup. But we aren't exactly to her yet…lol. :) And yes, the group of Southerners she saw were the Ruffs and their team. Oh, and btw, DO YOU KNOW HOW FUN IT IS TO MAKE CHARACTERS SPEAK OLD LIKE THAT? It's hard though…especially when you don't exactly know what they would say. Lol. REVIEW!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Reunited

**Okay so thanks for the reviews! And sorry for not updating…my parents have now gotten me hooked on the "Horatio Hornblower" series… :P And there is like seven movies, so that's going to take a while. Anyway, so yeah…it is fun to make the characters speak old timey. And actually, Horatio (that's what's I call the show) characters speak kind of old timey. Although, it was set in the 1800's or so, not the the 1500's… But still, better than nothing. :) Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this reading this as much as I like writing it! ONWARD TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>(BLOSSOM POV)<p>

The other group of fighters were getting ready to leave. The sun had started to rise in the distance, though the sky was still dark. Their leader (whose name escapes me at the moment) was extremely busy making sure everything was on schedule for them.

He came up to me as his group was ready to leave. He leaned down, took my hand, and kissed it, "I thank you for your hospitality madam, as do the rest of us."

Everyone nodded, and some said, "Thank you malady."

I smiled kindly, "'Twas no burden my good sir, my group has not seen the delights in company for many days."

He smiled, "Well then I am pleased to have been of service."

I laughed slightly, "Well now, you best be off… The war waits for no man."

He smiled, "Alas, that sad truth."

I smiled, and he started off, "Thank you once again malady."

I shook my head smiling, "No, thank you."

He smiled, and then they set off.

* * *

><p>(BRICK POV)<p>

"They left some behind," I heard Boomer say, while he looked through the telescope at the fighter's campsite.

I frowned, "Give me that!"

I snatched away the telescope, and looked down the hill at the campsite. He was right, most of the group had gone their own way…while about four people stayed behind.

"That's a bit odd," I said. "I do not believe that it is a normal habit to leave members behind…"

"Perhaps they didn't have enough supplies?" Butch suggested.

I shook my head, "They would have left more if it were that, besides…there is food everywhere."

"Well, the only way to be sure of what happened is to go down there," Butch said standing up, cracking his knuckles. "And either take them prisoner and make them slaves, or kill them if they resist…which they will…"

He grinned wickedly at the idea of a fight (my brother was a tad…um…_demented_ when it came to battles),

I rolled my eyes, "Brother, it is not wise to go look for a fight. For all we know, it could be an ambush…"

He narrowed his eyes and turned around muttering, "That's Brick for you Butch. Such a _naïve brother_ when it comes to battles…"

I glared at his back, "Do you wish to believe I am deaf, _dearest brother?_"

He turned around to glare back, "No, but I do believe you are too cautious."

I stood up, "Well you are far too rambunctious!"

**(Oh…one more thing…I imagine them all having British accents. ^_^).**

He stuck his tongue out rudely.

I growled angrily, "You are rambunctious, naïve, absurd, deficient, dim, moronic…and foolish brother! That is one more reason that I am next in line for the throne!"

That crossed a line.

Butch growled and tackled me, throwing punch after punch at my face…which I gladly returned.

Boomer managed to pry us apart, all the other men a little too…afraid to come too close to us.

"STOP THIS YOU JUVENILE DELINQUENTS!" Boomer yelled at us, making me and Butch freeze.

I stared at my youngest brother in shock, he rarely ever yelled in anger…and he was rather angry at that moment.

"Juvenile delinquent-" Butch started to say angrily.

"SHUT IT YOU PANSY!" Boomer yelled in his face.

He glared at both of us with such a fierce expression it scared me a bit.

"Boomer-"

"I don't believe EITHER of you should maintain the responsibility of leadership!" Boomer said angrily. "You are both acting like foolish, unsophisticated, miscreants!"

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out…I was in shock. He's been stern with us before, but never like this.

"Gracious Boomer," Butch said wide eyed. "What's gotten into your pants?"

Boomer shot him a look, then leaned down and hissed, "We are at WAR Butch Jojo! There is no time for absurdness…"

I looked down, "He's right; I have been behaving terribly…"

Butch said nothing, which made me turn to him, "Well? Don't you wish to enlighten us with your apologies?"

Butch glared at me, "I do not."

I was about to protest, when Boomer beat me to it. He surprisingly spoke to his brother in a very calm, rational, caring manner.

"BUTCH APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME I SHALL SNATCH YOUR SCYTH AND DISMEMBER YOUR BODY!" Boomer yelled angrily.

Butch shuddered, "Alright! Alright! I apologize…"

"For what?" Boomer asked glaring.

"Being…irrational…" Butch said slowly.

"And…?" Boomer said.

"And childlike," he said.

"And…?"

"OH SHUT UP!" Butch yelled. "Bloody bastard…"

Boomer smirked, "I was just fooling around. I wondered how much more you apologized before rebelling…"

"Oh I am feeling the love brother," Butch said glaring at Boomer.

I rolled my eyes, and pulled out the telescope. I looked through it at the campsight, "Come on, we must get a move on. We've wasted enough time as it is…"

"Time IS a precious thing," Boomer said nodding.

"HEAD OUT MEN!" I yelled, and we all started down the hill.

Little did I know we were being watched, and followed by an insane, rebellious, turbulent damsel (who was by no means in distress).

* * *

><p>(BUBBLES POV)<p>

I had woken up a few hours ago, to a sprinkle of rain on my face. Down at the East, there were dark storm clouds approaching. No animal was fleeing, just taking shelter in the trees, or below the ground. If they had been fleeing, then it would mean an enormous storm was about to arrive. There was no doubt, however, that there would be MUCH rain.

I decided to go back to where I was coming from, because I had picked some bad fruit by accident. There were cherry trees everywhere, but I had no desire for the taste of cherries. I preferred peaches.

**(OMGOSH! I HAPPEN TO LOVE CHERRIES BUBBLES! I AM OFFENDED! [Go away!]…..fine… :P).**

The rain slowly grew heavier, so I responded by pulling my blue hood over my head.

I walked back to where the peach trees were, but I had gotten lost…and ended up in a forest of cherry trees. Oh the irony…

I sighed, "Well…cherries it is…."

I started to pick some (only because I was hungry), when I spotted a peach. Not a tree, just a peach. A single peach, that looked freshly picked, out on top of a blanket of fallen leaves.

I grinned, and ran to it.

Worst mistake I'd made, since the whole 'baby whale' incident (long story).

I was automatically caught in a net, which hung from a tree. Obviously a trap set for animals…

"Well…at least I've acquired a peach!" I said happily. "I just hope, someone finds me soon…"

OOO

(BLOSSOM POV)

A small bell rung; the bell for the animal trap Ashton had set.

"YAY!" Alia said happily. "MEAT!"

I rolled my eyes, "Only if it is not injured, or diseased…"

She sighed, "Of course…"

"Well, if I may be so kind malady," Adrian said. "I can go and fetch the animal…"

I nodded, "You do just that Adrian."

Then she set off into the forest to find our soon to be dinner.

"MALADY!" I heard Ashton yell. "A group of Southerners are coming!"

"Most likely not to join me for tea," I said, my eyes narrowing. "Well…we shall see what their means with us is. If they show any signs of threat, then we shall attack."

"Definitely," Alia said.

We stood there waiting, for about five minutes.

Then I heard footsteps…and many of them.

Slowly a group of Southern men appeared…and they were armed.

I frowned as they came to a halt in front of us, "What is your means with us?"

They looked at each other, in what seemed confusion.

Then I heard someone speak, "MOVE OUT OF MY WAY! OUT OF MY WAY! MOVE IT!"

Then a demonic angel appeared.

He had blood red hair that went just below his shoulders, and was back in a ponytail. His eyes matched his hair, and they went wide as they saw me.

I managed to speak, "W-what is your means with us sir?"

He stared at me for a moment, "To capture you."

I frowned, "You and what army?"

He frowned, then looked at the men behind him, "Up…that army."

I smirked, "They don't stand a chance against us."

He frowned, "Men…attack."

All of the men, except for the leader and two other boys, attacked.

I sighed, and froze all of their feet to the ground with a wave of a hand.

The boy's mouth fell open.

"Now what army?" I asked smirking.

He glared at me, before walking forward and towering over me, "Listen Princess…you think you're so special, with your fancy powers."

I smirked at that, but felt a tad overpowered from his presence (which I couldn't figure out why).

"I have that exact same power, except the opposite," he said as his hand caught on fire, making me gasp.

"And the last time I checked," he hissed at me. "Fire melts ice…"

I punched his nose, "I have more powers that just one _sir._"

Then Adrian came back, "WE CAUGHT A GIRL!"

"A what?" I asked.

"We didn't catch an animal, we caught a blond haired girl," she said. "What is your order?"

"Free her?" I said raising an eyebrow.

Just then an arrow shot a tree trunk out of nowhere, creating what looked to be a zipline.

Then our trap for the animal came zooming down it, with a blond girl screaming from the inside. What fascinated me, however, was the green cloaked girl standing on top of it, with a bow and some arrows.

She jumped down right before the trap hit the tree, with the girl inside hit. She sat up, "I'M OKAY!"

"Bubbles?" a blond boy asked.

"BOOOOOOMIE!" Bubbles squealed. "BANTERING TIME!"

The hooded girl groaned, "This girl is quite…annoying."

I recognized that voice somewhere….but where? And the blond girl seemed so familiar.

"What is your name?" I asked.

You couldn't see the girl's face, and her answer didn't help either.

"It's not a concern of yours," she said before pulling out an arrow, and aiming it at the Southern boys. "Now…what was it you were planning on doing?"

* * *

><p><strong>HE HE HE! REVIEW! BUTTERCUP KICKS A**! Lol….<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Captured, and bantering

**OKAY, so I have an announcement! :) But first, I'd like to thank you all for the reviews! *hugs* Now, the announcement is this:**

**The 50****th**** reviewer will get special prizes, so REVIEW! :) I'll announce the prizes when I get 50 reviews…lol. So review, and with luck you'll be the 50****th****! ^_^**

**Now, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>(BUTTERCUP POV)<p>

I aimed my bow and arrow at the red head, who was OBVIOUSLY the leader. He looked like one, what with his bold face, determined eyes, and nose high in the air. However, that all changed when I spotted…_him._

He was starting at me up and down, making me feel a little…strange. He had dark black hair that was at least shoulder length, very curly, and pulled back in a ponytail. His eyes were a dark forest green, and they sparkled with lust….for _me. _

I turned my bow and arrow to him, and growled, "_Don't even think about it."_

"To what were you referring to miss?" he asked innocently batting his eyes at me, while grinning mysteriously.

My eyes narrowed, "If you do not know, I wish for it to stay that way."

He smirked, "I think I may have a simple idea…"

I growled and raised the bow, "Keep your distance _sir_, lest I strike."

He grinned, "I do not think I would mind, depending on your definition of _striking_."

This man was impossible!

"I must ask of you your name once more," the red haired girl (who looked very familiar) asked. "And please answer with your actual name."

I turned to her, and raised an eyebrow, "And why, must I ask, would I enlighten a complete stranger with my titled name?"

She smirked slightly, "Why, must _I _ask, would you also attempt at saving a complete stranger. Even if they didn't need it?"

"_Didn't need it?" _I growled lowering my weapon. "You were outnumbered, until just moments ago when you froze their feet. However, those THREE _gentlemen _over their, have superpowers. I should know, I've seen them in action."

"I have powers too," she said boldly. "Not to mention my group being me.

"Three super beings against one," I said. "I dare say that's an even match."

She glared at me, "My group is worthy to fight! Not to mention I do not WISH for you help."

"I need not of your ungratefulness!" I snapped angrily.

"I dare say you two have spite," the blond girl said from the trap.

"Quiet," I said angrily. "You are lucky I found you, so do me a favor and just be QUIET."

She sighed, "Oh alright…"

The red haired boy cleared his throat, "Are we not still in your presence ladies?"

I smiled with fake happiness, "I'm sorry good sir, I forgot to act womanly in front of gentlemen such as yourselves."

The red head seemed to buy it, along with the blond. The brunette one, however, narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

I walked over still smiling, then stamped on the red head's foot, "Ladylike enough for you SIR."

The brunette grabbed my wrists, turned me around, and pulled me into his back.

I felt his breath against my neck, making me shiver in a feeling of…pleasure? No. Not pleasure, for I do not FEEL pleasure. I'm heartless. Cold. Empty. I do not feel such things…I am immune to them. I…I….I….

He leaned down to my ear, and whispered, "You are a feisty little dame aren't you?"

I growled my face heating up in what I told myself was anger, "Unhand me."

He purred in my ear, "Now why would I do that? You're such fun…"

I tried to yank away, but he only held me closer, "UNHAND ME YOU BASTARD!"

The red head flinched at my language, but the blond girl grinned, "I do believe that he may want to _banter_…with her, don't you think Boomie?"

"I do wish to ask of you, when did I ever say you could call me Boomie?" the blond one asked eyeing her.

Her lip pouted a little, "I apologize, it just slips out I suppose."

He started helping her escape from her cage, "There's no need…I was only fooling with you."

The three people behind the red head looked ready to attack, but didn't. Of course they didn't, their leader never said they could.

"Group," the red head called behind her.

Everyone nodded, "Yes malady?"

"I want you to run, far from here," she said. "Join another group. Our's is over…I'm surrendering."

WHAT THE F-

* * *

><p>(BLOSSOM POV)<p>

That brunette girl looked extremely angry when I said that, and I don't blame her. But even if I fought with my group, the boys would still win. They had powers… I couldn't risk my friends being hurt.

"But malady-"

"GO!" I ordered. "That is my final order, do you hear me?"

Ashton nodded slowly, and dragged everyone away.

I turned to the red haired boy, "Do what you want with me, but let the other girls go."

"I DO NOT WISH TO LEAVE!" the blond squealed. "I WISH TO BANTER WITH BOOMIE!"

"Bubbles, there is no time for bantering at the moment…perhaps over a meal?" he said smiling.

Wait…did he say Bubbles?

My mouth fell open. That's where I've seen that girl…that's why she looked so familiar. That blond damsel…was my sister.

"B-bubbles," I said slowly.

"Yes?" she said looking up.

A tear strolled down my face, and I ran up to hug her, "BUBBLES!"

"WAIT!" The brunette girl yelled. "Did she say Bubbles?"

She forced the boy to let her go, and ran to Bubbles.

She hugged her tightly, earning a squeak from Bubbles.

"Um…my I ask why I'm being hugged?" she asked.

"I'M YOUR SISTER!" the brunette girl and I said at the same moment.

I turned to the girl, "B-Buttercup?"

"Blossom…" she said wide eyed.

I hugged her tight, until Bubbles screamed and hugged us both.

* * *

><p>**ONE HOUR LATER**<p>

(BUTCH POV)

Damn, that girl was hot. Buttercup…that was her name, right? I think so…

Anyway, the girls were so happy to see each other they almost didn't rebel when we captured them for ourselves. Almost.

Buttercup left me with a permanent bite mark on my hand, a bruise on my knee, and she probably prevented my having of children…

I managed to contain her, but it took a full hour of her kicking and screaming. I was never going to let her have her bow and arrows at this rate…

We had them chained in our tents, one man for one girl. We had to keep a good eye on them, or else they would escape. We managed to find some rope with Antidote X on it that dulled their use of powers by a lot. Just the smell of the stuff would weaken you, it was pretty potent. I had my sweet Buttercup in my tent (THE IRONY! HA HA HA!), but I was a little afraid of going in there to the wrath of a crazy woman. However, I had to make progress with this woman. No, it wasn't because I liked her. It was because I lusted her. Lust and love are two different things; love is an emotional attraction (which I have not the time for), and lust is a physical attraction (what guy alive doesn't have lust at least once in his life?).

I took some food from lunch into my tent, just for my flower.

I went inside, and saw her sitting against the foot of my sleeping bag. We had to tie her wrists, and feet together…so she pretty much was in that position when I had left.

She glared at me, "What do you want? Come to mock me eh?"

"No," I denied. "I've come to bring you your lunch."

"Not hungry," she growled, looking away.

I sat down next to her, holding the bowl full of soup in one hand.

I grabbed her chin with my finger, and turned her beautiful face back to mine, "Don't lie to me. I am not oblivious…"

She narrowed her eyes, "Fine. I am hungry. But I do not wish to eat any of YOUR food."

I grabbed the spoon, filled it with soup, and shoved it into her mouth. She squealed in surprise, then her eyes shut tight and she started shaking vigorously.

I frowned, "I didn't think it tasted THAT bad…"

She shook her head, before she started coughing. When she quit, she glared at me, "YOU BASTARD! THAT SOUP WAS SCALDING!"

I looked at the bowl, and indeed there was a large amount of steam escaping from it, "Oh…sorry. I forgot to blow…"

"No kidding," she growled before looking away again.

I sighed, "Will you please eat?"

She turned to me, "Why? So you can further torture me?"

"I am not torturing you," I said frowning.

"I can't even MOVE!" she growled at me. "Bubbles is out there, _bantering _with Boomer! While I, on the other hand, am held captive in this God forsaken tent!"

I sighed, "Well unless you can prove to me that you can behave, this area is where you shall stay."

She groaned angrily.

"Listen, I do not wish to harm you," I said. "I would never kill a man, my soldiers do that for me.

She looked at me, "If I behave, will you let me go?"

"I do not wish to ever let you go," I said smirking. "You are too…radiantly beautiful."

For a split second, there was a sparkle in her eyes. It disappeared quickly, and was masked with loathing…but the sparkle had been there. Progress Butch, progress.

"Do you promise to never hurt me?" she asked slowly.

"You have my word," I said. I have never lied, not once. That was one thing I'd never done.

She nodded, "I shall attempt at behaving, but I'm not making any promises. You must first prove to me that you are truly a good man, not just someone that wants into my skirt."

Damn it.

I smiled slowly, "Alright."

* * *

><p>(BRICK POV)<p>

Blossom had to be tied up while I was gone, but when I was there…I trusted her not to escape. She wasn't that dense, she would think a plan out thoroughly before attempting something like that.

If the dame wasn't so…aggravating, I would think I was beginning to have feelings for her. But no. She contradicted everything I said, and glared at me often. If I ever DID have feelings for her, then I would have to truly love a woman such as her.

"Brick," she said slowly. "What are the contents of this soup?"

"That does not concern you," I said simply.

Her eyes went wide, and her breathing started to grow faster, "T-there were carrots, weren't there?"

I stared at her when her voice came out in a strangle.

"What's wrong with carrots?" I asked as she started to shake.

Then she dropped the bowl of soup in shaky hands, and clutched at her throat.

I jumped up and quickly rushed to her. The breathing, and the clutching of the throat only meant one thing.

She was allergic to carrots.

Her face started to turn red from not being able to breath, making me panic.

I did the only thing I could think of doing fast enough.

I leaned down, and performed CPR.

I crushed my lips with hers, and blew into her lungs…helping her breath. Then I called out for the doctor, who quickly came in.

"She's allergic to carrots!" I said before breathing into her again. "DO SOMETHING!"

He rushed out, and came back with a tiny bottle of something. I opened her mouth, and he poured it down her throat. She swallowed it, and breathed hard.

The doctor left as I thanked him, leaving me and Blossom alone. She was in my arms, due to my CPR performance.

She looked at me, and stared for a while.

"What?" I asked, still holding her.

"T-thank you," she whispered, before closing her eyes to rest.

I stared at her for a moment…or five. She just thanked me… I guess she did have a soft side somewhere.

That all went down the drain…

"That does not mean I like you," she said opening one eye. "Now please let me go."

I did, and left to bring her some bread in place of the soup.

Sometimes…that girl can turn the perfect moments, into ones that make me groan.

* * *

><p>(BOOMER POV)<p>

BAAAAANNNNTTTTTTEEEEERRRRRRR! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so thanks for reading! REVIEW! OH...and watch Horatio Hornblower! It's awesome...especially Archie. He's my fave character because he's CUTE. XDDDD<br>**


	5. Chapter 5: The punishment

**Okay, so I don't think I've been spending enough time explaining things in my chapters lately. Mainly because I only get two hours on the computer every night, and I only spend about an hour and a half actually ON it (I have to go to the bathroom okay?). So I always feel rushed. But I'm going to try hard to explain things better, and make the chapters longer. :) And thanks for the reviews…speaking of reviews… The definition of Bantering is either "A friendly conversation between friends", or "A romantic conversation, involving flirtatious actions and thoughts". Something like that… anyway…the whole bantering thing is actually an inside joke. ^_^ I thought it fit Bubbles and Boomer perfectly…ha ha.**

**ENJOY MY LOVELY LITTLE LEMON DROPS! :3**

**This story is going to a full chappie of BCxButch, just because I can do that. :D**

**Oh and Btw, just a warning…this chapter also has one part where Buttercup calls Butch every bad name I can think of (and some I didn't…lol). It was only because she was angry, and her character says bad things. :P Just warning ya.**

* * *

><p>(BUTTERCUP POV)<p>

I was inside of Butch's tent; it was rather large I must say. He had a bag that he must have carried around with him a lot, due to the straps on it. I had no idea of what must be in it, and I regret saying I was very curious. I had a desire to just peek inside, to see what secrets he hid in there. I was restrained however by the Antidote X ropes on my wrists and ankles. I also had a rope going around my waist, and attaching me to the large pole that held up Butch's tent.

He had a green mat on the ground, with an array of green blankets on it (along with a large green pillow). I sighed, wondering what it felt like to sleep with blankets. I had gone so long without such items, that I almost completely forgot how comfortable it must be.

I was extremely bored; so bored in fact that I would squeeze my eyes tightly, and wait for a show of fireworks to appear in them. Of course, that would only occupy me for a little while. I was never bored (EVER), because I would engage myself with hunting down Southerners. That would be rather difficult to do, considering I was _tied to a pole._

I felt myself getting restless (the ADHD didn't help either); squirming around everything I could. Oh, what I would do just to be untied and do jumping jacks or something.

I found myself humming tunes, while trying not to think about penguins. The idea was to think about penguins, and then do everything you could NOT to. It's harder than you might think…

Then I froze.

I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out but strangled noises. I started shaking vigorously from fear, and couldn't move a muscle. It was inching closer…closer…closer…

"BUUUUUUUTCH!" I screamed as loud as I could, my voice coming out in a husky, strained, high-pitched, banshee scream.

The shadows of figures started to stop outside, whispering to each other.

Then the flap of the tent flew open to reveal a ready-to-attack-enemy Butch. His eyes were wide with confusion, and some other emotion that I didn't recognize. He had a sword in his hand, which had a black handle and a large green emerald in the middle. Anyone could see his adrenaline was rushing through him, because the corners of his eyes and the left corner of his lips were twitching.

"WHAT?" he screamed, looking around the tent for an attacker? "WHAT IS IT?"

I tried to tell him, but only strangled wheezes came out.

He glared at me, "This is a joke isn't it?"

It was inching even closer…

"OH MY HOLY LORD ALMIGHTY JEHOVAH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "IT'S A TARANTULA! JESUS! BUTCH KILL IT! IT'S GOING TO CRAWL ON ME!"

He stared at me for a moment, and then grinned, "You are afraid of spiders?"

"THAT 'THING' IS NOT A SPIDER, BUTCH!" I screamed. "IT'S A MONSTER!"

He walked over to my right, where the tarantula was ever so slowly making it's way towards me. He held his hand out to it, and the 'thing' crawled on his hand as if it was a trained pet.

"I think I shall name him," Butch said smirking at me. "And then we shall keep him as a pet, don't you think, Buttercup?"

My eyes narrowed, "No. We are not keeping such a disgusting, revolting, bug-eating creature such as that!"

His smirked widened, and he shoved his hand in my face, the spider on it.

I screamed, "ARGH! GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY!"

"What's the magic word?" Butch teased me.

The tarantula started to crawl up my nose…making me scream louder.

"PLEASE!" I screamed. "PLEASE, BUTCH!"

He pulled his hand away, and smirked, "That's more like it…"

Then he stepped outside to set it free.

Once he came back in, I couldn't stop myself from screaming in anger.

"WHY YOU BASTARD!" I screamed, before glaring a deadly glare at him…getting ready to call him every bad word in the book.

* * *

><p><strong>(BOOMER: Those with an innocent mind, of which does not wish to be tainted…SKIP THIS PART. I don't know why she had to include this, something about 'it was necessary' or something.)<strong>

(BUTCH POV)

Daaaaaamn…she looked mad.

"You. Dirty. A-HOLE!" she screamed.

She was breathing heavily, still glaring at me. I just stood there, trying to process what she just said.

I raised an eyebrow, "Feel better?"

"Slightly," she admitted.

"You do know it's rather rude to say such words to a _prince,_" I said simply. "If anyone were to speak in that manner to me back home, they would be beheaded on the spot.

She didn't move, but I could trace a slight amount of fear in her eyes, "Then why haven't you beheaded me already?"

I smirked; and then leaned down, "I have more interesting ideas for a punishment in your case…"

She frowned, "Such as?"

I stood up, "That's for me to know, and you to discover tonight."

I left her with that, knowing that many little dirty ideas would go through her mind. I honestly had no idea what how to punish her, because normally I didn't like the person who I was punishing. Normally I'd either torture, or have someone kill them (depending on how bad the insult or action was).

However, it was different for her. She was impossible…you couldn't just torture or behead her. That wouldn't be enough. She was not an average damsel, that was for sure. She was feisty, witty, difficult, short-tempered, cranky, irritable, confusing, obstreperous, and not to mention…tough. That's probably why I liked her so much.

Yes, I said it. I liked her. Nothing more than 'like', but it was still there. She was just…so different. Until I'd met her I thought all women were the same. She proved me wrong.

I couldn't punish her to cause her harm; I'd never live with myself. But I _was_ going to punish her for my enjoyment…and her feistiness. The angrier she got, the more fun she was.

My punishment was going to be good.

I was about to go look for Boomer, to ask if he knew what we were having for supper (I was hungry). Boomer always knew. Everyone liked him, because he was nicer than me and Brick…so if Boomer had a favor, ANYBODY would grant it to him. They would always tell him what it was, just to make sure he didn't mind. Of course he never did…but they couldn't help but tell him anyway.

I went into his tent, and once I did…I regretted it.

Inside, there was Boomer. But not only was there Boomer, but also Bubbles.

I thought they were bantering…

…NOT sucking faces.

He was leaning against the pole holding up his tent, sitting down cross-legged. Bubbles was on his lap, with her arms around his neck. Normally I didn't mind one of my brothers getting at it with a lady…as long as it wasn't in my presence. Not to mention…there were…_tongues._

"BOOMER!" I yelled, making him jump and look at me. He was obviously ticked off (I would be too).

"What?" he sighed impatiently.

Blondie behind him, started turning scarlet at the face.

"What are we having for supper?" I asked.

He groaned, "Beans and rice, like always. Now will you please exit my tent?"

I nodded, and started to leave. I turned back around, and grinned at Bubbles, "He likes it when girls suck his tongue."

Boomer's eyes went wide, and Bubbles went even redder.

"BUTCH GET OUT!" Boomer yelled angrily.

I ran out laughing like an idiot…

It was so fun to tick people off.

* * *

><p>(BUTTERCUP POV)<p>

Great. I was going to be punished, and probably not in a good way. I mean, punishment is NEVER good…but in this case it's going to be WORSE.

He came back in later, once the moon was starting to rise. There was a bowl of food in his hands, probably for me. I was almost positive everyone else was finished eating, because he came back a lot later than normal.

"Eat up," he said untying my hands, while eyeing me carefully…so I didn't try to escape.

I grabbed the bowl, took the spoon, and started eating.

He smirked slightly, "You are eating rather slowly tonight, aren't you?"

I glared at him, "The slower I eat, the longer I'll be able to keep away from my punishment."

He laughed, "Clever."

"I hate you," I said simply.

He turned to me frowning, "That earned you an even rougher punishment…"

My eyes went wide, "BUT-"

He covered my mouth with his hand, "Shush, unless you want it to become worse."

I continued to eat slowly, but not because I was avoiding my punishment. I started to feel a little sick, due to nerves.

I ate in silence, neither of us speaking.

When I was done, he set the bowl aside. He looked me in the eye, "If you attack me, you'll regret it."

I almost asked what he was talking about, but my question was answered when he started untying my ankles, and then the rope that held me to the pole.

He held out his hand, and helped me up.

I felt a blush crawl to my cheeks when I realized something.

"What is it?" he asked slowly.

"I…I need to use the loo…" I said slowly. "Badly…"

A slight blush crawled up his cheeks after a moment, "Oh. Well, alright. Follow me."

He led me to an outhouse that was hidden slightly behind trees, and then left me alone to do my business.

I came back out after a moment, and saw him leaning against a tree, sharpening his knife with a rock.

He saw me, and raised an eyebrow, "Took you long enough."

Thankfully he let that subject slide quickly.

"Well…just get this punishment over with," I said. "What have you got for me? Whips? The Chinese water torture?"

He smirked slightly, "I wouldn't do such things to a pretty face such as yours…"

I crossed my arms, "Then what?"

"Follow me," he said taking my hand.

I didn't protest to that action only because I didn't want my punishment to become worse.

He led me through the forest of cherry and peach trees, to a small lake. It had a small waterfall, coming from a cliff (that stopped the river above).

I frowned slightly, and crossed my arms again, "Why are we here? Come to punish me by showing me scenery?"

I froze when I turned around to see him. He looked the same…except he was shirtless.

He pulled off his pants, leaving him in some boxers **(A/N: I have no idea if they had boxers back then, we'll just say they did in my story. :)…lol).**

I stood there, staring. He had some muscles, I must say. Not so many that he looked like he would attack at any moment, but enough that he looked…hot?

He smirked slightly, and raised an eyebrow, "Like what you see?"

"Only in your dreams, Butch," I said, my eyes narrowing.

"Well?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well what?" I asked, before my eyes widened. "No. No…you wouldn't DARE."

He grabbed me by the waist, and grabbed the front of my dress, right over my…well…you know. I gasped at this action, and couldn't move from shock. He unbuttoned it, before pulling the whole dress over my head. Ii was left standing there in a lime green corset, and bloomers.

He grabbed my waist again, and flung me over his shoulder…grinning the whole time.

I felt so overexposed, and hated every moment of it. I screamed at him to put me down, and kicked as hard as I could.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed at him. "PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

He sighed, "As you wish…"

Then he dropped me, and I fell into freezing cold water. I shot up, gasping for air.

I was standing up, and yet the water reached right under my breasts. I let out a squeal of surprise when Butch's face was right in front of mine.

His green eyes were glowing wildly in the moonlight, and he was smirking mischievously.

I glared at him, "What exactly are you planning on doing?"

"What?" he said innocently (innocent? Yeah right!). "I needed a bath, and I figured you wouldn't mind one either…being a lady and all."

I had to admit, I had been feeling a tad disgusting. But that's no excuse!

I glared at him, "I could have taken one _alone."_

"This is your punishment," he said. "You earned it."

"You are just trying to make a move on me!" I said angrily.

He raised an eyebrow, "You have such dirty little thoughts…and yet you don't even notice my hand on your waist."

I froze when I realized his hand WAS on my waist. I slapped it away, and glared at him.

"Leave me alone!" I said angrily.

He sighed impatiently, "You are playing hard to get."

My eyes narrowed, "No, I'm trying to get you to leave!"

"Why?" he asked. "I'm not doing anything to you…"

"I'M IN MY UNDERWEAR!" I screamed. "YOU PERSONALLY STRIPPED ME, RIGHT AFTER YOU STRIPPED YOURSELF OF ALL CLOTHING!"

"I am in my boxers," he pointed out. "However, I'll gladly take them off it you like."

Yes…I would like that… NO! SNAP OUT OF IT!

"ARE YOU INSANE?" I screamed. "I AM A VIRGIN, AND I INTEND FOR IT TO STAY THAT WAY!"

He grinned, "You really do have a dirty mind…"

I blushed in anger, "Just go away."

He grabbed my waist, pulling me into him, "I don't think you want me to."

A million butterflies were set loose in my stomach when he did that, and I had to fight off the urge to say, "You're right."

Instead, I attempted at pushing him away. He only pulled me closer, which I didn't even think was possible.

He leaned down, his curly black hair falling in his face. His nose touched mine, so I automatically looked down (keeping him from continuing). His finger went under my chin, and lifted my face up. Our lips were on centimeters apart, making my breath quicken.

"B-butch…?" I stuttered quietly.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked in a low, husky voice.

I tried my hardest to say yes, but I couldn't.

"No…" I whispered.

He didn't say anymore, and instead crushed his lips against mine. He held me close with one hand, while the other grabbed my head…trying to pull me harder into him. My hands went up to his hair, and grabbed at the curls. His hair was surprisingly soft, almost softer than mine. My hands went to his shoulders, and then kept going lower until I was feeling his six-pack. His left hand (the one that held my waist), went lower until it was at my butt. I was about to swat it away, but he used that hand to hoist me up higher than him.

My hands went to his shoulders, and I wrapped my legs around his torso. His tongue ran across my lips, practically begging for entrance. I was about to call it off at that, but for some reason I couldn't. He nipped at my bottom lip, making me gasp. When I did that, he shoved his tongue in. I automatically got a little angry at that, and we battled for dominance.

His hand started making its way to the waistband of my bloomers…ever so slowly feeling under them…

"OH BUUUUUTCH!" I heard a yell, making me freeze. Butch pulled away slowly, put didn't let me go. He lowered me back down, but his hands kept a firm grip at my waist.

We turned to see Boomer, and a blushing Bubbles standing there. He was grinning evilly, "PAYBACK!"

Butch growled at him, "Get lost Boomer, or else I'll pull out my scythe!"

He grinned, grabbed Bubbles' hand, then took off running…while laughing wildly.

I lowered my head to Butch's chest, my eyes wide, "B-butch…I want...I want to go."

"Go where?" he asked.

"To bed…_alone,_" I said slowly, not looking at him.

He didn't speak for a moment, but I felt him nod, "Alright…come on."

He handed me his shirt to wear over my underwear, in case someone spotted us. I dried off, and put on some new underwear once we got back into the tent. Thankfully Butch waited outside until I was done (I guess he did have SOME respect). I put on my dress, then leaned back against the pole…waiting to be tied back up.

Butch didn't tie me up though. Instead he motioned me over to his "sleeping bag".

"Butch…no…" I said shaking my head. "It's not proper…"

"You look cold," he admitted. "And I'm sure it's not comfortable to sleep against a pole."

I nodded slowly, "Alright…"

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE YOU LIKED IT! REVIEW!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Romeo and Juliet

**Okay, so thanks for the reviews! And remember…the 50****th**** reviewer will get a special prize. :) **

**Since the last chapter was about BCxButch, I'll do this one on BlossomxBrick. Then the next will be Bubbles x Boomer. ^_^**

**REVIEW!**

**Enjoy the chapter my lovely little lemon drops. **

**(\_/)**

**( ='.'=)**

**(ll) (ll)**

* * *

><p>(BLOSSOM POV)<p>

I was tied to the pole in the middle of Brick's tent, and I assumed it was the same for my sisters. Buttercup more than Bubbles of course, being the wild, crazy, girl I'd remembered her to be.

Brick's tent was rather plain, but there were a few perks to it. He had a red blanket that he used as a mat, and a darker red blanket for regular use. He had a large, comfy looking, scarlet pillow at the end. The whole sleeping area was rather neat; there wasn't even a wrinkle on his blankets or pillow.

Over on my left, there was a large red bag. It had books practically spilling out of it, waiting to be read by the human eye. I would stare at it for long moments at a time, longing with a deep desire to just…open one of the books. I had such a passion for reading and learning, that it was almost torture.

"I don't see why you are in such a trance," I heard Brick say.

I whirled my head around to see him standing there, with a blank expression on his face.

"They are just books," he said simply.

"Books are never _just books,_" I said. "They can be lessons to be learned, or a simple fantasized idea spread throughout pieces of paper…"

He raised an eyebrow, "I suppose books are a personal subject, eh?"

I frowned, "I have a passion for books…"

"So I've noticed," he said before smiling slightly. "I share your passion."

I looked at him. Blood red eyes met with cherry-blossom pink.

I cleared my throat, and looked away.

"I shall allow permission for you to read one if you like," he said slowly.

I looked back up at him, "Really?"

I blushed when I realized how immature that sounded…

He walked over to the bag of books, and pulled one out, "You might enjoy this one, unless of course you have already read it?"

He leaned down and held it out, not looking away from me once. I reached out to take it, and accidentally touched his hand. I swear fireworks shot off somewhere…

Our eyes met again, and this time I found it harder to look away. There was something in his eyes that kept me there. Now what that was…I do not know. He almost looked…like he was having a mental battle with himself. One second there was lust in his eyes, the next he looked frustrated.

Then I realized we were both still holding the book. I slowly pulled it away from his grasp, our eyes never leaving contact.

Suddenly I realized just how…_handsome_ he was. His hair was red like mine, but a darker shade of it. It almost looked fake because he didn't have a ginger face. His eyes were blood red, but they didn't look evil. They looked strong, and ready for a battle of wits. However they also looked comforting, and thoughtful. I was entranced by them…

He broke eye contact suddenly, and cleared his throat, "Er…well…I hope you enjoy that book…"

Then he stood up, and left the tent.

I looked down at the book, and it was obviously old. The edges of the cover were shredded, and the whole cover was slowly fading. The title was barely readable, but it was still there. I slowly made out the words, "Romeo and Juliet". **(Okay, I looked it up…and Shakespeare wasn't born until like 1569 or something. And it's only 1499 then…but we'll just say the book was written OKAY?).**

I'd heard of the book, but never actually got around to read it.

I smiled slightly.

* * *

><p>(BRICK POV)<p>

I hit my head against a tree repeatedly. I was such an IDIOT! I was the PRINCE OF THE SOUTH! I was the future KING of the South! I could not…no I WOULD not fall for some random Northern woman!

With every thought I got angrier and angrier…hitting my head harder.

"Whoa…Brick," Butch said walking up to me. "What has gotten into your pants?"

I growled angrily, "Nothing…just let me be brother…"

Butch stood there for a moment, then smirked, "It's that red head isn't it? Blossom…right?"

I glared at him, "Tis' nothing of the sort!"

He only smirked wider, "You are 'head over heals' for that damsel aren't you?"

I glared more at him, "No, unlike you and Buttercup."

He frowned slightly, "I admit the truth, that I like her. But tis' nothing more than that."

I rolled my eyes, "Butch, we can not fall for Northerners! It isn't rational!"

He looked at me, "Love plays no part in ration dear brother. It is confusing…that is what makes it so mysterious and exhilarating."

He grinned at me, and then walked off.

Who knew Butch could actually give a decent pep talk?

* * *

><p>(BLOSSOM POV)<p>

***five hours later***

I was looking up at the ceiling of the tent, wondering where Brick was. He had brought me my dinner, and then disappeared. Normally he would stay, and eat with me…for reasons unknown.

Then Brick entered the tent, holding something behind his back.

"Finished your dinner?" he asked smiling (strange).

"Yes, I finished about two hours ago," I said. "The moon is up Brick, where on this earth have you been?"

"Oh nowhere in particular," he said before smirking. "Why? Did you miss desire my return?"

"Not at all," I snapped. "I just grew a little…concerned."

"Why is that?" he asked sitting down in front of me, rather closely I might add.

"Um…" I was at a loss for words, something of which never happened to me.

"So how did you like the book?" Brick asked. "Or, what have you thought of it so far?"

I smiled slightly, "I finished it, and loved it. Thank you."

"I never cared for the ending," he said looking at the book. "But, I guess that's what happens when two people from two feuding families fall in love..."

I nodded slowly, still wondering where it was Brick had gone to.

He seemed to notice my curiosity.

He smiled kindly, "If you must know where I was, then I shall enlighten you."

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"I was out by the lake, thinking some things over," he said slowly. "And I found something that reminded me of you…"

My eyebrows knit together in confusion, "And what would that 'something' be?"

He moved his hands from behind his back, and held out a flower. Not just any flower however…no… It was a pink rose; the edges a dark red.

He took one of my hands in his strong hands, and placed the flower in the palm of my hand.

"I hope you like it," he said. "It took me forever to get the thorns out…"

I slowly reached behind me, and did something that would completely sacrifice my plans for escaping. I grasped the knot Brick had made with the rope, which tied me to the pole in his tent. I undid it with one hand, making one of his eyebrows raise.

"You've been able to escape this whole time?" he asked.

I nodded slowly, "I was waiting for the right moment…"

"You do know you've completely sacrificed any attempt of your escape," he said frowning.

I looked him in the eyes, and smiled, "I don't care."

Then I wrapped my arms around him, giving him a hug.

He just sat there for a moment, but then hugged me back tightly.

"Thank you," I said. "For the flower…"

"Twas nothing," he said looking at me.

It was at that moment I realized how close we were.

He had his hands on my waist, while I was on my knees right in front of him. My arms were around his neck, from the result of a hug. Our faces were only inches apart; I could feel his breath on my lips.

He reached up and moved a strand of hair out of my eyes, tucking it behind my ear. I didn't realize what I was doing, until I did it. I reached my hand up to his hair, and undid the ponytail the kept it back. When I was done, I realized how long his hair was. It was slightly wavy, and very smooth. My fingers ran through it (they had a mind of their own), and my breathing started to grow heavier.

His eyes shut closed and he leaned into my touch. I scooted closer to him, until I was practically in his lap.

Then suddenly his eyes snapped open, and pulled my hands away. I pouted a little…which he noticed.

"_Your turn…"_ he said slowly, before undoing my messy bun. I was about to protest, but for some reason I couldn't. He let my red hair flow down in a spread out, glossy mess. His fingers ran through it slowly, and it felt good. My eyes involuntarily shut themselves, and I accidentally let out a low moan.

He stopped and looked me in the eyes again. This time there was only one emotion hidden in those blood red eyes; lust. His hand made its way to my cheek, cupping it gently. My hands were at his shoulders, moving towards his neck. He slowly started lean down, and I slowly started to lean up (I didn't mean to…I just did).

We stopped short when our lips were only centimeters apart for different reasons. For me, it was because I was afraid I would do something wrong. For him, it was as if he was just hesitant. Almost like he wanted to make sure I was going to kiss him or not. After a moment, he leaned down a little more…and gently pressed his soft lips to mine.

We just stayed there for a moment, soaking in each other's presence. Then he pulled away slightly, and looked me in the eyes. I couldn't move. My heart was racing, and all rational thoughts just went "WHOOSH!" over the top of my head… All I wanted to do was kiss him until our lips fell off…and obviously he felt the same way.

He gently, but firmly grabbed the back of my head, and crushed his lips to mine. My hands flew up to his hair, and grabbed handfuls of it at a time. He lowered me down to the ground, our lips still connected in an array of fiery kisses. My right leg lifted up to his hip, and he moaned in response. Then without warning his hands went up my dress skirt, and grabbed at my thigh. OH OF ALL THE DAYS MY BLOOMERS WERE DIRTY! I had to wash them you see…so I was going to go a day without them… So instead of him grabbing fabric, he actually grabbed my _leg._

I gasped as his hand started moving up and down my leg; while he leaned down to kiss my jaw line. He found a sensitive spot (of which I didn't realize was there), and sucked it roughly. I was doing everything I could to just remember how to breath…

Then he bit me. On my neck, he bit me. He didn't bite me hard, but he still bit me. He licked the spot he bit, and kissed my neck more. I moaned in response, still grabbing his hair. Then he leaned back up, and attacked my lips again…shoving his tongue in roughly.

After a moment, he pulled away again; both of us breathing hard.

"B-brick…" I whispered.

He looked at me, "This…this is NOT very logical is it?"

I shook my head smiling, "No, and for once in my life Brick…_I don't care."_

Then I kissed him again. This time it wasn't as wild, but it was still just as passionate.

After a minute or two of that, we pulled away again. He stood up, and helped me up.

"Come on," he said smiling. "I've heard it's going to get cold tonight…"

I took his hand, and he led me to his little mat. I slowly lay down, and scooted under the comfortable and warm array of blankets. Brick laid down next to me, warming up the mat further. His arm wrapped around me, and pulled me into him gently.

Then I realized something, that was romantic...and disturbing. Brick was a Southern Prince, and I was secretly a Northern Princess. Our countries were both feuding, and had been feuding for a long long time. Brick and I also just shared a heated make-out session in his tent...right after he gave me a beautiful flower.

"Brick?" I whispered slowly.

"Yes?" he said, still wide awake. "What is it?"

I thought for a moment, "Do you love me?"

He tensed up a little behind me, but slowly eased again.

"Well...I'm not sure," he said. "I do love you, I'm just not entirely sure I love you like THAT yet..."

I nodded, "Same here..."

"Why?" he asked.

I giggled and only answered with two words, "Goodnight Romeo."

He caught on quickly, and chuckled behind me softly, "Goodnight Juliet..."

I sighed, and slowly fell asleep smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>O_O Well…that…was interesting. I got a little horny writing that one, which I am ashamed of deeply. Anyway, review! ^_^ <strong>


	7. Chapter 7: blueberries

**Okay, so I had a review say it was a little "much" with the romance. And no I'm not mad, I prefer having EVERYONE'S opinion on things. Oh and I loved your bunny! :) So anyway, I probably won't make this chapter so 'hardcore', but more fluffy (I like fluffy ^_^). Now…BCxButch are the 'bad boy/bad girl' characters of the story…so I can't say the same for them in the future. But anyway…I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I had writing it! And sorry for the late update, we had someone over yesterday…so I didn't get a chance to get on the computer.**

**ENJOY MY LOVELY LITTLE LEMON DROPS!**

* * *

><p>(BOOMER POV)<p>

I was slightly embarrassed when Butch saw me and Bubbles kissing, but I felt bad after barging in on him and Buttercup. At least we are even now…

How did me and Bubbles come to the point of kissing?

I have no earthly idea… One moment we were having a friendly conversation on cherry trees, and the next thing I knew we were sucking each other's faces! I slightly remember something about how she loved blueberries, and that she thought I smelled like them. Something like that…I don't quite remember.

All I know is that she was an amazing kisser… She was very hesitant with things, which I thought was adorable.

Everything about her, actually, was adorable. Her face, her laugh, her smile, her eyes, her puppy dog face (she used it on me to untie her, after she promised to not escape)…everything. She alone, was adorable. I couldn't resist her even if I wanted to.

However, ever since that kiss…she had been very quiet. Before, it was almost impossible to shut her up. Now she hardly said a word…and it worried me. What if she hated the kiss? Was I that bad? I'd never kissed a girl (don't tell her), so I knew I had no experience!

Or maybe she was just thinking…

OH WHO AM I KIDDING! She must have HATED it! However if she hated it, then why didn't she pull away? She had kissed me back! She must have just been in the 'zone' or something, and didn't realize what she was doing. Then afterwards she probably realized how much of a perverted git I was, and is now trying to avoid me!

I had to find out what she thought of me…and I had to find out now.

* * *

><p>(BUBBLES POV)<p>

I didn't know what to do. I really liked Boomer, but liking a Southern prince while I'm secretly a Northern princess? That's going a tad far… I knew Butch and Buttercup were a thing, and the same goes for Blossom and Brick. Soon though, they are going to realize the problems that are going to occur if we continue this. First, we would have to tell them we were princesses. Then some other people would find out, and tell other people…who would tell OTHER people etc…until lots of people knew. Then some people would cause a revolution against us, until we'd either have to separate or get killed. The last two things, however, would only be caused if the boys still liked us after we told them the truth.

This is all a mess…

I sighed, leaning against the pole of Boomer's tent. I wasn't tied to it, but I didn't feel like sitting somewhere else. I had a piece of parchment, and some ash sticks from the fire (once they were cooled off of course). I was using them to draw pictures…of which I occupied myself with often.

At that moment, I was drawing a flower. However I was working on a much better picture, but I needed pointier sticks of ash. So instead, I put that picture aside for the time being, and drew a flower instead.

"Hey…"

I looked up from my work, and saw Boomer standing there, right outside of his tent.

"Will you come here a moment?" he asked motioning towards himself.

I put down my drawing, and stood up. I walked over towards him, and followed him outside.

"Where is our destination?" I asked.

He smiled at me, "Tis' for me to know, and for you to find out."

I rolled my eyes, and then smiled slightly, "Fine."

He took my hand, and led me through the forest of trees. We had recently moved the campsite a little further west, so there were apple trees everywhere instead of cherry (good riddens…).

Then Boomer suddenly stopped, and turned around. He smiled at me, "Will you please close your eyes?"

I frowned playfully, "Aww…but why?"

He smirked, "It is a surprise…"

I sighed and shut my eyes, "Alright, they are closed."

"Tightly?" he asked.

"Indeed," I said nodding.

Then he took my hand again, and led me through the forest a little.

When we stopped I heard him chuckle, "Alright, you may open your eyes."

When I opened them, I squealed with excitement, "Oh Boomer! How-?"

He put his finger to my lips, "Shh…I have my resources. Now help yourself…"

He handed me my basket, and I started picking the blueberries off of the bush. I had not seen or tasted blueberries in AGES. He helped me pick them off, throwing out the rotten ones (though there were not many).

When the basket was full, we started walking back to the tent.

"Bubbles?" Boomer asked suddenly.

"Yes?" I asked looking at him.

He stopped, so I did the same.

He looked a little nervous; avoiding my eye contact.

"Well?" I asked frowning a little. "What do you wish to speak to me of?"

Then he looked me in the eyes, "Did you enjoy our kiss?"

That question was so sudden, it took me off guard, "Oh…um…"

He waved the question off with his hand, "Don't trouble yourself, I know the answer anyway…"

"Boomer…" I started to say until he cut me off.

"I understand you disliked it," he said looking away. "I suppose if you kiss someone with no kissing experience, you should know that it shall be bad…"

"Boomer-" I tried to say again.

"I would not even want to kiss me!" he said throwing his hands up in the air. "Who would? I am the youngest of my brothers, probably the weakest…who would want to kiss me-"

"BOOMER!" I screamed, making him jump in surprise.

His eyes were wide, but slowly turned to a bit of an aggravated expression…

"Boomer, I loved our kiss," I said shaking my head at him. "It's just…"

"Just what? I'm not good enough for you?" he asked before thinking a little. "Or am I TOO good for you? Nah…"

"Boomer," I said again. "Your not too good for me, nor are you not good enough. It isn't you…it's…"

"It's what?" he asked. "Tell me…"

I looked him in the eyes, "I shan't…it's personal. Maybe in the future I shall tell you, but until then tis' a secret."

He nodded slowly, "Alright…but wait…you liked the kiss?"

I nodded smiling before leaning up to him, "I would also enjoy another, if that should be alright by you?"

He grinned and leaned down to kiss me.

It was a short kiss, but it was sweet nonetheless.

"Come on," he said pulling away, and taking my hand. "Let's go…"

I smiled, and we took off to his tent.

* * *

><p>The men who cooked the food found some more pieces of ash to use for my pictures, and gave them to me. All of the men seemed to like me (in a proper manner of course, nothing romantically involved), so they would do almost anything for me. Not that I asked for much, of course.<p>

I was busy drawing, while Boomer was busy reading a book that he had borrowed from Brick. I didn't even notice him walking towards me, if I had…I would have hidden the picture.

"Wow Bubbles," Boomer whispered over my shoulder, making me jump a little. "Is that me?"

I blushed, and refused to look at him, "Yes…"

He wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me into his warm chest softly. He leaned down, and laid his head on my shoulders.

I really did think he smelled like blueberries…

He turned his face towards mine, and even though I couldn't see his face…I knew he was grinning.

"May I keep it?" he whispered, making me shiver a little…and blush even more.

"Well…I suppose," I said. "I actually intended on it being for you…"

"Really?" he said smiling more. "Well I would be happy to acquire it…"

I giggled a little and looked at it, "Do you really think it is that well drawn?"

"No Bubbles, I KNOW it was that well drawn," he said laughing a little.

I turned to him, smiling.

"You have an amazing talent you know," he said. "I can do nothing more than paint…"

I gasped, "You can paint? I've always wanted the skill of painting, but for some strange reason…I find it much harder than drawing…"

"Really?" he said. "It's the other way around for me…"

I smiled, "Well, I'll draw things for you…and you shall paint things for me!"

He chuckled, "My pleasure, Bubbles."

Then he kissed my cheek lightly, "Come, it's getting late. You have permission to join me you know, I won't do anything improper…"

I turned red again, "Well I don't know…I mean…"

"It doesn't seem comfortable to sleep on the ground, with no blanket," he said, obviously concerned for me.

If I knew Boomer at all, he wasn't going to try anything. I could trust him.

I nodded, "Well alright…"

He smiled, and lifted up the blankets for me to join him.

I scooted up next to him, and realized just how comfortable this little mat was. It was like sleeping on a warm, blueberry scented cloud.

My eyes fluttered shut, and I lay there…smelling the sweet scent of blueberries.

"Comfortable?" he whispered wrapping his arm around my waist.

I leaned into him, smiling, "More than you'll ever know."

And I fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Revealing, and the bet

**So anyway, I just remember the whole 50****th**** reviewer thing. Sorry about not mentioning it in the last chapter…-_- My bad…lol. So anyway, HatersHateCuzTheyAin'tMe…(that's a really long name btw), YOU ARE THE 50****th**** REVIEWER! CONGRATULATIONS! **

***confetti falls everywhere* **

**You have one these things:**

**1. You may have a character come in my story, whether it's from a story you just wrote, or someone you just randomly made up. ^_^ (Please give details on the person, as in hair color, and what power they have). **

**2. You get to make up a weird animal for my story (because this is a creative story…duh). :)**

**3. You get to decide what an old lady in my story is going to run around yelling… In other words, there is going to be this random old lady. And she's going to be running around yelling something…like, "POMEGRANETS!" Or "BIGFOOT!" Something random like that… ^_^**

**So anyway, that's all. Mainly because I can't think of anything else…lol.**

**Also, I didn't get as many reviews as I'd hoped. T_T Please please PLEASE review, even if you are an anonymous person just reading this for the heck of it. REVIEW! And the longer the review, the better…I love longer reviews. ^_^ So anyway…**

**ENJOY MY LOVELY LITTLE LEMON DROPS!**

* * *

><p>(Brick POV)<p>

Things were very complicated…

Both of my brothers, and I, each liked one of the girls we had captured. The first thing that was complicated was the fact that we were Southern PRINCES, and they were NORTHERN. They had no idea what royalty was like…one small mistake could create an outburst from villagers. If that wasn't complicated enough, they seemed to be AVOIDING us. I still can't figure out why…but they are.

We were all walking West because another group of Southerners told us that ANOTHER group was looking for our aid. In other words, they were running short on men…and could use ours. We had many men. So we were heading towards the other group, to help them out.

The girls were each taking this long distant travel differently (we had to WALK…for about fifty miles). Bubbles was always happy and carefree about everything, so even if she WAS tired…she didn't show it. She happily skipped along, talking to random soldiers as if they were her best friends. Boomer stood up right behind me, looking back at her every few moments. Then he would turn back around, shaking his head smiling. Bubbles was his kind of girl.

Buttercup was walking next to Butch, arguing with him about heaven knows what. She was always grumpy, but seemed to enjoy the chance to move around. She was the type of girl that like action… And from what I've seen of her, she's also very rebellious. The perfect girl for Butch.

Blossom was pretty laid back when we set out, reading a book as we walked. However after about three hours you could tell by the expression on her face, that her feet were probably hurting. I made my way over to her, and she looked up at me with a blank expression.

"What?" she asked, obviously a little aggravated from the traveling.

"Would you like it if I carried you?" I asked smiling. "You could get on my shoulders…"

"I'm wearing a dress Brick," she sighed. "I shan't have my underwear seen by over thirty men…"

I nodded, "Oh, I see."

"I give my gratitude towards your offer," she said smiling at me slightly. "It was very generous…"

I smiled, "Twas' nothing."

She closed the book, and held it to her chest looking forward. She seemed deep in thought about something…

"What is it?" I asked.

She didn't answer, instead just looked forward.

"Blossom," I said stopping her, and walking in front of her.

"What is wrong, brother?" Boomer asked stopping, as did everyone else.

"Just continue without us, we'll catch up," I said.

Boomer nodded, "Alright…COME ON MEN! MOVE OUT!"

Blossom looked to her left, avoiding my eye contact. Her bangs fell in her eyes, shading her face.

"Blossom," I said caressing her cheek lightly. "What is it?"

A tear strolled down her cheek, so I wiped it away with my thumb.

The clutched the book tighter, "R-remember…about Romeo and Juliet?"

I frowned, "Yes, why?"

"They were both from wealthy families," she said, sniffing as another tear strolled down her other cheek. "Both families were also feuding…"

"What is your point?" I asked.

"What…what if the Montagues and the Capulets had triplets?" she said. "The Capulets would have triplet girls, while the Montagues had triplet sons."

"Where would you destination be with this?" I asked wondering what she rambling on about.

She looked at me with pink, tear filled eyes, "Imagine my sisters and I were Capulets, and you and your brothers were Montagues? Analogically speaking of course…"

"Listen, I know what this is about," I said. "I know, I'm Southern and you are Northern. It will be difficult, but not impossible."

She shook her head, "That shan't be all..."

"Then what?" I asked.

More tears fell down her eyes, and her eyes went wide, "My sisters and I agreed to enlighten you last night, while we were seated by the fire…"

"How shall I be enlightened?" I asked frowning.

"I….well…you shan't tell a soul, Brick," she said going serious. "If you shall tell a _single soul _then I will leave."

"Alright," I said. "I shall not tell a soul, lest you leave me…you have my word."

She nodded, then took in a breath, and let it out.

"My sisters and I are the lost princesses of the North."

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

"BUTCH!" I yelled. "THIS IS NOT HUMOROUS IN ANY WAY!"

He laughed, holding one of my arrows behind his back as I reached for it angrily.

"Alright Buttercup…I'll wager with you," he said smiling. "I shall return your arrow, if you shall pleasure me with a kiss."

I growled at him angrily, "Butch, unhand the arrow."

"Kiss me," he said smirking.

"I kissed you once," I said angrily. "I shan't please you with another, lest you steal more of my items to bribe me into kissing you once more."

He frowned, defeated, "Fine. Just one kiss, Buttercup…pleeeeeeeeease?"

He gave me a puppy dog face, pleading for me to kiss him. Normally those faces did not work one me, but he was extremely adorable. My admiration of him did not help either…

I groaned, but sighed nonetheless, "Alright Butch, just one kiss. First, however, you shall hand over my arrow…"

He smiled, and handed it over. I took it hastily, and stuck it back into my pouch. I looked in his eyes, and then behind me at all of the other men marching West.

"Follow me," he said taking my hand. He led me to a tree, and then pushed me up against it.

I could not escape, even if I wanted to.

"Go on," he whispered to me. "Keep up your end of the deal…"

I rolled my eyes, and leaned down slowly to kiss him. I expected, that once our lips met, he would attack me with a hardcore make-out. However, he just stood there waiting.

Our lips touched lightly, and he leaned forward ever so slightly to press his against mine a little more. His hand reached up to my cheek, caressing I lightly. My hands were on his chest, moving up to his neck.

The kiss was so brief, sweet, and lovey-dovey. Yet…it was so breathtaking.

He pulled away smiling, "I suppose I should not wear you out every day with a French kiss…"

He ruined the moment.

"Shut up Butch," I said groaning.

"You liked that kind of kiss, I can tell," he said grinning. "Would you like me to kiss you like that more?"

I glared at him, "I would prefer, if you didn't kiss me at all."

"If I did that Buttercup, you shall get bored," he said grinning.

I rolled my eyes and started back to the group.

He followed behind me grinning the whole time. That is until Blossom came up.

* * *

><p>(Bubbles POV)<p>

"Bubbles!" Boomer said coming to me. "Something is going on with your sister…"

Oh no, she told him…

I nodded, and followed him towards Blossom.

She was crying heavily, clutching the book she had been reading to her chest.

"Blossom, what's wrong?" I asked. "Did you tell Brick?"

She nodded, still crying.

"Well?" Buttercup demanded. "What happened? Should he have hurt you I'll-"

"Buttercup!" I said frowning. "Let her speak…"

Blossom started crying in a strange manner, before covering her face with her hands.

Brick came up smirking, "So you three are princesses eh?"

"SHHH!" I said angrily. "Someone will hear!"

"You are PRINCESSES?" Boomer and Butch yelled in shock.

"Later," Buttercup mumbled to Butch.

"Blossom, you are so cruel," Brick said laughing. "They are worried to death for you!"

Blossom shot her head up laughing so hard she was crying, "Tis' so much FUN! Now I realize why Buttercup does this!"

"What's going on?" I asked.

She smiled, "He understands!"

I smiled wide, and Buttercup smirked.

"What about…you?" I asked looking at Boomer.

"I don't know what's going on," he said rubbing his temples.

"We are the lost princesses of the North," Buttercup explained. "We thought it best to tell you, since…we are sort of…"

I rolled my eyes, typical Buttercup. She never would admit she had a liking towards Butch.

"Having an affair," I finished for her.

"Thank you," she said.

I nodded.

"Well?" Blossom asked. "What do you boys think of this subject?"

Boomer smiled, "Well…I couldn't care less if Bubbles was royalty, or the poorest damsel on the planet. I love her all the same."

I squealed, and threw my arms around him happily. I kissed his cheek, making him smiled, "Thank you Boomer…"

"What about you, Butch?" Brick asked.

He took one long look at Buttercup, "Tis' no way on this earth SHE is royalty…"

"And why not?" she asked crossing her arms angrily.

"You are too rambunctious," he said simply. "Princesses are taught to be ladylike, and proper…etc. You shan't be proper, you're the opposite!"

She narrowed her eyes, "I can be proper if I wish to be, thank you _sir…"_

"Prove me wrong then," he said grinning.

"Fine," she said. "I shall be ladylike until sunset. If I win…then I shall get one thing from you, without your complaints."

"And if you shall fail, then I shall have to honors of receiving a kiss…without YOUR complaints," he said grinning devilishly.

"Deal," Buttercup said glaring at him.

"Deal," he said right after her.

I shook my head…those two.

* * *

><p>(BUTCH POV)<p>

Oh, I am SO going to win. Honestly, the idea of her being royalty didn't bother me at the moment. I knew it would come to bite me later, but for now I didn't mind. It was almost ironic, actually...

She was so insanely rebellious, and obstreperous that I would have never thought she was a princess. Not to mention she was a Northern princess...and Northern princesses were always known for being well-mannered. Buttercup was certainly not well-mannered.

Maybe that's why I liked her so much... I would never admit it, but I think it may be a little more than a liking. Not so much it is love, but close. If you love someone you would have to be willing to tend to their every need, sacrificing your own self for them. I wasn't sure if I was ready for that yet...

I certainly DID like her though, a LOT. I just wanted to kiss her every second of every day...

And that is why I must win this bet.

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

Oh crap, I am going to lose!

Well actually, I know I won't lose...because I never lose. I always win, because of my egotistic pride. If I ever lose at anything, I would be angry for at _least _a week.

However I know that this bet is going to be heck for me... I hate being ladylike, proper, and/or civilized. It just wasn't in my nature. That was the one thing I did not miss about being royal... I always did hate the stupid lessons on how to walk, act, and even EAT!

This is going to be hard on me, definitely.

Why did I even make the bet in the first place? Oh right...my stupid pride, and image. If I ever backed down on something, it would mess with my dignity in extreme measures. So extreme in fact, I might throw a tantrum (not that I have done so in years).

Stupid Butch, and his stupid bet. What did I even see in that Southern boy?

Oh right.

He's hot.

* * *

><p><strong>So anyway, please review! LONG REVIEWS! I love them best! I hope you enjoyed it! And yes…there will be a villain (every good story has to have a villain). ^_^ <strong>


	9. Chapter 9: The cake, and the enemy

**Okay so in the last A/N, I accidentally said that the winner could pick one thing. I actually meant you WON all of those…so if you want you can do the rest. But I'll be sure to include "Bloated pumpkins" in my story…lol. ^_^ So anyway, review long reviews please (thanks to those who did write the long reviews btw). **

**ENJOY MY LOVELY LITTLE LEMON DROPS!**

* * *

><p>(Brick POV)<p>

We had finished setting up camp for the night, about half way to our destination to the other Southern group. Blossom was busy putting out a massive fire, because the cook left a trail of oil on the ground to a tent. Thank the Lord, nobody was in there.

I was inside my tent, spreading out the blankets for my 'mat' neatly. I had just finished getting the wrinkles out of my pillow when I heard a voice behind me.

"Prince Brick…we need to talk."

The voice was so sudden; it scared me out of my wits. I gasped in shock, and fell back on my mat in a protective way. Then I groaned, realizing I had just messed the whole thing up, creating at least a thousand creases and wrinkles.

I frowned when I saw Him standing there.

"What is troubling you so dreadfully, that you resorted here to our little group?" I asked.

He frowned more, playing with his goatee, "We have received wonderful news, however we have also discovered something dreadful."

"Would you prefer it if I searched for my brothers, to include in this conversation?" I asked.

He shook his head, "They are already on their way."

I turned to the opening of my tent, and saw Butch and Boomer come inside.

"What is the good news?" Boomer asked. "Shan't I know the bad news first…"

Butch rolled his eyes, "You are a ninny."

Boomer glared at Butch, but I stopped them before it went any farther.

"Alright Him, just tell us will you?" I asked, motioning towards my brothers.

He nodded, "Alright. The better news is…the king of the North is ill. Extremely ill."

"Ill?" I asked frowning, knowing that the king was my dear Cherry-Blossom's father. "How ill?"

"Hard to say, we have very few resources in the North," he said slowly, still frowning. "They say that he is near equal to, my dear friend, King Mojo…"

"So, he is not doing very well?" Boomer asked.

Him shook his head, "And neither is your father, he's worse than when you saw him last."

I shut my eyes tight, trying not to get upset, "How so?"

Him looked in despair. My father and Him had been best friends since childhood, even though they WOULD have their fights…trust me. Him was jealous for a while over my father, since father was ruler. However my father made Him his most trusted adviser, before he had children…so Him might succeed him just in case something happened.

"We have done everything in our resources," he said slowly. "But alas, it has only seemed to slow the progress down…"

I nodded, "That's all the information I needed, thank you."

Him looked at my with pitiful eyes, "You boys are all he speaks of you know…"

I looked at him, as did Butch and Boomer, with wide eyes, "What?"

"He says how much he misses Boomer and Butch's little quarrels, as annoying as they are," Him said smiling. "He misses Boomer's empathy, and Butch's self-pride."

Then he looked at me, "However, he also misses your protectiveness, and perseverance."

I nodded smiling slightly, "Tell father, that I miss his long rambles…"

"And his cursing," Butch said smirking. "He'd always mumble 'curses' around us, instead of saying the actual words…trying to keep us 'innocent-minded'."

I chuckled at that one, because of how true it was.

"I miss his bedtime stories," Boomer said before smiling wide. "Remember, once, when he read us the Irish dictionary?"

Me and Butch laughed. Father always picked horrible stories, like the encyclopedia…and the dictionaries from around the world. Needless to say our vocabulary was spot-on.

Him smiled, "I shall humor him with your words."

"So what should the bad news be?" Boomer asked. "If that shan't be it?"

"The bad news," Him said. "Is there is an enemy approaching. We are not sure where, or how…but he is."

"We have handled enemies Him," I said slowly. "What should make this one any different?"

He looked me square in the eyes, "The king of the North, and your father's sickness…is being caused by this enemy."

WHAT?

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

I'd been winning the bet between me and Butch so far…and I was in agony. I had this flower in my hair, my legs were shaved (although that part I didn't mind so much), and I had to wear these _shoes._ I'd gone barefoot for years, so I wasn't used to shoes. I already had these huge blisters on my feet from them, and they were killing me. Part of me wondered if crying about it would be girly or not…but I wasn't taking any chances.

I was inside Butch's tent, eating some cake from his dessert stash. He had this secret stash (that I just randomly discovered one day), and it had all kinds of desert in it. Cakes, cookies, even ICE CREAM. He had this special wooden box, which he would refill with ice (who knows where he got it…) keeping the ice cream cold. I had managed to take some without him noticing, and was busy stuffing my face with it. I had a large appetite, not to mention the fact I hadn't had desert in AGES.

That's when the flap of the dent flung open behind me, making my eyes go wide. I had so much take stuffed in my mouth, my cheeks were poofed out.

"There you are," I heard Butch said, obviously not noticing the cake or ice cream yet.

I swallowed as much as I could; some cake still in my mouth. I quickly wiped my mouth, and turned around smiling (mouth closed).

He was obviously a little ticked off, but not enough to really bother anyone. He frowned when he saw me, "A simple 'hello' would do, you know."

I nodded, and waved my hand at him.

He stared at me, "Are you feeling alright? I know about the bet, but your behavior is still rather strange…"

I shrugged, and swallowed quickly when he turned to walk to his mat. I hid the food behind me. He turned back to me, cross legged on his 'bed'. He leaned back, "Come here a moment, will you?"

I was at the moment, very aware of the food behind me. I shook my head, not wanting to reveal it. It's not that I was afraid of Butch; it was just obvious that he was already ticked off. It's one thing to be mad, but it's another thing to be mad at a certain person.

He frowned, "Buttercup, I am not in the mood for you rebellious attitude. Just come here…"

I shook my head, "I really, really don't want to…"

"Why not? Did I do something?" he asked, pouting a little.

I shook my head, smiling at him, "No, I just don't feel like it…really."

"Are you trying to send me a message, saying that I should come over there?" he asked rolling his eyes irately. "I mean, shan't you lift a finger…"

I smiled sweetly, "You may come over here if you like, I may have a surprise for you."

I figured if I distracted him, I could throw the food out of the tent, and blame it on some random soldier. Yup, best plan yet.

He raised an eyebrow, "You really were serious about this bet, weren't you?"

I nodded, "I shan't lose my dignity."

"I shan't either," Butch said grinning.

He got up, and crawled over to me. He leaned down, until our foreheads were touching.

"Buttercup, I've had a very cruddy day," Butch whispered to me, making me shiver slightly. "Please make it better…"

My eyes closed, and I sighed, "Alright…but you must promise to also satisfy me…"

He chuckled lightly, "Anything for my lady…"

Then he cupped my face gently, and pulled my head up. Once our lips met, it got a little steamy. Mostly because of me…I was distracting him, remember? I got on his lap, grabbing at his hair. His hands were at my waist, grabbing every inch of fabric that was there. His hand started to snake up my leg again, and rubbed my thigh up and down.

I sat back down on the ground, with him towering over me. I must say I was enjoying this quite a lot.

I started to reach behind me, but that's when he froze. He pulled away, both of us breathing hard.

"Buttercup," he started to say.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Why do you taste like chocolate?" he asked.

I froze, "Um…well you see, there is a VERY logical explanation for that…"

He pulled away, then his eyes went wide, and he looked behind me. He saw the cake, and bowl full of slowly melting ice cream. He sat back down, eyes narrowed.

"Buttercup…"

I grabbed his face, and kissed him roughly before he could finish.

I pulled away after a moment, "I give you my gratitude towards your generosity of sharing deserts."

He glared at me, "But I did not share! I AM SELFISH!"

"No, you are a selfish git," I said grinning.

He opened his mouth, and then shut it, "Touché."

I kissed his cheek, "Alright, now what's bothering you so much?"

"You'll find out later, during supper," he said. "We will be joining our siblings for dinner tonight, if that's alright with you."

I nodded smiling, "Of course."

He grinned, "Still hating the lady-like act?"

I smiled wider, gritting my teeth, "More than ever!"

He kissed me lightly, "Well…I still have yet to crack you. And I shall."

"In your dreams," I said grinning.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoever reviews will get a rose: -<br>**


	10. Chapter 10: Anonymous

**Okay, so I am writing a One-shot about BCxButch at the moment. It's almost finished, so look out for it! :) Anyway, so this chapter should be interesting. If you have any criticizing comments, go ahead and tell me them in the reviews. You won't hurt my feelings, I promise. Don't hold back…just let everything you think of the story out! ^_^ Thanks for reading, and the more reviews I get…the better. Preferably long ones, but a short one is better than nothing! And HatersHateCuzTheyAin'tMe (still a really long name…just FYI), nah that's enough info on this Lily person. Ha ha. And sure, a squirrel with two tails and sharp teeth…sounds kind of creepy, but whatever. Lol. ^_^ Oh and sorry for the late update...  
><strong>

**ENJOY MY LOVELY LITTLE LEMON DROPS!**

* * *

><p>(Brick POV)<p>

My brothers, the girls, and I were all eating together in a circle around the campfire. All of the other men were either in their tents, or just somewhere besides where we were.

"So," Blossom said suddenly. "Shall I discover what has been troubling you, Brick?"

I closed my eyes tightly, my eyebrows knit together in frustration.

"Oh swell," Buttercup said sarcastically. "You shan't be troubled Brick, I've already had to nanny Butch…"

Butch spewed out his soup with wide eyes, "YOU HAVE DONE NO SUCH THING!"

Everyone smirked at them…they were just too funny.

"Now now Butch," Buttercup said patting his head lightly. "Settle down, or I shall have to ensure your time out…"

Butch growled at her angrily, and everyone burst out laughing. Even Butch knew when he was defeated.

"Alright," I said slowly. "Now that Butch has had time to calm himself…"

Butch shot me a look, making me smirk slightly. Then he got serious when I frowned, nodding to him in a way that meant 'I'm about to tell them'.

"Yes?" Blossom said, eager to find out my reason for frustration.

"We have received news from a very _very_ reliable source," I said rubbing my temples. "That news is far from satisfactory. Tis' ironic, actually, that it shan't be happy news…"

"What is the news?" Bubbles asked wide eyed.

I took in a deep breath, and glanced at everyone. I caught Blossom's eye, and she noticed my weariness for something that involved both of our fathers.

"Both of our fathers have fallen ill," I said, eyes closed. "_Deathly ill."_

Bubbles gasped, Blossom's eyes went wide, but Buttercup didn't move. She just sat there with a blank expression…making me worry slightly.

"Daddy is sick?" Bubbles asked, her blue eyes filling with tears.

I nodded, "Yes."

She sucked in a breath, let a few tears fall, and then nodded.

Blossom looked extremely sad, and I automatically felt worse than before.

"Well, my appetite has seemed to left me," Buttercup said, standing up abruptly.

Butch's eyes stalked her as she left; his eyes showed nothing but worry for her.

"Butch," I said to him, to which he responded by turning to me. "Go after her already, will you?"

He smiled slightly, then nodded and took off in a sprint.

Blossom sighed, "She'll be alright…she was just very _close_ to father…"

I nodded, "I understand, though Butch does more than I. Butch is very close to our father, so he has obviously been in anguish. More than I…"

She looked me in the eyes, "What shall we do about our fathers, then?"

I looked at her, "We shall greet the other Southern group."

"But-"

"Blossom, we shan't go to our fathers just yet," I said frowning. "Lest one of us perish by the anonymous enemy…"

"What anonymous enemy?" Blossom asked frowning.

I sighed, "Someone, of whom we do not know, has been hurting our fathers."

"Well then, I intend on finding this person!" Blossom said standing up angrily.

"No!" I yelled grabbing her arm. "It's not so easy. I assume their bait, luring us into some inescapable trap!"

"Well then what shall we do?" Blossom asked angrily.

I looked up frowning, "I don't know yet, Blossom."

* * *

><p>(Butch POV)<p>

I went into my tent first, but she wasn't there. I wouldn't be there either, but it wouldn't hurt to look.

I ran down through the forest, looking high a low. Then I found her…

She was just sitting there looking out onto the river that flowed through the woods. I slowed my pace down when I noticed her shoulders shaking, heavily I might add. I walked up behind her, and kneeled down slowly. She was either ignoring me, or she didn't see me. Her face was buried in her hands, and I could see tears oozing through the cracks between her fingers. She sniffed, and her shoulders shook more.

I slowly reached out and rubbed her back, to which she responded by jumping in surprise. She turned to me, and I noticed some more abnormal features about her.

Her green eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks flushed, and her nose was as red as Rudolph's. She frowned more, and looked away from me.

"Leave me be, Butch," she sniffed sadly. "I wish to be alone…"

"You do not," I objected. "You deeply desire my presence…"

She shook her head, sobbing more. It hurt me deeply to see her in this state, and I wished for it to leave her immediately.

"Buttercup please," I begged her sadly. "Just…just stop…"

"S-stop w-what?" she asked obviously annoyed, yet still bawling her eyes out.

"Being sad!" I said angrily. "It's hurts me! I have problems like that…"

Then she turned to glare at me, "MY FATHER IS SICK! EXCUSE ME FOR BEING UPSET!"

I cupped her face gently, "Forget what I said…it just came out. Just…just…"

She groaned, "Just leave Butch…"

"Fine," I said slowly. "But before I do, I just wish to tell you that I hate seeing you in this state. I absolutely loath your despair, and hate your melancholy."

I watched her shift slowly, yet still sob sadly. My eyebrows furrowed together in sadness, and I felt my hands clench and unclench.

I wasn't finished though. I had started to vent my feelings to her, so why stop now?

"Buttercup, I hate when you cry. You rarely do it, thank God, but when you do…I wish you didn't. Every time you cry, I wish to hurt the person who did this to you badly," I started. "I wish you would do nothing but smile, because your smile is the most stunningly beautiful smile I've ever seen. I love it when you laugh, because it is a musical symphony to my ears. You alone are more beautiful than a field of flowers, and more radiant than the sun's rays."

She cried harder, but I pressed on.

"Seeing you in this state now, forces me to stay here to help ease your pain," I said. "I shan't see you sad anymore Buttercup, it hurts me…because…"

I froze, I couldn't say it. I shan't say something I do not mean, because...I was raised not to. I had to say it though, but I just couldn't lie. But what if it wasn't a lie? What if I'd felt this way this entire time? I've only known her for a few weeks! I couldn't possibly-

But what if I did?

No, scratch that. I did.

"Buttercup…" I said suddenly getting extremely nervous. "Buttercup, I…"

I heard her slowly stop crying to listen to what I was about to say, though still letting out a few sobs.

"I-I…I love…I love…" I frowned, why was this so hard to tell her?

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" she screamed at me impatiently.

"YOU!" I yelled in shock. "I LOVE YOU!"

Then my eyes went wide when I realized what I'd said, as did hers.

I leaned forward to her, and put my arms on her waist…pulling her forward.

I leaned down to where our foreheads touched, and our noses connected.

"I love you Buttercup," I whispered slowly.

She didn't move for a long time, making me start to panic. What if she didn't feel the same? What if-

"I love you too…" she whispered back slowly.

Then she reached her hand up to my face, and kissed me lightly. Tears streaked down her cheeks, and she pulled away to hide them.

"Don't," I said wiping them away. "You shan't be ashamed of crying Buttercup…it's not a bad thing…"

"It makes me weak," she growled angrily.

"No it doesn't," I said frowning. "It makes you…rather pretty actually…"

I wasn't lying…her red eyes and nose made her look cute.

Her eyes narrowed, "Shut up Butch. If crying is such a good thing, then why don't_ you _cry?"

"Because I am a man Buttercup," I said frowning. "If I should cry, my dignity would be lost forever in a deep abyss."

She rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

"That's more like it," I said smiling back at her. Good Lord I loved her smile…

She wrapped her arms around my neck, and lay her head on my chest.

Nothing could be more perfect then that moment.

* * *

><p>(Blossom POV)<p>

"Brick," I said slowly.

I was incredibly frustrated because of all this...but I tried to hide it. Brick had been carrying this knowledge around with him for a while, so he was probably more aggravated then I was. I did not need him even more frustrated.

"Hmm?" he asked tiredly, from his mat.

"Do you have _any _knowledge about this anonymous person?" I asked. "I just wondered..."

He nodded slowly, "Yes."

I waited for him to continue, which he did after a moment.

His eyes remained shut, and his hands rubbed his eyes drowsily.

"He is a foe to both of our countries, and obviously wished for both of them to fall," he said slowly. "The reason for that is unknown, but it does not matter. We have sources trying to unmask this person, yet they have failed each time they wound up near him."

I frowned, "How?"

"Once they were frozen, once murdered," he said slowly, pausing on the last one. "One time they were discovered halfway buried in the ground..."

My eyes widened, "Oh my goodness! That's tragic!"

He nodded, before looking at me seriously, "Blossom..."

I frowned, "Yes?"

He made his way towards me, not breaking eye contact. He sat on my right, and was extremely close to me. He took my hands in his and looked me in the eyes.

"I need you to know, that I'm not letting that person get to you," he said seriously.

"Brick, you needn't trouble yourself over me," I said smiling at his kindness. "I shall take care of myself..."

He grabbed my waist, and pulled me into his chest in an embrace, "I don't wish for you to take care of yourself. I wish to be assured that you are safe, so I must care for you."

"Brick I-"

He cut me off with a kiss. It was a quick kiss, but it was demanding, and told me that he really was worried about me.

He pulled away and held me close to him, "I shan't ever let you be hurt Blossom...you must realize that..."

"I know," I said looking at him. "And I shan't ever let you be hurt, by any person other than I."

He chuckled with that, but continued to hold me in a protective manner.

* * *

><p>(Bubbles POV)<p>

I was sad about my father, yes. Did I run off like Buttercup? No. Did I hide my feelings like Blossom did? No. I let my tears run free, and soon felt much better.

I lie against Boomer's chest in his tent, and let the few tears that were left spill out.

"You better?" he asked softly, caressing my flushed cheek.

I nodded, "Much…though I am still sad."

"I understand that," he said. "I'm terribly sorry about all of this mess…"

I nodded, "It's alright, and tis' not your fault."

He looked at me, "Bubbles…may I ask you a question?"

I nodded, "Of course, what is it?"

"Do you love me?" he asked.

"Of course!" I said quickly.

"No, I mean really love me? As in, do you fancy me?" Boomer asked, obviously worried.

I looked him in the eyes, "I've never loved a single living creature on this earth, quite as much as I love you."

Then I kissed him, just so he would be sure.

"_Well isn't this sweet?"_

We turned around to see a dark shadow standing there. We couldn't see who it was, not that we recognized the voice.

"_I'm sure the world would just love to see that a Northern princess, and Southern prince fell in love…"_

How did he know I was a princess?

"Who are you?" Boomer asked standing up defensively.

"_Your worst nightmare…"_

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOH THE SUSPENSE! XD Well anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Review please! The longer the review, the better! ^_^<strong>


	11. Chapter 11: Poison from the past

**Oh my gosh you guys, I am SO SO SO SO sorry for the late update! I was going to write last night, but my parents managed to get me to watch the first Austin Powers movie. We are going to watch the next two in the next couple of nights, so I have decided to get out the next chapter while I still can. I am still really sorry, I know you guys have probably been waiting forever! I guess in a way that's a good thing, but I'm still really sorry! I've completely butchered my reputation for fast updates. -_- ANYWAY, please please review! Reviews encourage me to keep writing, because they are just so awesome. :) Thanks for the people that DO review! Oh and, the longer the review…the better. ^_^**

**ENJOY MY LOVELY LITTLE LEMON DROPS (Yes, you are a lemon drop. Deal with it…ha ha).**

**OOO**

(BUTCH POV)

My flower was so amazing in every way. And yet, she was also so aggravating. Maybe that is why I love her so much… I never planned on loving her, I swear… It just kind of happened.

We were sitting together; I was holding her against me tightly. Buttercup had her arms wrapped around my torso, and her eyes were closed. We just sat there, just soaking in each other's presence when…

"OH MY GOSH! BOOMER!"

Buttercup was at her feet in a split second after hearing her blond sister's scream. I stood up quickly, frowning. I took one look at Buttercup; our eyes meeting each other's. Then at the same time, we both ran off towards camp.

We were almost at Boomer's tent, when we saw Brick and Blossom also running towards it.

"What happened?" Blossom asked wide eyed.

I shook my head, "I shan't know, we should hurry and find out."

We all nodded, and ran to Boomer's tent.

When we got there, it was a mess. His few items were scattered across the tent, and a few of them were broken. What we all noticed first, however, was Bubbles and Boomer.

Boomer was sitting down on the ground, and from his position it was obvious he either fell, or he was pushed. Bubbles was in his arms, clutching him to her. She was sobbing very heavily, grabbing his shirt tightly.

"What happened?" Brick asked in his 'I'm-leader-so-I-have-to-say-something' voice.

Boomer looked us Brick, then at me. His face was pale, and yet his cheeks were flushed. He looked like how someone would look after three hours of vigorous training, on their first day. Sick. Except I knew he wasn't sick…no…I've seen sick. It was slightly different. His blue eyes were dark, and they were wide open. He was holding Bubbles in a tight, protective way. Almost like she had almost been killed, and it was his fault.

I knew that look.

I took one glance at Buttercup, and saw her staring at me. I quickly turned back to Boomer, but that short glance was more than enough to know what she was thinking. She was thinking the exact same thing I was. I had recognized the look on Boomer's face, and so had she…

It was the look I would get when someone had made me so unbearably angry, that I actually wanted to kill that person. I knew Buttercup recognized it too, because I knew she would get that feeling too. We rarely ever got it, but when we did…we were probably the most deadly thing alive.

"Boomer," I said in a low monotone. "What happened?"

Boomer held Bubbles tighter, "Why don't you ask him?"

We all turned to what Boomer was glancing at, and saw a shadow.

I managed to outline a man's figure, and automatically pulled out my scythe. I noticed Brick's hands catching on fire out of the corner of my eye, making me smirk. If Brick got angry, then that guy would be toast. Literally. Blossom's hands froze over, which normally would have been pretty creepy. I mean, how would someone react when they saw someone else's hands turn blue and freeze over? Probably badly. Buttercup pulled out an arrow, and had it aimed at the shadow in a flash. Good Lord I loved her…

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Brick asked angrily.

"_I am your worst enemy," _the shadow said. "_I shall slay you all, lest the war be over so soon due to love…"_

"You wish for the war to continue?" Blossom asked angrily. "That is barbaric!"

"_Maybe…or maybe it's just my job to keep things how they should be."_

I frowned at that… What did he mean by 'keeping things how they should be'?

Bubbles cried harder, and Boomer held her tightly.

"What did you inflict upon them?" I yelled at the shadow furiously.

What? I was protective over my brother alright?

The figure stepped forward slightly, "_Hardly anything, in comparison to what shall be inflicted on you."_

I raise my scythe, "You just attempt that, and then realize what should happen if you do."

Then the shadow threw something towards me. I hardly had time to react, when a sharp pain hit the right side of my neck. I dropped my scythe, and placed my hand over my neck in surprise. I felt unusual warmth there, and pulled my hand away to see that it was covered in blood. _My blood._

I started to feel a little light headed, and fell to the ground.

I only heard one word before I blacked out:

"_BUTCH!"_

OOO

(Buttercup POV)

I was at Butch's side in an instant. I felt for a pulse, and thanked the Lord that there was one. I looked at his neck, and saw a deep gash there. It was bleeding, but that wasn't what bothered me. Around the scar, his neck was turning purple; a deep, dark…unnatural purple. I looked at something shiny a few feet away from us, and I felt my heart stop.

A shurikan.

I was up in a second, and in another I had the figure pinned against the ground. I held a dagger against the figure's neck, while I straddle him to where he couldn't escape. When I saw his face I gasped.

His hair was jet black, and combed back neatly into a short ponytail. His eyes were a dark brown, and his eyelashes were long. He was wearing a dark black HellionHero suit, along with a black headband going around his forehead. I might not have recognized him if it weren't for his unusually green skin, and pointed teeth.

His eyes were wide with surprise when he saw me, but he slowly smirked, "Well well well…shan't I ever recognize you from afar, Buttercup?"

I swallowed away the lump in my throat, "Ace…"

He laughed softly, and caressed my cheek in an almost loving way, "Ah Buttercup, whilst you please remove yourself from I? I realize you wish to be with me, but it is far from the proper time…"

I growled at him and put the dagger back in its proper place; on his neck.

"Where is the antidote?" I growled at him.

"Buttercup…who is this?" I heard Blossom asked behind me. "Just…just bring him forward, so we shall capture him and such-"

"QUIET!" I yelled behind me angrily, making everyone flinch. "WHERE IS THE ANTIDOTE?"

"For what?" Ace asked innocently.

"For your stupid poisoned SHURIKAN!" I screamed angrily. "And do not say you shan't have it, lest I kill you…"

"You would not kill me," Ace said calmly. "We have far to much history together…"

"Exactly, and history it shall stay," I said angrily. "Now bring forth the antidote, or I SHALL kill you!"

"You have attempted at killing me before, Buttercup," Ace said smoothly. "And each time you have failed, _because you could not do it."_

I swallowed angrily, "Just give me the antidote, and I shall not kill you."

He smirked, "I carry not an antidote. I do not wish for myself to die, then a victim be cured by another who discovered an antidote in my pocket."

I could tell when Ace was lying, because I had known him for so long. He had not changed since I last saw him. He looked the same, he acted the same…etc. I still knew when he was lying…

…and he wasn't.

I pulled away, feeling my throat choke up in despair for the second time that day. Tears started to fog my vision, but I blinked them away. I could not…I WOULD not cry in front of that git.

"Buttercup…Butch's neck is almost completely purple! What is wrong with him?" Blossom asked in surprise, worry, and complete and utter confusion.

"That Shurikan was poisoned," I said slowly. "He will probably be dead in an hour…"

"WHAT?" Brick screamed in anger.

I turned to see Boomer still holding Bubbles. Bubbles was started towards me in shock, and Boomer was looking at Butch in complete anguish.

"You. Bastard!" Brick screamed before lunging at Ace.

"NO STOP!" I screamed trying to pry Brick off of Ace.

"WHY? ARE YOU IN CAHOOTS WITH THIS GIT?" Brick screamed angrily.

"Not anymore," I whispered in shame. "But he may know where the cure is."

"I assure you, I have no earthly idea," Ace said. "I did not even realize there was a cure."

Then a bright idea popped in my head.

"Ace, when I was poisoned…what did you do to save me?" I asked.

"You were poisoned?" Bubbles asked in shock.

I waved it off, still staring at Ace.

"Why should I enlighten you?" Ace asked me raising an eyebrow.

"ANSWER ME YOU GIT, OR I SHALL SLAY YOU, AND EVERY MEMBER OF YOUR LITTLE GROUP!" I screamed.

"They were once your group too," I heard Ace say quietly, but flinched in fear nonetheless. "Alright…you were not poisoned as long as that guy is. The poison barely had time to run under your skin before I acted."

"Ace…What. Did. You. DO?" I asked angrily again.

"I sucked it out," he said simply. "And it tasted vile, I can assure you."

I rushed over to Butch, and looked at his neck. It was extremely purple; the color almost reached his ears. The wound had already scabbed over, which worried me for a moment. I pulled out my dagger, and managed to force myself to cut it off. Then I leaned down and started to suck out the poison from his neck.

After about a minute, I pulled away and saw that the purple was completely gone. All that was left was a gash in his neck.

"Blossom…can you put a bandage there?" I asked.

She nodded, and ran out to get a bandage.

Butch stirred, his eyebrows knitting together, "W-what happened?"

Then he jumped up into a sitting position, breathing hard, "WHERE IS THAT BASTARD? I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL-"

"Butch, relax," I said grabbing his shoulders. "It's been somewhat taken care of."

I turned to Ace, who was standing there. His hands were behind his back, and Brick held them there.

"We shan't let him go Brick," I said frowning. "He will just return. If he is the 'anonymous' person, then we should take him prisoner."

Brick nodded, "Come on you git."

He and Boomer pulled Ace out of the tent to be tied up somewhere.

I turned to Butch, who was obviously confused.

"Buttercup, I DEMAND an explanation!" Butch said angrily.

I grabbed his face and kissed him, "Something tells me I shall have to explain much later, so let's leave it at that."

Then I walked out of the tent.

Butch followed and I heard Bubbles confused and angry voice in the tent, "Wait…YOU WERE POISONED?"

**OOO**

**TELL ME WHAT YA THINK! :) Thank you guys for reading this, and please please PLEASE review! And I swear that I will include Lilly, 'Bloating Pumpkins', and a rabid squirrel eventually! So anyway...um…yeah…**


	12. Chapter 12: Misunderstanding

**Okay, so I've managed to update faster than previous times…lol. So anyway, yes thank you SweetheartCandy for your long review. It is much appreciated… :) ANYWAY, please please please PLEASE review! And PLEASE be long ones that either compliment or complain about my story! I DON'T CARE. Just be long, and review. :) ANYWAY…so ENJOY! :D**

**Enjoy my beautiful, wonderful, reviewing lemon drops. ^_^**

**OH and BTW, there will be no lemon EVER. I don't write stuff THAT adult-like, nor will I ever write anything like that. No offense to those who do, it's just not my thing. Anyway…ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>(Boomer POV)<p>

I held Bubbles close as she sobbed into my shirt.

It was supper time, and she was still upset over what had happened.

"Bubbles…there shan't be anything wrong," I said rocking her gently. "Just calm down…"

"B-but I th-thought…"

"Shhhh," I said soothing her. "I'm alright; there is not anything to worry over."

She clutched my shirt, and sat up abruptly on my lap, "I'll kill him."

She was about to get up off of me, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back down, "Bubbles, Buttercup has already handled him. Brick shall announce if anything is yet to be taken care of. Until that time you shall remain your amiable little self, lest you be a rebel like your sister…"

She smirked at that, but frowned quickly, "He almost killed you, Boomer."

"He was bluffing, he shan't have killed me," I said smiling. "I wouldn't let him…"

Bubbles giggled, "I know you shan't…"

Then she leaned in and kissed me lightly.

* * *

><p>(Brick POV)<p>

"Alright, so if Ace _is _the anonymous person…then what shall we do with him?" Blossom asked me frowning, deep in thought.

I rubbed my temples, "I hardly know anything more than you do, Blossom."

She groaned and lay her head down on the map-covered table. We had a map on this table because she would help me solve my problems with invasion issues we had been having. She would not help me if it meant her Northerners would be hurt, but if my men were just stuck somewhere in a river of confusion, then she would help.

However, at the moment we had more important matters to discuss.

"We must solve a way to reveal his answers to each of our questions," I said.

"But how?" Blossom groaned from under her hands.

I grinned, "Maybe we shall ask your sister…"

Blossom glared at me, "No. She's obviously met this man before, and I do not suspect their history together was a pleasant one."

I nodded, "She may kill him if we should let her get too close once more…"

"Butch resembles her in many ways, except I don't believe he knew this man until this present time," Blossom said. "Maybe we could persuade him into getting out answers from Ace."

I shook my head, "He needeth not persuasion…:

Blossom giggled, "I should understand that."

I smirked, when Butch came in.

"Oi…have you two spotted Buttercup?" he asked frowning slightly.

"I do not know," I replied. "Let us hope she is picking berries or something, lest she be snogging her old mate…"

Butch growled at me, "Shove off git…"

I raised an eyebrow, and broke into a grin when he left.

"I do not suppose that was in any means necessary," Blossom scolded me. "He was obviously upset enough, and now you went and made him jealous. How shall we get answers out of Ace now?"

That's when we heard a yell of pain, coming from a man.

"I believe our questions shall be answered," I sat running out of my tent.

Then I stopped and turned to Blossom, "By the way…you are cute when you are stressed out…"

Blossom blushed and looked away, "Oh shove off git…"

I laughed and we ran down to where we had tied up Ace.

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

I walked down to where Ace was, holding a dagger in my left hand. I followed the stream until I noticed a very large tree, with a man tied to it. There were a few soldiers there, making sure he did not escape. I kept walking, not caring if he noticed me approaching or not. I needed one simple answer, and all would be well for that moment. More importantly however, I wasn't about to let him just walk away after what he'd done to me…not again. I planned to finish him, then and there.

I had killed many men before, why should he be any different? Of course I'd never known those men personally, but Ace had hurt me in so many ways that it didn't matter.

Did it?

I marched towards him, and he didn't even look up.

"To whom do I owe the pleasure of being visited by my dear Buttercup?" Ace said not looking at me.

I didn't even look away from him, "Guards…leave us be for a moment or two."

They nodded and walked a little ways off, far enough they wouldn't hear us.

Ace slowly turned to me, and grinned, "What shall I do for you, toots?"

I growled and leaned forward, "You are going to answer my questions, and then you shall pay for my few years of misery…"

He leaned forward slightly, "Just one simple word, Buttercup…and it shall all disappear."

I flinched, "I shan't say it, lest I become ignorantly blunt."

He smelled just as I remembered…like grass. It's such a strange scent, grass…but it worked on him.

Our noses were inches apart, and I didn't intend on them being so close to begin with. I pulled back slightly but he leaned down more.

"Say it."

I started shaking from past memories, "No."

"You shall say it, lest you be in pain much longer," Ace said simply.

I shook my head, tears threatening to escape my eyes, "No."

"What should the purpose of being granted such a gift, if you shall never use it?" Ace asked frowning.

I glared at him, "I never asked for your precious 'gift', Ace."

"All the pain shall go away Buttercup, with just one simple word," Ace cooed.

I shook my head, "N-no…"

"We would start over together, just you and I. I've learned from my mistakes," Ace said.

Oh how I wished it were that simple…to just say one word and have all of my pain escape. We would start over, just as he said… I might not be so cruel or ill-tempered, and he should be more understanding. We would live a happy life together, just him and I…

"But should I have learned from mine?" I asked frowning, tears escaping.

He frowned, and then looked away.

"I've moved on Ace, I've moved on far from you," I said fiercely. "I do not need nor wish for you anymore, I only need Butch. He is my life now. He is my present and future…while you shall remain my past."

Ace looked me in the eyes, freezing me in place, "You had said those exact words to me once. You told me how much you loved me, and how I was your 'everything'. Lest you had to ever lose me, you might not know what to do."

"And I didn't…until now," I said glaring at him.

"Lies…you have not gotten over me Buttercup," Ace said frowning. "I know you haven't, it would be too much unlike us to give up on each other so quickly. You need me, you want me, and you have me. It shall always be that way, whether you wish for it to be so or not. Admit it to yourself and I…you still love me."

My eyes were wide with shock and anger. All that could be heard was the sounds of the stream running down in a narrow line, crashing gently upon rocks. There was a slight rustle of the trees, and my hair blew in the breeze. I was staring in his eyes, as did his to mine.

Then I grabbed my dagger and held it up against his throat. I must have pushed to hard, because he cried out in pain. I pulled the blade away slightly, revealing a barely visible cut on his neck.

"_You shall hear me now you bastard,_" I growled. "I _AM _over you, whether you are over me or not. I _HAVE _given up on you, whether you wish for it to be that way or not. I do not need you, I do not want you, and I do not have you. You must understand, and admit to yourself…that _I do not love you._ I should have never said otherwise, but alas I was a fool before. You have changed my way of thinking when it comes to 'us', and I realize there should have never been ANYTHING between us at ALL. I do not love you, and I never will. So get over it."

"Ah, but you did love me," Ace said before pushing his face forward, and crashing his lips to mine.

I stood there for a moment, before pulling away in shock and anger.

"_You bastard…_" I whispered.

Ace raised an eyebrow, "I have the precision for timing…"

"What do you mean you git?" I asked angrily. "I do not see what-"

I froze when I saw him.

His eyes were wide, and his hands were clenched in either anger or surprise. His lips were parted slightly, though his jaw was tight. He just stood there staring at me for a long moment, before glaring at both Ace and I.

"My apologies for interrupting your little _session_," Butch growled at me, before stomping off.

Blossom and Brick soon came into view, but I paid hardly any attention to him.

Blossom saw the cut on Ace's neck, "What on earth did you do?"

I didn't answer, but instead ran off to Butch.

"BUTCH!" I screamed, making him pause for me to catch up.

He glared at me, "What?"

"It's not as it seems Butch, I-"

"Not as it seems? I saw what happened! You two were snogging right there in front of me, and that's how it was. I don't wish to heard a lie about how 'He kissed me' or 'I didn't meant to'. Just save it for someone who gives a damn Buttercup," he yelled at me angrily.

"BUTCH!" I cried out. "I didn't kiss him! He caught me off guard! I went there to hurt him not give him pleasure-"

"Save it," he growled. "You had better be happy I have not tied you to a pole again."

"W-what?" I asked wide eyed.

"You should consider yourself prisoner once more," Butch growled. "I shall see what I must do to you, I think my father should be pleased to see I've captured a Northern princess. Though I do not see how you are a princess, since princesses are kind and do not cheat on relationships! If that's what we even had!"

My eyes filled with tears, "Butch...you musn't..."

He glared at me, "I should have known better than to trust a _Northerner_…especially a princess. All you care for is yourself…and obviously that _Ace_ guy over there."

My lip trembled in anger and fear, "Butch please! I didn't-"

"I. Don't. Want. To. Hear. It," he growled at me, giving me a glare that could scare mine off in a second.

He stormed off into camp, and I watched him leave.

I fell to my knees, and started to cry harder than I'd ever cried before. Harder than when I got stabbed with a sword… Harder than when I lost my sisters… Harder than when Ace left me…

_That bastard._

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE YOU LIKED! REVIEW!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: What happens in the rain

**Okay so thanks for the reviews! I would really appreciate a lot more, but ya know…ya get what ya get. :) Anyway I really appreciate the reviews, THE MORE THE MERRIER! ^_^ P.S. this is the longest chapter yet! :D  
><strong>

**Enjoy my lovely little reviewing lemon drops!**

* * *

><p>(Bubbles POV)<p>

I stared out of Boomer's tent (well I suppose it was both of ours…), out into the pouring rain. A few drops would make their way on me from the wind, but in the majority of things I stayed dry. The men ran around camp, preparing to meet the next group of Southerners. They would arrive later that evening, with injured men.

Boomer came up behind me, and wrapped his arms around my waist, "What tis' the matter?"

I sighed and leaned into his much toned chest, "She's so upset…just look at her…"

Boomer looked out into the rain, and I once again zeroed in onto a dark figure in the distance. Neither of us had to guess who it was, since her emerald green eyes shown brightly through the rain and gray skies.

"Butch is worse," Boomer said quietly.

I looked at him, "How so?"

He sighed sadly, almost as if a bad memory had been brought up from the past, "He has been acting strangely, tis not been eating any meals, nor has he even acknowledged anyone's presence."

I frowned, "Buttercup tis' just storming around out there, probably catching a cold. We must do something!"

Boomer shook his head, "We shan't Bubbles, it is not our place to interfere. They must work everything out on their own…"

I looked down, "I know…"

* * *

><p>(Blossom POV)<p>

"Brick," I said slowly. "I have a question…"

"What is troubling you love?" Brick asked coming up to me, smiling slightly.

"If I am analogically speaking Juliet, and you are analogically speaking Romeo…" I started to say. "Then…"

Brick's finger caressed my cheek gently, "Then…?"

I looked him in the eyes, "We aren't going to have a pleasant ending are we?"

Brick's eyes went wide with realization, and then they softened. He chuckled, shaking his head at me, "Blossom, sweetheart…I am not Romeo, and you shan't be Juliet. We are not them, that is a fact."

I smiled, "Thank you Brick, I needed such a conversation…"

He smiled, and then pulled me into a hug, "Anything for you my Cherry-Blossom…"

He leaned in for a kiss, but I smirked and pushed him backwards onto the ground playfully.

"Hey!" Brick exclaimed narrowing his eyes, trying to attempt an angry facial expression. However it was totally ruined by the huge smirk on his face.

I lay down on top of him, smirking the entire time, "Don't be in such a rush, Brick…"

He groaned, "I shan't help it, with the incredibly sinful thoughts rushing into my mind at this moment in time…"

I raised an eyebrow, "Sinful thoughts?"

He nodded, "You are just so incredibly irresistible, Blossom…I shan't help myself."

I rolled my eyes, "Well now you shall help yourself."

He groaned once more, and lay his back onto the ground in frustration, "Remove yourself from me."

"Make it so," I challenged with a huge grin on my face.

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

I leaned down more, and lay my head on his muscular chest. He wrapped his arms around me, and we almost literally melted into one another.

"Brick," I said.

"Yes love?" he replied softly.

"What tis' your home like?" I asked.

His eyes snapped open, and he stiffened slightly, "Why do you wish to know?"

"I just wondered," I said softly. "I tend to nose around in other people's business…"

"I noticed," Brick commented with humor in his voice.

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, my home itself is rather large," Brick said after a moment. "My bedroom alone is the size of one peasant's entire house."

I giggled slightly, "Go on…"

"Tis' how anyone should expect royalty to live, with a million servants to do your every bidding without a single complaint," he said slowly. "When I was younger, it used to be rather lively. There would be servants running here and there, and guards in training would learn to fight properly. Butch would always stick around for those sessions, and literally beat all the men at every single activity…even though he was only a young child."

"How young are you speaking of?" I asked.

"Around six or seven," Brick asked sighing, like he missed back then.

I nodded, "Continue."

"My father would always spend his spare time with us, whether 'twas teaching us how to properly control our powers…or just run around in a game of 'tag'," Brick said smiling at the thought. "He was almost always chasing Butch for something; Butch was such a little troublemaker. More so than now…"

I laughed at that, and Brick smirked.

"Alas, the war became worse…and most of our men and servants perished in attacks," Brick said sadly. "Even Bernard…poor Bernard, I like him. He was the best Butler in the country, until he perished from a somewhat weak Western attack on our castle. Ah well, that 'twas long ago."

I listened intently, picking off pieces of lint from his shirt in the process.

"Then our father grew sick, with an illness so far no one can cure," Brick said sadly. "He grows worse every single day, and I'm afraid he may pass on soon… My brothers and I wish to spend as much time with him as possible, but I'm afraid that's difficult to do with the war. Especially since someone obviously wants him gone, along with your father… I think that if we tried to help them further, the sickness would only become worse."

"You truly miss him deeply, don't you?" I asked looking at him pitifully.

He nodded, "Sadly…"

"I miss my father too," I said sadly. "But alas, I have not seen him in such a long time… I doubt he even realizes I am still alive…"

"Shun your thoughts!" Brick said frowning. "You shan't ever think such things; I know he still believes in you. If he did not he would surrender without any hope."

I smiled, "Thank you Brick."

He smiled back, then closed his eyes…enjoying the moment with me.

Then I frowned, "Brick…?"

"Hmm?" Brick answered.

"What about your mother?" I asked frowning.

"My mother?" Brick said slowly, as if I'd asked him what aliens looked like.

I nodded, "Yes, your mother. We all have mothers…we would not be alive if we did not. My mother passed on a few years back, but what about yours?"

He frowned, "I truly do not remember…I hardly even remember having a mother…"

I frowned, "Is she dead?"

He shook his head, "I do not know…I never really paid attention to not having a mother… My father never spoke of her, so I assumed she either left…or passed away."

I nodded, "Shall be something to look into someday, shall it not?"

He smiled, "I suppose."

I kissed his nose, "So what is it you've done with Ace?"

He glanced out the tent, which was open ever so slightly to let in the cool air. The rain was pouring so hard, you could barely see anything a foot away from you.

"The guards near him are not to leave his presence, and if they must use the loo someone must take their place until they return. That is unless I say otherwise," he said smiling.

I nodded, "Terrific, now Butch shan't kill him!"

Brick laughed, "Or your sister…"

I frowned, "I slightly worried about her, she seemed rather upset when I saw her last."

Brick smiled, "It shan't be anything to worry about, she'll figure everything out."

"I do hope so," I said frowning.

We lay there in silence for a long moment, just listening to the rain. It hit the tent so hard, it sounded like little tiny rocks. I stared outside to where the rain was, and tried to watch certain drops fall the ground with a tiny little *splush*. It was too quiet to be a *SPLASH!*, so it was a *splush*. I watched them each fall one by one by one…by one…by…one…

"I'm a tad curious about the origins of that Ace fellow," Brick said, snapping me out of my doze.

"Hmm?" I frowned sleepily. "Oh, I apologize…rain makes me sleepy…the little buggers…"

Brick smiled, "Tis' alright."

"What was it you said?" I asked frowning.

"I said I was curious about the origins of Ace," Brick said. "I am not entirely sure he is the anonymous villain we've been dreading…he's far too dense."

I nodded, "Well, we shall trouble over it later. I'm tired."

Brick chuckled, "Then sleep love…"

I didn't need to be told anymore; I just lay down on Brick's chest and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>(Butch POV)<p>

Buttercup had not returned to my tent, which worried me slightly. I should not be worried, since she's the one that cheated one me. I couldn't help it though; as much as I didn't want to…I still loved her.

See? What did I tell you? I don't love people for a reason! All they do is break your heart in the end, so what's the point? I should have never told her I did…

_But you do._

I do not! And don't you say otherwise you moronic conscience.

_You love her, and you know it. That is why you said you loved her…because you do._

Well I shan't anymore! Starting right…NOW!

…_yeah that worked well._

Oh cut the sarcastic crap out, you moronic git.

_You do realize that I am you right? So to put it simply, you just called yourself a git._

I did not!

_LIES! ALL LIES!_

I'M NOT LYING YOU GIT!

_Once more you have given yourself the title 'Git'. Besides, I am able to read your thoughts…so I know when it is you are lying._

Well poo…

…_um…poo? Really? Tis' something Boomer would reply with._

OH LORD ALMIGHTY! I'M TURNING INTO BOOMER! GOD STRIKE ME NOW!

_OH NO THAT MEANS "I" AM TURNING INTO BOOMER ALSO! NO!_

Wait a minute…was I seriously arguing with myself? How lame.

I suppose I should go search for Buttercup, only because her sisters would kill me if I let anything happen to her. If something made her sisters angry, my brothers would also kill me. In other words, I'd end up dead.

I stepped out into the pouring rain, and instead of searching for her…I found myself just wandering off. The rain felt good, like it melted away my sorrows.

That was until I noticed her.

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

I shot my arrow out at the target, trying to get it into the bull's eye. Normally it would be as easy as pie, but now I was finding it rather difficult.

When I let the arrow go, it hit the tree right above the target. I let out a scream of frustration, considering that was the thirtieth arrow I'd shot at the target, and missed.

I ran over to the tree, and started kicking it with anger.

"DAMN YOU!" I screamed. "DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!"

"There's no need to take your frustration out on the poor tree you know," I heard a cold voice behind me. "It didn't do anything to upset you."

I growled, my eyes probably glaring the angriest glare I'd ever glared.

I turned around to face Butch, "What? Come to torture me further?"

"Torture you?" Butch said angrily. "TORTURE YOU? WANT TO SWITCH PLACES AND SEE HOW I FEEL?"

"SHUT THYNE SELF UP YOU BASTARD!" I screamed angrily.

"WELL WHY DON'T YOU SHUT THYNE SELF UP YOU…YOU…" Butch froze, and choked on his own words.

I stared at him in disbelief, "SAY IT!"

He shook his head, looking down. His hands were clenched in either anger, or frustration. There was rain dripping from his long curly hair, which I noticed was down. It was not in its usual ponytail, and instead rested in his shoulders.

"SAY IT YOU GIT!" I screamed.

"I SHAN'T!" he yelled at me angrily. "I SHAN'T EVER SAY SUCH THINGS TO A WOMAN, NO MATTER HOW INCREDIBLY IMPOSSIBLE SHE IS!"

I frowned, "Wuss."

He looked at me angrily, "Say that again and see what shall happen, _Buttercup."_

I glared at him, "I shan't waste my time with you."

"You are coming back with me to my tent, that is an order," Butch said. "If you get sick, Blossom and my brothers shall release the wrath of Bubbles, whom I know shall get incredibly angry if provoked. So you shall be returning with me, myself, and I."

I glared at him, "Fine. Bubbles is scary when she is angry, that is the only reason."

"Fine," he said glaring at me angrily.

Then he stomped off, and I followed right after pulling out my arrows from the slightly bruised tree.

When I was inside, I was surprised not to see Butch tying me immediately to a pole. Instead he was on his mat, reading a book.

"Well?" I asked frowning.

"What?" he asked, not looking away from the book.

"Shall you be tying me up in the near future?" I asked shortly, while sitting down against the pole.

"Do you wish to be tied up to the pole?" Butch asked raising an eyebrow. "I can arrange that…"

"No," I said glaring at him. "Butthead…"

Butch shot me a glare, and I glared back. We just glared at each other for at least five minutes, before I looked away…and he went back to his book.

I sat there watching the rain outside, wondering just how cold it was outside. I had been there all morning after what Ace did to me…the bastard.

"What time is it?" I asked shortly.

"Afternoon," Butch answered shortly, obviously not wanting to start a conversation. Fine by me.

_You know you wish for him to talk to you…_

No I don't! I wish for him to stay away, and leave me be! I've had enough heartbreak in one lifetime. First Ace, now Butch.

_You love him yet…so that means you wish for him to speak to you._

Go away.

_I shan't, I'm part of your mind. I am you._

Git…

_You have named yourself git you know, since I am part of you._

YOU ARE THE GIT! NOT ME! Now leave me in peace!

_You are now a git, since you've called me a git. I am you, so furthermore you are now a git. Hello git._

"ARGH!" I screamed. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Butch jumped and turned to me wide-eyed, "What in the name of all that is holy on this earth?"

I blushed, "Oh err…nothing…return to your book."

He frowned, and then smirked in wicked humor, "Your conscience arguing with you? Fun isn't it?"

I glared at him, "Shut up."

He sat up, "What tis' bothering you so much you feel the need to argue with yourself?"

I turned to him, "If you should have listened to me earlier today, you would know."

Then he frowned, and came forward, "Tell me now."

"Why do you care?" I snapped, tears threatening to escape my eyes. "You obviously didn't earlier!"

I started to shake with emotion, suddenly very frustrated and angry at everything. But I felt more than just anger…I felt sadness…like I was empty. Worse than when Ace left me.

I felt a finger caress my cheek, "I'm listening now…as much as I think I'll regret it."

I didn't look at him, but instead looked at the ground…my loose bangs falling over my face.

"I didn't kiss Ace…" I said softly.

There was a long drawn out silence, with only rain as noise.

The hand on my cheek slowly withdrew shakily, "W-what?"

I looked at Butch, no longer angry. Instead I was trying to show him I wasn't lying, I probably had a pitiful look on my face.

"I did not kiss Ace," I repeated. "I went to let out my frustrations at him, and got rather close to him from the dagger I had against his neck. He leaned forward, and then…well…you know."

I looked away, "You came at the wrong moment, if you had only been there moments before you would have seen what had truly occurred."

"How do I know that is not a lie?" Butch asked frowning.

I turned to him, tears escaping my eyes, "BECAUSE!"

"Give me proof," he said coldly, while leaning forward to where we were nose to nose with each other. "Prove to me you are telling the truth."

"Butch," I said, managing to keep my voice normal…though I was shaking vigorously from either my ADHD acting up…or emotions. "I love you, and that should be enough."

He pulled back slightly, and his expression slowly changed as he continued to stare at me. His eyes went from anger to realization in a matter of moments.

"You…you didn't kiss him…?" he asked with guilt obviously in his tone.

I shook my head, "Why would I? I am far too angry with that bastard, if I tried to create any type of a relationship with him it would fail far too quickly."

I would have probably continued, but he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me forward in a flash.

His lips crushed against mine, and I threw my arms around his neck, pulling him close. It was an extremely sloppy kiss, but I didn't care. I grabbed at his loose hair, and felt just how soft if truly was. He pulled me onto his lap, and slowly moved his hand down my waist to my leg. I reached down to his shirt buttons, and instead of unbuttoning it…I ripped it open (causing a few buttons to fly off). He pulled me closer with one hand, moved one hand down to reach ever so slowly up my dress, and then kissed down my neck. How he did all of that in one motion, I'll never know. I didn't know what to do, so I just grabbed at his hair even more…obviously turning him on. **(*wink wink* LOL).**

His hand found my thigh, just over my bloomers…and squeezed them. He didn't do it hard, but he didn't do it lightly either… He slowly started to kiss down my neck, then down to my chest…making me moan involuntarily. He grabbed at my bloomers, and started to pull them off…making me panic in a slight moment.

"S-stop!" I said, breathing hard.

He looked disappointed, "Why *kiss*? You know *kiss* you want me…"

I groaned, because he was right.

"But I'm a virgin!" I said. "It's not…proper for an unmarried woman to…to…'do it'!"

He smirked, "Since when are you proper?"

"THEY ARE GOING TO GIVE ME THE SCARLET LETTER!" I screamed.

He laughed, "Well…I suppose we'll just have to get married after this huh?"

I was about to protest, but I moaned when he grabbed at my boob. Normally I'd smack him for doing that, but it just felt so good…

Well…scarlet letter here I come.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, yes they have sex. Lol. It goes against my Christian nature to write such things, but it's just so FUN! :D Besides, I try to keep the characters as 'in character' as possible. It's something they would do…and they would probably do it in their crazy way. Lol. But not, I'm not going to give Buttercup the scarlet letter…and I've actually never read that book. Lol. <strong>


	14. Chapter 14: Scarlet Letter Incedent

**Okay, so I am really aiming for a lot of reviews here…so the more I get the better. :) I am just a tad jealous for those writers that get like four hundred reviews…but that's just me. I always get a little too enthusiastic about these things, ha ha. ^_^ Anyway, so to answer some reviews (bless all of you that reviewed, the reviews really ARE appreciated!)…um…*scrolls down page* let's start with ButtercupXButchForever. Okay, so yeah…I am starting to realize how lazy people are (no offense to you)…lol. I am lazy too, and try to avoid looking things up…but my mom makes me like 24/7. Lol. Anyway, um I've never actually read the Scarlet letter, but my mom told me it was about this girl who 'did it' back in like the 1500's or something, and back then they would make you wear this red 'A' or something to show that you did it. It was like, really bad for someone unmarried to do it, and they found out she did because she got pregnant…anyway. So yeah, that's why Buttercup said she would get the scarlet letter if someone found out…I was just being silly. ^_^ And ADHD is where you can't like…stay still. I don't have it, but I know someone who does…and she's really really really really really hyper. Literally. So I gave Buttercup and Butch ADHD, because I thought it would fit them to where they have to move all the time. :) Clever me…lol. NEXT, Um….MetallicallyLove, that's really cool that your mom is English. :) I've always thought that accent was really cool, and I can actually do it pretty darn good. Ha ha. It's hard though, since I have a slight Texan accent…but I managed to pull it off over the years due to watching 'Harry Potter'. Lol. It's really funny because when I'm done writing a chapter in this story, I'll start talking weird like that. It's even weirder though, because of my accent…so I'll be like, "Joey, I shan't do that…" Imagine Reba doing that, it would be weird. Lol. XD Anyway, so all in all there was only one review with a question..,but whever. OMGosh I've spent ten minutes writing this…I GOTTA HURRY! O_O Lol.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review my lemon drops! ((HUGS))**

* * *

><p>(Brick POV)<p>

I woke up to see Blossom in my arms, fast asleep. I knew she was asleep because her breathing was slow and steady…too slow for her to be awake. I smiled at the sight…she was just so beautiful. Her lips were ruby red, and her hair flowed around her like a river. I slowly pulled away, and got up…making sure I didn't wake her. I leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly, before getting up.

I got up without waiting for her to wake for a reason; I had something to take care of.

I walked down to the tree where Ace was tied up, and the guards relaxed slightly seeing it was me and not Butch…

"Have a short break you two, I shall call you when I am finished talking to this git," I said shooing them off.

They nodded, and left all too eagerly.

I turned to Ace, who was surprisingly wide awake.

"I trust you've been fed well enough?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Only when I would eat," Ace said glaring at me "What is it you want?"

I doubted he'd slept much, considering the large bags under his eyes. His hair was a mess, and his abnormally green skin made him look somewhat like a zombie.

"I wish to know why it is you are here," I said glaring at him. "And you shall tell me, lest I go find Buttercup. I am more than positive she will not hold herself back on you…"

Ace's eyes went wide, and for a split second he looked frightened. Then he growled, "I am here on a mission…"

"And what should that mission be?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You should go ask Buttercup for some answers, I'm sure that wench will be happy to rat me out," he said glaring at me.

I glared at him, "And may I ask why Buttercup is involved in the question I asked of you?"

"Why do you assume I shall tell you what you wish to know?" Ace asked spitting in my direction.

My right hand caught on fire, and I leaned down, "Because I _assume _you do not wish for your face to be as green as Butch's eyes…"

He growled angrily, "You've never killed a man; I can see that in your eyes. Why start now?"

"I never said anything of that category," I said angrily. "You are right; I've never killed a man. However, I have tortured and injured many…."

Ace groaned, "Just…go ask Buttercup."

"Why?" I asked angrily.

"You would think I was lying if I should tell you," he said looking away. "If she should tell you, then you would come to realize it's the truth. Now please just leave me be."

I frowned, but left all the same.

Buttercup had answers…and I intended on getting them out of her.

* * *

><p>(Boomer POV)<p>

I woke up, but I didn't feel like waking up. I opened my eyes slightly to see my beautiful blond princess in my arms, facing in my direction. I smiled, and closed my eyes to fall back to sleep.

"Mmm…Boomer…?" I heard Bubbles say in a slightly 'lower than normal' voice, due to just waking up.

"Hmm?" I answered, my voice scratchy.

She breathed deeply, "I want to banter…"

I chuckled, and hugged her tighter into my chest, "Not now…mmm…it's too early…"

She smirked, but silently agreed nonetheless.

We lay there for at least ten minutes before she spoke.

"I would kiss you, but alas my breath would probably smell worse than my mouth tastes," Bubbles said making a face.

I laughed at that, "Then we should go rinse our mouths out, and then I shall give you a good snogging."

Bubbles hit my arm playfully, "I do not _snog _Boomer Jojo, I tonsil-hockey."

I laughed, "Well then Bubs, shall we play a game of tonsil-hockey?"

Bubbles grinned, "Only if you promise to play fairly…"

I smirked, "I shan't make promises I shan't keep…"

She giggled, "Let the games begin…"

I leaned down and kissed her lips softly, "Later love, I have to use to loo…"

She burst out laughing, "As do I."

"Then the games shall have to postpone themselves until further notice," I said getting up.

"And then they shall ensue," Bubbles said smiling as I helped her up.

I kissed her nose, and we started outside to the bathroom. We stopped short when we heard one sentence that made our eyes go wide, before we burst out laughing again.

"OH MY GOD BUTCH! IF I GET THE SCARLET LETTER I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Looks like they have made up," I said as Bubbles and I walked towards the loo again.

"Good riddens," she muttered, making me smirk.

* * *

><p>(Butch POV)<p>

I felt so relieved after Buttercup had explained everything. It was like when your mother comes (or in my case my father) after you've caught a cold.

I felt a smile tug at my lips as I felt the familiar warmth of Buttercup's body against my own, except this time it was slightly different. I was lying on my side, facing my left. Buttercup was doing the same, except facing towards me. She had one arm under the pillow, and her left hand on my chest. My left arm was also under the pillow; my fingers on top of hers. My right arm was circled around her bare waist, pulling her close.

I peeked one eye open to look at her, and pouted slightly when I discovered the blanket covered everything from her shoulders and down. I shrugged it off though…I'd seen _everything _already after all, and I'm sure it wouldn't be the last time.

I was smiling, deep in my own wonderful bliss when…

"OH MY GOD BUTCH! IF I GET THE SCARLET LETTER I'LL KILL YOU!"

I jumped, and covered my ears as my eyes squeezed tight, "AH! BUTTERCUP! Calme down will you?"

She sat up, clutching the blankets to her bare chest, "_Calm down? _What if they find out? What if I get pregnant…OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO GET PREGNANT! WHAT IF-"

"Buttercup, you shan't get pregnant…I made sure of it," I said putting my hands on her shoulders. "However, people probably will discover this anyway…"

"WHAT?" she screamed wide eyed. "HOW?"

My eyes narrowed sleepily, "From your yelling…"

"Oh…" she said blushing. "Yes I do suppose that could do it…"

I smirked and kissed her nose, "Don't fret about it, everything is under control."

She smiled at me, with a very rare genuine smile, "Alright. Save me all the headaches…"

I grinned and leaned down to kiss her softly, and she kissed me back. I knew she was definitely the 'bad-girl' type, and because of that she liked hardcore kisses and all that jazz. However I also knew that deep down within her was a normal woman, that would die for her prince charming to sweep her off her feet.

She pulled away, "You know something…"

"What?" I asked smiling.

"I admire your hair down," she said blushing. "I've always had a thing for curly hair, since mine won't do as such…"

I smirked and lifted her chin to look up at me, "I happen to love your hair very much…"

She blushed even more, "It's just hair you know. Nothing special…"

I smirked, "You do realize how red you've become right?"

She turned even redder, and glared at me, "Are you implying that I was _blushing_?"

"I was not implying, I was just pointing out a fact," I said grinning.

Her eyes narrowed, "I do not blush…"

"You do," I said smiling.

"Do not!" She said glaring.

"Do."

"Do not!"

"Do!"

"Do not!"

"You do and you know it!"

"I do not, and don't you dare think that I do!"

"You do-"

"Alright I need answers from you Buttercup, I don't care how early it is," we both turned to Brick entering our tent. "And you shall-"

He froze and went wide eyed; his mouth fell open.

Buttercup squealed and clutching the blankets even tighter to herself, going as red as a tomato.

I felt my face go hot, and I glared at Brick, "Do you mind?"

"W-what the he-"

"Get out," I growled, glaring at him.

"Brick...what was that Buttercup yelled?" we all heard Blossom ask as she approached the tent. "And what is it you are staring at-"

She froze when she saw us. Her face went red, and she looked at Buttercup in complete shock, "Buttercup-!"

"DON'T GIVE ME THE SCARLET LETTER! I BEG OF YOU!" Buttercup screamed, obviously worried about getting that idiotic letter.

"You two...YOU TWO HAD SEX?" Blossom screamed. "YOU AREN'T MARRIED!"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh get on with it woman, like you and Brick haven't been at it yet?"

Blossom and Brick both blushed, "NO!"

"Well whatever," I said shrugging it off. "We live our own lives, so go away."

"But-"

"GO!" I yelled.

"But-"

"GET OUT OF MY TENT, OR I SHALL SMIGHT THEE!" I yelled.

Blossom scrambled out, obviously in shock. Brick stood there, "I'm not leaving until I hear an explanation."

"Is my scythe explanation enough?" I asked glaring at him menacingly.

Brick's jaw went tight, but he left all the same. I heard him mutter under his breath as he left, "Bloody git..."

I smirked, "Teach him…"

"That's it, I'm getting dressed," Buttercup muttered, before looking up at me. "Turn around."

"Why?" I asked pouting. "I've seen it all before…"

She glared at me, "_Turn. Around._"

I yelped, and turned around…though I peeked once or twice.

I got dressed soon after her, "I suppose we should go see what Brick wanted to see us about…"

Buttercup nodded, "Let's hope it's about food, and that there is far too much so we must consume it all."

I smirked, "We can hope."

* * *

><p><strong>That was fun! :) REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15: Suspense

**Okay so THANK YOU for the reviews! :) They are really really appreciated! Btw, whoever knows who James Bamber is say so in your review. I'm just curious…because I LOVE James Bamber. ^_^ I mean, not like 'In love' because that would be weird since I'm barely in high school…and he's like 38. Lol. Anyway…so I really hope you like this chapter! :3 And I didn't forget about Bloating Pumpkins, the rabid squirrel, or Lily! I just haven't found the right moment for them yet…but they will be in my story! I promise! So anyway, love you all, Peace out, James Bamber rules, and LOLIPOPS! And this chapter is going to be in the greens POV, because I love them so much! ^_^**

**Enjoy my lovely lemon drops! (Peace out!)**

* * *

><p>(Butch POV)<p>

Buttercup really was terrified at the idea of the Scarlet Letter, so I had to constantly assure her that nobody would know. That is aside from our siblings…

Buttercup didn't say a word as we headed out of the tent, which worried me slightly. I glanced behind me at my beautiful lady, and saw her facing down to the ground. Her bangs fell in her face, as if she was ashamed at what we'd done.

Was she?

I froze, and turned around to grab her shoulders, "Buttercup, I can assure you that you shan't get the letter."

She looked at me and glared, "I am not in fear from that…"

I frowned at her glare, "What is the matter? You can tell me anything, you realize that correct?"

She shrugged my hands off and looked away, "Tis' nothing Butch, just leave it be. Please."

I frowned, but didn't push her any farther. We turned back to walk through the camp sight, which was quickly being packed up to travel. We saw Brick and Blossom eating their breakfast, along with Bubbles and Boomer who had obviously not received the news about me and Buttercup's whereabouts.

"Good morning brother," Boomer greeting with a smile caked with eggs.

Bubbles smiled wider, "Good morning sister!"

"Good morning," we both replied, sitting down for our breakfast.

I slowly ate away the eggs that were brought to me, still deep in thought about last night. That and Buttercup's mood change…

"What is troubling you Buttercup?" Bubbles asked eying her sister.

I turned to Buttercup, to see she had not touched one egg on that plate. I frowned, and was about to ask her the same thing when Brick replied for me.

"She's probably afraid to receive the scarlet letter," Brick said obviously ticked off.

I shot him a look, but I was cut off when I heard something that made my heart freeze. For a long moment I didn't know what to do, because I'd only heard that sound once… Although I'd never heard it that distressed, last time it was because she was just sad.

Buttercup let out a wail of despair, and started crying.

Everyone froze in shock at her despair, and started panicking.

I pulled her into my arms, before shooting Brick an angry look, "Gee, thanks a lot Brick. Your comment was extremely appreciated."

Brick's eyes were wide, and he looked very upset, "I'm terribly sorry Buttercup, I was only teasing… I never meant-"

Buttercup pulled out of my arms suddenly with a loud and upset cry, before running off through the woods faster than an angry rabid squirrel.

I growled in anger, before storming up towards my brother, "When shall you _ever _learn to just keep your trap shut?"

Brick glared at me, "When shall _you _ever learn to keep your filthy hands off of once innocent women?"

I kicked away his plate of eggs in one angry swift motion, and Brick was at his feet in a second.

"Stop it you two, before you get into an argument!" Blossom said angrily.

I smirked, "Oooh, looks like your little lady friend is here to protect you."

Brick glared at me, "I need not protection mind you, so leave her out of this."

I smirked wider, "Ooooh, getting protective are we?"

Brick's hands caught on fire, "You just continue to push my patience brother, and discover what fire tastes of."

"I don't need fire, when I've already had the flame!" I said showing off my muscles.

"Well then I shall just have to extinguish it," Brick said; his eyes looked as if they were little tiny fireballs instead of eyes.

I cracked my neck muscles, "As long as you don't let your precious do your dirty work, I shan't see a problem with it."

Brick lunged at me, and I attacked with just as much force.

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE BLOSSOM OUT OF THIS!" Brick yelled trying to burn off my hair with his fireballs.

"WELL THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST KEPT YOUR BLOODY MOUTH SHUT!" I yelled back, blocking his hand from my hair.

"TAKES ONE TO KNOW ONE!" Brick screamed while pinning me to the ground in anger.

I flipped us over, throwing punches at his face, "THAT'S BLOODY IT!"

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

I ran crying through the woods, not caring where I was headed. I had probably run for five minutes before I ran strait into a tree. I fell to the ground from impact, but remained there…not really caring to get up.

"That was intelligent."

I froze and looked over to my left to see Ace, still tied to a tree.

I looked around frowning, "Where are the guards?"

"Behind you oh intelligent one," Ace sighed.

I turned around to see two guards, obviously concerned at my impact with the tree in front of me.

"What is it that's troubling you this time?" Ace asked bored. "Did an arrow snap?"

I glared at him, though it was a weak glare. I felt myself stand up and walk towards him, "No."

"Um…miss," one of the guards spoke. "Master Brick gave us orders to never let you, nor master Butch near the prisoner."

"Well you may tell _master Brick _that he may pull that stick out of his arse," I said coldly, not bothering to turn around. "I shan't hurt the prisoner; I'm not in the mood to do so."

The guard said no more, so I took it as a 'alright fine, just don't tell Brick'.

I turned to Ace, glaring at him, "I hope you realize how you have damaged my life so…"

Ace looked down, "What tis' it now?"

"Nothing that concerns you," I said. "I just wish to know why you decided to choose ME of all people to bloody mess with!"

Ace sighed, "I did not intend to mess with you, it just worked out in that fashion."

I glared at him, "I have one more question for you."

"Which is…?"

"Did you inform Brick why you are here?" I asked quietly.

"Of course not, tis' not my place to inform him with such a topic," Ace said frowning. "Has he not asked you for answers yet?"

"I am rather angry at Brick for the time being," I said looking at the ground. "I bet you ten silver pieces that Butch is about to pull his scythe on him now."

Ace smirked, "I might just take you up on that offer, but alas I only had three silver pieces. That is until your dearest Brick confiscated them from me…"

I grinned, "He does that."

"You know Buttercup, you shan't have changed in the slightest last I saw you," Ace said smiling, before he looked away. "With the exception of a few scars that I myself, have caused…"

I shut my eyes, "Please, do not bring up the past any longer…"

Ace looked at me with sympathetic eyes, "I wish for you to know, I am terribly sorry for what I did to you. Butch deserves you more than he shall ever know; he is the man I should have been to you. I will never forget what I did, Buttercup…and I am ashamed. I am honored to have Butch love you instead of myself, shan't I ever hurt you again…"

I looked at him with tear filled eyes, "But the question is plain: Do I deserve Butch?"

Ace opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

I turned around, tears streaming out of my eyes as I walked back to camp.

* * *

><p>(Butch POV)<p>

"Come off it Blossom, I am behaving," Brick sighed at his lover, who had frozen both mine and his feet together.

"Apologize, now…both of you!" Blossom said, arms crossed.

Brick sighed, "I'm sorry brother, for attacking you and hurting Buttercup."

"I'm sorry that, alas…you are an ugly git," I said before getting a smack on the head from Bubbles who was standing behind me with a look that said 'don't mess with me'.

Brick glared at me, and was about to respond when another voice was heard.

"Come off it you bloody gits, and just apologize," Buttercup said angrily, her voice slightly huskier than usual.

I looked up at her to see that her nose was red, and her eyes were pink and puffy. She looked rather cute that way, but I didn't dare tell her so because of the look on her face.

"But Buttercup-"

"Don't whine to me Butch Jojo," she said coldly. "Just apologize and be done with it."

"Fine, I'm sorry Brick," I said quietly.

"Good enough for me," Brick said still attempting at unfreezing his feet.

Blossom stopped the freezing, and slowly Brick and I managed to pull away from each other.

"Buttercup," I said turning to Buttercup. "What's wrong?"

She pushed me away, "Just…just leave it. Please."

"No," I said sternly. "It has to do with that Ace git doesn't it?"

She nodded after a moment, but said nothing.

I grabbed her hand and led her to our tent. I pulled her inside, and pushed her up against the pole, "Tell me. Now."

She glared at me, "Shan't tell you anything unless I feel the need to do so."

I wasn't about to give in.

She was hiding something from me, and I wanted to know what it was, "Tell me now Buttercup Utonium. I shall stand here with you against this pole until you do."

She shut her eyes tightly, and started to shake in either anger or ADHD. When she opened her eyes a tear spilled out, which made her groan in anger. She obviously didn't like crying in front of others…

Of course I knew that already.

"Buttercup," I said freeing her wrists, and cupping her cheek in my hand. "If it's about last night, then-"

She shook her head, "Tis' not that, Butch…"

"Then what IS it?" I asked kissing her nose.

She looked at me, "If I should tell you, would you think differently of me?"

I frowned, "Of course not, you are my Buttercup…"

"Alas, it's a long tale," Buttercup said as we sat down.

"I have time."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! And btw, notice the rabid squirrel. Of course I'm not done with the squirrel yet…lol.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16: The tale

**Okay, so I've spent lot of time on this chapter. I hope you guys liked it, because I sure as heck liked writing it. :) So anyway, just to be clear to some people…the girls as Northern, the Boys are Southern, and they don't know what Ace is because he won't tell them. Yet. So anway… I had a bit of writers block, mainly because I didn't know how to put my story to words. But all is well! ^_^**

**Enjoy my lovely little lemon drops!**

* * *

><p>(Butch POV)<p>

Buttercup and I were sitting on top of some green satin pillows, inside of my beige tent. The sky was cloudy, so the tent had a lot of shade on the inside. I leant against the pole holding up my tent, and Buttercup sat in front of me. She was looking down at the ground; obviously trying to hide the fact that she was very emotional (so emotional she could burst to tears any second).

I held my hand up to her cheek, and lifted her face up, "I'm listening."

Her eyes were wide, like she was about to tell me some big dark secret. She didn't look angry, or even scared. She looked almost like she pitied me, like I was the one about to be sad.

She took in one big breath, and nodded, "Well, the tale began when I was sent away from my father. My sisters and I traveled for at least a week, when alas a group of thieves captured us. They each went different ways, separating me from my sisters. I was driven away to be sold as a slave, and the trip would have taken about a week. I was a prisoner for at least three days, when another group charged into the camp sight, and took me away. They undid my bonds, and each welcomed me with open arms. There were five members of the group; Snake, Big Billy, Lil' Arturo, Grubber, and…Ace. Snake was Ace's best mate, always second in command for everything. He had the ability to make things stretch as if they melted. Big Billy was rather...dense. He was also very large, as in _extremely _large. His ability was to- well actually he was just extremely strong. He could almost lift any object, and throw it against enemies. Lil' Arturo was very short and small, in contrast to Big Billy. His ability was to run at extreme speeds, not to mention he could speak very fluent Spanish. Grubber had Autism, and could not speak. He had the ability to shapeshift into anything, and even shapeshift into someone that COULD speak. Ace of course was the group leader, and his ability (which I am assuming he's told no one of) was persuasion itself. With a few simple words, he could brainwash someone to jump off a cliff."

"Then he could have escaped by now," I said frowning. "Why shan't he?"

She shrugged, "He must have a plan...he's nearly as skilled as Blossom when it comes to leadership and planning."

I frowned more, "Tis' not making any sense, Buttercup. Then why is he here?"

"I know not," she said frowning. "All I know is that he was at my aid at the time-"

I frowned with that, "That git helped you?"

She looked at me sadly, "Twas different then…"

I nodded, "Go on."

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "Ace twas the leader of the group, and was the first to speak. He told me who they all were, and what they did. They were like freedom fighter, but more…adept. They each wore black clothing like a ninja, and had red headbands. Each one of them had poisoned shurikens, and used them against enemies. They did not just head for Southerners, however…instead they would take out _anyone_ that was a threat to mankind. They were at the aid of anyone in minutes, and were a great help to every country."

"And may I ask, why are you involved with this?" Butch asked raising an eyebrow.

I frowned, "I am getting to that subject…"

He nodded, "Fair enough, continue."

"I stayed there with them, and helped them in any means that I could. They taught me how to use shurikens, and I was a great use to them with my arrow skills. We spent two full years with each other, though it felt like an eternity. We had all become best friends in a very short time, but Ace and I became more…"

I frowned at her when she said that, "I shan't say I enjoy hearing that…"

She smirked slightly, "Jealous?"

I turned away and muttered, "Only a bloody woman…"

She frowned and continued, "Well…Ace and I had a 'thing' for one another, until I turned fifteen."

"What happened then?" I asked leaning forward.

She took in another deep breath, as if trying to shake off a bad memory. Her black bangs fell over her eyes as she looked down, and her hands started shaking.

"We were living such a happy life, _I _was living such a happy life," she whispered. "I should have discerned the fact that I shall have no such thing as a fairytale ending…"

She wiped away a few angry, runaway tears that escaped her eyes.

I frowned; whatever Ace did to her must have hurt her terribly.

"At first he'd only done one bad thing, so it twas not so bad," Buttercup choked. "I saw him snogging another woman, and nearly killed him from anger. If that wasn't bad enough, I then came to realize he knew where my sisters were. The rest of the group had not known that, so we all cornered him…trying to get information out. Almost like now actually… He refused to tell me, which made me so angry I shot him with an arrow…"

My eyes widened, "You what?"

She looked at me with eyes full of regret, "I shot him with an arrow, right in his left leg. If you had paid mind to him, you would realize that he hardly uses it anymore. He always leans on his right lest he fall, because his left leg is weaker."

I nodded, "Go on."

"He was bleeding terribly, and I immediately resented what I had done," she said, fists clenched. "Snake had found plans for our next trip, and brought them to me as the others helped with Ace's leg. I was still furious with Ace, but all guilt had left me once I saw the plans. He had been planning an attack on the North, right at the castle. He never would tell me why, and I had never really cared until recently… I had reacted terribly with him, and smacked him square in the face. I didn't pay any mind to the fact that his leg was bleeding, and instead yelled at him…letting all my anger out."

I frowned, "So, you guys were best friends…while you and Ace had an affair. Then he went and planned a secret attack on your father and his country, without even mentioning anything to you. Correct?"

She nodded, "Precisely… The others tried to stop me, but I was far too furious with him. Then right before he passed out, he whispered words that he had sworn never to say towards me. He said 'You are bloody monster Buttercup, I don't know what I ever fancied in you…'."

My mouth fell open, before I shot up, "THAT BLOODY GIT! I'LL KILL HIM-"

"Butch!" Buttercup said grabbing my leg and pulling me down. "Don't, it's all in the past."

"Well what happened after that?" I asked, still furious at Ace.

She looked away, "I ran off, without saying a word to anyone. I was on my own for a full year, stopping any Southerners that planned on attacking the North."

Butch frowned, "That's what you were doing when we met then, wasn't it?"

She nodded, "Of course, my view on things have changed over the past couple of weeks."

"That was a rather quick change don't you think?" Butch asked smirking.

I grinned, "I suppose you have a rather quick impression on me. Maybe it has to do with both of us being rather…draconian?"

She smiled, "Indeed, draconian. Your name shall henceforth be Draco."

"And yours shall be Nian," I said smirking, which resulted in a smack to the arm.

She looked down sadly, obviously emotion from her sad tale.

"You're leaving out something, I can tell," I said frowning.

"You know me too well, Butch," she said smiling sadly.

I took her hand in mine, "Tell me…"

She looked me in the eyes, "He swore to me, that he would do _anything _to get back at me for shooting his leg. I wonder if he meant…"

My eyes widened, and I pulled her into a hug, "Oh Buttercup, the things you've gone through. I can certainly tell you tried to leave out as much detail as possible with that story, it must have been a thousand times worse. If he really poisoned our fathers with a deadly sickness…then his punishment shall be in the hands of me, myself, and I."

She giggled slightly, "I shall assist you…"

I kissed her forehead, "You shall."

* * *

><p>(Brick POV)<p>

I stormed over to Ace, "You shall tell me what you know. Now."

Ace smirked, "Buttercup shan't tell you?"

I growled, "I did not ask her, since she was busy at the moment."

Ace chuckled, "What makes you think I shall say anything to you..."?"

I put my right hand on the tree trunk, and my right hand held a small flame of fire up near his neck. Not close enough to burn him, but enough for him to go wide eyed.

"_You shall tell me, or I shall give you third degree burns..."_ I hissed at him. "Now, I shall keep this flame up close as a reminder for you, whilst you enlighten me with your knowledge. I am far from patient with you now, so you would do well to remember that and just talk."

Ace's brown eyes flashed with emotions, and Brick felt himself being pulled into some sort of trance. Brick held the flame up, but felt as though a strong power had washed over him...and he could not escape it.

"Lower the flame," Ace hissed.

Brick's hand went down against his will, but he still continued to glare at Ace.

"Turn around, and leave me be," Ace hissed once more.

Brick felt his feet start turn around, and he walked back to camp still glaring at nothing in particular.

They would be talking later.


	17. Chapter 17: Disappear

**Okay, so I'm really sorry if I did not explain things well enough in the last chapter. But Buttercup left out a few things to Butch, because she was ashamed and upset. I had so much writers block yesterday, and my cousins were literally hovering over me trying to read my stuff. So I was stressed out from my cousins (who I love dearly), and I honestly didn't know how to write out what happened in the past for some reason. Idk, I'm weird like that…lol. So hopefully this chapter will be better, and more explained. Oh and my reference to 'The Creeper' is kind of this monster guy I made up. He looks kind of like 'The Scream', except his face is white and his eyes are black. That and he wears a Grim Reaper robe, and holds a fiery pitchfork. ^_^**

**Thank you for reading my lovely little lemon drops!**

* * *

><p>(Blossom POV)<p>

"Brick!" I yelled.

The whole camp was ready to take off, but Brick was nowhere to be seen. We figured he must have been with Ace, helping to make sure he didn't escape. However, when we got to the tree…Brick was not there. I was slightly worried, but at the same time I knew Brick could take care of himself.

I spotted someone walking towards camp; a man with fiery red hair and blood red eyes.

"Brick!" I said angrily. "There you are! I was so worried!"

Brick paid no attention to me, and instead walked right past me.

I grabbed his arm and stopped him, "Brick?"

He stopped walking, but he only looked forward. I stepped out in front of him, and looked into his eyes. They were the same blood red I remembered, but more…out of it.

My eyes widened, "BUTCH! BOOMER! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH BRICK!"

Brick's brothers were at his side in an instant. Boomer looked frantic, obviously worried for his big brother. Butch looked protective, if someone were to attack Butch would probably kill them. Bubbles and Buttercup came next to see what was wrong; Bubbles worried, Buttercup protective. Butch and Buttercup resembled each other so well it was scary, and the same went for Bubbles and Boomer.

"What tis' the matter Blossom?" Bubbles asked me, wide eyed.

I started shaking from worry, "I d-don't know…he…he looks to be in a trance of some sort…"

Butch stepped in front of his brother, and snapped his fingers, "Brick, brother snap out of it!"

"Stop!" Boomer said pushing Butch. "That certainly is not working!"

Butch growled at Boomer, but stayed away.

"Brick…" Boomer said shaking him slightly. "Brick come to, will you?"

Brick didn't move, but instead seemed to be glaring at nothing in particular. His fists were clenched so hard his knuckles had turned white, and he was twitching in an almost 'Butch-like' fashion.

Bubbles started crying, "BRICK'S BEEN POSSESSED!"

Buttercup pulled out Bubbles' hankie, and smacked her in the cheek, "Shush! Brick has not been possessed you ninny!"

Bubbles stopped crying, and took back her hankie, "There was no need to hit me…"

I cupped Brick's cheek, "Brick, please come back…"

He didn't move, but he started shaking more.

"Move!" Buttercup said pushing me away, making me fall down on the ground. Boomer helped me up, and we watched Buttercup's eyes go wide.

"That bastard," she muttered. "I know how to fix this…"

"How?" Butch asked frowning.

She smirked, "This."

Then she punched him square in the face, making me gasp as Brick fell to the ground yelling.

"WHY YOU WENCH!" Brick screamed. "THERE WAS NO NEED TO PUNCH ME THAT HARD!"

Buttercup smirked, "It worked, did it not?"

Brick glared at her, "I suppose it did, thank you."

Buttercup smiled, "I never need persuasion to punch."

Butch chuckled, before helping Brick up, "Tis' a pleasure having you back brother."

Brick rolled his eyes, "Yeah whatever. Just go get the prisoner, and be sure to gag him."

Butch nodded and took off to Ace.

"What happened?" I asked running into Brick's arms.

He held me close, "I don't-"

"Ace used his powers of persuasion," Buttercup said simply. "What was it you did to have him use them?"

Brick frowned, "I needed answers, so I tried to attain some from him."

I frowned, "Do you know anything Buttercup?"

She sighed and told us all her past story, the same she told Butch. **(A/N: I hope you all forgive me for not wanting to write that all down again…)**

"Buttercup Maria Utonium," I said shaking my head. "Why did you not speak of this beforehand?"

She sighed, "I try to forget my past, and look to a hopeful future."

Butch came back before I could speak, and right behind him were a few men along with Ace.

"Alright, the prisoner is secure," he said. "Are we ready to take off?"

Brick nodded, "Indeed brother, indeed."

"If you all shall excuse me, I must speak to Ace," Buttercup said grimly.

Butch was about to protest, but she shot him a look that could scare a ghost away.

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

"Alright you git," I said angrily. "Must you have persuaded Brick?"

He smirked, "He was getting on my nerves, so I shooed him off."

I grabbed his shirt, and dragged him down to my level, "Listen, they all know what it was you did…so you can not hide anymore."

He grabbed my chin, and leaned down forward a little more, "I understand you have let them know what it was _YOU _did, correct?"

I swallowed, feeling a knot form in my throat.

He smirked evilly, "So you _didn't _tell them? Oh what a terrible fickle you are in now my dear lady…"

I grabbed his arm, and pushed him off, "Tis' nothing that concerns you."

"Not anymore," he said as I left. "I shall have to be there to see your friend's faces once they find out!"

* * *

><p>(Bubbles POV)<p>

"Boomer," I said slowly. "How many women have you courted?"

He seemed taken aback by my question, and went wide eyed as we traveled, "Do you not trust me Bubbles?"

I shook my head, "No no! I do trust you, don't misunderstand me! I was just merely…curious…"

A smirk tugged at his lips, "Jealous are we?"

I crossed my arms and frowned, "Hardly…just answer my question."

He cupped my cheek, "Only you Bubbles, there is hardly any need to become jealous over women that never existed."

I blushed, "My apologies Boomer..."

He shook it off, "Tis' no need, I can not blame you for being curious."

We walked forward in silence. I looked at nothing but the ground, stepping over flowers trying not to squish them. Another question tugged at my lips, but I found it hard to ask.

"Boomer?" I whispered.

"Yes love?" he asked looking at me.

I sighed, "Nothing."

He frowned slightly in confusion, but shrugged it off nonetheless.

After another moment I tried to ask once more, "Boomer?"

"Yes Bubbles?" he asked, waiting for an actual question.

I was about to ask, but only one word came out, "Nothing."

He frowned, and glanced towards me…in either concern or confusion. Or both. Yes probably both…

I picked up a daisy, and started taking off its petals: _I'll ask him, I'll ask him not…_

I cursed myself within when I landed on _I shall ask him_.

I took in a deep breath, "Boomer?"

He looked at me, "Should I be awaiting a question this time, or shall I just ignore you?"

I giggled at his tone, "No, there shall be a question."

He nodded, "Go on then…"

"Do you think…do you think that we- I mean our siblings and ourselves…" I sighed. "Do you think we would be able to stop the war?"

He frowned slightly at my question, "Are you implying that we should persuade our siblings to end this war, and be friends?"

I shook my head, "I was just merely wondering if it would be possible…"

He took my hands, "If it were up to us, then yes."

I smiled and hugged him, "I love you Boomer…"

"I love you too," he said. "Even if you can't ask a decent question…"

I laughed and pushed him, "Oh hush it. You wouldn't have teased me last night, when I was the one trying to reassure you that 'The Creeper' was not outside of our tent."

He blushed crimson, "Please do not tell-"

"I won't Boomer, I won't," I said kissing his cheek.

* * *

><p>(BUTCH POV)<p>

Buttercup had not spoken once since we left for a trip, which concerned me. Normally we would have long conversations on how Scythes were better than Arrows…all that stuff. Of course Scythes were better, but she would never admit that.

"Are you feeling well?" I asked caressing her cheek.

She turned to me with a smile, "Yes, thank you for your concern."

It was a fake smile, I could tell. She was hiding something…

"Buttercup," I said slowly. "Buttercup…please tell me what tis' troubling you…"

She frowned, "Nothing's troubling me."

"That is a lie, and you know it to be true," I said stopping, and grabbing her shoulders.

"Well I do not wish to inform you, so deal with it," she said crossing her arms.

I raised an eyebrow, "I think you forget how easily I can weasel information out of you."

She smirked, "I think you forget how stubborn I can be."

I pushed her back to a tree, and put my hands on either side of her…keeping her from escaping. I leaned down ever so slowly, teasing her in a way she could not resist. I felt her hands go up to my chest involuntarily, making me want her all the same.

"You forget Buttercup," I whispered. "How persuasive I can be…"

She was about to protest, but I crushed my lips to hers.

I had three categories of kissing; Alpha, Tease, and Sweet. Sweet was when our kisses were light, and gentle. She loved sweet when she was sad or upset…and I almost used that one. Alpha was when we would literally fight over who was the dominant one. Tease, was the one I used now. She hated tease, but at the same time she loved it.

My left hand held her waist firmly, while my right hand went up and held her jaw tightly; keeping her head against the tree. I pulled away, "Tell me what's wrong Buttercup…you know you want to…"

I leaned down and kissed her throat, which resulted in her frustrated moan, "Butch…"

"Just tell me, and perhaps we may play 'slave' again tonight…" I said smirking.

She groaned, "Butch please…you d-don't-aaaahhhhh…."

I licked up her neck, all the way to her lips. Her eyes shut tight; she hated it when I did that. She said it made her stomach feel 'bubbly', which made me grin wildly.

I kissed to her ear, "Just tell me…"

She started shaking, and I thought I had her. That was until she pushed me away with force I didn't know she had, and pinned me up against the tree. I thought we were about to play category Alpha again, but she proved me wrong.

Instead she just held me against the tree, looking down at the ground.

"Buttercup-" I started.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed at me angrily. "JUST SHUT UP WILL YOU?"

She really was stronger than I thought, that or she was just really angry.

Probably both.

I wouldn't have done anything but stand there, but I saw something that made me freeze. Through the curtain her bangs created over her eyes, I saw a small crystal clear teardrop fall from her face. I took the arm that held me to the tree, and pulled her forward into a hug. She grabbed my shirt tightly, and tried hard not to cry…though I felt my shirt become slightly damp.

"Buttercup," I whispered lovingly. "Just tell me; please…I want to help…"

She shook her head, and pulled away from me. Her eyes were wide, and she started to cry, "No…"

"Buttercup-"

She shook her head, "I'm sorry Butch…I c-can't… You don't deserve m-me…"

My eyes went wide, "What are you rambling about?"

She gave me a hug, and kissed me one last time, "Just remember…that I do love you."

"Buttercup-"

Without another word, the love of my life ran off faster than a drunk rabid squirrel.

"BUTTERCUP!" I yelled as I frantically ran through the woods to find her.

She was gone…

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was depressing. _ Anyway, I hope y'all liked it! :D Review please!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18: Melancholy

**I'm BAAAAACK! Lol. So anyway, here you guys go! And please please PLEASE review! I haven't gotten as many reviews as I would have liked over the past couple of chapters, so I would really appreciate your reviewing. It makes me want to write more when someone reviews! It really does! So anyway, I love you guys…and peace out.**

**REVIEW my lovely lemon drops!**

* * *

><p>(Brick POV)<p>

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE RAN OFF?" I yelled angrily.

I could not believe what my raven haired brother had just told us. Why would Buttercup just run off like that? She obviously had a reason, because if she's ANYTHING like my brother then she would have been extremely upset or something of the sort. Of course it would take an awful lot to have my brother run away, since he is so thickheaded and stubborn.

"She just…ran off without another word," Butch had choked up at the end of the sentence, so you could see he was taking this rather hard.

"But why?" Blossom asked tearing up. "Why would she just run off like that?"

Bubbles was bawling on Boomer's chest, and he held her close.

"She said I shan't deserver her, or something of the sort," Butch said shaking; he shut his eyes tightly to keep unwanted tears from escaping. "And then she just ran off…"

"We have to find her," Blossom said wide eyed. "We just have to!"

"We shall find her, but not so soon," I said slowly. "My brothers and I have duties to fulfill. Even if I attempted at doing them all without my brothers' help…well I shan't say it would go well. We have to serve our country before letting anything personal get in the way…"

"He's right," Butch said standing up, with a grim look on his face. "I have to be a prince before a lover. MEN!"

He yelled at the men, obviously letting out a little anger, "ONWARD…MARCH!"

They all marched forward, and we walked along with them.

Blossom looked at me with worry in her eyes, for more than just Buttercup. Butch was probably more broken than Buttercup ever could be, even if Buttercup was literally broken to pieces. Butch had never shown affection to anyone more than Buttercup; she was his absolute dream girl. When my brothers and I were younger, about thirteen or so, we would always stay up late at night saying what our dream girls would be. It sounds rather silly for a boy to be saying what girl he thought was cute, but things would always get 'boyish' when we'd end up playing truth or dare (I ended up kissing our librarian once).

Butch's dream girl (and I quote) 'would be a girl that is feisty, and shan't take no for an answer. She has to be athletic and fast, but she also must be pretty. Oh yes she has to be the most beautiful girl in all of the colonies, and she must ADORE me.'

Buttercup may not ADORE Butch as he so subtlety put it, but everything else is spot on.

Buttercup's departure from him had probably scarred him for life. He had everything he'd always wanted for a short two weeks, and then she just left. If Blossom ever left me, I'd probably take it far worse than Butch.

I turned and glanced at my brother, and saw him more upset than I'd ever seen him. His hair was askew, and his skin was so pale you would think he was a vampire. He had circles appearing under his eyes, and his eyes were flashing with so much intensity it scared me.

Buttercup had broken Butch.

OOO

(Buttercup POV)

I cried hard, harder than I'd ever cried before.

I had no desire to leave Butch, but I felt as if I had no other choice. If I had not have left Butch, then he would have found out the truth. If he had found out the truth…well we would both be hurt.

He was better off without me.

I lay against a large tree and just cried…letting out all my emotions flow out.

"Hey, are you alright?"

I turned slowly to see two girls, and one man standing there. They were watching me with worried glances at each other.

"Just leave me be," I croaked, looking away from them.

"Please tell me what it is that is troubling you so," one girl said quietly.

The other girl (obviously her twin) rolled her eyes, "Why should she tell you? You have the attention span of a rabid squirrel!"

The boy rolled his eyes, "Would you to _STOP IT? _Honestly, we can't just have one ordinary day can we? Lest you two not argue at least once!"

"Shut thyne self up Ashton," one girl said. "Adrian, we must help this young damsel…shall we not?"

The other girl smiled, "We shall Alia, we shall."

My eyes widened, "Wait a tic…your names are Alia and Adrian?"

"Of course, what else should they be?" Adrian asked smirking.

"You know…you look rather familiar," Alia said frowning, and leaning down in front of my face.

"Wait!" Ashton yelled. "I know who you are! You are that girl that saved the blond damsel from the animal trap!"

The two twins gasped, "She IS! You tried to save Blossom-"

"And failed horribly," Adrian sighed.

"ADRIAN!" Ashton and Alia yelled angrily. "Not helping!"

"What?" Adrian said shrugging.

"What is going on?" A new voice said irritated. "If you three have caught another one of those rabid squirrels with two tails again, I shall furthermore dump you all into the nearest pit of stench-"

She froze when she saw me.

Her hair was brown, and she looked no older than about thirteen. She had bright electric grey eyes, and tan skin.

"Who is this?" she asked slowly, obviously concerned for my wellbeing due to my puffy eyes, and pink nose.

"I don't remember your name, shall you remind me?" Ashton said.

"Buttercup," I muttered.

"Buttercup," the girl said smiling. "I am Lilly. I have the power of lightning, and can seem many years older than I actually am."

I smiled, "I don't, I seem younger at times."

She laughed, "I like her…let's keep her."

* * *

><p>(Butch POV)<p>

We had met up with the group of Southerners, and were busy cooperating with them. Boomer and Bubbles were spending their time healing soldiers, which would take a while considering all of the soldiers there were. Blossom and Brick were busy talking with the group's leader, and trying to have conversations with each other.

I however spent my spare time moping about the forest, thinking about reasons Buttercup might leave.

I came to a small town as I moped, "Well, I suppose I buy something to eat…"

I went up to a lady with some pies, and looked at all of them. She looked about sixteen, and had long brown hair.

"Pardon me ma'am," I said. "What pies do you sell, exactly?"

The lady looked at me, and her eyes widened, "O-oh! I beg your pardon sir! I did not realize that you were there!"

She was obviously frightened, seeing as I was a Southerner by my apparel.

I waved it off smiling, "Tis' no need to fret, I was just curious to see what pies you sell."

She seemed surprised by my politeness (I was slightly shocked myself), "O-oh…well there is Apple, Peach, Cherry, Blueberry…u-um…"

She stared at me for a long time, with a slightly dazed look on her face.

I cleared my throat, "U-um pardon ma'am?"

"Sorry?" she said shaking her head.

"Apple, Peach, Cherry, Blueberry, and U-UM," I said with a smirk. "Tell me…what is it U-UM taste of?"

She blushed, "Oh…I believe U-UM is not a flavor good sir."

I laughed for the first time since Buttercup left (which was probably all morning and noon. A long time if you ask me), "Well then my apologies fair lady."

She smiled, "So what is it you wish to purchase?"

I thought for a moment, and started to choose between pies. I glanced up, and saw her staring at me again.

"Tell me miss," I said slowly. "What is it about my appearance you find so interesting?"

She blushed, "I apologize, I didn't realize I was staring…how rude of me."

I leaned forward grinning widely, "You know…I have been in a rather melancholy state all morning. Somehow your appearance in my life has changed this greatly…"

She blushed crimson, "U-um…I'm….well um…."

I raised an eyebrow.

"I was not staring because I fancy you," she said slowly. "I was staring because you look almost sick…like something you loved dearly was destroyed."

I frowned, "Do I appear that bad?"

She nodded, "And just to straighten things out…I'm married and have a daughter."

I blushed, "Oh, well then my apologies for trying to court you…I am rather ashamed now."

She giggled, and walked around the pie stand. She tucked a few strands of my hair behind my ear, "Whatever has troubled you so…well…I do hope you find what it is you seek in life."

"I did find it," I said sadly. "But she left…without any good reason."

"Did you love her?" the woman asked.

I nodded, "More than anyone shall ever know."

"Did she love you?" the woman asked.

"I thought she did, but obviously I was just assuming things," I said sadly.

The woman smiled, "She must have had a reason, if not then she probably was not worth such a polite, _charmful _man such as yourself. Although I must admit you should work on the seducing…"

I smiled, "I apologize for my behavior."

She smiled back, "No apologies…now since you seem so depressed I shall let you have one pie for free."

"Free food?" I said wide eyed. "Deal. Any suggestions?"

She handed me a green Apple pie, "This one…you seem like an 'apple person'."

I sighed, "This pie smells like she did…"

The woman's eyes widened, "Oh! I did not realize-"

"No no," I said breathing in the scent of green apples. "I rather enjoy this scent…"

She was about to reply when-

"PUMPKINS! BLOATED PUMPKINS!" yelled an old lady with a cart full of giant pumpkins. "ON GOLD PIECE FOR A BLOATED PUMPKIN!"

The lady was hunched over, had about half a head of hair, and only had one lazy eye.

"Would YOU like a bloated pumpkin?" she asked in a voice that sounded like a raven getting strangle.

I shook my hand, "I'll pass…"

She shrugged and walked off, "BLOATED PUMPKINS!"

I raised my eyebrow at the scene, and the lady behind the stand started laughing.

"Well I shan't say life is boring in this little Eastern Town," she said.

I laughed, "I shan't say it is either…"

* * *

><p>(Brick POV)<p>

Blossom and I were inside of the group general's tent. It was much small than my own, but had a few more supplies.

"Alright, so I must thank you," the general said after he, Blossom, and I all had a _long _conversation on the war, his men's health…etc. "For all of the effort you have put into helping me and my group. If there is anything, anything at all that I may aid you in…please inform me."

"We shall," I said shaking his hand. "Twas no burden to come to your aid, however."

He kissed Blossom's hand politely, "It was also a pleasure of having such a beautiful lady in my presence today. You are a lucky man, Prince Jojo."

I smirked slightly, "Indeed."

He nodded, "Well, you are all welcome to stay the night if you like."

I nodded, "That shall be splendid, thank you. I am positive my men are far hungrier than I…considering they marched here and we only walked."

Blossom giggled, "Yes, I've been meaning to ask you about that Brick. Why must they march? Why shan't they just walk?"

I narrowed my eyes playfully, and leaned down, "Because tis' the rules Blossom."

She smirked, "This war is not a game, Brick. People do not die in games."

"Depends on what, and how you play," I said 'as-a-matter-of-fact'ly.

She pushed my arm playfully, and we headed out of the tent.

Boomer came up with Bubbles tagging behind him, "Brick, have you spotted Butch recently?"

I frowned, "No, why what happened?"

Boomer shook his head, "I know not, he has just disappeared!"

"Who's disappeared?"

I turned, "Butch, he's disappeared! We don't know-"

I froze when I noticed that I was talking to an amused Butch.

He smirked, "Well I was lost, but now I am found. Enjoy it while it lasts."

I rolled my eyes, "Sarcasm Butch, you shall have to work on quitting."

"It's an addiction," Butch said shrugging.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you liked it, and trust me I'm nowhere near finished so there is a LOT coming up. Anyway…so yeah there is a lot to be written that I am dreading. Dreading, and awaiting happily. Lol so yeah. ^_^ Happy with the chapter? Angry? Sad? Hated? Thought it was OK? Please review!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19: Stronger

**Okay, so I honestly wasn't too happy with the last chapter for some reason. Idk…anyway. So I'm going to try to write this one better, and explain things more. :) So please please PLEASE review! Hopefully Britney Spear's song 'Stronger' will help with Buttercup on this one. I'd always imagined her singing this to Ace…^_^**

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

"So," Lily said smiling. "You ran off because…?"

I had told her a short version of what had happened with my sisters and I. I just left out a few details, that's all…

"Because I need adventure," I lied. "I can not just sit like a bump on a log forever…"

She nodded, "Alright, I know you are lying…but I shall not push it. You obviously have reasons for keeping things secret."

I smiled slightly, "Thank you."

"Well we must be off," Ashton said. "If you see Blossom again, give her our greetings."

"I shall," I said. "Thank you for a much needed conversation."

They all nodded, and we were about to part ways.

"Hey, what is that?" Alia asked pointing.

We all turned to where she was pointing, and through the trees I managed to see smoke. I'd seen smoke like that before…there was only one explanation.

"The war, that is what it is," I sighed crossing my arms.

"Tis' that not where you headed from?" Adrian asked frowning.

My eyes widened, and my heart stopped for a moment. I turned back around to the smoke, to see it getting larger and darker. Brick must have been using his powers to ward off some attackers.

"Yes," I muttered before my instincts took over, and I ran towards the camp.

I ran through the forest of Cherry trees; a few branches hitting me due to my lack of 'paying attention'. I was focused on only one thing at the moment, and that was stopping that little piece of the war. My sisters were there for heaven's sake! And Butch…

Butch was there too.

Nobody, and I repeat NOBODY touches _my _Butch without getting an arrow in the face.

* * *

><p>(Butch POV)<p>

_At least Buttercup is safe…_

That's all I could think about.

I had two swords in my hands, instead of my signature scythe. Swords were better for battle anyway, scythes just looked awesome. I avoided killing anyone, because I hated killing men who were most likely drafted to go to war. Most of them probably had girls back at their home, and wanted to see them ASAP. So I just hit them in the leg or something.

There was fire everywhere from two sources: Brick, and flaming rocks.

Wait, flaming rocks? Where the heck did those come from? Oh who cares?

I could see Bubbles in the distance, healing men as fast as she could. Boomer was by her, fighting off anyone who tried to attack.

Brick was busy burning men without killing them, and Blossom was freezing them. You would think that burning someone, then freezing them wouldn't hurt to badly…but it does. Believe me. You'll be in so much pain; you won't even attempt moving because it hurts so badly.

I was busy slicing men in front of me, instead of turning around to see one of them sneaking up behind me to attack. I saw a shadow, and turned around just in time to block his attack. However the contact made me fall to my knees, even with my abnormal strength.

The man held down his sword, keeping me from moving, and brought out a dagger with his left hand. He was about to strike, and I knew it would be the end.

_Goodbye Buttercup, my one true love…_

I shut my eyes waiting for the knife to come crashing down onto my chest; killing me in the process.

But it never came.

I opened my eyes to see the man staring at me with blank, emotionless eyes. The dagger fell from his hand, and he fell off of me. There was one thing about him that made my heart skip a beat.

There was a black arrow in his head.

I turned to the large cliff on the other side of the river, and saw her on the top. She lowered her bow, and smirked at me from at LEAST one thousand yards away. That had to be a record. I smirked back, and shook my head, smiling to myself.

She stepped back a step, and then flew off of the cliff and landed right in front of me.

I stared at her, paying no mind to the war going on around us. I remembered what that lady with the pies had told me right before I left…

_If she truly loved you, then she shall return._

It was at that moment I couldn't stop myself. I couldn't stop from showing her how much agony I had been in since she left, even if it had only been for a day. I couldn't stop myself from just _holding _her again.

I grabbed her chin with one hand, and grabbed her waist with the other. I crushed my lips to hers in a desperate, demanding sort of way. The war around us seemed to blur, where we were the only two people in the world. She grabbed my hair, kissing me back with the same amount of passion and need. When we pulled away, I saw that a tear had escaped her eyes.

"Buttercup, just tell me why," I said quietly. "Why is it you left?"

She shook her head, "I shan't Butch…you would never forgive me."

I looked her in the eyes, "I shan't live a day without you Buttercup, so I shan't ever let you slip through my fingers."

She frowned playfully, "Do not get all mushy on me Butch Jojo, save it until later."

I smirked, but soon I remember the war when a rock was hurtled towards us. We moved out of the way just in time. We glanced at each other, and smirked before running out to attack.

* * *

><p>(Brick POV)<p>

"Brick," Blossom gasped, freezing yet ANOTHER man. "We must do something…"

"What?" I said angrily. "What is it we must do?"

She pressed up against my back in exhaustion, "I'm out of practice…I shan't continue much longer…"

I kissed her cheek quickly, "Just try my Juliet, just try."

She groaned, "Anything for you Romeo."

I smirked and burned some anonymous guy, who everyone knows would never make it. I doubt he even had a name.

More men headed our way.

"Brick!" Blossom cried out in exhaustion. "I can't do this…I can't…"

She fell to her knees, and started crying out of anger. I don't blame her…I mean if freezing people is as hard as burning, then I shan't say that I can scold her. It takes a lot out of you to continue one power for a long moment if you are out of practice.

The men kept coming, but I took the moment before they arrived to kneel down next to her. I lifted her chin up and kissed her. She really must have been exhausted, because she didn't even lift her hand up to my chest (which she always did).

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, shaking almost as badly as Butch did when his ADHD acted up. "I am s-supposed to be the future queen of the North, and alas I can not even freeze people without my knees giving out!"

"Shh," I said stroking her hair, and kissing her once more. "I shall take care of this, I promise. You just wait this out until you think you shall return to fight, alright?"

She nodded, though I could tell she was angry.

The men came and I burned them as fast as I could, while Blossom sat next to me looking so pale she could have been dead. She would shoot out a few shards of ice every once in a while, but she'd always go green afterwards, and threaten to vomit on my shoes. It was obvious the groups that attacked us had thought this through, because they seemed to be winning.

We needed help.

* * *

><p>(Boomer POV)<p>

"Well?" I asked fighting off a soldier. "Are you well off so far?"

Bubbles nodded, "So far…"

The men seemed to be coming in groups, and there were only a few left in the group before more would come. I seemed to be doing well until one of them he managed to slice me in the side with a sword, making me cry out in pain. I angrily sliced my sword around through blurred vision, and managed to slice the man's neck.

Bubbles got to him in time, and healed his neck before he died. Then she tied him to a tree, along with many others.

I hunched over, dropping my sword to the ground. Bubbles screamed and ran to my aid, helping me sit down. I saw more men coming our way, and it would only be a few moments before they arrived. Bubbles healed my cut, and then kissed my cheek.

"There you are," she said tiredly.

I stared at her, noticing just how tired she was. Her blond hair was loose, and a few strands were stuck to her forehead. Her face was pink, and she was breathing hard.

I cupped her face in my hands, and kissed her quickly. I'd never kissed her like that before, so for a brief moment she was surprised. Then she leaned forward slightly, and we kissed for a few more moments.

"Are you prepared for round five?" I said slowly, before standing up.

The men were almost within reach, so I held up my sword…ready to fight them off.

"As prepared as I shall be," she said standing next to me.

I glanced at her, and she glanced at me. We were both thinking the same exact thing, I could tell. There was only so much more we could take before we stopped out of exhaustion…we needed help. Quickly.

It was as if ours prayers were answered, when suddenly a figure appeared in front of me. I was so surprised I almost struck him, but I stopped myself realizing he was on our side. He ran out to the men, injuring them all with a pair of nun chucks (Butch would be so jealous). The figure ran back to us, and I recognized his black apparel. It was the same Ace wore when we found him, so I frowned for a moment.

"My I ask of whom it is I am speaking to?" I asked slowly.

The man took off his mask, and showed a familiar green tinted face. Except it was not Ace…it was someone else. His face was slightly longer, and he had a large slightly pointed nose. His eyes were blue, and he had black hair that was slicked back kind of like Brick's. Except the man's hair was straight, while Brick's was wavy. I also knew it was not Ace, because the man was slightly taller…and a lot skinnier.

He held out a hand, "I am Ssssnake, pleassssed to meet you, Ssssoutherner."

I smiled realizing this was one of Buttercup's old friends, "Hello Snake, I am Boomer. This is Bubbles, my…um…"

I frowned, "What exactly are you? A mate? A lady? A-"

"Girlfriend," Bubbles said rolling her eyes. "Why don't I just be a girlfriend."

I nodded, "Bubbles, my girlfriend. Of whom you may speak to, but never touch."

Snake laughed, "Undersssstood."

I glanced down at the war, and saw a few ninja-dressed men down there, "Are those your men?"

He nodded, "We ussssed to have anothersss, but he quit our group long ago. He wassss once leader, but the moment he left…the otherssss sssaid I was leader."

"You must mean Ace…" I said slowly.

Snake's eyes widened, "You…you are familiar with Acessss?"

I frowned, "He is our prisoner, because he attempted assassination."

Snake shook his head sadly, "Ah…yessss he used to do that ever ssssince B-"

He froze.

"B?" I asked slowly, knowing he meant Buttercup (though I would not tell him that).

"Never you mind," he said slowly. "Anyhow, it ssseemsss my men have now moved you up from losssing to winning in a matter of minutessss."

I smiled, "Yes, I must thank you for that."

He smiled back, "Tisss' our job."

I was about to reply once more, when a loud whistle sounded through the area. It was so loud I thought my ears would bleed.

Snake's eyes, however widened before a huge grin appeared on his face.

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

I kept seeing them everywhere, though I knew it must have been my imagination.

First I saw Big Billy (I mean who could miss him? He's HUGE). Then I saw Lil Arturo zooming around the place, followed by Grubber who had shapeshifted into a really buff guy. They couldn't possibly be here, because the group had failed once I left. Unless it didn't fail…

I waited until we'd killed/ and or injured all of the attackers before asking.

"Butch," I said slowly. "Have you spotted men wearing ninja apparel anywhere?"

"Indeed I have Buttercup," he said slicing a man. "Why?"

I froze, but then did (once again) what my instincts told me. I smiled wide, and put my fingers to my mouth to whistle. When I blew out a shrill whistle as loud as a Banshee Scream sounded for at LEAST miles. All of the men stopped to cover their ears, and Butch eyed me while wincing from the volume level of my whistle.

When I stopped everyone was staring at me in either amazement, or anger.

"Lift me up Butch," I said crawling on his back. He didn't argue, but instead held my legs in place as I sat on his shoulders. He helped me stand up (thank goodness for our powers), and held my feet on his shoulders to keep me from losing balance.

Then I whistled two times, waiting for an answer.

It was a moment before I heard a long whistle in reply…followed by a couple more from other people.

I smirked widely, amazed that I could remember what each whistle stood for.

"HEY BUTTERCUPSSS, IT HASSS BEEN A WHILE HASSS IT NOT?" I heard Ace yell.

"A WHILE LONGER THAN I'D HOPED," I yelled back.

Then all of the members from my old group appeared smiling at me.

Lil Arturo's eyes went wide, "Senora Buttercup!"

I hopped off of Butch's shoulders, "Arturo!"

He leaped into my arms like a small child, and then zoomed around me excitedly.

Then grubber came forward with a smile, holding out his arms.

I hugged him, and smirked, "Working on the hunching Grubber?"

He straightened up with a blush, and tried to speak…but it came out in a kind of 'spitting noise'.

"I missed you too," I said smiling.

Then a giant shadow loomed over me, and I turned around to see Big Billy standing there.

"Buttercup!" he said picking me up with ease, while pulling me into the tightest hug I'd ever had in years.

"Ah- hi Big Billy…Y-your choking m-me…" I wheezed.

He put me down, "Ah…sorry."

I smirked, "Not an issue…"

Then I turned to see Snake standing there, with Boomer and Bubbles right behind him.

"Hey Buttercupsss," he said smiling.

"Still have a lisp?" I said hugging him.

"Asss alwayssss," he said smiling.

I kissed his cheek, "I missed you guys."

Butch put his arm around me, "Are these the men you spoke so highly of?"

I nodded leaning into him.

"They seem rather fond of you," Brick said carrying an exhausted Blossom in his arms.

He set her down, holding onto her tightly to keep her from falling.

"We aressss," Snake said. "As friendssss anywayssss."

"Or at least used to be," said a voice.

We all turned to see a frowning Ace staring at us.

I growled, "How did you escape?"

"I persuaded someone to free me," Ace said slowly. "Simple."

I stormed over to him, "Then why shan't you already be gone?"

He leaned down, "I wished to pay one last visit to my Buttercup flower."

"Well _your _Buttercup has left long ago," I growled. "So why don't you just leave."

He smirked, "I have one last request before I do."

"What?" I asked tiredly.

He stared at me, "_Kiss me."_

I felt an uncontrollable power surge through my system, and I felt helpless. I slowly realized that I was leaning forward to kiss him, and that Butch was standing near me (watching as I helplessly leaned forward to kiss a bloody git).

Then I shook my head, and pushed him away, "That was a wonderful attempt, and it really was wonderful seeing you again. So now, you are free to leave me be."

He glared at me, "I shan't be the bad guy once they discover what you've done."

I paled, "You shan't dare-"

He grabbed me, turned me around, and covered my mouth, "Since Buttercup does not have the stomach to enlighten you all, I shall do so myself."

Butch looked ready to kill the git, but Brick held him back, "Go on."

Ace smirked, "Buttercup poisoned both of the kings; Southern, AND Northern."

I felt a tear stroll down my cheek as he let go of me, and pushed me forward. I fell to the ground right in front of Butch, and wrapped my arms around myself. I looked up slowly to see Butch's wide eyes staring at me. I could not tell if he was angry, or just shocked…but I didn't like that look either way.

"Y-you poisoned my father?" Butch said shaking.

I started to cry, "You shan't understand…I had no-"

"Save it," he cut me off angrily. "I am through with you. You hurt me once, and now you've gone and done it again. I am not some rag doll you can tear, and sew up again."

Then he stormed off, leaving me there to cry uncontrollably.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up to see a crying Bubbles in front of me.

"Why Buttercup?" she whispered in disbelief.

I sniffed, "I shan't tell you, lest you be forced to do things like I have been…"

Snake grabbed Ace's shirt, "You are a bloody bastard. We ussssed to be friendsss, but now I remember why we aren't any longer. If Buttercup isss the ssssame as I rememberssss her…then she hassss a good reassson."

Then he shoved Ace off, and came forward to me.

"Whoever agreesssss with messss, then come over here," Snake said helping me up.

Slowly Blossom came forward, followed by Brick and Boomer. Then the rest of my old group came forward, leaving Ace alone.

"Fine then, I see where I am no longer wanted," Ace said coldly. "We shall meet again."

I buried my face in Snake's shirt, and he held me close. It reminded me of the time I was crying, after I'd seen Ace snogging that Eastern girl…

Then I pulled away and charged at Ace as he walked away. I poked him, and he turned around to be met with my fist. I punched him over and over yelling things that shall go unwritten, to keep those with innocent minds, innocent.

I glared at him, "I am far over with your bloody CRAP! You just keep your distance away from me you bastard, and lest you EVER go near me or my friends again…I shall not hesitate in throwing you into the 'Oubliette of Despair'."

He flinched, holding one hand over his now black eye.

"Now _go,"_ I hissed at him angrily.

He got up, "You'll need me someday Buttercup, just like you needed me before."

"I'm older and stronger than I was before," I said angrily. "I need you not, and I shan't ever need you again. You may think that I shan't be able to take it; not having your _love._ Not having you does not lead in my loneliness, and it shan't be killing me anymore not having you around. I prefer not having your company, so if you would just leave that should be wonderful."

Then he growled, and turned around to leave, "So be it. But you will regret this."

Then he left.

I turned back around, and started to walk back to the woods where I came from.

"Buttercup wait!" Blossom said running to me. "Butch did not mean what he said, he is just angry. You know how he is…"

I nodded, "I know, but he is far better off with some other damsel. Not one that can shoot someone in the head one thousand yards away."

"But he adores you," Brick said coming up. "His idea for a perfect girl is you! He does not wish for some damsel in distress, he wants you. Just give him time to have his little fit, then go back and have some words with him."

I frowned, but nodded, "Alright, fine."

Then Lily popped up out of nowhere, "Is the war over?"

I smiled, "The personal one, or the physical one?"

"Both," she said kindly.

"The physical one, yes," I said. "The personal one, hardly."

She nodded, "Fair enough. Oh you must be Blossom! Nice to meet you! I am Lily, I can control lightning…and you are far prettier than I though."

Blossom blushed, "Thank you."

Then Alia, Adriane, and Ashton came into the picture. They all spotted Blossom, and ran towards her in a hug.

"Squishing me," she managed to squeak out.

"So..." Adrian started.

"What did we miss?" Alia finished.

I glanced at the others, and we smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>PHEW! That is a long chapter… O_O Anyway…yeah. So I was writing, and I just kept writing and writing and…etc. Lol. And congratulations to Animeskullgirl16! *confetti* Idk how you guess that Buttercup poisoned them, but CONGRATULATIONS YOU'VE WERE CORRECT! :D So anyway, since I am nice you may create another random creature to be included in my story. You know, like the Rabid Squirrel? But it can't be a squirrel…so yeah. ANYWAY, please please PLEASE review everyone…and don't do drugs! XD<strong>


	20. Chapter 20: Shopping

**Okay, so thanks for the reviews! Oh and btw NAWHdinosaurs…I don't think your reviews are 'fail reviews'. ^_^ If anything they are some of my favorite! :D So anyway…review, reuse, and recycle! Oh wait…hang on…that's not right… *thinks* Well moving on…**

**Thank you for reading my lovely little lemon drops! And please review!**

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

I sat down on the grass a ways away from the group, who was getting ready to march once more. We had spent the night with the other group, and now we were getting ready to leave. I had not slept in Butch's tent…due to the fact that he was obviously still furious with me. He had not emerged from his tent at all, which worried me slightly.

I stood up and walked back to the group; I had to settle things with Butch. I did not want to lose him, and nor _would _I lose him. He did not understand why it was I poisoned our fathers, and I did not expect him to until I told him. That is…if I told him.

_You must tell him! He's your lover!_

But I shan't tell him, because what if he does not understand even then?

_He will. If he truly loves you, then he shall understand. Besides discovering his feelings is far better than never knowing the truth._

I suppose I shall tell him, lest I lose him forever without even trying to get him back.

I walked back to his tent, and took in a deep breath. Then I opened his tent curtain, with my eyes shut.

"Butch…" I started to say, opening my eyes.

However when they were opened I realized that he was not there. His things were packed and ready to set off, except for a sword. I walked over to the sword, and my breath caught. It was literally drenched in blood, which only stirred up the worst of my imagination. What if he hurt himself then ran off to die in the woods? No he would not sink that low…would he?

I picked up to sword, and tried to come to the conclusion that the blood on it was not Butch's. I did not really wish for it to be someone else's, but I certainly did not wish for it to be his.

"I am almost certain that the blood is permanent."

I turned quickly and saw a frustrated looking Butch. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail, almost as neat as Brick's. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his eyebrows were knit together. His arms were crossed, and he was frowning at me. I noticed that he was dressed neater than I'd ever seen him dress. He resembled Brick in so many ways at that moment that I could almost see how they were related.

I paid no mind to his frown, and crossed arms. Instead I was so relieved that the blood on the sword was not his that I ran straight into his arms.

He seemed shocked for a moment, and was a stiff as a board. He did not wrap his arms around me like he normally would, but he did not pull away either.

"Butch," I said, my voice was scratchier than normal due to my crying and lack of sleep. "I am so so sorry, you shan't ever understand how sorry I am."

I pulled away slightly, though my hands held a tight grip on his shirt. He was not looking at me, and seemed to be deep in thought. Now he was so much like Brick it was scary.

"Butch, please look at me," I whispered pressing my fingers against his jawline, trying to turn his face. "You are driving me insane, and I am not sure how much longer I can tolerate your silence."

He turned to me, and I felt myself shrink about ten sizes from the way his eyes stared at me. He did not seem so upset, but more along the lines of angry. He was angrier than I'd ever seen him before, and that is saying something (considering I have seen him rather angry).

"You poisoned my father, and I shan't be too angry at that," he said coldly. "You are a Northern princess attempting to defeat the Southerners, so tis' only natural that you would pull something like that on my father."

He wrapped one arm around my waist tightly, keeping me from escaping. His right hand grabbed my jaw, and forced me to look at him.

"What it is I do not understand," he sneered leaning down. "Is why you would poison _your own father_."

A tear strolled down my cheek, "Butch you must understand-"

"WHAT?" he yelled making me shake in fear, and sadness. "WHAT IS IT I MUST UNDERSTAND? Tis' only obvious you do not love your father as much as people have thought."

His grip tightened in anger, nearly hurting me in the process.

"Is that why you were crying at the mention of your father getting sick?" Butch sneered at me. "Because you were so ashamed at your actions?"

"NO!" I screamed pushing him off, surprising him slightly.

Tears slid down my face uncontrollably, and I was shaking in anger, "I poisoned our fathers, because I had no choice!"

Butch frowned and was about to reply but I cut him off.

"If I had not poisoned them, then alas both of our fathers would be DEAD!" I said angrily. "I poisoned my father first, and your father second…though it seems to be affecting him far quicker."

"But why?" Butch asked getting up.

"Because of my uncle," I said slowly. "My uncle had always wanted to be king, but sadly for him my father was older. My uncle was planning to overthrow him, and then kill him. I could not bear for him to die, so I poisoned him one day…which is leading to his slow death. I was hoping to arrive at the castle before he passes, to give him the antidote…but alas I'm not sure if I can."

"Why would that stop your uncle anyhow?" Butch asked frowning. "Would he not just kill him, and get it over with?"

I sighed, "My uncle believes it is not proper to kill a man that is unarmed, or weak. So long as my father is sick, my uncle shall not harm him. The same goes for your father."

"You…you are protecting my father?" Butch asked in disbelief.

I rubbed my head, "My uncle was also planning to kill your father, which I knew was also wrong. When I poisoned your father, I had not yet known you, of course. However I still tend to live up to my reputation of helping anyone, no matter who that person may be. So I poisoned your father to keep my uncle far away."

"Why not just imprison your uncle or something of the sort?" Butch asked tiredly.

My fists clenched, "Two reasons. One, he does not realize my sisters and I are alive. My father was protecting us from more than just the Southern soldiers when he sent us off…"

Butch frowned, "Why does your father not imprison your uncle then?"

"Alas that is reason number two," I said sadly. "He may be an impossible bastard on the inside, but he is still my uncle."

Butch nodded shortly, but said nothing.

I looked at him, and slowly walked towards him, "Are you angry at me still?"

He did not look at me, and was silent.

I frowned, "Butch please…don't do this to me. I hate not knowing if you are upset with me or not! Just answer with a short yes or-"

"No," he said turning to me, and grabbing me by the waist once more.

Then he pulled me into a rough kiss, almost identical to the one he gave me on the battlefield. He grabbed the back of my head with his right hand, and moved his left hand up and down my right thigh. I managed to pull his hair out its ponytail, and grabbed at it with my hands. He lifted me up with ease, and kissed my jaw.

We both froze when a ripping sound was heard.

I looked down at my dress, and it had ripped all the way up to my thigh when I had tried to wrap my legs around Butch.

We looked at each other before we both burst into laughter.

"Well, I guess we shall have to do some shopping," he said with his usual smirk.

I blushed, "I suppose so."

* * *

><p>(Brick POV)<p>

Buttercup had informed us on why she poisoned our fathers, and we all understood. Of course some of us may not have resorted to poisoning, but she had good intentions all the same. The poisoning process was extremely slow, so we had an average of about two months before our fathers both perished.

We had to get the antidote to them both in time, then do something about the girl's uncle. It's always the uncle…

Blossom and her sisters had gone shopping for new dresses in the nearest town, and used Buttercup's ripped dress as an excuse. They had told my brothers and I that we needed to bond or something of the sort, so they made each of us promise to go shopping for something. Of course I wished to go towards the library, Butch towards the weapons, and Boomer wished to go to some sort of magic store. Of course Boomer won with his puppy dog eyes, so Butch and I were browsing the collection of potions and what not while Boomer went nuts over everything else in the store (filling up his bag with potions, and magical healing things).

One potion caught my eye in an instant, which did not happen often. It was a clear, thick, glass bottle filled with a bright red liquid that seemed to fizz. I picked it up, and read the lable: _Draco oris virtutis._

I frowned and nearly dropped the bottle when a kind voice was heard behind me, "You fancy that one eh?"

I turned to see the most beautifully creepy woman I'd ever seen. She had straight black hair that went down to her waist, and it had white streaks going through it. She was wearing a black sparkly dress, and had such pale white skin you'd think she was a ghost. Her eyes however were the thing that I found myself staring at with both fear and interest. She had no pupils, and instead just had a circle of this grey color that swirled around like smoke inside of an orb.

"Um…may I ask what it does?" I asked slowly.

She smiled, "It enhances your unique gift by ten times, to where you are nearly immortal. Though it lasts only five short minutes, lest someone become too powerful for far too long."

I nodded, "How much is it? It could become useful."

"Ten gold coins," she said.

I raised an eyebrow, "You certainly are not cheap, are you?"

She smirked, "If you only knew how hard that potion was the brew, you would think I was being generous by only charging ten."

"You…you brewed it yourself?" I asked frowning.

"Of course," she said. "I am a witch after all."

It all dawned on me at that moment, why she looked how she did. Witches were known for more than just brooms and potions. They were also known for their inhuman appearances that were both beautiful and scary. Not all witches were evil, that was just prototypes.

"Ah, of course," I said. "How silly of me."

She smiled, before turning to Boomer, "He seems to be enjoying himself, does he not?"

I rolled my eyes at Boomer, who was trying to cram as many things as possible into his bag.

I turned back to the Witch, and handed her ten gold coins, "There you are."

"Thank you," she said smiling before handing one back to me. "Though for you, it is on sale."

I rolled my eyes, while smiling, "Why thank you."

Then the witch frowned, "You know Butch Jojo, you really should not try to sneak a potion into your pocket."

My eyes widened as I heard her speak my brother's name, but then frowned at Butch who had stopped short of sticking a little tiny bottle into his pocket. I glared at him, and crossed my arms.

Butch sighed, "How much is it-HEY! How did you know my name?"

The witch smirked, "I am a witch, I know these sort of things."

Butch sighed.

"And it is five gold coins," she added.

Butch handed her some coins, and then stuffed the bottle into his pocket.

Boomer came over, "Alright, I am ready!"

"That shall be fifty gold coins, six silver pieces, and one bronze piece," the witch said without looking at the bag.

All three of our mouths fell open.

"How-?" Boomer started.

"She's a witch," I shrugged.

Boomer handed over a handful of money, before we walked out of the store.

We went to the library next, then to the weapons store. I had bought five books, and was busy reading one of them while Butch eyed the shiny metal weapons. Then he came back with a pair of nun chucks, a dagger, and a few bronze arrows which he said were for Buttercup.

Then we heard a high pitched squeal, "There they are!"

We all looked to see Bubbles running towards Boomer. She was wearing a long sky blue dress that was covered in so many sparkles it probably weight five extra pounds. In fact it was so sparkly it looked like the night sky, covered in stars.

Blossom followed behind Bubbles, and I raised my eyebrow at her. Her dress was a blood red color, and it hugged her curves tightly…which she probably wanted to tease me with.

"Oh where, oh where shall my Buttercup be?" Butch sang.

"Over here you git," Buttercup said walking up.

Us boys all opened our mouths at her apparel.

Her dress was forest green, and only went to her knees. The skirt part was just about a pound of green fabric sewn in a sloppy sort of way, however, making it look rather good on her. I had to look away from her, as did Boomer; we didn't want to be thinking bad things about our brother's girlfriend. That is highly improper. Butch however seemed to be drooling at her no longer covered up legs. She was not wearing bloomers, but instead a pair of black stockings.

"Are you even wearing any bloomers under there?" I asked frowning.

She smirked, "Of course, they are just short. I must say I am rather fond of this dress…"

Butch's eyes were wide, "I am rather fond of it too…"

Buttercup kissed his cheek, "Later, Butch."

Butch rolled his eyes, "Anyhow…I have a gift for you."

"What?" she asked smiling (which was rather rare).

He handed her some bronze arrows, and she squealed in a very girly way.

"What did you do to her?" Butch asked as Buttercup kissed his cheek again. "She's behaving rather feminish don't you think?"

Buttercup smacked his arm, "Oh hush it, I shall go back to glaring at you if you wish."

I rolled my eyes, "Well moving on, I have something for you also, Blossom."

She smiled, "And what shall it be?"

I handed her a book, and she smiled wide, "Oh…it's a poetic story! Thank you!"

She kissed my cheek, and I smirked trying to hide my blush.

"My reaction was far better," Butch commented, sticking his tongue out.

I glared at him, before watching Boomer hand Bubbles a few potions and magical things.

"Oh Boomer these are absolutely wonderful!" she squealed. "Thank you!"

Then she kissed him full on the lips, making all of our eyes (including Boomer's) go wide.

When she pulled away she turned to us, "On the contrary Butch, I think his reaction was the best."

We all laughed at Boomer's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know, the shopping really wasn't needed…but I was looking for a reason to have Buttercup wear a shorter dress. :3 Lol, so anyway…review!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21: Kisses of fear

**Okay, so yes I know that women back then wore long dresses. They also did not show their ankles or wrists because it might 'tempt' men. Lol. However that's the POINT with Buttercup, since she is improper and a 'bad girl'. :) Although I guess I didn't really explain that ending part very well due to…well…it's kind of my own thing. It's like, if I'm writing something I'll get so into it that I feel like I'm actually one of the characters (most of the time I'm Buttercup). When I was writing about her crying, I'd start choking up. Anyway, but yesterday I was writing the end of my last chapter…and I had this sudden urge to leave the computer and do yoga. Idk…I'm weird. So anyway at the end of the chapter I had this 'itchy' feeling I guess, and so I started typing out the chapter AFAP (as fast as possible). So I may have left out a few details…sorry. :3 My bad. ANYWAY…so enjoy this chapter!**

**Enjoy and review my tasty little lemon drops! :D**

* * *

><p>(Brick POV)<p>

"Okay so who is this uncle?" Boomer asked through a mouthful of food.

"Well a few years behind us, Boomer," Buttercup started. "A dashing prince, and a lovely princess fell in love. They were so in love Boomer, that in fact they-"

"I NEEDETH NOT THAT IN MY IMAGINATION!" Boomer yelled covering his ears.

Buttercup smirked, "He's just our uncle you bloody git…"

"Yes," I said. "But what in fact, does he have to do with all of this rubbish?"

Blossom frowned, "He just wishes for power, that is all."

"And he's willing to kill his own brother to do so?" I asked frowning.

Blossom looked at me, "They never did get along well. It's an awful lot like the Greek gods Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon. Zeus is the leader, while Poseidon is right behind him. Hades however is left in the dust, and hates both Zeus and Poseidon. He would do anything to become leader…"

I nodded, "Fair enough."

"I still can not imagine Uncle Abbadon hurting father," Bubbles said quietly.

"Neither can I, Bubbles," Blossom said sadly. "But alas, it is happening."

"You seem as if you were once rather fond of this uncle," I said slowly.

The three girls looked up, "We were."

I nodded.

"Abbadon…" Butch said slowly. "That name sounds rather familiar, don't you think?"

I frowned, as did Boomer, "Indeed it does brother…"

"Indeed," Boomer agreed.

I smacked Boomer's head, "Don't sound like such a ninny."

"You said the exact same thing!" Boomer complained.

"And yet I don't sound like a ninny," I said. "Now hush."

Blossom rolled her eyes, and Bubbles was frowning. Buttercup however was trying to stifle her giggles. Butch smirked at her, and then rolled his eyes at Boomer.

Boomer glared at everyone except Blossom and Bubbles, "You three are the ninnies."

Buttercup stood up abruptly, and glared at him, "Repeat that?"

Boomer started shaking, "Oh…er…not including y-you of course…"

Buttercup walked over to him, and leaned down, "I hope you realize that I have deathly injured thousands of men, with a single strike. You would do well to realize that one blond ninny shan't stand in my way."

Boomer looked on the verge of passing out from fear, "Good lord you are far more frightening than Butch…"

"Indeed," Butch nodded. "That's one reason why I fancy her."

Buttercup put her finger to Boomer's forehead, and pushed him, "I'm only teasing you ninny…"

Boomer sighed in relief, and rolled his eyes, "Don't do that!"

"Yes Buttercup, you shan't do that to him anymore," I said in an older brother voice, before I started cracking up. "He looked near to soiling himself…"

Butch started laughing, along with Buttercup. Blossom giggled slightly, and Bubbles kissed Boomer's forehead, "Pay them no mind, Boomer."

"I shan't dearest," he said smiling at her, before glaring at us.

We all got up, and went to our tents to gather our belongings. I slung my book bag over my shoulder, and gave one soldier my blankets and 'what not' to carry during our journey back to the Southern castle. We were heading there to bring my father the antidote, and then tell him about what Buttercup had done (definitely not leaving out the important fact that she was looking out for him).

We were just about to set out, when Snake and his group came forward.

"We mussst thank you for your hosssspitality, in offering ussss a place to sleep for the night," Snake said with a smile. "Howeversss, we mussst be off."

He shook my brothers' hands, along with mine, then kissed Blossom and Bubbles' hands. Buttercup however took him into a giant hug, and didn't seem to want to let him go anytime soon. The rest of the group hugged her also (setting aside the fact that Billy almost crushed her), and then set off.

"Such nice men," Blossom said smiling. "I hope they find whatever it is they wish to find in life."

I nodded, "Indeed. Now, men we must be going!"

The men nodded, and started to march South.

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

I was rather sad that Snake and the group had to leave, but I was happy that I got to see them again. I was also extremely relieved that Ace was gone (though I'm sure I'd see him again, just hopefully not any time soon).

I was also rather happy about my new dress, which had literally all the men of our group glance at me once or twice. I doubt they'd ever even seen a woman's legs before (not that amazing in my opinion, they are just legs). Of course when we were shopping, Blossom disapproved of my dress immediately, and Bubbles did too though she would not say it out loud. I however did not care, so I wore it anyway. I was happy about it until almost noon, when realization hit me.

"Butch…" I said wide eyed.

"What?" he asked looking at me.

"I look like…" I frowned.

"Like what?" he asked as we walked.

"I look like a fairy!" I growled. "I look like a bloody fairy! I look like one of those good for nothing, think they are just SO wonderful, skipping around, life is wonderful FAIRIES!"

Butch burst into laughter, much to my disapproval. I groaned at him, and he just kept on snickering. He walked up behind me, and gripped the edge of my dress skirt in his hands. Then he started to snake his hands up my skirt, making me squeal in shock. I slapped his hands away, spun around, and tackled him onto the ground angrily.

He seemed shocked for a moment, but then he burst into laughter once more. As much as I loved his 'real' smile, I hated that he was laughing at my apparel.

"Butch Jojo, this is FAR from humorous!" I yelled at him angrily.

"Buttercup, I was experimenting," he said laughing. "On whether or not you are a fairy…"

I groaned, "And?"

"And you slapped my hands away, which leads to my conclusion," he said laughing harder. "You are the farthest thing from a fairy."

I growled at him angrily, and got up off if him, "And what brings you to that conclusion? Besides the obvious fact I have no wings."

He smirked, "A fairy would be all over me once I had done that, since they are probably the most 'sex desperate' creatures on the planet."

"You forget mermaids," I said slowly. "They wish to do it once too, but it's rather hard due to their tails."

Butch thought for a moment, "I never thought about that…"

"Well putting that aside, you do NOT put your hands up someone's skirt!" I yelled at him.

"If you did not wish for me to do that, then you shan't have picked that dress," Butch said simply.

I grabbed his collar and drug him through the woods; away from the group. I pushed him against a tree, and made sure he would not escape.

"Butch Jojo, I picked this dress for many reasons," I said. "One, tis' rather comfortable. Two, I am rather fond of its style…for it does not seem so feminine. Three, it IS easier to run in."

I leaned forward, "And four, it is just so fun to tease you by wearing it."

Butch tried to grab me, and kiss me until kingdom come. However I had his wrists pinned to the tree, so it was rather hard for him to do so.

"However," I said slowly. "It is certainly not 'proper' for you to go shoving your hands up my skirt, in PUBLIC. So I shall have to punish you."

"How so?" he groaned, while glaring at me.

I smirked, "Do you wish to kiss me Butch?"

"You've no idea…" he muttered.

I leaned forward slowly, "Tell me what you wish for, Butch."

He glared at me, "I wish to snog you senseless, then perhaps move onto more interesting activites. Whether they be right here, or later tonight."

I tried hard not to let myself fall into his trap once more (every time I did, he ended up getting what he wanted).

I leaned forward more, and licked his lips lightly. For the first time ever, I'd felt him shudder under me (which led to his face heating up in embarrassment). He pushed against my wrists, and tried to kiss me once more. I pushed back against him with all my might, keeping him from escaping.

He glared at me, before smirking, "You do realize Buttercup, that I am a male while you are female. Which leads to my next conclusion…"

"What?" I asked slowly.

He pushed against me, freeing himself, before he turned us around and pushed me against the tree. He smirked wider, "I am stronger than you."

I groaned, "You are an arse…"

"And yet here you are, waiting to be snogged senseless by none other than me, myself, and I," Butch said triumphantly.

I freed my hands, and grabbed his head, pulling him down to me.

So what if I wanted to be snogged senseless? He was a mighty fine kisser…

* * *

><p>(Bubbles POV)<p>

"Boomer?" I said slowly as we walked.

"Yes Bubbles?" he asked.

"Do you remember when I asked of you, if it would be possible for our countries to be allies?" I said slowly.

"Yes," he said. "And then I answered you by saying it would be."

I nodded, "Well…when we heal your father, do you think he might ponder forgiving my country?"

Boomer frowned, "I never really thought about it…"

We walked in silence for a moment, before he spoke once more.

"I suppose he might," Boomer said. "He can be a rather forgiving man at times, though your father must apologize first."

I frowned, "My father does apologize often for things, though I'm not sure he would think to apologize for something our ancestors have done."

Boomer nodded before smiling, "Well, that is what we are here for…is it not?"

I giggled, and took his hand, "Indeed it is."

We held hands as we walked down the trail through the woods. I giggled when a butterfly landed on Boomer's nose as we walked, and laughed harder when he tried hard not to sneeze (in fear of hurting the butterfly). I put my finger up to it and tried to let it crawl off, which it surprisingly did. Then Boomer let out a loud sneeze, before sighing in relief. The butterfly flew off, and I giggled at the image of Boomer still trying not to sneeze in my head.

Boomer shook his head and kissed my forehead, before glaring up at the direction the butterfly flew off, "Bloody bug…"

I smiled, "It just wished to visit."

"On my nose?" Boomer asked in disbelief. "I think it could see the future, and knew I must have had to sneeze once it landed."

"So the butterfly was out to get you?" I asked laughing.

"Indeed it was Bubbles," Boomer said still glaring at the sky.

I laughed harder, and had to stop walking to maintain my balance. Boomer glared at me, "Tis' hardly funny Bubbles, do you realize how uncomfortable it is when you must sneeze but you shan't?"

I laughed harder, tears coming from my eyes.

"Bubbles it is not funny!" Boomer said angrily.

"I-I'm sorry!" I said still laughing. "B-but…you s-should have s-seen your e-expression!"

Boomer glared at me, and crossed his arms, "If you do not stop laughing Bubbles Utonium, I shall do things to you that are unholy."

I laughed harder, still thinking about his face from trying not to sneeze.

"That is it," he growled before picking me up by the waist, and slinging me over his shoulder.

I stopped laughing, "Boomer…Boomer what-? Where is it you are taking me?"

Boomer just kept walking through the woods until we were a little ways away from the group. We came to a small pond, and my eyes widened.

"Boomer…Boomer don't you dare!" I squealed, kicking my legs wildly. "Boomer if you toss me into that pond, I swear to all evil Butterflies I shall…I shall…WELL IT WON'T BE PLEASANT!"

He chuckled evilly, "Do you wish for me to put you down?"

"Yes I do!" I said angrily. "Wait-NO I DIDN'T MEAN THERE-AAAAAAHHHH!"

He dropped me into the pond (which was rather deep for a pond), and was soaked head to toe in water. I broke the surface to hear Boomer's laughter, and to see him holding his stomach from laughing so hard.

I glared at him, before grabbing his foot and pulling him down into the pond with me. He broke the surface a moment later, and glared at me.

"Teach you!" I said angrily. "You have soaked my dress you…you…"

I tried to say it, I really did. I just couldn't for some reason. Curse my nice nature.

Boomer swam forward slightly, backing me up against a rather large rock. He loomed over me, while still glaring at me, "Say it."

I glared at him, "I shan't."

He pinned my wrists against the rock, and leaned down slightly to where the loose strands of his long blond hair fell over his face like a curtain.

"_Say it_," he said, breathing hard.

My heart started beating a million miles per hour, and I had this funny feeling at the pit of my stomach. His navy blue eyes bore into mine, as if he could see to my very soul. Though the water was cold due to the 'near-autumn' weather, I felt rather hot.

My teeth gritted together, "I. Shan't."

"SAY IT!" he yelled, almost desperately.

"YOU ARE A BLOODY GIT!" I screamed at him, before my eyes widened at what I had just said.

He stared at me, almost shocked that I had actually said it. I had never cursed, or said anything near to a curse in my entire life.

Then without warning he crushed his lips against mine, in a way he'd never done before. That feeling in my stomach was multiplied three hundred thousand over, and I felt myself kissing him back in the same way. His kissed had always been sweet, and careful. This time it was the opposite; he was the farthest thing from careful, and he certainly wasn't being sweet. But I didn't mind for once…

He leaned down slowly, and started kissing my neck. I grabbed at his hair once he had freed my wrists, and tried to pull him tighter against me. His hands went on my waist, and held me firmly against the rock. I gasped in shock, when he bit my neck. He didn't do it hard, but he didn't do it lightly either…he did it just enough to surprise me. I brought his face back up to mine, and kissed him hard.

He pulled away slowly, breathing as hard as I was. I looked at him in the eyes, and before I could say anything, a smirk broke on his face.

"What?" I asked frowning.

"I shan't believe you said it," Boomer said slowly, before leaning down slowly to kiss my nose.

I blushed, "Please do not tell anyone…"

He chuckled, "I won't Bubbles, lest you hurt me."

I giggled, "Come on…we must head back before we lose the group."

* * *

><p>(Blossom POV)<p>

"Brick," I said slowly. "What happened to our siblings?"

Brick looked around frowning, "I do not know, maybe we should go and search for them?"

I nodded, "Indeed we should."

Brick went over in front of the men, "Alright men, me and Blossom shall go look for our siblings. You all shall continue south until you reach the castle. Do not wait for us, understand? We shall catch up."

They all nodded, and kept marching south.

Brick came back, and we headed through the woods. We came to a small pond, and I froze at the sight I saw.

"Um…Brick?" I said quietly. "I have found two of them…"

"Where?" Brick asked frowning.

I pointed to the pond, "Um…they are…snogging."

Brick peeked over me to see our two blond siblings snogging each other (and rather heavily I might add). He turned red, "I shall just assume the other two are doing the same…"

I nodded, "We should…leave them to it."

I grabbed Brick's hand and led him away from the pond. I froze however when I saw my raven haired sister being…'snogged senseless' up against a tree.

"Brick," I choked out before turning around and running as far away from that tree as possible. "We should just head back to the group, and wait for them to return."

"Why-WHAT THE-?" He saw the raven haired couple, and started to yell in anger and shock. I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Shush! Just leave them at it, or else they shall be angry with us for the rest of the week," I said, still red from the sight.

Brick shut his eyes tightly and ran with me, "I did not see that, I did not see that, I did not see that, I did not see that…"

Once we were a ways away, Brick and I stopped running.

Brick frowned, "That was a sight I did not need to see…"

"Nor I," I said still blushing. "It's so improper for a lady, let alone a PRINCESS, to be doing that before marriage! I'm so ashamed of her, though I do not really have any idea of how to stop it…"

"Nor I," Brick said frowning.

We stood there for a long moment, both of us still blushing. We glanced at each other for a long moment, before Brick spoke.

"I feel the sudden urge to snog you," Brick said slowly, before grabbing my waist and pulling me into a kiss.

I wrapped my arms around him, "As long as you don't do anything more, I am perfectly fine with it…"

He smirked, "Fair enough."

I held the back of his neck, so I did not mess up his hair, and pulled him forward as much as I could. He held my waist tightly, before bring his right hand up to my face. We kissed that way for a few moments, before he pulled away. I sighed and looked up at his blood red eyes (of which I adored), and smiled, "That is all?"

He raised an eyebrow, "You wish to be kissed further?"

I giggled, "Well the sight I saw has brought me to a rather awkward state, so you must kiss me until it has disappeared."

He smirked, "Well then I shall."

Then he picked me up by the waist, and carried me bridal style to a rock. He set me down on it, and leaned upwards to kiss me (since I was slightly higher up than he was). I held his face in my hands, trying to fight off the urge to feel his wonderful red hair. He licked my lips, and I opened them after a moment. He snaked his tongue in, and I sighed at the taste of cinnamon. I was rather fond of cinnamon flavored things…

Then we broke apart hearing a rather loud explosion sound. We turned to see purple smoke; not grey, not black, purple. We frowned, and ran towards the sound. Once we got there we saw all of our men lying on the ground, not moving. I leaned down to one, and felt to see if he had a pulse, which he did not.

"They are dead," I said quietly, while frowning.

Bubbles and Boomer ran up, still soaking wet from the pond.

Bubbles' eyes went wide, "What happened?"

I shook my head, "I know not…we just arrived to see this."

"You left?" Bubbles frowned.

I blushed, "Well…we were somewhat at the same activities as you and Boomer, though not nearly as…unpredictable?"

Bubbles turned scarlet, "Oh."

"Where is Butch?" Boomer frowned. "And Buttercup?"

"Probably finishing their…er…activities," Brick said shuddering from the picture him and I had seen.

Bubbles and Boomer went red, "Oh."

It was then that Buttercup and Butch ran up, both surprisingly 'clean' looking. As in their hair was not messier than usual, and they were wearing all of their clothing. Not to mention neither of them were even near sweaty (thank the lord).

"What happened?" Butch said frowning.

"We don't know," Brick said before glaring at Butch. "We were doing the same thing as you, except at a beginner's level."

Butch and Buttercup both turned scarlet, and looked away awkwardly.

"You saw that?" Buttercup said quietly.

I shuddered, "I try not to think about it. Please do no not remind me."

She nodded, "Only if you promise to forget."

I nodded, "Deal."

Then the purple smoke all formed into a tall cloud, and a voice was heard.

"_Princes and Princesses, I am Abbadon. I shall give you a warning, by telling you to leave now and never return. If you continue your journey in saving your parents, and tell them of my plans…I shall slay you all. Heed my warning…and flee for your very lives."_

Then the smoke burst into purple flames, and nearly burned me. Brick held onto me, and kept the flames from coming to close. Then the fire died out…and the six of us were left standing there in fear and awe.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was fun. I shall stop now, due to my headache and the fact that I am just plain tired. :) Good day! And please review!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22: Lightning

**Okay, so sorry about the wait. I just…have a slight bit of writer's block (it's hard to explain), and I haven't really felt too awesome. Not to mention school and all that jazz… In fact I feel like crap now, but I love you guys so much that I'm going to write even though I don't want to (because I'm nice like that). ^_^**

**Enjoy my tasty, reviewing, little lemon drops!**

* * *

><p>(Boomer POV)<p>

I held Bubbles against my chest, in front of the campfire. Brick and Blossom were sitting right next to each other, just staring at the fire. Butch was slightly facing Buttercup playing with a strand of her hair, and every few moments they would glance at each other. It was as if they could read each other's minds. We were all silent; only the crackling of the fire was heard. We were all still in shock from the events of earlier, and didn't know whether to be angry or frightened.

A few crickets chirped, helping set the mood of nighttime. Bubbles traced circles and patterns over my chest, and every once in a while would pause and glance up at me. I felt her eyes upon me at that moment, so I caught her eyes, which resulted in her automatic stiffness and slight jump.

"Boomer," she whispered so quietly only I heard.

I could see what she wanted to say from the emotions swirling around in her baby blue eyes. I nodded in response, "I know."

The silence between my siblings and I was broken when a loud shriek was heard throughout the woods.

Butch jumped up from instinct, while Brick and I followed slowly. We frowned as the shriek was heard again, and a thousand times clearer.

"That shan't be a woman, shan't it?" I asked slowly.

"Either that, or an Infuriated Tiger-Bat," Brick said slowly.

"Let us hope it's neither," I said slowly.

"Should we go look, and discover what is making that horrid ruckus?" Butch asked frowning.

Brick was about to reply when-

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I girl with long brown hair, and a shiny silver dress came running into the camp. "REMOVE THIS CREACHER! REMOVE THIS CREATURE!"

"Lily?" we all said at the same time.

Brick grabbed her from behind, stopping her from running.

"What is it?" Brick asked.

"IT'S IN MY HAIR!" she screamed.

Butch went over and looked in her hair, before letting out a shriek.

I would have laughed from the noise, if it hadn't been so serious.

Butch slowly walked back, and then quickly shoved his hand into her strands of hair and pulled out something that was flailing around wildly. He threw it out into the woods, and we heard a loud squeak before the sound of scurrying feet was heard. It slowly quieted down, and we all relaxed slightly.

"Darn those cursed Rabid Squirrels," Lily cursed angrily. "I believe it has bitten me a thousand times…"

Bubbles walked over to her, "I shall mend those bites, here sit down."

Lily sat down on tree stump, while Bubbles kneeled next to her, and healed her bites.

"So what brings you here?" Blossom asked her. "And where are the others?"

Lily sighed, "Oh, they are over yonder…I'd say about a mile from here. I was just looking for an apple or something of the sort to cure my nighttime munches, and got attacked by that cursed squirrel."

She winced when Bubbles healed a rather deep bite on her arm, before sighing in relief.

"Oh good, do you think we could all gather together in a larger group?" Blossom asked, before we all stared at her in disbelief.

"Blossom-" Brick started.

"Hush, we need all of the allies we should get," Blossom said in an 'as-a-matter-of-fact' voice.

Brick sighed in defeat, "Yes _dear_."

Blossom shot him a look, before turning back to Lily, "Well, what do you think?"

"I shan't speak for the others," she said simply, before glancing at the boys. "I'm not positive they shall take kindly to _them _as well as I have."

Brick, Butch and I all frowned, and I was the first to speak up.

"We are Southerners, yes," I said frowning. "However that does not make us immorally evil!"

Lily nodded, "I understand that, but others do not. You must let them earn your trust, and in time I'm more than positive they shall accept you for who you are."

Then she broke into a big smile, "Of course they could also just love the idea for all I know!"

Butch smirked, "Let us hope it is option number two."

Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Well let us hop to it, or else we shall be here until the next eclipse," Lily said getting up. "Follow me!"

The girl sprinted into the woods, and I smirked…wondering if Bubbles was like her (except more bubbly) when she was younger.

* * *

><p>(Butch POV)<p>

"I am rather fond of you," I said smirking at her. "You seem nice, yet you stand your ground all the same. Not to mention I'm positive you shall be rather radiant in appearances in a few years."

She smiled, while blushing slightly, "You are not so bad yourself."

"Hey!" Buttercup said running past us. "I better not hear any flirting between you two!"

"Yes dearest," I called after her, as my beloved calmed down her ADHD by swinging on tree branches.

Lily giggled, and I nudged her with my arm, "Please do not aggravate her, or else I shan't ever hear the end of it."

She smirked evilly at me, "What would her reaction be if I told her you snogged me?"

I put my hand over my chest in a 'hurt' fashion, "Oh no! You shan't!"

She giggled more, covering her mouth. She let out a loud squeal of laughter when I picked her up, and held her bridal style in my arms. I smirked at her, and leaned down making kissing noises. She laughed harder, and pushed me away before jumping out of my arms.

"You must remember _good sir,_" she said glaring playfully at me. "That I am only thirteen, while you are sixteen. Give me a few years, then was shall see…"

I laughed, and she smirked at me.

"Though I may look for a better looking man, once I'm of age," she added.

I stared at her, and glared at her playfully, "Are you implying that I'm ugly?"

"No, I'm implying that you are _hideous_," she said sticking her tongue out.

I pretended to cry, before looking back behind me at Brick, "Brick…Lily called me ugly!"

Lily giggled, while Brick smirked at me, "That just comes to show that she is not an airhead."

I glared at him, before sticking my tongue out…which resulted in Lily laughing much harder.

Buttercup landed right in front of Lily, smirking, "I'm watching you."

Then she came up to me, "I found the campsight, we are nearly there."

"Good riddens," I said stretching my arms above my head. "I'm tired."

Lily yawned wide, before shutting her eyes as she walked. I stared at her in a long moment as she kept on walking, without even peeking.

"Aren't you afraid of hitting a tree?" I asked slowly, while raising an eyebrow.

She smirked, "You do not always need eyes to see."

I frowned, "Um…pardon?"

She turned to me grinning, "Surely the great Butch Jojo, prince of the South, knows how to _Vide_."

I frowned, "Vide?"

"See," she said simply. "It means to 'see'."

"How-?" I frowned.

She smirked, before walking off with her eyes shut.

I looked at Buttercup, who shrugged.

OOO

(Brick POV)

We came to the camp, and Lily was the first person noticed.

"Lily!" Ashton said coming up to her. "There you are! We were wondering if you'd lost your way…"

She shook her head, "Rabid Squirrel attack."

He nodded, then glance at us, smiling at Blossom, "Hello my lady!"

Blossom rolled her eyes, "Ashton, please…"

He smiled, "Tis' a habit miss."

"Well end the habit," Blossom said smiling. "Listen, we were wondering if we could-"

"Add us onto their group," Lily finished.

Adrian and Alia came forward, "Those are the Southern Princes…didn't they capture you?"

Blossom nodded, "We are not prisoners anymore, tis' a long story."

Ashton frowned, "Do you trust them?"

"With all of my heart," she said. "They are not bad men; in fact they wish to end the war."

"Is this true?" he asked me.

I nodded, "Tis' true."

Ashton sighed, "Well if you trust them Blossom, then I shall trust them also."

Blossom hugged him, making me frown slightly, "Thank you Ashton."

"Well," Alia said. "Let's all hit the hay shall we? I'm rather _exhausted_…wouldn't you agree Adrian?"

Adrian nodded, "Indeed I do, dear sister. Shall we be off then?"

"Indeed we shall," Alia said hooking arms with her sister.

The both of them started to walk off the their tent, but Lily stopped them.

"OI!" she yelled, making everyone jump out of their skins. "Where shall the others sleep?"

Adrian and Alia glanced at each other, shrugged and turned to Blossom, "We would be happy to offer you and your sisters our tent-"

"Though the boys shall just have to sleep somewhere else," Alia finished. "Tis' not very proper for such handsome young men-"

"To sleep in our tent," Adrian continued. "Sorry."

"Though come and visit, will you?" Alia added with a wink, and a giggle. "Should it be nice if they visited sister?"

"Indeed it should," Adrian said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes, and Blossom made a face. Buttercup narrowed her eyes, and smacked Butch up the side of his head as he started to creep towards the girls' tent. Bubbles sighed, and Boomer kept his arm tight around her waist.

Lily pointed her finger at the twins, a little bolt of lighting shot out. It didn't hurt them, but it definitely scared them (and everyone else…due to the sudden flash of light and _CRACK!_-ing soung). Their hair poofed up, and they were both smoking. They glanced at each other, and grinned.

"Wow Adrian, you look bloody brilliant," Alia said smirking.

"I dare say you also look rather radiant yourself, Alia," Adrian said grinning.

"DID YOU TWO NOT GET THE HINT?" Lily yelled tiredly. "Go. To. Bed. Goodnight!"

They smirked at each other, and shrugged.

"Come on ladies!" Alia yelled behind her, at the girls.

"Let us be off to our beauty sleep," Adrian said. "For every lady needs beauty sleep, does she not Alia?"

"Indeed she does," Alia agreed laughing. "Though I shan't say the same for Little Miss Grouchy over there. She is a lost cause."

"Indeed she is," Adrian said, as the both of them smirked at Lily who was glaring daggers at them.

"Goodnight gentlemen," they called behind them, while blowing kisses to us.

I rolled my eyes, "Twins…are they always like that?"

Lily, Blossom, and Ashton nodded, "Get used to it."

We were about to head off to our tents, when we heard a loud crackle of thunder.

"It seems as though we shall get some rain tonight," Blossom said.

I nodded, "Indeed."

Buttercup frowned, "It shan't rain."

We all looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Buttercup looked at us, "I spent three years sleeping on the ground, traveling in woods…deserts…etc. I know when it is about to rain, because for one thing…it gets rather humid before AND after it rains. The air is dry, and I can still see stars above us."

We looked up at nodded, "Indeed there are stars."

Then suddenly they all disappeared under a large cloud, which made us wonder if we should be afraid.

Then Lily screamed, "OH NO! DON'T YOU DARE!"

Then there was a large flash of lightning, a loud boom of thunder…and we all opened our eyes to see a very angry Lily. She was smoking, and her hair was sticking up on all ends.

She opened her eyes, and they were literally flashing with electricity. Little bolts of lightning sped around her hands, and she growled angrily.

"ADRIAN!" she screamed.

Adrian and Ali both popped their heads out of their tent.

Adrian smirked, "Well tis' rather unfortunate that you have been shocked so…"

"Indeed it is," Alia said before they started laughing wildly and running away from an angry Lily.

I glanced over to Butch and Buttercup, and chuckled. Buttercup and Butch's mouths were wide open in either surprise, or shock. Then they glanced at each other, and both broke out into laughter. Buttercup laughed hard, even after Butch managed to stop. He grinned at her, as her normally 'lower pitched', scratchy, husky voice was higher than normal. Not to mention it cracked every once in a while, making it go even higher. She sounded like Bubbles on crack, except it wasn't annoying. It was actually rather cute… She had a strangely pretty laugh.

After a moment, when we all realized she wasn't going to stop anytime soon, we decided to go to bed. Butch said he was going to stay with her for a little while (and we made them both promise not to do anything 'unholy'). Buttercup was still laughing with tears coming out of her eyes when I headed to bed. I caught Blossom on the way there, and made her stop for a moment.

"What?" she asked with a tired smile. "Shall you miss me?"

I nodded smiling, and leaned down slowly, "I shall come to think that every second that I'm not by your side, was rather wasted."

She giggled, and leaned upwards to kiss me, "Goodnight Romeo."

"Goodnight Juliet," I said as she headed inside the tent.

I looked up, and saw a flash of lightning. Lily was still chasing the twins, who were laughing like maniacs the whole time. Did they ever get tired?

I yawned, and went inside of Ashton's tent.

He looked up, "Evening."

"Hardly," I said smirking. "Tis' probably closer to dawn…"

He smirked, "You shan't count on getting a good rest, with those bloody twins around."

"Bothering you much?" I asked laying out my mat of blankets.

He shook his head smiling, "I love them dearly, though I admit every once in a while…I just wish to hide them in a cupboard somewhere…"

I laughed, lying back on my blankets.

He looked at me, "Do you ever feel similar, when you are near your brothers?"

I grinned at him, "Every day."

He smiled, and lay back on his own mat.

"Wow," Boomer said coming into the tent. "I didn't realize that Bubbles was that afraid of the dark…"

"Hmmm?" I said, not quite catching what he said.

"Never you mind," he said throwing his blankets out on the ground, and laying on them.

I did not complain, and started to doze off.

"Should I find Butch?" Boomer asked tiredly.

"Nah," I said before falling off into dreamland. "Doubt he'd come back anyhow…"

* * *

><p>(Butch POV)<p>

Buttercup was still laughing, as I carried her out the campsight. I did not wish to do anything unholy, though I promised I would not anyhow. I just wished to spend some time with my beloved (who apparently fell into a pit of 'laughing gas'). I admit I'd never heard her actually laugh, because of her reputation and what not. It was always a snicker, or a giggle (though she'd never admit twas' a giggle).

I held my laughing beloved with one arm, and floated up to the top of a tree. A few squirrels were sitting there, but I shooed them off. I lay my beautiful flower back on the tree. It was an extremely large tree, and the branches twisted everywhere in a way you might not think possible. It was probably impossible to fall out (that is why I chose that one). I lay down beside her, smiling at her laughing face. I caressed her burning cheek, and couldn't help but chuckle a little myself.

"Does it seem rather humorous to you?" I asked smiling.

She started to stop, though still laughing as she turned to face me, "N-not really…"

I frowned, "Then why are you laughing?"

She sighed, "Tired…"

I smiled, "As am I."

She looked around, "Why did you bring me here?"

I shrugged, "So I could be around you."

"And you just assumed I prefer sleeping on trees?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"No," I said honestly. "I just assumed you preferred sleeping by my side."

She smirked, "No, you prefer sleeping by MY side."

I kissed her nose, "Indeed I do my princess…"

She smiled and played with a strand of my hair, before chuckling slightly.

"What?" I asked smiling.

She said nothing, but pushed my back onto the tree slightly. She curled up against my chest, tracing who knows what on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, and started to doze off. Then out of the blue, she spoke…waking me from my doze.

"Sing to me?" she whispered sleepily.

"Pardon?" I asked frowning.

"Sing to me?" she repeated, cuddling with me further.

I frowned, "Buttercup…I shan't believe my voice is the most pleasant…"

"Tis' a lie," she said smirking. "I heard you singing in the loo the other day. Your exact lyrics were, 'sweet relief…I have eternail-no wait…INTERNAL PEACE!'."

She giggled at the last part, and I blushed crimson, "You heard that?"

She sighed, "Just sing…please?"

I sighed, and sang the first thing that came to mind (there was no arguing with Buttercup). She was asleep before you knew it, and I followed quietly. Neither of us paid any mind to the person watching us…


	23. Chapter 23: Pain

**Okay, so I feel slightly better today. Though my allergies are still at war with me… So anyway, yeah…this story is a lot longer than I thought it would be. Haha! And please review! I mean really…PLEASE! I'll give everyone who reviews a virtual cookie, of whatever type they want. :) And the first reviewer will get virtual ice cream with their cookie, so REVIEW!**

**Enjoy my lovely, tasty, reviewing, ice cream loving lemon drops!**

* * *

><p>(Butch POV)<p>

We both woke up when we heard a loud snap, which sounded like a mixture between a twig and a rustle of leaves. Buttercup jolted awake, and I wrapped my arms around her tightly from instinct. The snap was heard once more, but this time the branches we were laying against were moving. The leaves rustled, and I realized just how dark it was. It should have been morning by then, and yet I could barely see a thing.

"Butch…" Buttercup's hoarse voice whispered into the eerie silence.

Her hands clenched my shirt, and she was shaking. The tree moved further, and after what seemed like half a second the tree was starting to sway back and forth.

"We must get off," I said starting to get up, though it was hard due to the swaying.

Buttercup grabbed my shirt, and pulled me back down, "NO! If you move, the tree will DEFINITELY fall!"

"Then what are you proposing?" I asked angrily. "That we just sit here, and await for our deaths?"

Buttercup looked at me with wide, emerald green eyes…obviously afraid. I knew deep down that she was right. If we moved, the tree would fall immediately. The only thing we could pray that worked, was to just stay still…hold onto a branch, and hope that we didn't die. I leaned down, taking her face in mine.

"I love you," I whispered before kissing her quickly.

She buried her face in my chest, and held on to me for dear life (literally). I held onto a sturdy looking branch, while clutching her to my chest tightly. The tree swayed to our right for a long moment, before we heard and felt the vibrations of the trunk snapping.

"I love you too," she whispered to me, making me clutch her tighter.

And we fell.

* * *

><p>(Brick POV)<p>

I had just woken up, to see that everyone else was eating breakfast. They saved some eggs for me, and I ate them hungrily.

"Has anyone spotted Butch and Buttercup yet?" Boomer asked frowning. "It's nearly noon…"

"Tis' rather dark for noon," I commented, looking up at the clouded sky. "Adrian-?"

"I have absolutely nothing to do with the current weather, though I do admit I much prefer cloudier weather," she said eating the last bite of her eggs.

I nodded.

"They better not have done anything improper," Blossom scolded.

I shook my head, "They swore they wouldn't, and Butch has not broken a single promise to us yet. They are probably just tuckered out…"

We all froze when we heard a loud snap, and saw a tree falling.

I stood up, "What on earth-"

"If they went off and cut down a tree, I might just have to strangle Buttercup," Bubbles said frowning.

I shook my head, "No, something's up."

We all ran down through the forest, to the fallen tree.

"Everyone look around, see if Butch and Buttercup were in there," I said in my leadership voice.

We all searched around the extremely large tree, and then I froze. I turned to the noise I heard, and saw Lily standing a ways away with her hands covering her mouth. A single tear slid down her face, so I knew she'd found them. I went over to her, and saw something that made my heart stop.

"BUBBLES!" I screamed. "BOOMER! GET OVER HERE NOW!"

They were at my side in an instant, and froze at the sight I saw.

The branches were completely covering them, except for one single part. There were two hands in view, and they were both holding each other. Their hands weren't moving, but they looked so alive.

"I think you should probably look away Lily," I said before lifting the branch. "Bubbles, Boomer…both of you heal whatever you can immediately."

They nodded, though Bubbles seemed a little shaken up.

When I lifted the branch, we all froze.

They were both lying on top of a large branch (and should have broken ribs from doing so). Butch was lying flat on his back, and I could see blood seeping through his shirt. Buttercup however…was what made us all freeze. She was lying right on top of him, still holding his hand. You would think that after the branch on top of them had fallen, she would be bruised and bloody. She was however, flawless. Not a bruise was on her…

"Get Butch," I managed to say. "NOW!"

I slowly reached down and picked up Buttercup, and frowned sadly. She shook, and curled up against me as a tear strolled down her cheek.

"Don't fret Buttercup," I whispered. "He'll be fine…I promise."

Even in her sleep she worried about him…

I looked up at Blossom, who was trying hard to cover up her tears. Then I saw something that made me freeze in anger.

A figure a ways away, was running from the scene.

"Someone cut the tree…"

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

I shot up, breathing hard. I looked around me wide eyed.

I was inside of a tent, covered in a few blankets. It was completely silent around the area, which disturbed me slightly. Had it just been a dream?

No. It hadn't.

I tried counting to ten, but only made it to seven before I freaked out.

"BUTCH!" I screamed before getting up at lightning speed, and running out. I immediately burst into the other tent, and froze at the sight I saw.

Blossom and Brick were holding his arms up above his head tightly, as he thrashed against them. Bubbles and Boomer were hovering over him, doing something to his chest. Bubbles was crying, but she slowly rubbed something in a large gash over his heart with bloody hands. There was blood everywhere…and everyone near him was covered in it.

Alia and Adrian were holding an obviously determined-to-see-what-was-going-on Lily. She was crying heavily, while Alia and Adrian tried to persuade her to leave.

Alia looked up and her face paled at the sight of me, "Buttercup…"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?" I screamed at my little sister, and her boyfriend.

Boomer looked up with a ghostly pale face, "Attempting to keep him alive."

"And failing terribly," Bubbles wailed, still rubbing in some blue substance on his chest. "This darned potion isn't working Boomer!"

"I know!" he said frantically.

"He was right below you, when you two fell with the tree," Brick said, still trying to keep Butch's arms from killing everyone in the room. "He saved your life, and at the look of things…sacrificed himself in return."

A tear fell from my eyes, and I shook angrily.

I ran over to Butch's side in a flash, and moved Bubbles out of the way.

"Buttercup!" she screamed at me.

I looked at his wound, and it made my heart stop. I knew immediately what had happened, and was completely shocked they did not realize what had happened.

"YOU IDIOTS!" I screamed. "Boomer…I need you to heal him with all of your might, when I say to. Alright?"

He nodded, "I shall do such…"

I looked up at Brick and Blossom, "Flip him over. NOW!"

They glanced at each other, but did what I said to all the same.

My theory was correct.

I pulled out my dagger, which earned a gasp from every person in the room. Even Lily gasped, watching in fear and sadness. There was a hole in his back, where a tree branch must have pierced him from behind…and cut through his whole body.

I looked at Boomer, "He's going to bleed a great deal when I do what I'm about to, so you need to heal him immediately when I say to. Bubbles…come here and help Boomer when I say so."

Bubbles nodded, and went over to Boomer's side…with a paler face then his. I took in a breath…and tried to ignore Butch's thrashes of pain.

"Should I try to knock him out with some Sleep Eye potion?" Bubbles asked me. "He might not feel any pain-"

I shook my head, "If you did that…his heart would fail immediately."

She paled further, but nodded nonetheless.

**(Boomer: Those with innocent minds, might wish to skip this paragraph or so. :D)**

I took in another breath, gripped my dagger's hilt, and then put my left hand near the hole in his back. Then I took the dagger, and shoved part of it in the hole…earning a gasp of horror from everyone. Butch yelled out in pain (he had some lungs); it was the most horrible sound I'd ever heard. I started to cry from the sound of his pain, but continued my plan nonetheless. I dug my fingers in the hole, right next to the blade. A little blood came out, but not as much as it would in a moment. Then after a moment of digging (it's a horrific feeling, let me tell you that right now), I felt my target.

I looked at Boomer and Bubbles, who looked like they were about to pass out.

"I need you to heal him in a moment," I said sternly. "And I need you to do it immediately…alright?"

They nodded, so I went back to my plan. I gripped the wood with the two fingers I had in his wound, and then pulled it out earning a heart stopping scream from Butch.

"NOW!" I screamed, and immediately Bubbles and Boomer began to heal his wound, just as blood started to gush out.

I gripped the two inch thick piece of tree in my hands, before tossing it away and looking at my bloody hands. Butch's screaming ceased after a moment, and soon his wound was completely gone.

I washed my hands in a wash bowl next to me, and then went next to Butch…who was breathing heavily. Brick and Boomer carefully rolled him onto his back, earning a wince from their injured brother.

I leaned down to Butch, and kissed him lightly. He puckered up weakly, and I laughed in relief, "That had to be the worst kiss I'd ever shared with you, Butch…"

He smirked slightly, before hoarsely responding, "At least it shan't be our last kiss…"

My lip trembled, and I slowly lay down next to him…shaking in what was once fear. He slowly wrapped his arm around me, "Fear not Buttercup, I shall be perfect come the morn…"

I smiled, "You'd better be."

* * *

><p>(Brick POV)<p>

"Blossom," I said quietly as we left the tent, to leave Butch and Buttercup alone once more. "I need to have a word with you…"

She nodded, "Alright, what is it that's troubling your clever mind?"

I frowned, "Someone chopped down the tree."

She frowned, "Who?"

"I know not," I said honestly. "I just saw someone running off in the woods as we were leaving the scene to help Butch…"

Her hands balled into fists, "I shall hunt down whoever it was that did such a horrid thing, and I shall throw them into oblivion!"

I looked at her, "We must tell Butch and Buttercup…but not now. We shall wait until tomorrow when he is well…"

"Tomorrow?" she said frowning. "That is rather quick for him to heal."

"We are royalty," I said smirking. "We heal rather quickly…"

She nodded with a smile, "Indeed we do."

"Come on," I said. "Let us tell the others what I saw."

She nodded frowning, "Yes…though you should know to expect the wrath of Bubbles."

I smirked.


	24. Chapter 24: Second assault

**Okay, so I'm going to put an end to something right here and now. Um…you know how I did all of those kissing scenes and what-not, not to mention Butch and Buttercup 'doing it'? Yeah…I'm going to stop that. I'm not going to change anything that happened (though I may go back and edit a few things here and there), but don't expect something in the future. I'm sorry for those who were looking forward to it, but I really don't like writing that stuff. I was just having a writing spree or something, and wrote a bunch of stuff I'd always wondered if I could write or not. So yeah…anyway…**

**MOVING ON. **

**Yeah so please review my story (anonymous people can review too, I enabled it). I really do love reviews! They make me feel happy! I'm always on my iPod checking for reviews, so when one pops up I'm like, "YAY! ANOTHER REVIEW!" And I know this is a ways away, but the 200****th**** reviewer will get some prizes (I love giving prizes…haha). Anyway, so if one of you is the 200****th**** reviewer in the future…please say so because I may forget. Lol. :3 **

**THANK YOU FOR READING MY LOVELY LITTLE LEMON DROPS!**

**(and btw, I gave out your favorite virtual cookies yesterday. ^_^ If you didn't get yours, then you have no imagination).**

* * *

><p>(Boomer POV)<p>

Bubbles and I had attained knowledge that someone had cut down the tree the day before. Alia and Adrian were furious, and that obviously was not something that usually happened with them. Lily looked angry, but she was far more fearful that the _incognito _man would return. Ashton looked angry, but obviously relieved that no one was killed. I was furious (especially because Butch would have died if it weren't for Buttercup's knowledge of injuries).

Bubbles however was absolutely enraged. She was obviously very emotional on what happened (that can be respected, since both of our siblings were nearly killed). Not to mention I think that she was in the process of receiving her 'monthly gift', so nobody that wasn't there to experience her anger could never picture it well enough. If I told someone that it was like watching a drunken rabid-squirrel, that obtained super powers go insane…they would never be able to imagine how terrifying Bubbles was. She nearly screamed my eardrums out, and literally scared away all of the rabid squirrels in the area.

Not fun.

I was busy taking a walk down near the ever-flowing stream, and decided that I needed a shower. It had to have been at least a week or two since I'd taken one, and even though normal people only took baths when doing something important (which meant never), I was royalty. I was used to taking baths every week or two, even if I didn't go outside once during that time span. So traveling every single day for weeks resulted in a rather unpleasant smell…

I stripped myself of all clothing, except for my undergarments. I lay back in the cool water, and relaxed completely…taking my mind off of earlier events. I nearly jumped out of my skin when a little goldfish started to nibble my toes. I scooped it up, being sure to leave a fair amount of water in my hands.

"I shan't go near my feet little fish," I said smiling. "They probably reek with a massive stench…"

He swam around in my hand happily (animals tended to love me).

I dropped him back into the water when I heard a rustle behind me. I frowned back at the bushes at the bank of the river, and stood up in case of an attack.

"Who's there?" I called out hoarsely.

There was no answer, only another rustle. I started to make my way towards the bushes, ready for an attack. My hands were balled up with the blue element of energy, and I was in defense mode. However I didn't react fast enough when a cross-bow arrow was shot directly into my chest. I drew in a sharp breath, and looked down to see the horrific sight of blood flowing down over my stomach. I started to feel lightheaded and dizzy, and the pain in my chest was almost unbearable. Normally I would have done anything not to feel the pain, but when the area around the arrow started to feel numb I worried for my life.

I tried to make it back to camp (it was not that far), but every step I took only made me feel even more lightheaded. I started to black out, so I knew I would not make it. I fell back onto the ground, earning another wave of pain through my back. I reached up with a shaky arm, and tried to pull the arrow out. However my strength was depleting rapidly, so I was finding it rather difficult. I took in a deep, painful breath, and then with most of my strength I yanked the arrow out of my chest. Blood seeped out faster, but the pain was not nearly as bad as before. If I was going to die…I'd prefer not to suffer.

I knew it was the end right there, and I didn't have the strength to yell out for help. I used my last little piece of strength to say four last words. Those four words meant everything to me, and I knew that I would never forgive myself for not saying them before I died. I took in one last deep breath, and breathed out my last words.

"I love you Bubbles…"

* * *

><p>(Bubbles POV)<p>

I stormed out of the camp after being told what had happened. I just needed to be alone for a while… I nearly blew down trees from screaming so loud at no one in general. I was upset for overreacting, and I was upset that someone tried to kill my sister and her lover. Who would do such a thing?

I reached a tree (nearly running into it), and fell against it in tears. I clutched at the bark angrily, tearing it off the tree in process. I cried in frustration, letting everything out. Once I'd calmed down slightly, I decided to take a walk through the woods. A few tears escaped on my little walk, and I hiccupped constantly. I threw the hood of my cloak over my head in an attempt to hide my flushed face, because I was insecure like that.

Then my heart stopped beating, and I drew in a sharp breath. I stood there for a long moment, taking in the sight. Then my feet found the strength to move, and I was at Boomer's side in an instant.

He was still breathing, but he wouldn't be for long. I immediately healed the wound over his chest, hoping that he hadn't lost too much blood. I burst into tears on his chest, clutching him to me…listening to the wonderful sound of his heartbeat. He was too cold; though I cherished the fact that he was still slightly warm. I reached my arm under his shoulders, and reached the other under his legs. Thank the Lord for my inhuman strength.

I picked him up and carried him back to camp, crying the whole way. Brick saw me first, and his eyes widened in fear. His face lost all of its color, and he was right in front of me in an instant.

"H-he's not dead…" I choked out. "B-but he's f-far too cold…"

Brick took his brother out of my arms, and carried him over to the fire. When everyone else saw Boomer, they started to freak out. I told everyone what had happened, crying the entire time. Brick placed his hand over Boomer's chest, and held it there even as I sat down on the other side of him.

"I'm keeping him warm," Brick said, answering a question I couldn't manage to ask.

I nodded, not averting my gaze from Boomer's face.

"He'll be alright," Brick assured me. "He can be far stronger than Butch when he needs to be."

I looked at Brick with tear filled eyes, "I know."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Buttercup helping Butch out of his tent. When Butch saw Boomer he started to freak out, though Blossom came to him and told him what happened. Butch was pale, but obviously relieved his brother would be alright.

He sat down by me with Buttercup's help, groaning the entire way down. He must have been sore or something…

"I shall return," Buttercup told Butch, giving him a quick kiss. "I'm going to go take a bath…even I admit I reek far worse than anyone else here."

Buttercup taking a bath of her own accord? She _has _changed…

She walked off, and everyone was silent (except for the conversations going on a few yards away).

A sudden pressure to my hand startled me slightly, and I turned to see Butch holding my left hand tightly. I stared at him, wondering why he'd suddenly become so caring. He looked at me with wide green eyes, and I saw far too many emotions for a man to be feeling going through them.

"He'll be alright," Butch said quietly, though I didn't know if he was telling me or himself.

I nodded, "Alas I shan't help but fear for him anyhow…"

Butch leaned over and kissed my cheek, "I promise you, that Boomer shan't ever be hasty to leave you. If it were up to him, you and he would live on forever."

I smiled, mainly because he was right.

Then my heart skipped a beat when Boomer drew in a sharp breath, and shot up from his lying position. He turned to see me, and we stared at each other for a moment. Then I cried out and threw my arms around him, giving him a hard kiss. I pulled away and cried silently in relief, while he clutched me to him tightly.

"What happened?" Brick demanded, obviously furious that both of his brothers were nearly killed.

"Someone shot me from behind a few bushes, down near the deeper end of the stream," Boomer answered.

"Did you catch a glimpse of whom?" Brick asked as his eyes narrowed.

Boomer shook his head, "Twas' not fast enough…"

Butch growled in anger, while Brick rubbed his temples in frustration.

"Well I suppose that leaves you to be assaulted, Brick," Butch said grimly.

Brick frowned before muttering, "Don't tell Blossom that."

"Tell me what?" Blossom asked coming up.

"Nothing dearest," Brick said smiling widely, in attempt to cover his frustration.

Blossom narrowed her eyes in frustration, but waved it off anyhow.

Buttercup came back moments later, "I've returned! Are we ready to leave, or is Boomer still out of sorts?"

"No, we should be off," Brick said hastily. "Now."

We all stared at each other, before shrugging and getting ready to travel farther south.


	25. Chapter 25: The king of the South

**Okay, so major headache right now (actually it's a small migraine). But anyway…sometimes I do the weirdest things when I'm in pain. Like if I'm sore, I'll do Yoga or something…something that stretches me out. Lol. And then when I have a headache I'll go and listen to Meat Loaf, or Bon Jovi. I'm so retarded. Anyway, so NAWdinosaurs….you're so awesome. :) I love your reviews the most because they are the longest…haha. BUT I love everyone else's too, so don't even THINK about stopping you guys. O_O Kadienewberg…no she's not prego. Yet. Lol. Anonymous person, well I would PM you…but since you are anonymous I can't. :( And I don't know why you can't sign up. All you have to do is give your email, make a username you can remember (that isn't already taken), then make yourself a password. Now it took me a while to figure out how to publish things, which I can help you with if you manage to sign up. However if you can't sign up it's kind of pointless to explain that…lol. So yeah, that's pretty much all I can say about that. Sorry if I was absolutely no help whatsoever…lol. Animeskullgirl16…I'm not killin' off NOBODY. Lol, at least not a main character. You're right, I'm far too softhearted to do such a thing ^_^.**

**Remember, the 200th reviewer gets a prize! :D**

**Enjoy my lovely little lemon drops! ((HUGS))**

**Oh and btw, I'm learning German…so everything you read that is in German is what I've learned. :)**

* * *

><p>(Brick's POV)<p>

I did not want Blossom to fret about me, especially since no one knew if anything actually WOULD happen to me. I did not want her to have to go through what Buttercup and Bubbles did, before anything actually happened. I did not want her to be in pain… That's just the overprotective lover I am.

Although knowing Blossom, her brilliant mind has probably already considered the possibility of my demise.

I walked alongside my brothers and their damsels. Blossom was walking behind me, talking fluently in Spanish to each other. I looked behind me, seeing them both smile; Blossom smiling because of her knowledge in languages, and Bubbles smiling because of her ability to outwit her sister in something. I grinned widely when I heard them switch to German.

"Um…die Frau neich?" I heard Blossom say frowning (obviously frustrated, since she didn't know German as well as Spanish). "Or…das Madchen?"

Bubbles pointed to Blossom, "Das Madchen." **(Girl)**

Then she grinned and pointed to herself, "Die Frau." **(Woman)**

I started cracking up, earning 'the look' from both of them. I turned around and went up to them, grinning the entire way.

"Guten Tag," I said smiling. **(Hello)**

Blossom raised an eyebrow, and Bubbles smirked. I smiled a toothy smile, before looking at Blossom.

"Siend sie lesen buch?" I asked her smiling. **(Are you reading the book?)**

She smiled nodding, "Ja." **(Yes **** [Did I really have to translate that? Lol])**

Bubbles elbowed me, before smirking, "De kinder lesen?" **(You kids reading?)**

I glared at her, "Kinder neich." **I'm not a kid**

She laughed, "Der Jungen…ja?" **Boy…right?**

"Neicht," I said smirking. "Kennen sie Englisch?" **No, do you know English?**

She smiled, "A little."

I smiled, and we all laughed.

Blossom grabbed my arm, "Come on Brick, let us go onward."

She nodded towards Boomer who was walking up to Bubbles, and I nodded, "Alright."

When we were away from the blondes, who were chatting away in Gaelic, Blossom looked at me with a serious face. I stared at her for a long moment, and saw everything in her eyes before she said it.

"Brick I'm worried," she said quietly. "About you…"

I cupped her cheek in my hand, "Never you fear Blossom, nothing shall harm me."

"Tis' all lies!" she said angrily. "You know it to be true!"

I sighed sadly, "Alas, tis' true. But we should not fret over it unless it actually happens. So do me a grand favor, and try to smile once more for me…alright?"

She smiled weakly, "I can not help fretting over you…"

I kissed her nose, "I should say the same about you."

"Me?" she asked laughing.

"Indeed, every second of every hour in the day," I said holding her hand.

She smiled, "Well I shall go unharmed…for now."

I nodded, "I shall see to that."

She kissed my cheek, and we were done with that. That is until the Twins caused havoc once more.

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

"Stand still!"

"I don't wish to stand still!"

"Well you are the one who wished for me to French Braid your hair…so stand still!"

"You are so stubborn!"

"Well you are insufferable, so we are even. There…done."

I felt my hair, and noticed that it was in a perfect French braid.

"When did you even learn to braid Butch?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

He smirked, "Brick."

I shook my head smirking, "I wish I had not asked…"

He then smirked the smirk that I hated (and loved) so much. It was the smirk that he gave when he suddenly had an idea pop in his head, and it was mischievous in some way. I frowned at his smirk, "What are you thinking of, Butch?"

He only smirked wider before going behind me, and jumped on my back. I nearly fell over, but regained balance quickly (thank the Lord for my inhuman strength).

"BUTCH!" I screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU-?"

He climbed up onto my shoulders, "I'm rather tired Butterfly…carry me?"

I growled, but walked on nonetheless. My boyfriend was so retarded.

"HEY BOOMER!" Butch called to his brother as I walked on, still glaring at nothing in particular. I was thinking of the best way to get him off, and have my revenge.

Boomer looked over, and his mouth fell open.

Butch grinned, "Something you don't see everyday, eh?"

"That's it," I was NOT about to be insulted by my boyfriend (though I was not sure how he insulted me…I just know he did something to bother me).

I grabbed his legs, and threw him off of me and into a nearby tree.

I saw him stand up, shaking his head to regain consciousness. Then in a second he was right in front of me, obviously ticked off I had thrown him into a tree.

"Shouldn't you be worried about my physical health darling?" he hissed angrily.

I stuck my tongue out, "Seeing as your _physically _fine, I see no reason to be worried."

He growled, and slung me over his shoulder, "TO THE DUNGEON YOU PEASANT!"

I grinned, "I see no dungeon good sir."

"Well then we shall have to make due with the river," he said humorously, heading towards the river.

My eyes widened, "DON'T YOU DARE BUTCH! IF YOU THROW ME IN DEEP WATER AGAIN IN THIS LIFETIME, I SWEAR TO ALL THINGS HOLY THAT I SHALL MAKE YOUR LIFE MISERABLE!"

"You've already accomplished that babe, while making them bearable all the same," he said grinning. "TO THE RIVER!"

I saw Bubbles and Lily giggling at me as Butch started running towards the river.

Then there was a loud explosion, and Butch stopped.

"AAAAHHHH!" Adrian and Alia came out of nowhere screaming their heads off. "SQUIRREL ATTACK! SQUIRREL ATTACK!"

Butch pouted putting me down, "Awww….but I did not get to throw Buttercakes into the laaaake…"

"Tough luck," I said sticking my tongue out as we all ran from the squirrels.

We ran out of the woods (the woods that finally came to an end), and came to a large gate.

"What is this?" Bubbles asked curiously.

Brick, Boomer, and Butch each sighed, "Home."

Brick stepped forward, took in a large breath, then…

"OI! BEN! JERRY! LOOK OVER HERE!"

Two guards on top of the gate looked down, glanced at each other, and then back at Brick, "Greetings your majesties, shall we assume you wish to enter?"

Brick rolled his eyes, "OF COURSE YOU GITS!"

The gates of the South opened, and we each passed through. The southern style of things was very different than Northern. In the North people were rather chatty, and everything was always colorful and full of bright. In the South everything was rather dark, and the people weren't so chatty.

Suddenly a man dressed in purple robes came forwards, "Greetings sirs…madams…"

"Likewise," all of us replied.

"Merlin, how is our father doing?" Boomer asked the man.

Merlin sighed, "Not to well your majesty…he is now bedridden."

"We must hurry then," Brick said. "Come on."

We all walked towards a very large castle. When we arrived, the doors immediately opened (since the guards recognized the boys).

We all entered, and I immediately felt as though something was depressing.

"Twas not always this gloomy in the South," Butch said quietly to me. "Only ever since father's sickness has the life of the South slowly started to fade…"

"Boomer," I heard Bubbles say. "I do feel as though I need a good bantering, to get rid of this depressed feeling."

Boomer hugged her, and kissed her nose.

We all followed the boys, who made their way up an extremely large staircase (much larger than the ones in our castle). We were about three quarters of the way up the stairs, when I noticed that Butch was nowhere to be seen. I looked around me as the others continued up, and saw Butch a few steps behind. He was clutching his stomach, and breathing heavily.

I rushed over to him, and supported him by putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Are you in much pain?" I asked him as we came to the top.

He shook his head, "It shall pass, I'll be a brand new man come tomorrow…"

He looked at me with puppy dog eyes, and I raised an eyebrow…wondering what it was he wanted. Then I rolled my eyes, realizing what he wished to have. I glanced toward the others, who were staring at us…obviously waiting for us to catch up.

"Well don't hold up due to us!" I snapped, glaring at the smirks I received.

"Brick and Blossom are making their way to healing the king-" Alia started.

"-So you are not holding us up, no worries!" Adrian finished with a sickly sweet smile.

I glared at them, "Come off it you two, and just run along."

They glanced at each other with a smirk, "I don't think we shall."

"Buttercup, please?" Butch said pouting, still holding his stomach in pain. "They really do help…"

I groaned, "Why don't you just get some painkillers?"

He sighed, "We do not carry any with us at the moment, Buttercup. Do you really believe I am that dense?"

I shot him a look, "Yes. I do."

He glared at me, "Just do it…please?"

"Not in front of everyone," I muttered.

"Oh what could be so terrible, we shan't see it?" Alia asked smirking. "What do you think it is Adrian?"

"Oh I do not know Alia," Adrian said shrugging. "Maybe we should stick around to find out, don't you agree?"

"Indeed we shall," Alia said smirking at us.

I glared at them, but froze when I felt a shaky hand grip my arm. I turned to see Butch pouting at me, but not to annoy me. He was obviously in more pain than he said he was. I sighed, "Alright…"

He smiled weakly at that, but said nothing.

I leaned up to him slowly, and kissed him slowly. He sighed in relief, and wrapped his arms around me, "Thank you…"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah whatever."

"GUYS!" Boomer yelled. "Come on!"

We followed Boomer down a long, dark hallway. The first door we came to had a blue light emerging from the crack under it, so we only assumed it was Boomer's room. The next had a red-ish light, so it must have been Brick's. Then the next door we came to had no light emerging at all, so I pondered who's it must have been for a moment.

"Butch, whose room is that?" I asked frowning.

"Eager are we?" he said smirking. "Tis' mine, Butterfly."

I blushed, "Oh…"

"Don't use so many syllables," Butch said sarcastically. "You are hurting my head…"

I stuck my tongue out, but slowly pulled it back in when we reached a large door. We all entered, and I saw one of the biggest rooms I'd ever seen. There were bookshelves everywhere, filled to the brim with books. The walls were red, and the carpet was black. I would have thought it was Brick's room at a first glance.

There was a large bed in the middle of the room, with a man lying in it. If you glance at him, he would seem like a regular man in bed. However with a more detailed glance, you would see that he was rather sick.

"Father," Butch muttered sadly. "You're worse than last we saw each other…"

The man coughed, "Indeed son…though I-I am positive you a-are doing w-well...?"

He nodded towards me, making me smile slightly.

Butch took my hand and nodded, "Never happier, father."

He smiled, "So…I hear you three ladies are the princesses of the North."

My sisters and I gasped, "How did you-?"

"I trust your father is well?" he said.

"Sadly not sir," Blossom said. "Someone is out to get you, and my father."

"Though Buttercup is certainly not that person, no matter what she did," Bubbles added.

"BUBBLES!" I screamed at her.

"Sorry," she whispered, turning red.

"And what is it you have to do with all of this?" he asked me.

I blushed, "Tis' a long story if told properly…"

"Go on," he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update guys! I really am!<strong>


	26. Chapter 26: Visitors

**ENJOY :) Oh and blahblahetc…YOU ARE THE 200****th**** REVIEWER! *Confetti falls* YAY! You get to make up some random animal to put in my story! :D This chapter has no point…but it's funny. ^_^**

* * *

><p>(Bubbles POV)<p>

I feel really unintelligent now…

* * *

><p>(Boomer POV)<p>

My girlfriend…is such a blond…

…But I love her anyway.

* * *

><p>(Brick POV)<p>

…

* * *

><p>(Blossom POV)<p>

Bubbles, Bubbles, Bubbles…

* * *

><p>(Butch POV)<p>

Crud.

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

I was standing there, just waiting for his reply to the tale. I'd told him everything, and he just sat there thinking. I tapped my foot anxiously, shaking in fear of him getting angry.

Boomer went over to him, and handed him the antidote. The King took it without saying a word, and then with a cough he looked up at me. I froze, and dared to ask him a question.

"A-are you…angry?" I asked waiting for an angry response in return.

He smiled kindly, "You remind so much of my son, Butch…I can see why he fancies you. Other than the radiant beauty that nearly oozes off of you…"

I blushed, rocking back and forth on my heels.

"And I am hardly angry with you," he said with a cough. "Even though it might not have been my choice in action, in your heart you did the correct thing."

I sighed with relief, "Thank you sir."

"Are you feeling well father?" Boomer asked.

"Better," he said nodding. "Thank you for your concern."

Boomer hugged him so suddenly, it surprised all of us, "I missed you father…"

After a moment Brick spoke, "As did I."

Then he went over and hugged his father with Boomer. Then everyone turned to Butch, who was just standing there, pretending not to notice anything.

He glanced at all of us, and sighed, "Yeah yeah…I missed you and all that jazz…"

I smirked, "Go hug him you great buffoon…"

Butch glared at me when I pushed him towards his father, but hugged him nonetheless.

Then Merlin entered the room, "Sir…Him has entered the building."

"Then greet him, and summon him up here," the king said rolling his eyes. "Honestly Merlin…"

Merlin nodded, before squeaking in surprise as he turned to the doorway. We all watched Merlin point fingers, open his mouth without speaking, then faint at the doorway.

"Merlin's beard…" we heard a voice say, before a very old man with blue robes came in. "That man looks similar to myself…odd don't you think?"

We all gaped at the man standing there.

"Ah," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "Alas I seem to have appeared in the past at some point, seeing as we are in an older building than Hogwarts…"

"Hogwarts?" we all asked in confusion.

Then I ran up to him, holding a dagger up, "Who are you, and what do you want?"

"I only wish to use your loo, may I please have directions?" the man asked.

"You never answered my first question," I sneered.

"Why I am Albus Dumbledore!" Dumbledore said smiling.

"Dumbledore?" we all said.

"What a strange name…" Bubbles commented quietly.

Indeed.

Then, before I could reply, a loud yell of a boy was heard. Just as Merlin re awoke, a boy with messy black hair fell from nowhere in particular. Merlin fainted again as the boy stood up, and brushed off some rather strange clothing.

"Proffessor?" he said frowning. "Where in Godrick's name are we?"

"Alas I do not know, Harry," Dumbledore said. "Perhaps we are in the Bahamas…though it is far too chilly to be the Bahamas."

Harry rolled his eyes, before spotting Blossom. He blushed crimson, before speaking to her shakily, "Y-you…you remind me of Ginny…except with no freckles…"

"Is that an insult, or a complement?" Blossom asked frowning.

"Complement, since I am rather fond of Ginny," Harry said.

Then Merlin woke again, "Ohhhh….Hello…"

He looked back to Dumbledore, eyed him, and then spoke with a smirk, "I am rather fond of your fashion sense sir…"

Dumbledore smile, "As am I to you, Merlin."

"You know-?"

"I am your great great great great great great great great great great nephew," Dumbledore said smiling.

Merlin smiled wide, "Well it tis' a pleasure to meet you! Now I can see the resemblance…"

Then a man with long black robes, and greasy black hair appeared with a *Pop*.

"Urgh, it is rather difficult to apparate to the past," the man muttered. "Hello sir, hello Potter."

"Severus," Dumbledore replied.

"Snape," Harry said frowning.

"I have come to return you to Hogwarts, and away from these…er…behind in the times fellows," Snape said before eying me. "Rather revealing apparel for a woman in these times, is it not?"

I blushed, "Tis' none of your concern you greasy git."

Snape frowned, "I would keep that mouth of yours tame if I were you…"

I held up an arrow, "You were saying?"

Then he pulled out a stick, and I gasped knowing what it was.

"A stick?" Butch laughed behind me. "HILARIOUS!"

Then Snape muttered some words, before a bolt of red light shot from his wand. Butch got knocked into a wall, and was at Snape's face in an instant.

"Severus," Dumbledore said. "You forget we are in ancient royalty…they have rather amazing abilities in these times. Times before muggles…"

Snape frowned, "Fine. Come on then sir…Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Git…"

"Ten points from Gryffindor," Snape said before they all disappeared with a *pop*.

We all glanced at each other, "Er…that was different."

"Indeed," The king said, getting out of bed.

Then another man that looked like Merlin (except with gray robes) appeared, with his arms up in front of him; one holding a large staff, "YOU SHALL NOT PASS-…Oh dear I seemed to have misplaced where it is I'm supposed to be…"

We all sighed, "Are you Dumbledore or another Merlin?"

"I am Gandalf…" the man said frowning. "Sorry for my interruption, I shall leave now to help Frodo. Good day!"

Then he disappeared.

"This has been the strangest day I've ever had," Bubbles said with a giggle.

We all laughed with that, waiting for another person to appear. When nobody did we all walked out to the kitchen to have dinner.

"Merlin, go greet Him…remember?" the King said.

"Oh yes, sorry sir," he said running off in his far-too-short robes.

Then a giant tiger and a teenage guy with these weird blue pants and black shirt appeared out of nowhere. We all stood up with our weapons ready, especially when the tiger spotted us. The guy groaned, "GREAT! Ben, where is Gwen?"

"I DUNNO!" the Tiger yelled.

"Geez, stop yelling you retard!" the guy said covering his ears.

"I CAN'T!" Ben said loudly. "BEING RATH MEANS YELLING!"

"THEN CHANGE BACK!" the guy yelled.

Then a bright green light filled the room, and the tiger turned into a boy with weird clothes, "There…better Kevin?"

"Yes," Kevin said. "Where are we-?"

He froze when he spotted me, and raised an eyebrow.

"I think we are in the Knight's castle again," Ben said.

"Nuh-uh," Kevin said. "There weren't any chicks there…"

"They talk rather strangely," I muttered.

Butch nodded, "I think he is checking you out, but I'm not too sure yet…"

"Who are you, and what is your quarrel with us?" I asked raising my arrow.

The guy grinned, "I like your accent."

I frowned, "What accent?"

"Your British, old timey accent, duh…" he said.

"You talk strangely," I commented. "Almost like you were born with a blunt mind…"

He frowned, "Are you flirting with me, because I did not understand a word you said."

"If she was flirting, idiot, she wouldn't have an arrow pointed to your head," Ben said frowning.

Kevin shrugged, "Whatever man… Let's ditch this joint…"

Then he walked up to me and handed me a piece of paper with random numbers on it, "Call me, babe."

Then they disappeared.

"What. Was. That?" Blossom asked frowning.

"No idea," I said throwing the paper.

Then suddenly a laughing monkey, and three little girls with huge eyeballs appeared.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" The monkey laughed. "I, MOJO JOJO, HAVE FINALLY DEFEATED THE POWERPUFF GIRLS! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The girls looked strangely familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"BUBBLES!" the red head yelled. "GET YOUR FOOT OFF OF MY FACE!"

"Sorry," the blond one said.

"Blond," the brunette one laughed, before getting a push.

Then three boys with huge eyes came.

"THERE THEY ARE!" the red head yelled. "GET EM' BOYS!"

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!" Blossom screamed. "HOLD IT! Who are you people?"

"I'm Blossom," the red head girl said. "That's Bubbles and Buttercup."

"I'm Brick," the red head said. "That's Boomer and Butch. Who wants ta know?"

Our mouths fell open, before Bubbles fainted.

Then a red, cross-dressed man appeared, "There you are…"

We all watched opened mouthed as the demon man whisked them all away with red smoke.

We all looked at each other just as Him came in.

* * *

><p>(Blossom POV)<p>

Weird…I need to investigate that…

Him came in, and me and my sisters gasped.

"UNCLE ABADDON?"

He froze, "Um…?"

Buttercup was at his throat in an instant, but the man seemed frightened, "AH! WHO ARE YOU?"

"I'm your niece you moron!" Buttercup screamed. "Now you die."

"I have no niece!" he said frowning. "What on Earth…"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

We all turned to see four kids standing there, with these strange contraptions in their hands. They were all dressed strangely; the middle one had a red shirt, and black glasses. He was also bald. One girl had black hair, and a far too long sleeved green shirt. Another girl had dark skin, and a red hat with a blue shirt. There was a chubby kid with a strange hat and glasses, smiling in contrast to the others. Then there was a short little blond haired boy, with a red shirt on.

"Oi," the blond one said. "Who ah you?"

"What country do you come from?" I asked frowning, never hearing that accent before.

"Am Australian," he said proudly.

Australian? Never heard of it…

"Who are you?" the bald one asked, in a normal accent. British as that Kevin fellow put it.

"We are the princesses and princes of the North, and South," I said. "Who are you?"

"We are the Kids Next Door," he said proudly. "We help other kids from evil teenagers and adults, while still doing our daily chores."

"Cool!" Buttercup said smiling. "Do you fight?"

"Every day," the Australian boy said with a grin.

"SWEET!" Buttercup said jumping off of Him. "May I join?"

"Nah, it's only for kids," the Australian boy said frowning.

"Oh," Buttercup said sadly. "Well…is there a Teens Next Door?"

"No," they each said.

"Bummer," Buttercup said frowning.

"How old are yeh?" he asked her.

"Seventeen, why?" Buttercup asked curiously.

"Oh…" the boy said looking down, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Why?" Buttercup asked frowning.

"No reason, just curious," he said.

"Well it seems none of you are doing any harm, so we should get going," the bald one asked.

"Why don't you guys stick around?" Bubbles asked kindly. "Nobody else did…"

"Huh?" they asked, but we all smirked.

"Nothing," we said.

"Well Numbuh five's getting' kinda hungry," the girl with the hat asked. "Maybe we could stick around a while…"

"Oh alright," the bald one said. "I'm Nigel by the way, but everyone calls me Numbuh one."

"I'm Hoagie, but you can call me Numbuh two," the chubby one said with a smile. "Not that I have to go numbuh two or anything…AHAHAHAHA!"

We all rolled our eyes, but Bubbles laughed her head off.

"I'm Kuki, or Numbuh three!" the girl with the green shirt said cheerfully.

"Ahm Numbuh four," the blond one said bluntly.

"Don't you have a name?" Boomer asked frowning.

"Not that concerns yeh," he said crossing his arms.

"I'm numbuh five," the last girl said. "But y'all can call me Abby if you want…'

We all sat down to eat. While everyone else was eating and having separate converstions, I was trying to figure out what Abaddon meant by saying he didn't have nieces. He looked like Abaddon…so it was just strange.

I'd figure it out eventually…

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

I eyed the blond kid as he ate his steak next to me quietly. He was obviously upset about something, but I didn't know what. I'd try to be nice to him, and maybe I'd find out.

"So…" I said slowly. "You have a rather interesting accent…Australian correct?"

He nodded slowly.

"I think it is a nice accent," I said. "Better than mine…which supposedly is British? Not that I care or anything…"

"Yeah," he said. "Yours is British."

I nodded and ate some of my food, then he spoke.

"Ah yeh sure you ain't youngah than seventeen?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm positive," I said. "I've been alive for seventeen years, so unless there is some new strange rules that say different, then I'm seventeen."

He sighed sadly, "Alright…"

"Why do you ask-?" then it hit me. "How old are you?"

"Twelve," he said quietly.

Ah…that's it.

"Listen, there is another girl for you out there somewhere," I said quietly. "As awesome as I am, I'm not the girl for you. You should get tired of me anyhow…"

He sighed, "Yeh are the only girl oi've ever met, that seemed somewhat ungirly…"

"There are more out there…" I said smiling.

He looked over to Butch, who was talking to Abigail, "He's yeh mate, isn't he?"

"Yes," I said smiling sadly. "Alas…it is so…"

He grinned, "He seems cool."

I smirked before turning back to him, "You know that green shirted girl is staring in your direction, right?"

"K-Kuki?" he asked shaking.

I nodded, "Indeed."

"AW CRUD!" he exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't like her…" he said plainly. "She's too…too…GIRLY!"

I grinned, "You like her don't you?"

He sighed, "Yes…"

I smiled, "Then say something."

He nodded, "Alright…but not now. Ahm eating…"

I smiled, "So what's your name?"

"Numbuh four," he said.

"No, your real name," I said.

He sighed, "Wally…"

I smiled, "Wally suits you for some unkown reason."

"Yeh do know your fancy talkin' is makin' me all lightheaded and crud," he said slowly.

I laughed.

When we were done eating, they all were ready to go. I winked at Wally as he glanced at me, and nodded towards Kuki. He smiled, and mouthed a 'thank you' right as they left.

"Alright," I heard Blossom say. "You've got much explaining to do Abaddon!"

* * *

><p><strong>I know, random and stupid….but I felt like writing this. :)<strong>


	27. Chapter 27: Abaddon

**Okay so the last chapter was really off topic, I know. I was just really bored, and had the urge to write that. Lol. So anyway, this chapter is back to normal…or as close to normal as this story is going to get. Oh, and any reference to a 'sock bun' (for those of you who don't know what it is), it is basically a sock bun. Lol. You get a sock, you cut the toe part off, and you basically twist your hair around it. In fact I'm wearing two of them right now…lol. So I assume that back then they had socks, and could make sock buns (since all you need is just a sock). So…yeah. And thank you for the reviews guys! And don't worry, I'll be sure to add in a platypus. Platypuses (Platipi…Platipy…Platipeople…) are awesome. :)**

**Please please PLEASE review! Anonymous reviews are accepted! So anonymous people have no excuse not to review (unless of course a meteor crashed down on them just as they finish the chappie). ^_^**

**OOO**

(Brick POV)

My father was up to his full potential by that evening, and slowly grew even livelier by the minute. I was full of great relief by this fact, and so were my brothers. The girls however were the opposite.

They were all greatly confused by the fact that Him was an exact replica of their uncle, though Him knew nothing of this. In fact he was incredibly baffled by all of this nonsense, and feared Buttercup would rip him to little, itty bitty shreds at any moment. I could hardly blame him though… Buttercup could be rather terrifying if the situation demanded it.

On top of all of that, they were upset about their father still being ill. Buttercup knew exactly when the poison would actually kill him, and it would not be for very long. About a two week estimation would do… The journey all the way from the South to the North, however, took far longer; especially by foot. It would be at LEAST a month's journey, and of course by that time it would be too late. Buttercup was completely devastated at this fact, not to mention feeling rather reprehensible for her act of fulfilling this drama.

Blossom was not only worrying for her father, but trying to figure out all of this rubbish. While the others (including my father) were busy trying to find a way to get to the North as quickly as _inhumanly _possible, Blossom could be found rummaging through the millions, if not billions, of books in our library.

I found her in the mythology/fiction section, reading a book on what looked like extremely old mythological witch spells.

"Have you found what it is you seek?" I asked leaning against a bookshelf.

She flipped through the pages, with her eyebrows knit together, "Hardly. There is absolutely _nothing _in this rubbish of a book!"

She snapped it shut, and threw it on the ground angrily. She slumped against the shelf, blowing a stray strand of her hair out of her face.

I walked over to where I was in front of her, and put my hand under her chin, "I shan't ever say I know more than you do. I'm positive you have twice the amount of brain knowledge as I, though I shan't say you aren't ever wrong."

She frowned, "What is it you are speaking of?"

I smiled weakly, "Perhaps you are looking, analogically speaking, _on the wrong side of the road._"

I leaned down and kissed her lips lightly, before taking her hand and leading her down to a section that was rarely ever visited.

"Most libraries consist of groups; each having their own genre…correct?" I said as we walked down the long hallway.

"Yes, why…?" she asked frowning.

"Well ours is slightly different," I said. "However, shan't you misunderstand me… Our library has all of the same groups, however we have a couple extra."

"Such as?" she said as we halted in front of an old dusty section, full of books that have not been read in over centuries. Probably since the war first began.

"This section is not a specific genre of…let's say, romance, fiction, or non-fiction," I explained. "Tis a section of any random genre that had been discovered, except they are all from ancient times."

Blossom looked around her with wide eyes, amazed at how old these books actually were.

"How ancient are you speaking of, exactly?" she asked amazed.

I grinned, "Too old for recording the exact date."

"I did not even realize they had paper centuries in the past," she said frowning.

"They didn't," I said truthfully, before reaching over and picking up a crumbling stone tablet. "This is a rather good example. I'd say this is at least a good millennia old."

She picked it up, amazed, "Has this been translated?"

I nodded, "Tis a tall-tale of a multiple headed serpent, and a young peasant girl. Rather boring actually…"

She put it back, "Well then, shall you show me a few that have not been translated?"

"May I ask why it is you look to the old, with a rather new problem?" I asked curiously.

She smiled, "I once had a librarian to speak to when I was younger. He spent nearly all of his days in that library, reading ever book that ever entered it."

"Where is this going?" I asked.

"I have a confession," she said slowly. "When I see or read something, I never forget it. That is probably the solution to the fact that I have knowledge of so many things. My memory never fades me; in fact I can remember every second since my birth into the world like it happened last morn."

I stared at her amazed.

"The librarian had rather similar gifts, however only by reading," she said. "He remembered everything that he'd ever read, and had once given me rather useful advice. He said, and I quote, 'Always turn the old, to find answers for the new'. Newer recordings are extremely useful for issues in this modern age. However when an ancient problem stirs up, we shan't expect newer solutions to solve them. I have never seen such an issue as someone believing that they are someone else, when they are in fact a different person. I should only assume that this had happened in older times, so I've turned to much more ancient recordings for the answer."

My mouth had fallen open at her logic, but it shut quickly and I nodded, "I do believe that I have yet to outwit you in something."

"You have shown me these recordings," she admitted, blushing.

I smirked, "Indeed. However if you had known of this section, you'd have come in a heartbeat. I hardly believe that this counts as a success in my 'logical pride'."

She giggled, before kissing my nose, "Thank you. Now help me find the oldest recordings in this library, so I may bring them to Bubbles to translate. God bless her language skills…"

"Does she know languages that have been lost?" I asked frowning.

"Indeed, though she can not speak them because she does not realize she knows them," Blossom said. "If we bring her a tablet in a language that is lost, she will be able to read it in a heartbeat."

I smiled, and led her to the most ancient of 'scribblings' we had to offer.

OOO

(Buttercup POV)

I stepped out onto the stone porch that led to a garden, and stared out at the rain that splattered onto it.

"It does seem to rain often here, does it not?" I muttered to myself, before taking my new cloak's hood over my head.

Butch had shown me a closet full of his mother's own clothing, saying that my dress was far to skimpy to his liking. Twas not because he did not like seeing my legs, but because he did not like seeing _other men _stare at me like that Kevin guy did the day before. I had wondered if Mojo would mind me wearing his perished wife's clothing, and Butch said that his father would most likely be more than honored for them to be used once more on a 'lovely lady such as myself'.

I admit the clothes I'd found were rather admirable to the eye (or at least mine). Most of the dresses had some form of green on them, which I liked a great deal. However the woman must have had as much as a fashion sense as Bubbles, since there were HUNDREDS of dresses in that closet. I went to the greener ones, and had pulled a few to keep. The one I was currently wearing was forest green, and had a silver border on the bottom. I'd also found a rather fancy looking cloak that matched it, and found that it was rather comfortable to wear. The cloak itself was completely black, though if the light shined on it, at a first glance you'd think it was green.

I stepped out into the rain, hugging my arms around myself from the chilliness. I walked through the garden, which held ripe, fresh vegetables and fruit everywhere. I had a rather large appetite, though I did not pick anything lest it be against Southern rules to pick other's fruit. In the North it was not allowed, unless you were invited to stay under the same roof as the person with the garden, orchard, or crop field. I had no intentions of being rude under any circumstances, especially after what I'd inflicted upon the poor king already.

I was staring off into space, but slowly my eyes focused onto a rather large, red apple. Soon I came to realize it was not in fact large, it was just close to my face. Then I processed the fact that a rather large hand (it was in fact large, even if it was close to my face) was holding it.

"Shall I try to tempt you?" I heard Mojo ask lightheartedly.

I smirked, catching onto the innuendo, and turned to him with a smile, "I'm hardly as dimwitted as that woman, sorry."

He laughed, "Indeed you are."

Then he noticed my clothing, and raised an eyebrow, "I say you are looking rather lovely this fine afternoon, Buttercup."

I smiled weakly, "Are you angry? Butch said it was-"

"I'm hardly angry with you," he said smiling. "In fact I am overjoyed that someone as wonderful as you is wearing my passed on wife's clothing. If it were someone else I might be slightly upset, but tis' not."

I frowned, "I see no reason why you take such a liking to me, sir. I'm the person who poisoned you."

"You had good intentions, darling," he said walking with me down through the garden. "If anything you are far braver than even the strongest soldier in my Southern army. It takes guts to do what you did, and you yet you did it. I shall be eternally grateful for your actions, even if you have yet to see the good in which you have done."

I had tears threatening to escape my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I turned to him, and gave him a hug, "Thank you."

He kissed my forehead, "I've only known you a few short hours, and yet you already seem like a daughter to me. Perhaps tis' because you and my son are so much alike, though you have your differences…let me tell you that."

I smirked, "As in?"

"You are far more well-mannered," he said smirking. "And you are far more mature, unlike the three year old teenager he is."

I laughed, "Yes…Butch does whine a lot doesn't he?"

"You've no idea of what I've had to put up with the past years he has been alive," he said rolling his eyes. "Brick is my only hope…"

I laughed harder, before smiling at him, "And yet we both seem to love him anyhow."

He chuckled, "Indeed…"

We walked in silence for a few moments, and I took in the beauty of the garden around me.

"You know that my wife started this garden?" he pointed out.

"She did?" I asked in awe. "Tis' beautiful…"

"Indeed," he said. "Tis' the one thing I try to keep alive in her memory. Clothes and supplies can be kept, though they soon wear out. A garden is full of life, and can continue on forever if given the proper amount of care. Have you spotted that tree?"

He pointed to the center of the garden, and I saw a rather large tree with pink cherry blossoms covering it.

"Indeed," I said. "Why do you ask?"

"My wife planted that tree when it was but a small seed," he said. "It is the tree that started this garden. It does not grow fruit, but its flowers bloom all year round'. When one flower dies, another grows in its place."

I smiled, "Tis' a beautiful tree…"

He nodded, "I only hope that a few centuries from now it is still blooming…"

I turned to him, "I shall see to that."

He smiled at me, "You are a very kindhearted young maiden, Buttercup. Though you wish to be, analogically speaking, a rock…you are but a giant…teddy bear?"

I laughed, "Sure, we shall stick with teddy bears."

OOO

(Butch POV)

"Alright, so you are positive you aren't Abaddon?" I asked frowning.

"More than positive," he said with honest eyes. "I have only ever lived here in this castle, aiding your father in every possible way. I swear to all things holy, I am not a double-crosser."

"You have never seen the girls before?" I pressed.

"Never," he said. "I should say that I would remember such beautiful young ladies..."

I nodded, "I shall believe you…for now. However, if I hear that you have lied to us…I shall be the first to see to it that you get severely punished."

"I shan't doubt it," he said.

We all stood there staring at the man sitting down calmly in a chair. I'd known him (or at least though I did) my whole life.

"Well then…what is going on?" Bubbles asked frowning.

"That's what we are going to find out," Blossom said coming in with an armful of tablets, with Brick tagging behind her with even more.


	28. Chapter 28: Alacazam

**Thank you for the reviews guys! And I just realized that I never mentioned any sock buns…hahahahahahahaha. My bad. :) I'll try to remember this time, just because I can. So anyway, yeah…um I hope you guys enjoy this chapter even MORE than the last ones (not including chapter 26…because it was just retarded XD).**

**Thank you for reading my lovely little lemon drops!**

**Oh and one more thing, did any of the boys propose to the girls? I forgot. -_- Silly me…**

* * *

><p>(Butch POV)<p>

Everyone had been busy the day before, either asking Him questions, or researching about how to get to the North as quickly as possible. We had asked Merlin to help us with our research on getting to the North, and he happily obliged. He, Blossom, and Brick could each be found in the library at almost every second of the day.

Bubbles and Boomer were busy keeping an eye on Him, and asking questions about the obvious. Him always answered the same; he had always been here, and didn't have any mental remembrance of having nieces. I wanted to believe what he said…but at the same time I wanted to believe the girls.

I could be found in my room all day, making sure my six-pack didn't disappear. However, I was trying to solve the confusing puzzle of all that was going on in the process. I was not being _completely _lazy when it came to mental skills, just mostly. For one thing, the name Abaddon had seemed rather familiar to my ears ever since the girls first spoke it. That was something to look into…

However…I had no record of seeing my beautiful 'damsel who shan't be in distress' anywhere the past day.

I got up from my exercising, and heading to the showers to rinse of my bodily odor. I smelled so badly that I could actually _smell it._ Normally a person would have to tell you that you smell, because you had yet to actually detect the stench. I however reeked so badly, that I had no need of someone telling me.

I rinsed off in the waters before heading outside to see if my beloved was out there.

"If you seek Buttercup, she is in the garden," I heard my father say.

I turned and saw him walking from the garden's entrance, smiling.

"You have a lovely lady in there, my son," he said patting me on the back. "Do not let her slip through your fingers…"

"I shan't," I said smiling.

Then I headed off towards the garden, looking high and low for Buttercup. Soon I found her standing by the large tree in the middle of the garden, unmoving. I smiled, and made my way towards her. Once I was there, my shadow caught her attention.

She looked up at me and smiled, "Hello."

I smiled back, "Hello."

I sat down next to her on the soft green grass, watching the petals from the blossoms on the tree blow down around us from the wind. I stared at her face; how beautiful she truly was. Her wavy hair blew around her messily, and her bright emerald green eyes sparkled in light.

…And she was all mine.

I glanced over to my left and saw a dandelion flower, just waiting to be blown. I smiled and picked it up, before holding it out to Buttercup.

"Make a wish," I said smiling.

She smirked, and took it before shutting her eyes and blowing on it.

"What have you wished for?" I asked hopefully.

"I shan't tell you, you bloody git," she said hitting my arm playfully. "For alas it shan't come true…"

I laughed, "Oh pish-posh, Buttercup. That is a tall-tale. Besides…the wished _never _come true anyhow…"

She smirked, "That is all right, however I wish to try as hard as I should to make this one come true."

"And what is it you wish to come true?" I asked caressing her face.

"I shan't tell you," she teased. "So stop pestering me will you?"

"I shall pester you until Kingdom come, so you might as well just relieve yourself and just tell me," I said leaning down to kiss her ear.

She sighed, "Oh alright you pathetic goon…"

I smirked at her comment, waiting for her answer. Although twas' odd...because she had never given in so quickly before.

"I wished for you to never leave me," she said. "I wished for the two of us to grow old together, yelling at our grandchildren to get us tapioca…"

I laughed, "Well you sure do plan ahead, do you not?"

She smirked, "I was just merely saying that I wish to be with you…forever…"

"Forever?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Tis' quite a while..."

She looked at me with her wide emerald green eyes, "Butch...don't you ever leave me, you hear? If you should ever leave me, I shall foresee my mental death. Even the thought of you leaving me, shatters my heart so... In fact, I can feeling it breaking right now. I hate the sound of being so feminine-like, but tis' the truth. You must always be around me to keep the pieces of my heart together, and if one should fall...you must be there to put it back. Do you hear me, Butch? You shan't ever leave me, or else I shall die, whether it be mentally or physically. I-"

I leaned down and kissed her lightly, "I had no intentions of ever leaving you, Buttercup. I shan't ever leave you, because if I should, two tragic things would happen. You would be heartbroken for an eternity, and I would never live with myself. All of my life I'd always leaned onto my father and brothers' care for me, to keep me from losing it (whether the definition be from going insane, or becoming some jerk with a rather overlarge ego)."

She laughed at that, but continued to listen.

"You are the one holding me together, and from what you've spoken to me in utter words, tis' the same for you," I said. "I shall always be with you..."

"Always?" she asked breathily.

I took her hand in mine, and leaned down to kiss her, "_Always…"_

* * *

><p>(Brick POV)<p>

Blossom, Merlin and I were all in the castle's library. Blossom and I skimmed through book after book, searching for the answers we needed. I was not entirely sure what Merlin was doing, exactly... Supposedly he was helping us find the answer, but so far he was absolutely no help whatsoever. Honestly, for a one-hundred year old man (is it safe to assume he is around that age...he did look it...) he was rather childish. Far more so than Butch, which is saying something...

"MERLIN!" I yelled. "For the billionth time, we do not wish to see your mole!"

"But it is so very large-" he started, slowly pulling up whatever his robe was covering.

"WE DO NOT WISH TO SEE IT!" I yelled covering Blossom's eyes. "Do not even glance, Blossom. The man is rather unpredictable…"

She giggled quietly, "I wonder if it should be hairy…?"

"Oh yes, very hairy!" Merlin exclaimed with wide eyes.

I groaned, "By order of the future king, please do not show us your mole."

Merlin sighed, "Yes your highness."

I rolled my eyes, "Alright…so any ideas?"

"On what?" Merlin asked staring at me with blank, glassy-blue eyes.

I opened my mouth to answer, before shutting it and staring at him. I turned to Blossom, and she only shrugged.

"You're kidding," I said in disbelief.

"I am doing no such thing, sir," he said honestly. "What should we have ideas about?"

"On how to get to the North!" I said impatiently. "Now-"

"Oh goodie! We are going to the North? I should go pack a few of my belongings then-"

"Wait…what?" I asked in disbelief. "You imbecile, of course we are going to the North!"

He scratched his head, "Oh really? I did not realize-"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK WE'VE ALL BEEN FRETTING ABOUT LATELY?" I asked breathing heavily. "WHAT DO YOU THINK BLOSSOM AND I HAVE BEEN DOING DOWN HERE ALL DAY LONG, EH? WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING THIS WHOLE TIME?"

"Brick, calm down," Blossom said before turning to Merlin. "Now, Merlin…we are trying to get to the North as quickly as possible."

"Oh well that's rather simple!" he said joyfully. "All I have to do is zap you there!"

Blossom smacked her forehead, and I stared at him.

"You mean to tell me…that we have been searching around this library, looking for ways to get to the North, and you knew how to get there _this whole time_?" I asked fuming.

"But of course!" Merlin said smiling. "I did not know twas' the North you wished to go, I thought you two just liked learning new things from books!"

I smacked my forehead, just as Boomer and Bubbles came in. They both had obviously had no luck with Him, and seemed rather tired from it all.

"Anything?" Boomer asked hopefully.

"Well…" I said before turning to glare at Merlin. "It just so happens that Merlin could get us there this entire time."

"Well," Merlin said thinking. "Tis' rather tricky to zap multiple people together…sometimes things happen."

"What kind of things?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"What kind of things?" I repeated slowly.

"On what topic?" he asked staring at me.

"_On zapping us..."_ I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, what do you wish to know about zapping?" he asked with jolly.

I groaned and smacked my forehead, "Just…just…"

"Come Brick, let us find Butch and Buttercup," Blossom said taking my hand. "Then we may depart for the North."

I nodded, rubbing my head, "Alright…as long as he is out of my hearing range, I shall make it through the day alive."

She smirked, and we walked out to find our two other siblings.

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

I leaned against Butch's chest, as he silently tore off the petals of a sunflower. It had started to rain again, but the tree we were under provided shelter from it. A few drops hit us here and there, but in the pouring rain that hardly counted.

"What are you doing?" I finally asked him, raising my eyebrow at the nearly 'bald' flower.

He grinned before pulling of another petal with a tiny *pluck!*, "She loveth me, she loveth me not…"

I elbowed him gently, "Oh hush it."

"Oh goodie!" Butch exclaimed happily. "She loveth me!"

I laughed, "Of course 'she' does. If she does not then she is far too sane for my liking…"

He kissed my ear, "Oh you love me, and you are quite sane."

"Maybe compared to you I suppose," I said laughing. "Of course, compared to you Merlin seems sane.

Butch stared at me with a raised eyebrow, and I sighed.

"I take that back…Merlin is bonkers…"

Butch about burst a lung laughing, "Tis' true!"

I grinned, before frowning, "What do you think Abaddon means?"

"What is it you speak of?" Butch asked confused.

"What is the definition of the name Abaddon?" I asked frowning.

Butch thought for a moment, "I believe it tis' a name for a king of demons…why?"

I frowned, "What if my uncle is a demon?"

"I hardly think so," Butch said shaking his head. "Tis' rather unlogical…"

"You sounded like Brick just then."

"I know."

"Do you care?"

"Yes, I do actually. Thank you ever so much for rubbing that in."

"You are completely and utterly welcome."

He glared at me, "Oh shut up."

I laughed, then looked over to see our siblings trudging through the rain towards us.

"We are going to the North," Brick said.

Merlin tagged along behind them, "Oh…are we having a picnic?"

"No Merlin," Brick said with clenched fists.

"Wow Brick," I said. "What's gotten your panties into a wad?"

Butch and Boomer snickered, but Brick just glared at Merlin, "He is the problem! He is _insane!"_

"However," Blossom said giving Brick 'the look'. "He is going to help us…so be patient."

Brick nodded, "Oh alright."

"Okay, the six of you need to stand in a half circle," Merlin said. "Then I shall perform the spell…"

"Wait!"

We all looked to see Mojo running towards us.

He gave all of his sons a hug, kissed Blossom and Bubbles' hands, then was about to do the same to me. However I pulled him into a hug, which he happily obliged to.

"Goodbye sir," I said smiling. "Twas' nice meeting you."

"Likewise, I shall never forget how lovely you truly are. Be sure to return for tea sometime…" he said before turning to Brick. "I shall keep an eye on Him while you are gone, he shall not leave anyone's sight for a moment. I have guards watching him as we speak."

Brick nodded, "Alright…well I suppose we should be off."

"Farwell," he said stepping back with a sad smile.

Then Merlin looked up, "Alright, I shall speak the spell. Then each of you must say your _full _name when I say so."

"Why?" Butch asked frowning.

"So the spell knows which person must depart," he said. "Duh…"

We nodded.

He spoke a few 'hokus-pokus' words, with a little 'abracadabra' here and there. Then he turned to Boomer, who was at the end of the circle, "State your names right after one another."

"Boomer Antonio Jojo," Boomer said.

"Bubbles Angelica Utonium," Bubbles said smiling.

"Blossom Marian Utonium," Blossom said.

"Brick Anthony Jojo," Brick said.

"Butch James Jojo," Butch said confidentally.

I paused, and everyone turned to me waiting for my name. Bubbles and Blossom both giggled, and I glared at them.

"Buttercup Adeline Joan Chrysanthia Utonium," I said slowly.

The boys stared at me, but Blossom and Bubbles burst into laughter. I turned scarlet and glared at my sisters, who were still laughing.

"That's your name?" Butch asked with a smirk.

I nodded slowly, "My father had hopes for me apparently…"

"Alright," Merlin said. "Farwell all, and I shall see you all in a few many morn."

Then a blue light went all around us, and we zapped into a different area. Wind blew all around me, and I felt as if though I was being pulled apart (without any pain), and put together again. It was a rather odd feeling…

Then I felt my feet hit ground, and looked down to see the green grass at my feet. I smiled, before frowning. I felt rather odd; I felt _wrong._ For one thing, my hair was not blowing in my face as it once did before. Another thing was my clothes felt much _much _heavier than before. And lastly I felt stronger than before, in a physical sort of way.

I looked around me, and saw the others. What bothered me was they were acting rather odd.

Brick stood with one hand on his hip (in a rather lady-like fashion), while the other rubbed his eyes. Blossom stood next to him stretching her arms out above her head, before cracking her neck, and shaking all signs of stressed muscles away. Boomer felt behind his head, and finger combed his hair to make sure it was neat. Bubbles stood next to him, picking her nose. I wondered where Butch was, and that was when I freaked.

"OH MY LORD!" I screamed, only to find my voice much deeper than before.

Butch turned to me, and screamed (and he actually DID scream mind you). He felt his hair, then looked down at his dress, and screamed again.

"Wha-wha-…?" he couldn't form words in his shock.

Blossom and Brick looked at each other, and Bubbles and Boomer did the same. They all screamed and yelled, before Blossom (or at least Brick in Blossom's body) spoke.

"Well it seems we have switched bodies…" he said slowly. "I suppose this is what Merlin meant by saying twas' tricky…"

"I'M A MAN!" I screamed angrily.

I turned to find Butch twirling around in his/my dress, "I rather like this dress…tis' much more comfortable than what I'm used to wearing. Tis' rather…flowy?"

I groaned, "Listen to yourself…you like wearing a dress!"

His eyes went wide, "Oh lord…I'm ruined."

"SWITCH US BACK!" I screamed at Brick, who held his/Blossom's hand in front of him.

"I know not how to fix this," he said quickly.

Then Merlin popped back, "Oh dear…let me ask of you this. Are you all well?"

"NO!" I screamed. "I'M A MAN!"

"AND I LIKE DRESSES!" Butch yelled angrily. "Tis very VERY wrong!"

I turned to him, "You are gay."

He turned red in fury, "I beg to differ my fair lady…er…man…?"

I went to smack him, and instead punched him in the face with strength I did not know I had, "Oh…oh Butch I'm sorry!"

He rubbed his nose, "You shall have to suffer in a moment anyhow…"

Merlin thought for a moment, "Switched bodies eh? I shall jut have to fix that then. What was that spell again…OH YES!"

Then he pulled out his wand before wind blew around him, and a glowing blue light filled the area. He looked at us and we saw his eyes were literally glowing with light. He took in a deep breath to say the words, and immediately I was filled with terror on how much power that wizard actually had (when his madness shan't overpower him).

Then he spoke the magical words to free me from this mannish prison.

"ALACAZAM!" he yelled before a bright blue light filled my sight, and I felt the feeling of being ripped apart once more.

When the feeling left me, I looked down and was relieved to see myself in my own body. Everyone else was also rather relieved, and smiled at Merlin.

"Alacazam?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He nodded, "Indeed. Now I best be off…good luck to each of you."

We smiled as he left, then I turned to see the most heartwarming sight I'd seen in years. Up on top of a large hilltop laid a large white castle that had vines running around it.

"Home…" Bubbles said happily, while Blossom and I nodded in agreement.

"Yes Bubbles," I said. "Tis' indeed…home."


	29. Chapter 29: To the Castle

**HEY! Okay…so not as many reviews as I would have liked…but anyway. Thanks for the reviews I did get guys! :) So anyhow, seriously though, I don't know if Buttercup and Butch are engaged or not. Please tell me, I forgot. :( **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

I couldn't believe that we were home… I had not seen this castle in over three years, and only now did I remember how much I missed it. We each walked up and over the hill to the castle…

Well Bubbles skipped, actually.

I turned around to find Butch walking silently behind me, with his head hung low. I stopped for a moment, so that he may catch up to me, and then continued walking.

"Alas, what tis' troubling you so?" I asked.

He turned to me, "Describe your father, so that I may make a mental image of him."

"Well," I said. "He was tall, skinny, had black hair nearly as black as mine, had Bubble's perkiness (though lowered down a notch or three), and Blossom's wit. Why?"

"Just wanted to have knowledge of what shall attack me for even looking at you," he said.

It took me a moment to process what he'd said, but when I did I burst out laughing. He turned to glare at me, while I held my stomach.

"Tis' hardly humorous!" he said glaring at me.

"I'm sorry," I said smiling. "You shan't have any fear over my father, for he is a good man."

"Exactly," Butch said frowning. "He shall be overprotective of you, so I must watch out."

I took his hand, "Don't fret it…you shall be with me. I shall protect you from anything my father tries to do to you…"

"Tis' rather reassuring," he said smiling.

"Hey," I said. "So long as you do not wear anymore dresses, I believe my father shall respect you."

He turned red, "Oh shut up."

I grinned, "Gotcha good, did I not?"

"Perhaps I should tell the next Catholic Priest we come by, about giving you the 'letter'," Butch said smirking evilly at me.

My eyes widened, "You will do no such thing!"

"Then there shall be no more mentioning of the dress indecent," he said. "Understood?"

"Fine..." I muttered. "...Jackass..."

He chuckled, before wrapping his arm around my waist.

* * *

><p>(Bubbles POV)<p>

I skipped happily across the road towards the castle, with Boomer trailed right behind me. I turned around with a smile, then ran up to him and gave him a peck on the lips.

He chuckled, "What on earth was that for?"

I took his hand, "I'm just so incredibly joyful!"

He smiled, "As am I. I say Bubbles…should we not do a quick banter beforehand?"

I smiled, "But of course Boomer!"

"Alright…you go first," he said grinning.

"I'm happy!" I squealed.

He laughed, "So I've noticed…"

I kissed his cheek, and then jumped on his shoulders to where he was carrying me down the road. I finger combed his hair, noticing how soft it was; like a baby's butt. It was so blond and bright, that it could beat the sun with its light. He set me down as the others continued on without us, knowing that we wanted a moment alone.

He looked at me with his dark, navy blue eyes, and smiled, "Are you excited yet?"

I jumped up and down, "Indeed! Indeed!"

He kissed my cheek, "Well I wish to give you something, before we enter that castle."

"A present?" I asked hopefully.

"Close," he said smiling, before he bent down on one knee, and held up a silver ring with a blue sapphire on it. "Bubbles Utonium, I wish to be with you forever, which means to the end of my days. I do not ever want to let you go, and wish for you to be mine. If you shall oblige, then I shall do as much as I am able to fulfill any of your hopes to have a long happy life. So, in summary, what I wish to say is…"

I had my hands covering my mouth, and tears were welling in my eyes.

"Shall you marry me?" he asked.

I squealed, and threw my arms around him, "YES!"

He kissed me, and then slipped the ring on my finger. Then we both walked towards the castle, hand in hand.

* * *

><p>(Blossom POV)<p>

"Brick," I said slowly. "Your favorite color is red, correct?"

He eyed me in confusion, but nodded nonetheless, "Indeed."

"Then why is it you never have any red apparel?" I asked.

I stood there for a moment, waiting for his answer. When he did, I rolled my eyes.

"It clashes horrible with my hair…"

"Brick, I'm serious. I wear pink often, because tis' my favorite color. You like red, and yet you never wear any!" I said frowning.

"Why is this so amazing to you?" he asked smirking. "I always wear red, but alas it is completely covered by my silver armor!"

I thought for a moment, before blushing, "Oh…well now I just feel rather silly!"

He kissed my cheek, "Don't."

I sighed, and we walked towards the castle in silence once more. It is not as though neither of us liked to speak; it is just that we were both rather nervous. Given loads of time, and being in an unnerving environment, we could prattle for hours about so many things. However at that moment we were both rather unsettled for what was to come; I was nervous to be seeing my father after so many years, while Brick was nervous for meeting a new man. He had good reasons to be nervous too… First of all, he was meeting a new man (as previously mentioned). Second, he was my father…and a lover meeting the girl's father is awkward on so many levels.

"I just realized something strange, Brick," I said after a moment.

"And what should be so strange that you are bothering to tell me of such a thing?" he asked with a sigh.

"You sleep in your armor," I pointed out, frowning. "I should think that tis' rather uncomfortable, is it not?"

"Indeed it is," he said nodding. "But tis' also highly inappropriate to sleep in my undergarments in the presence woman, of whom I am not matrimonially bonded with."

I blushed, "I see. Well you still did not have to sleep in such uncomfortable apparel because of my presence. I could have left and slept somewhere else you know…"

"You see?" he said frowning. "I knew that if I'd mentioned this to you, then you should insist on sleeping somewhere else!"

I stared at him, "Brick I-"

"Tis' not as if I demand for you to accompany me at night," he said frowning, realizing how wrong he'd sounded. "I just do not like you out of my sight, especially at night."

I blushed deeply, and giggled, "I understand Brick, do not feel so flustered!"

He turned scarlet and glared at me, "I am hardly flustered!"

I stopped him, and stood right in front of him. I reached my hands up to his neck, while his blood red eyes bore into mine. I cupped his cheek, and smirked, "You've got a tad bit of stubble there, Bricky."

He chuckled and leaned into my hand, "I suppose that is code for me to shave then?"

I blushed slightly, "No…it's actually rather cute…"

He wrapped his arms around me, "So I shall keep it?"

"No, you are shaving," I said glaring at him playfully. "I don't know if I shall be able to imagine you with a beard…"

He laughed, "Me either."

Then he leaned down and kissed me, chuckling at my gasp and literal 'melting'. I sort of slumped into his arms, sighing deeply.

He pulled away, "I love you."

"I love you far more," I said smirking.

"I doubt it," he said grinning.

* * *

><p>(Still Blossom's POV)<p>

We came to two very large gates, much larger than those at the South (though those were rather large). The gates were sparkling with silver, and glistened in the light. There were two towers on either side of it, with two watch-guards looking down upon us as we drew near. Past it was a long, pale brick road, that led to the large purple castle that I call home.

We headed up to the doors, and the guards at the front walked towards us.

"Here ye! Who wishes to pass through the Silver Gates?" one said.

"Hello Bob," I said with a kind smile. "Tis' been quite some time, has it not?"

He stared at me for a moment, before his expression brightened extremely, "Why your highness, I am sorry! For I did not seem to recognize you at a first glance; you have changed in great amounts! Though your eyes should have told me…"

I laughed, "Yes, well they are rather hard to miss."

He smiled and looked behind him, "Oi! Larry! Princess Blossom is back, with a rather large amount of company."

The other guard came up, before bowing politely, "Your highness! What bids thee to return so? Not that I am unhappy of your return, in fact I find it rather relieving!"

"We've come to heal my father," I said. "My sisters and I, along with our lovers, have brought home the antidote for his rather uncommon sickness."

Bob looked at my sisters, and smile, "Oh, apologies misses! I did not recognize you either!"

Buttercup smirked, "No harm done."

"Well I suppose you best be off to your father then," Larry said smiling. "OPEN THE GATES!"

The gates opened for us, and we walked in.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short…but I had to get this out really really fast before my bedtime! :D Thank you for reading!<strong>


	30. Chapter 30: Abaddons  1 and 2

**Okay, so thank you guys once again for the reviews! And once again I failed to mention the sock bun! T_T My bad…sorry. And THANK YOU for the guys that told me that BCxButch weren't engaged, that helped me a lot. I am such a terrible person for not knowing that, lol. I suck. :) Anyway…**

**NAWHdinosaurs, I love you SO SO SO SO SO MUCH! Even if your reviews ARE late, they still rock! :D And yes…Bob and Larry as in Veggietales. :) I grew up with 'Lyle the Kindly Viking' so I had to call them Bob and Larry. **

**So anyway, enjoy my lovely little lemon drops!**

**I lub u guyz….**

**OOO**

(Buttercup POV)

I was ecstatic. I was overjoyed. I was rapturous. I was extremely, utterly, completely elated.

I was also terrified.

I would eventually (in the time about to be spent here) have to tell my father, whom I had not seen in years, that I poisoned him. Of course I would explain why, in hopes that he would understand. Mojo may have taken it well, but that does not mean my father himself will too.

We entered the castle, and I was immediately welcomed by the scent of brownies being baked (twas' my father's favorite dessert). Two guards led the way up to our father's bedroom, where he was currently dwelling due to his illness.

Butch took my hand on the way up, nodding to me in reassurance. I felt slightly better knowing that he was supporting me one-hundred percent, though everyone else was too. However the feeling that my father might not understand creating an ache in my stomach; which completely devoured my appetite for the brownies that were currently in the kitchen cooking.

The guards knocked on my father's door, "Your highness…you have visitors."

We heard a loud and heartbreaking cough through the door, "Enter…"

The guards opened the doors, and we stepped in. The sight inside made my stomach churn…

My father was in his bed, coughing in extreme measures. His black hair was cut short (just as I remembered), and was sticking up almost as badly as Butch's. When he opened his eyes, they were extremely bloodshot. He was in far worse shape than Mojo…

His eyes widened, and then he let out a pained smile, "Girls…?"

Bubbles screamed and threw her arms around our father, "Oh father, I've missed you so terribly!"

"I know," he said hoarsely as Blossom came to hug him. "Hello my dear…"

Then they pulled away, and he looked at me with sad eyes, "Oh Buttercup…come give your father a hug."

I slowly made my way forward, but did not lean down to hug him, "I deserve not your love, father…"

He stared at me, "Buttercup, I have not seen you for over three years. Come closer so I may hug you…"

I shook my head, tears starting to build in my eyes, "You do not deserve to have me in your presence, father. I've caused you nothing but misery…"

He shook his head with a sad smile, "Oh my dear, do you really find me that dense?"

I stared at him in confusion, "Pardon…?"

He took my hand in his shaky ones, "You've poisoned me, but you had well intentions…"

"How did you-?" my voice cracked just as he interrupted.

"My dear, twas' not hard to figure out," he said with a cough. "I became ill just after the maids discovered a piece of your hair, and very soon after, so did the king of the South… Oh boys! I trust your father is well?"

The boys looked bewildered, and their mouths opened and closed. Brick spoke, "He is well sir…but how-?"

He smiled, "Abaddon."

"Uncle?" Blossom asked frowning. "He told you? But how-?"

"You misunderstand me," father said quickly. "Not your uncle Abaddon, the other fellow. The one who looks exactly like your uncle, which caused much of your confusion."

We all stared at him, dumbfounded. I spoke first, "English please?"

He sighed, "When you girls were rather small, your uncle created an exact copy of himself. He did this in hopes that he, as two persons, could rule the world. Except when his copy appeared, he turned out to be the exact OPPOSITE due to spell complications. Anyway, the copy (which you boys know as HIM), completely rebelled against my brother. Then he fled to the South, only to be welcomed by the king. However he would help me often by informing me of my girls' whereabouts."

"So he DID know!" Butch said furiously. "THAT BAST-"

"ENOUGH!" I screamed. "So Abaddon, my uncle, is bad, but Him is good?"

My father nodded, "He swore not to say anything, in case Abaddon was watching him. However he has paid little mind to me, due to my illness."

We nodded, "Well…I suppose we should hand you the antidote."

I handed the vial to him, and he drank it one long gulp.

"Feel better?" I asked.

He smiled, "It shall take a while…now where's that hug I've been longing for?"

I smiled in relief, before hugged him tightly, "I missed you father…"

"As I to you," he said.

"JOHN!" we heard a yell through the hall. "THE KING OF THE SOUTH IS BETTER-"

Abaddon entered the room, and I was about to attack him immediately. Blossom held me back with a quiet whisper, "You shall have your chance…but not yet."

Abaddon looked exactly like Him, except he looked much less kind.

I growled, but Abaddon paid no mind to me, "Ah! I see the princesses have returned! With…the princes of the South no less!"

"They are our boyfriends," Blossom said.

We heard Bubbles giggle, but we paid no mind to it. Though I could have sworn she whispered, "Not quite."

"Indeed brother," father said.

"Well then, let there be a feast!" he exclaimed in fake happiness. "THE PRINCESSES HAVE RETURNED! Let all pay heed!"

Then he went out to make plans.

"I don't like him," I muttered. "What's the plan?"

"We go with it," Blossom said. "And if he tries anything, we shall attack."

"We all know he shall try SOMETHING!" I said.

"Yes," Blossom said. "And when he does, we shall be ready. Everyone sleep with partners tonight, in case he tries a sneak attack."

Brick nodded, "Agreed."

My father stood up shakily, "Yes, here is the plan. We each follow along with the feast, and if alas he does not try anything, we frame him."

I smirked, before frowning, "But how?"

My father grinned mischievously, "You wish to tell me that I have _nothing _to blackmail my brother with over the years? I am not one for blackmailing or any such things, but he was about to secretly harm my own daughters. That crosses a line..."

Then he walked out, "Girls, you know where your rooms are!"

We all stood there for a moment, "Well...I guess we should go show to boys our dormitories."

We nodded, and led our boyfriends out to our rooms. My room was farthest, so the walk was longer. Butch and I walked down the hall, before coming to a large green door.

OOO

(Butch POV)

"Well," Buttercup said. "Home beloved home..."

She opened the door, and inside was the most 'Buttercup-y' room I'd ever seen. The floor was made out of stone, that was painted a dark black. The walls were painted green, and had pictures hung all around the room. The bed was King-sized, and had green and black sheets. There was a green vanity in the corner, and on the opposite corner there was a large grand piano.

"You have the skill to play piano?" I asked impressed.

She smirked, "Indeed, I used to live on it actually..."

I smiled, "You must play for me sometime."

She blushed, "I have not played in years...besides there is the fact that the instrument itself is most likely out of tune."

"Do you know how to tune it?" I asked.

"Well yes but-"

"No buts," I said wrapping my arms around her waist from behind. "You shall play for me, whether it be now, or in a few days. Understood?"

"And what exactly do you hold over my head to force me to do so?" she asked playfully.

I grinned before licking her ear, "You are under my mercy wench...do as I say."

She leaned back into me, "I am hardly under your mercy, _sir_. Now do please unhand me..."

I kissed down her neck, "No."

"This could be referred to as harassment," she said trying to hide the humor in her voice, though failing terribly.

Still...it bothered me to even _think _about doing such things to a woman.

She quickly turned around, "Butch, twas' only joking!"

I frowned, "I don't care."

She leaned up and kissed me, "Oh Butch, my softhearted fool..."

"I am not!" I growled angrily. "I am a hardheaded, tough, macho-man!"

She stared at me for a long moment, before suddenly bursting out in laughter.

I rolled my eyes, "Come on Buttercup...tis' hardly humorous."

She smirked before grabbing my hand, "Come on Butch...let me brush your unruly hair."

"Since when do you care about unruly hair?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Tis' an excuse to touch your hair," she said pulling out a brush as I sat down.

"Buttercup, you hardly need an excuse to touch my hair," I said with a smirk. "It does not bother me any..."

She took out the ribbon that tied my hair **(they didn't have rubber bands back then, they used ribbons or pieces of cloth. Don't ask how I know this...lol) **and started to brush my hair. Then I decided to add something in...

"I'm hardly Brick."


	31. Chapter 31: The ring

**Okay, so yeah I forgot to mention the sock bun AGAIN. -_- If I remember…then we'll have a celebration. If not…forget it *sigh*. So anyway, thanks for the reviews guys! You don't know how much this means to me! :D**

**Thank you for reading!**

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

I stirred my bowl of ramen noodles (shipped from one of the major cities in the West), pretending to eat it. Normally on a daily basis, I would have consumed the whole thing in one slurp. However I was not exactly in the mood at that moment.

Butch sat next to me, and was obviously just as uncomfortable as I. His normal everyday inhalation of food was dull, and instead he only sat there picking at his steak.

Abaddon had invited a few guests and relatives of ours (not that I paid any attention to them, tis' not like I have memorized their names or something), and had managed to prepare a HUGE feast in our honor. As much as I should have enjoyed all of the food that was lain out in front of me, varying from pudding to ribs, I was too busy wondering which food was poisoned or not. I doubted that my _dear _uncle was just throwing a feast for our entertainment. There were probably hundreds of possibilities he had thought up, but we had the figure out which one it was that he chose.

I glanced over at Butch, slurping up a noodle, and couldn't help but stare. He had cleaned up before dinner, because he had gotten rather filthy after a moment. After we had 'bantered' (as Bubs would call it), we had somehow gotten to the conversation of Abaddon (again). Anyhow, he had become rather angry after a moment or two, and had gone into a fit of rage. In the process he'd managed to get himself in a rather revolting state when it comes to personal hygiene.

His hair, which had been rather wild before, was now brushed neatly back into a ponytail. A few curly black strands fell lose, which made him look all the more handsome. His usually creamy colored face was tainted pink from anger, and his expression was just dripping with hatred for the man who was currently laughing and having a jolly time before us. I looked down at his hand, and saw that his knuckles were white from having clenched so hard.

I laid my hand on top of his, and rubbed my thump over it caringly. He looked at me, and his expression softened slightly.

I had that effect on him.

* * *

><p>(Butch POV)<p>

Buttercup was my everything. Tis' why I was fiddling with the shining silver piece of jewelry between my hidden fingers, wondering when to make my move. She could make anything better, no matter how bad things were.

That was until they really _did _get bad.

Everyone was chattering away happily, having a grand ol' time. Everyone except for my siblings, the girls, and I…

Then everything changed with one quick movement.

Boomer's hand slammed on the table so hard that it broke in half, which resulted in _everyone's _utter shock. His other hand clutched at his throat in desperation, and he was shaking. Brick and I jolted up, and Bubbles didn't really know what to do. She tried to get Boomer to tell her what was wrong, but all he did was gasp for air.

His face was started to turn as blue as his eyes…

All of the guests gasped, and Abaddon's eyes went wide with fear. However, all of the _smart _people in the room knew his fear was false…

Buttercup was at Boomer's side in an instant, and forced something down his throat. I rushed to Boomer's side, and saw that she was holding a little tiny blue glass vial (now empty). Boomer gasped for air, and was obviously relieved that he was able to breathe now. Bubbles threw her arms around him, and cried in relief.

"What on earth?" Blossom muttered bewildered. "Was he poisoned?"

Buttercup frowned, before grabbing Boomer's cup and sniffing it. Her eyes narrowed, and she looked down at the drink as if it would attack her at any moment. Then she started to shake in what I could only assume was anger.

"Buttercup?" Blossom asked sternly, but calmly. "What is it?"

Buttercup only growled as an answer, before she made her way over to Abaddon. She glared at him with emerald green daggers, and she gripped the gold cup tightly. Then after a moment of glaring she held the drink out to him.

"Drink," she ordered.

Everyone was confused, before Blossom's eyes went wide, "Oh my…he didn't…"

"What?" I heard Brick whisper.

She didn't answer, but only continued to stare in shock.

I looked back to the scene with Buttercup and Abaddon, and frowned at their expressions. Buttercup was angry as heck with him, and apparently was ready to pounce on him at any moment. Abaddon was apparently trying to look tough, but I could see through that in an instant.

It was a gift of mine…to be able to see through someone's fake appearance. Being a prince, soldier, mega-awesome ninja type guy, AND a war general, I could see right through a person's lies. That is…unless it was Buttercup. She was like me… She could see through _anyone's _lies (sometimes even mine), and yet was still able to lie and get someone to believe her without hesitation.

I watched as Abaddon started to sweat nervously before answering, "I do not find it rather sanitary to drink after someone."

"Bull-crap!" she yelled. "Drink it lest you be sent to the dungeons!"

Abaddon frowned, "And for what?"

"For attempt and murder!" Buttercup yelled angrily. "You _poisoned _Boomer's drink!"

Everyone gasped dramatically, and my eyes went wide, "Oh _hell _no!"

Brick looked absolutely furious, but nearly as much as I.

"Now _DRINK _as proof that you didn't," Buttercup hissed. "If you shan't drink this, then you shall immediately be thrown into prison for eternity."

I was at Abaddon's throat at a second, forcing the drink down his throat, "DRINK YOU BASTARD!"

I forced the drink down his throat, and immediately his face began turning blue from the poison.

"HA!" I yelled. "I KNEW IT! YOU DID POISON BOOMER'S DRINK! YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU-"

Buttercup gave Abaddon some antidote, which had me bewildered, "Wha-?"

"We can't kill him Butch, lest we be like him ourselves," she said coldly. "However…I do expect you to make him miserable in his dungeon cell."

I narrowed my eyes at Abaddon, "I shall."

"No…you shan't," Abaddon spoke up angrily. "I shan't let you."

"WHAT THE F-"

Red smoke appeared under Abaddon's feet, and he disappeared on the spot.

Everyone stood there bewildered, before I yelled out in frustration. I reached over to the table angrily and pushed it over, toppling food on some of the guests. _Screw them…_

"Butch!" Buttercup exclaimed in annoyance.

I turned to her and grabbed her wrists, growling the entire time. Her expression went from annoyance to fear in a moment. _Good._

"Don't _Butch _me wench!" I yelled angrily. "You healed him! YOU FREAKING HEALED HIM!"

"B-Butch…" she started to say, breathing heavily.

"JUST STOP!" I yelled. "IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU, WE WOULD NOT HAVE TO FRET OVER HIM ANY LONGER!"

"I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO BE A KILLER BUTCH!" she screamed angrily, making me stop. "Tis' why I killed him! I don't want you to be ANYTHING like he is!"

I growled, letting her go, "Just leave me be, Buttercup."

Then I stormed off in anger.

Once I was alone, I realized that it was not her I was upset with. She just always happened to be there at my worst…and I suppose I tended to always take it out on her. However I was not about to go back in there and apologize….no…

She would come up angrily to me first, demanding an explanation. I still had pride…I wasn't about to just apologize freely. I had to have her demand it first, and then make it seem as if through she forced it out of me. That way everyone wins!

_Brilliant plan, sir!_

Thank you!

_*gasp* A COMPLEMINT!_

You just ruined it.

_Sorry…_

As if on cue, Buttercup came storming in angrily, dragging hell with her. She kicked me angrily, before glaring daggers, "I DEMAND AN APOLOGY _SIR_!"

What did I tell ya?

_"_I refuse to lower myself to such a level," I said plainly.

She shook in anger, "Butch. Apologize to me NOW! I know you are not angry with me, so just apologize for taking your frustration out on me!"

I looked up slowly, "How did you come to the conclusion that I am not angry with you?"

She stopped for a moment, before a flash of pain went through her eyes, "You...you _are_ angry with me?"

In an instant I regretting saying what I said. How was I supposed to know she'd get emotional on me? Was she PMS-ing again?

I stood up, "Buttercup, twas' only kidding. I am far from upset with you, for if anything, you saved me from killing a man. I give you my complete gratitude..."

She smiled weakly, "I'm sorry...I just...I'm upset also with that man. Please pay no mind to my emotional stature..."

I kissed her cheek, "I don't mind your emotional stature."

She smirked before pushing me away, "Shut up you git."

"Whatever you prefer..." I said before adding. "Wench."

She glared at me playfully, before we sat against the castle wall.

Then I made my move. I'd been planning on making it for a while now...but I couldn't muster up enough courage. I dropped the silver piece of jewelry on purpose.

"My Buttercup, I seemed to have dropped something," I said casually. "It's rolled over to you, could you get it for me?"

"Of course," she said leaning down to pick it up, before gasping at what she now held in her fingers.

"Butch?" she said slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! :D<strong>


	32. Chapter 32: Consciences suck

**Sockbun = Fail. T_T Ah well…we shall survive. Anyway, so thank you guys for reviewing! And you want to know something that's funny? Before one of you reviews again, I have the same amount of reviews as You Need Me. LOL 238 REVIEWS! YAY! :D That's AWESOME you guys! I LOVE YOU ALL SO SO MUCH! **

**Remember people, anonymous reviews accepted. ^_^**

**Don't do drugs! (Watch Unlimited…and you'll see what I mean, lol).**

**Don't drink n' drive (unless of course you're only drinking , and you're driving a go-cart).**

…**Review! :D**

**I LUB YOU ALL ((HUGS))**

**Oh, and NAWdinosaurs…I might just take you up on that idea of yours. :3**

* * *

><p>(Blossom POV)<p>

I was rather upset with myself, because I had been slow to react when Boomer was poisoned. I, the smart one AND the leader, failed to save him in time. I had been born first, was chosen for leadership first, and was first in knowledge… And yet I failed to pour a vial of antidote down Boomer's throat.

Buttercup however did not fail; she was at his side immediately. She had the potion, the courage, _and _the wits about his poisoning. She was the one who immediately drew the _correct _conclusion that Abaddon had poisoned him before _I _could even process what was going on. She saved Boomer's life like any true leader would, and did it without hesitation.

So why didn't I?

All through my youth, my sisters and I had our places in this world. We knew what they were, and we accepted them. Bubbles would be the healer, helping our army in any way that she could. She knew what she was to do, and she has fulfilled that quest completely since. She would not only be a healer, but also a peacekeeper; whether she brings together nations, or just finish a quarrel between Buttercup and I. She has yet to fail in her mission, and I am utterly proud of her.

Buttercup was to be the warrior, fighting for our kingdom and scaring off evil creatures. She would train for hours a day during our childhood, and she loved every moment of it. She had always been a feisty, stubborn, ambitious little thing…and she still was in many ways. Yet I admit, she was much more patient now than back then. She had much more experience with fighting, and any types of attacks than back then. I had always admired her about that talent. However when she was younger, she was rather reckless and dimwitted about planning tactics. She would always rush to conclusions about things, and get angry when someone disagreed. Come to think of it, back then she would be angry at _anything _that got in her way. Once a dog followed her home from picking apples, and she nearly killed the poor thing out of frustration.

All that I knew about my sister has changed since our youth… She was much more patient, intelligent in _any _subject, skillful, sneaky, _much _more clever, and much _much _stronger. She still had her fits here and there, but she'd grown up so much more than I would have ever thought she could. Of course, if I had gone through all that she had, I might have changed too.

Still, that didn't help the feeling I had towards myself one bit. I felt useless next to her, when I should be feeling prideful. I should feel needed, but I feel unwanted. I should feel happy about how lucky I am, but all I feel is sadness. I should be proud of all the things I've achieved in my lifetime, and yet all I feel is shame.

Standing next to Buttercup, I feel completely meaningless.

* * *

><p>(Bubbles POV)<p>

I could not thank my sister enough for saving Boomer. If it was not for her, he might not be here right now. I do not think I should _ever _forgive my uncle for what he tried to do to my fiance', even if he begged for mercy. I was a rather forgiving person, even if it was hard…but…

But that was crossing a line.

There are only a few things that could set me off, and trying to hurt Boomer was one of them. If anyone should try something like that again I believe I may just have to strangle them.

"Bubbles!" I heard Boomer call from behind me. "Wait a moment!"

I turned and smiled, "Why hello, Boomer."

He smiled and kissed me lightly, holding me up to him, "I have something for you, my dear…"

"And what should that be?" I asked with a happy smile. "You've nearly given me everything I've ever asked for!"

"Nearly?" he asked pausing a moment, frowning in curiosity. "Please spare me any type of beleaguer but…what have I not given you? Besides a wedding of course, but that shall wait a while longer."

I smiled and blushed, looking down, "Well…tis' a while till you should grant me it…"

"Just tell me," he said impatiently.

I giggled, "Oh alright…calm yourself…"

He rolled his eyes, "Come on…you are killing me!"

"A…a family…" I said slowly. "But I shan't expect that until _after _we are wed, and I shan't have it any other way."

He blushed, "O-oh…yes, I suppose I should have seen that coming…"

I giggled once more, "Je t'aime, Boomer…" (_I love you Boomer…lol)_

"Ich liebe du…" Boomer said leaning down to kiss me once more. (_I love you…)_

His hands wrapped themselves around my waist, while my arms went around his neck. I ran my fingers through his long blond hair, feeling just how soft it was.

_Yup…still like a baby's butt…_

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

I stared at the ring in bewilderment, and felt my heart racing in both excitement and fear.

The ring itself was beautiful, and it was exactly what I would want. It was silver, and had a bright green, diamond-shaped, emerald in the middle. I should have thought positive things about the ring, but instead (just like I would have done when I was younger) I jumped to conclusions. Of course I would automatically and unintelligently let my dubious thoughts on the situation get the better of me.

However, I should be calm and rational about things…and calmly ask him whose ring it was.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PROPOSING TO?" I screamed at his face.

Well, so much for that plan.

Butch stared at me in disbelief, before raising an eyebrow, "Tis' yours…"

I stared at him, "Oh. Sorry…"

He grinned, "What? Did you honestly believe I sneak around kissing another girl, and intend on proposing to her instead of you?"

I sighed, "I suppose not…"

We sat there for a long, awkward silence before he spoke, "Well?"

"Well what?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes and sighed, "Buttercup, just answer. Yes or no?"

"Unless I have suddenly become deaf, I do not believe you had ever asked me a question with a 'yes or no' answer," I said simply.

_That's right, you go girl! You show him!_

Oh shut up…

_What? I'm just cheering ya on! Think of me as your imaginative mascot! I've even come up with a small cheer! *ahem*…_

Oh no…

_B! C! She's our dame! She shall win, cause' you're all LAME! YAY!_

…Um…well it rhymed I suppose.

_COMPLEMINT! SOMEONE LOOK FOR A FLYING PIG!_

Twas hardly a compliment, tis' only a fact.

_Whatever, I shall always remember the moment you complimented me…*sigh*_

"I DIDN'T COMPLIMENT YOU!" I yelled in frustration.

Butch stared at me, "Um…I didn't ask you to…though I would not mind if you did."

I rubbed my temples, "Forget it Butch, and just ask me the question."

Butch walked over to where he was in front of me, "Buttercup Utonium…I have never met another woman quite like you. You are the first, and you shall be the last woman I shall ever love in such a way as I do now. Shall you do thee an honor by becoming my wife?"

I smiled, "Oh…alright. But only if you put the ring on my finger, _sir_."

_YAY! YOU SAID YES! Of course…I knew the whole time you would, being your conscience and all. However, tis' still exciting!  
><em>

Remind me to fire you, and receive a new conscience.

…_Hmph!_

"I love you Buttercup," Butch said leaning down to kiss me, after slipping the ring on my finger.

I smiled, "I love you too Butch."

* * *

><p><strong>HE HE HE! :D<strong>


	33. Chapter 33: The Mood Swing Theory

**HOLY GUACAMOLE! Over TEN reviews in a single chappie! :D I love you all! Okay…so let's get down to business answering a few questions. Okay…so…*scrolls down page* FIRST QUESTION (okay so it was just kind of a 'fact', but a couple of people asked this).**

**Where's Brick you ask? I didn't feel like writing him at the moment, so I'm going to make it up in this chapter. He didn't get kidnapped or anything, never fear…^_^**

**2. Bubbles and Boomer have NOT told anyone they are engaged…yet. They are still waiting (and obviously so are BC and Butch).**

**3. Brick hasn't proposed because I haven't let him XD. If BRICK was writing the story, then he would have proposed a LOOOOONG time ago (not to mention he would probably write HEEE-UGE paragraphs on how beautiful Blossom is…)**

**4. No, there will be no sex in this story. Sorry. I don't write stuff like that, and I don't ever plan to. Kissing scenes are my limit, so enjoy them. :-) Sorry…**

**5. Why do I say 'Lovely little lemon drops'? Okay…long story…*sigh* **

**IT ALL STARTED WHEN…long story short. I saw a video on Youtube, and at the end the guy either says "Lovely lemon drops" or something else like that. So I say 'Lovely LITTLE lemon drops' because I can. ^_^ It's just a thing of mine…lol.**

**Okay so that is all of the questions, now…let us go ONWARD.**

**NAWHdinosaurs - Lol. XD **

**Sorry I just did – Haha, yeah the ring was for Santa. :) **

**Sooo…thanks to ALL for reviewing! :D I love all of you, and I hope you like 'reading' me!**

**That sounded weird…O.O**

**ENJOY MY LOVELY LITTLE LEMON DROPS! :D**

* * *

><p>(Blossom POV)<p>

I walked through our castle garden, smelling the sweet scent of flowers. Ever since our return, the once gloomy looking city was starting to grow livelier every day. The once quiet castle grew extremely brisk in a matter of hours. The people in the castle _and _the people outside (analogically speaking) looked as if though it had rained for years nonstop, then suddenly the sun shone through the clouds…illuminated everything in its presence.

I however, was the one rain cloud that remained…still having yet to rain.

I sighed and hugged my arms around myself, as if trying to hold myself together literally. I felt as if though I would break into a thousand pieces, and nobody would ever find me. I would be like a sock…a person would find one half of me, but the other would remain hidden. Then the one half they found would be tossed away, and then other half of me would be found. I would never be complete again…

"I AM NO BETTER THAN HALF OF A SOCK!" I cried out in frustration, my voice cracking.

"Um…I beg to differ," I heard a deep voice say behind me.

I whipped around, before blushing, "Oh, hello Brick."

He smiled sympathetically before pulling me into a hug, "Oh Blossom…what tis' troubling you?"

I shook my head, "N-nothing…"

"You really should understand, that I am quite able to tell when you are lying," he said softly, while stroking my hair.

I couldn't control myself any longer…

I gripped his arms tightly, denting his armor terribly, and burst into tears. Brick held me to his chest, 'shh-ing' me caringly while stroking my hair further. He kissed the top of my head while I sobbed a river of tears onto his now wet armor, and led me to a bench. He sat down, and pulled me into his arms carefully.

I stopped crying after a moment, but had yet to stop hiccupping.

"Now…" Brick spoke after a moment. "Do you wish to tell me what it is that has caused those tears of yours to fall?"

I sniffed, "I-I…I feel rather…unwanted…"

"Unwanted?" he exclaimed in bewilderment. "You shan't ever feel unwanted! Why have you even let that idea claim a spot in your mind?"

I drew in a shaky breath, "I have not been much help lately…B-Buttercup…she…"

"Shh," he said softly, as if reading my mind. "Buttercup indeed has done many heroic things lately, but that hardly means that she should last even a single day as leader. She is more of an…er…solo type of person. If she had to handle us all day long, she might have a breakdown."

I giggled, "Do you think so?"

"If she is _anything _like my brother, then yes," Brick said grinning.

I sat up smiling, "Thank you, Brick…you always know what to tell me."

"I only spoke but the truth," he said simply. "I-umph!"

I leaned in and kissed him before he could speak further, and he did not seem to mind. One hand went to my face, and the other went to my waist; both pulled me closer towards him. I ran my fingers through his hair, and he ran his through mine. I started to pull away, but he just held me tighter…almost as if he'd wanted this for a long time. My eyes snapped open in surprise as he nipped my bottom lip, but then I sighed and melted into him.

Brick's hand pulled me in even closer, while the other lifted my chin up as he towered over me. He pulled away slightly before licking my lips in one small movement. I breathed out in surprise, before doing something risky. He licked my lips slowly once more, so I bit it lightly. His eyes snapped open before he pulled me in closer and raped my mouth.

Man I feel so much better…

* * *

><p>(Butch POV)<p>

Damn Buttercup is hot…

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

I wonder where some meat is…I'm starving.

MEAT. MEAT. MEAT. MEAT. MEAT. MEAT. MEAT. MEAT. MEAT. MEAT.

MEAT. MEAT. MEAT. MEAT. MEAT. MEAT. MEAT. MEAT. MEAT. MEAT.

* * *

><p>(Bubbles POV)<p>

I love Boomer so much… He is even going to take me out to the garden so we can be with each other alone! I mean...what are fiance's supposed to do in their spare time? Wedding plans can wait a _little _longer.

* * *

><p>(Boomer POV)<p>

Bubbles looks like a fallen angel… Tis' one reason why I'm taking her to the garden.

* * *

><p>(Brick POV)<p>

Who knew this girl could _kiss? _I mean…kiss like _this? Daaaamn...  
><em>

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

Okay, I really need some meat.

"BUTCH!" I screeched. "Do you have any meat?"

"Yessss…" he said grinning wickedly.

I blushed scarlet, before glaring at him, "Tis' not what I meant you idiot!"

He sighed, "Oh alright…I think there is some in the kitchen."

"How do you figure?" I asked suspiciously.

"There is _food _in the kitchen," he said slowly, grinning like an idiot the whole time.

I rolled my eyes, "Wonderful deduction there, Butchie-boy."

"I know!" he said happily.

I eyed him, and noticed that his mood had indeed changed. He was no longer angry, but rather happy…too happy. He seemed so overjoyed that it disturbed me from my insides out.

Although it was not as bad as _my _mood changes lately. I've been so crazy from all that's happened, that I think I may be a girl after all.

I turned to see Butch smiling at me.

I stopped and raised an eyebrow, "What has made you so joyful so suddenly?"

He grinned before picked my up (earning an embarrassing squeak from me), and kissed my nose, "You're mine now my dear flower…tis' why I am so happy."

I smiled, "Thank you Butch…"

He set me down before I smile more, and took his hand. He let me take it, so I led him through the hallway before coming to a large door.

"Our garden is outside, we could spend a while out there in isolation," I said smirking.

He smirked back (you know…_the _smirk, his signature _thing). _

We opened the door to go out, when Bubbles and Boomer came bursting through it laughing like crazy monkeys.

"What in the name of-"

I was cut off when Bubbles let out a high-pitched squeal of laughter, hunching over in the process while holding her stomach. Boomer was belting out spasms of laughter, and laughed harder at the sight of Bubbles. Both of them were laughing so hard that tears streamed out of their eyes…

"D-don't go in there!" Boomer managed to say, even though Bubbles was still cracking up. "Y-you'll see t-two gingers makin' out by the roses in there-AHAHAHA!"

Butch and I stared at them for a good minute, unmoving (both of us expressionless). Then we took one look at each other, and stared for another good minute. Then slowly, at the same time, both of our faces broke into grins and we started to laugh along with our blond siblings.

Oh such good times…

_Now, where has the meat gone to…?_

* * *

><p>(Boomer POV)<p>

Everyone sat around the dinner table, eating slower than normal. Of course…we each had our own reasons.

Blossom hardly ate because she was worrying about what to do next…you know? About everything? Well apparently she was…

Brick was not eating because he was too busy gawking at Blossom, catching her eye and making her blush every moment or two.

Butch was doing the same…

NO! I meant to Buttercup! …Sorry…

Buttercup was…well actually she was eating a great deal. For what reason, I have no idea. She was eating more than I ever though possible for one person to consume in a single _week_. She ate a few greens here and there, but I noticed that she was consuming quite a lot of _meat._

Meat…what is it with people and meat?

Bubbles was not eating much because she was too busy giggling at Blossom and Brick, who would stare at her every once in a while in confusion.

All the silence in the room was broken when Brick let out a frustrated sigh, "Alright Bubbles, what is so _funny?"_

She giggled while eating a piece of broccoli (she had no meat, being a vegetarian and all), "Nothing…"

He glared at her, and Blossom frowned, "Come off it Bubs…please tell us?"

"We spotted you two in the garden earlier this afternoon," I said slowly, grinning the entire time.

They both turned scarlet, before Blossom turned to Buttercup, "Did you spot us also?"

Buttercup smirked, "No…if I should have spotted you, you would know of it."

Blossom rolled her eyes, before staring at Buttercup, "How much shall you be able to consume before you explode, sister?"

Buttercup stared at Blossom with a mouthful of food, "I hawvnt aitewn dat musch!"

"I beg to differ…" Blossom said before pointing to a now meatless pig skeleton.

Buttercup blushed, "Oh alright…I'm just so _hungry…"_

"Are you…you know…?" she asked.

Buttercup turned scarlet, "NO!-wait…hang on…OH MY GOD!"

She screamed in panic, and then fled the room.

Everyone stared in her direction, before Blossom and Bubbles ran after her saying, "BUTTERCUP!"

Us guys looked at each other, and shrugged.


	34. Chapter 34: The Pregnancy Trauma

**OH MA GOSH! So many reviews so quickly! This is AWESOME you guys! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I lub you all! :D So anyhow…thanks for reviewing, and have a great day!**

**Um…don't smoke! (Unless of course you are smoking beef in one of those beef smoker things…ya know…)**

**Don't become a serial killer! (unless of course you are a CEREAL killer, than you can eat all the cereal ya want. ^_^)**

**Don't get drunk (unless you are drunk on love…*sigh*).**

**I love you all my Lovely Little Lemon Drops! **

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

Oh my Lord almighty from heaven above! This can NOT be happening!

I screeched in distress, throwing my hands up in the air. I could hear Bubbles and Blossom rapping on my door, begging to enter. I clutched my stomach tightly, breathing in deeply.

Finally in complete frustration, my door was kicked down. I turned to see my younger blond sister standing in front of it, in a fighting stance. I tend to forget how strong she actually was…especially if provoked.

She ran to me and grabbed my shoulders tightly, "TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW!"

I stood there rather still, unflinching. A normal human would have been dumbstruck at her appearance, but I was used to her panicking by now. She just stood there waiting for a reply, with wide, baby blue eyes. Blossom stood close by, waiting for my response to this outburst.

My right eyebrow slowly rose, "I nearly feel pity for the poor bloke, Abaddon, if this is how you would have treated him if we allowed it."

She glared at me, "Answer me! Are you…you know?"

It suddenly dawned on me what I had previously been so upset about, so I let out a pained wail.

Blossom and Bubbles led me to the bed, both rubbing my back soothingly.

"Oh dearest sister, I can't say I'm able to help you with this…" Blossom said almost pityingly.

Bubbles nodded, "If tis' anything I should be able to help you with, please inform me…alright?"

I stared at them, frowning, "What on _earth _are you people speaking of?"

"You are pregnant!" Bubbles said simply.

Blossom eyed me with her pink eyes, "You _are _pregnant, aren't you?"

I gasped, "I'M PREGNANT? WHEN WERE YOU ABOUT TO TELL ME THIS?"

I shot up from the bed in distress, and started pacing. My sisters stood up, frowning in confusion.

"What is wrong then?" Blossom asked.

"I'M PREGNANT!" I screamed. "I SHOULD HAVE SEEN THIS COMING! I-"

"BUTTERCUP!" Bubbles screeched. "Calm yourself! What did you believe was wrong before?"

"Oh that? I believed I was about to start PMS-ing at the table, and started to freak out," I said casually. "But now that you've planted the pregnant idea in my head, I think you may be right! I haven't had my period in over six weeks!"

"SIX?" Blossom screeched. "And you failed to figure this was wrong?"

"MY PERIOD IS ALWAYS OFF!" I screamed back. "So there. Happy now?"

"No," she said crossing her arms. "But we still have not tested to see if you really _are _pregnant, tis' only logical…"

"Blossom is right," Bubbles said. "I have helped many pregnant women in my days of healing people, and have mastered the art of X-raying to spot a fetus."

I made a face, "You make it sound rather revolting when tis' not…"

She stuck her tongue out before kneeling down to my stomach area, and I saw her eyes glow. Then she looked up at me while standing up, biting her lip.

"Well Buttercup…" she said. "You are pregnant."

I threw my hands up in the air and cried out, "OH GREAT! JUST GREAT!"

"Oh I have something else to add to that-"

I cut Bubbles off by fleeing the room once more, and sprinting off into the kitchen where my future _husband _was still eating without a care in the world. Oh the nerve!

_Men…_

I know right?

Once I made it there, with my sisters trailing behind me, I walked up behind Butch with a fuming expression. Boomer and Brick stared at me in mid-consumption of their food, and I just _dared _them to inform Butch of my presence. Then I did what nobody would expect me to do. I slowly reached out and covered his eyes, and in a sickly sweet voice spoke.

"_Guess who."_

Butch didn't realize how upset I was from my tone of voice, so he smirked, "Merlin?"

Then I let my anger show by pulling away my hands, and spinning his chair around. His smirked faded when he saw my deathly angry expression, and he frowned. I leaned down slowly to where our faces were merely inches away from each other; both of our eyes bore into one another's.

"_You guessed wrong,_" I hissed.

He frowned, "What is troubling you?"

I barely heard Bubbles speak behind me, "Buttercup, I must tell you something-"

"What is troubling me?" I said in monotone.

Butch nearly flinched, but being the stubborn man he is, he was able to resist.

"I SHALL TELL YOU WHAT IS TROUBLING ME! THE NERVE OF YOU! OH THE NERVE!" I screeched angrily, not bothering to stop and think what I was saying. "TIS' YOU WHO HAVE DONE THIS TO ME! DAMN YOU BUTCH! DAMN YOU!"

He grabbed my arms, standing up, and frowned, "What on earth's name do you speak of?"

Then suddenly I broke down into shaky tears, falling into Butch's tight embrace. I let out harmonic wails and apparently, no matter how hard I tried, I could not stop them.

Butch looked up at Blossom and Bubbles for an explanation to my upset demeanor, but obtained none. I felt his hand caress my head, while the other held me close.

"What is wrong?" he asked softly, in a way I'd never heard him speak.

I took in deep, spasmodic breaths, with wide eyes. I clutched his shoulders tightly, shaking vigorously. I felt sick to my stomach, and I was not sure whether it was because I was pregnant, or if I was just upset.

"Buttercup," Bubbles whispered to me, so quiet even I could barely hear it. "I must tell you…"

I was barely listening, but the next few words she said made my heart skip a beat or five.

"You shall bear twins…"

Butch stared at me as I slowly turned to face Bubbles with wide eyes, with such a frightening expression it could scare off a million demons.

She slowly started to back away, and Boomer was at her side, "I tried to inform you…"

Then I let out a high pitched scream, so high I wasn't sure Bubbles would be able to hit it. Then I hit the table in frustration, breaking it in half.

"Oh so you've brought that up again have you?" I heard my father say. "You once threw temper tantrums so often we had to use a steel table…"

"Alright what in the Lord's name is going on?" Butch exclaimed in frustration.

"Tis' what I wish to know," Brick said frowning. "Blossom?"

Blossom turned red, "Oh…er…"

I was right in front of her in an instant, glaring at her with daggers, "_Don't. You. Dare."_

* * *

><p>(Butch POV)<p>

Buttercup was angrier than I'd ever seen her, almost near animalistic. Her hair was askew, and her eyes were glowing in a menacing way. If I didn't know her better, I'd say she was being possessed by some sort of demon…

Blossom was strong, and she would never back down in a fight if the situation demanded it. She was much like my brother when it came to leadership; bossy, but she always knew what was best for everyone. She would one day make a very wise Queen, of whom her people would serve happily. However when Buttercup stood in front of her looking like a wild banshee woman, she shrank many sizes.

I went over to her, and took her shoulders trying to pull her away from Blossom. She shook me off and glared at me ominously, looking like she would pounce on me any second (and not in a good way, mind you).

"Get your _filthy _hands off of me!" she hissed. "Tis' _you _who has placed this burden upon me!"

"Buttercup, tis' not entirely a _bad _thing…" Bubbles said slowly.

I would have thought Buttercup would have gone nuts at that, but instead she looked at her sister, and her expression softened. Suddenly she looked less like a rabid squirrel, and more like my Buttercup. She had a hard expression on her face, but deep down I knew she was probably falling apart before me.

"Buttercup…please…" I said trying to understand.

I really had NO idea what she was ranting on about, and it was killing me.

She looked at me, took in a breath, then let it out, "I'm pregnant."

I stared at her unmoving, trying to process her words.

Pregnant huh? Alright…she's pregnant. That's not too bad, is it? I mean she's only having a baby, which means I shall become a father-WAIT WHAT?

"P-pregnant?" I said slowly.

She nodded, before adding something that did _not _help matters, "…With twins."

"Pregnant with t-twins?" I said, my eyes shut.

"Butch…are you angry?" I heard the fear in my fiance's voice, which automatically had me without fear.

"No! Of course not!" I exclaimed. "Tis' wonderful! I shall be a father!"

I smiled wide, which had her smile back a very rare, genuine smile.

A guess a baby- or two- wouldn't be too bad…would it?

I hugged her tightly, and she hugged me back.

"We shall name them both Butch Jr.," I said simply.

Buttercup snorted, "And what if they are both girls?"

I thought for a moment, "Butchita, and Butchelle."

She laughed, before hugging me once more.

"Um…well…since this is a very happy occasion," Boomer said clearing his throat. "Bubbles and I shall be wed."

We all stared at them, "So are we."

Everyone gasped, before a celebration took place.

And then we all realized that we'd forgotten the presence of the King.

"Sorry sir, I'd forgotten you were there..."


	35. Chapter 35: Country Daddy

**Okay, wow…so many reviews. O.O Um…so I need to tell you guys somethin' real quick. I'm going to be doing Nanowrimo next month, so I don't know if I'll be able to update my story during that time. I can try, but I really don't know… I honestly thought I would have been done with this story before November, but it's dragged on a lot longer than I'd thought…haha. So anyway, I'll try to get a lot of chapters out beforehand…and I hope you like em'. :)**

**Thank ya for reading my Lovely Little Reviewing Lemon Drops. ^_^**

* * *

><p>(Unkown POV)<p>

_It was dark, cold, and full of ominous sounds in the cave. It would chill anyone right down to the bone, so then they would run away in fear._

_The perfect place to make secret plans…_

"_Do you follow?" I hissed._

_My short-term ally chuckled a deep, low chuckle. His large, furry arms shook as he did…and slowly his head rose to where our eyes met. His blood red eyes met my own dark brown ones…and they narrowed as he smirked._

"_Yes…" he said in a thick Western accent. _

_I frowned, waiting for him to continue._

"_Aim fer them thar green-eyed ones, an' slaughter anybody who otherwise wishes ta stand in ma way…" he said with an evil smirk._

_I grinned, "And how are you told to handle the greens?"_

"_Am ta knock out the man, and drag his motionless body over ta ye…" he said._

"_And the woman?" I added slowly._

"_Am ta not…not harm her in any way, but ta bring her to ye," he said, obviously not too excited about not harming her._

"_Good…" I said before handing him a little bag full of golden coins. "You shall do just excellently…"_

_OOO_

(Buttercup POV)

I sat in a chair by our dining table, where the fiasco started. Apparently my father was not to happy about my pregnancy, and decided to go all 'country daddy' on me. Blossom and Bubbles sat on either side of me, and we watched the men in the next room. There was a large window, so we could see them...but not hear.

At the moment my father had his fist up at Butch's throat, and Butch was obviously restraining himself for my sake.

"So…" Bubbles said scootching over closer to me. "Are you angry at father?"

"I suppose I should be," I said honestly. "I mean…he has every right to be furious with Butch, but then again, I should also be trying to help my fiancé from getting emotionally injured by my father…."

"Then why aren't you?" Bubbles said frowning.

"Alas…" I said before taking a bit of my banana. "Tis' much to fun to experience from over here…"

Bubbles giggled, and we turned to see my father yelling things at Butch, while his brothers tried to help. Everything they said was inaudible to even my ears, but it was still fun to watch their expressions change every moment or two.

Blossom sighed, "Apparently he does not like Butch too much..."

"I did not either at first glance," I said. "He shall grow in him..."

Blossom smiled, "Let us hope."

After a few moments, a very frustrated Butch, two flustered brothers, and a rather unhappy king came over to my sisters and I. My father walked up to me first, which made me gulp.

"I am very happy about your upcoming wedding," he said. "And rather excited to become a grandfather…even if it is _now._"

I swallowed a bite of my banana, waiting for a lecture to come…but one never came. Instead my father sighed, "My dear Buttercup…you are one to get into a fiasco, are you not?"

I grinned with banana covered teeth, making him shake his head in disbelief. At least he was not angry with me…

"Now, Bubbles…" he said smiling. "I am also joyful to hear of _your _upcoming wedding, and wish you and Boomer the best."

"You hardly wished Buttercup and I the best!" Butch exclaimed angrily.

My father glared at him in a way that is worthy of the word 'glare'. Butch however, being used to my glare, didn't flinch a single bit.

"Oooh…frightening," he said sticking his tongue out.

"Sadly," my father admitted. "Buttercup did not get her glaring skills from I..."

I sighed, and Butch glared further at my father, "I bet your wife must have been pretty, bloody scary then..."

"OKAY!" I exclaimed getting up and grabbing Butch's arm. "Behave yourself Butch, or I shall have to place a leash on you…"

He growled at me in anger, before turning to stick his tongue out once more at my father.

"Oh how mature," I heard Blossom's voice say, but with humor.

Then just as I was leading Butch out (from his certain doom- aka the wrath of an overprotective father), I heard my father speak.

"He is perfect for her…"

I smirked as we left the room.

I drug him into my room, and pushed him down into a chair, "Alright…explain what all of that was!"

Butch crossed his arms and glared at me, "Make me."

I frowned at him, "I am hardly in the mood for _that _attitude today, sir! You shall answer me, lest I unleash my hormone inflicted wrath upon you."

He just 'humphed', and turned to look out the window in stubbornness.

Then I let out a scratchy yell, and grabbed his armor, "_Tell me what is wrong with you!"_

He stared at me with his entrancing green eyes, "Alright alright…"

I sighed in relief, and sat down on the edge of my bed…straight across from him.

"My father may have dropped me once or twice as a child-" he began.

"NOT THAT YOU IDIOT!" I screeched. "I don't wish to know what is _wrong _with you, I just wish to know what is bothering you so much, that you had to stick your tongue out at my father!"

He sighed, "I'm just…this is all…"

He groaned and rubbed his head in frustration. That was when it all clicked in my head…

"B-Butch…" my lip quivered uncontrollably. _Dang hormones…_

Suddenly his head snapped up, and his worried eyes grew restless. Immediately he was at my side pulling me to him.

"Whatever I did I hardly meant it!" he said hurriedly, trying to calm me. "Please do not cry because of me!"

I pulled away with wide fearful eyes, "B-Butch…do you…detest the thought of becoming an f-father?"

He leaned down to kiss my nose, "Of course not! How could you think that?"

"You've seem so flustered since I told you…" I said shaking. "I just figured that you did not wish to become a father…"

"No, no, my dear Buttercup," he said leaning down in front of me, and taking my hands. "I am overjoyed at the thought of becoming a father, tis' just so overwhelming is all!"

I held my breath, trying to believe him. I just didn't know if I could… Butch obviously knew I did not believe him yet (due to my damn hormones [only a few weeks, and I was already _that _bad]).

"How shall I prove my words to you?" he asked with sad eyes.

"I-"

I stopped short when I felt the ground rumble beneath my feet. Butch noticed this too, and stood up to go look out the window. I followed, and we both went wide eyed at what we saw.

* * *

><p>(Bubbles POV)<p>

Boomer and I were laughing at the dining table, looking at different scrolls. The scrolls had pictures of wedding cake decorations, and flowers…all that fun stuff.

"Alright, we should go with the white cake with the dark blue swirly things…" Boomer said simply.

"No," I said before pointing to another. "We should go with the white cake that has the baby blue circles on it!"

Boomer turned to glare at me. We'd been going off about that cake for at least ten minutes; he wanted the dark blue decorated one, while I wanted to baby blue decorated one. I glared back at him.

"Baby blue."

"Navy blue."

"Baby blue."

"Navy blue."

"Baby."

"Navy."

"Baby."

"Navy, baby…"

I glared at him, "Very clever of you…"

He glared back, "Navy."

"Baby."

We glared further, before we could not take it any longer. We both broke into grins in unison, and burst into laughter. It's not like we were actually angry…why would we be? Over a cake? That's something that Buttercup and Butch would do…

"How about…" Boomer said leaning down to my ear. "We have a baby blue cake, with dark blue circle decorations on it?"

I giggled when he kissed my ear lightly, and I managed to speak, "Tis' perfect…a baby blue cake with dark blue circle-no BUBBLES! WE SHOULD HAVE A BABY BLUE CAKE WITH DARK BLUE BUBBLES ON IT!"

I squealed in delight and threw my arms around Boomer's neck, pulling him into a kiss, "YOU ARE A GENIUS!"

"But I did not-"

"You are the one that suggested a baby blue cake," I said smiling. "So you implanted the idea into my noodle…"

"Well, as Brick would say," he held his finger up, and lowered his voice to match Brick's. "Tis' only being rational…"

I giggled, and leaned forward for a hug, to which Boomer happily obliged to. Then we both jumped apart when a large rumbling sensation was felt beneath our very feet.

"What on earth…?"

We rushed outside to meet something that filled my heart with utter terror. Suddenly my happy mood turned sour in an instant…

* * *

><p>(Blossom POV)<p>

"Come off it Blossom!" Brick said tiredly. "Just one little kiss?"

"No," I said simply, wrapping my arms around myself.

Oh why on earth did I let him stay in my room again? Oh right, because he let me stay in his tent… He probably would have done so even if it was another woman, and he detested her. Tis' what you do for a lady after all…

"Why not?" he asked frowning. "You hardly seemed to mind yesterday in the garden!"

"You caught me off guard," I said quickly.

He grabbed me from behind, and turned me around, "Blossom…I hate to inform you of this but…"

He took in a deep breath, "You are a terrible liar."

I frowned, "Unhand me."

He did, but did not move a single inch. Actually…he leaned closer.

"Please Blossom, tell me why you do not wish to kiss me?" he asked, obviously confused.

Brick could figure many things out rather quickly, but my emotions were one thing he could not. _I _could not even understand them at times…

I turned away, "In that garden, Brick…we got rather…uncontrolled…"

"We only kissed, nothing more!" Brick said simply.

"I know, but we kissed a lot…more than normal," I said slowly. "I do not wish to end up like Buttercup is all…"

Brick came up from behind and wrapped his arms around me, "You won't, I swear it."

I sighed and leant back into his arms, letting his spicy scent fill my nostrils.

"You do realize all I wanted was a small peck on the cheek right?" he added.

I smiled softly before turning around, and giving him a small kiss.

He smiled, "Tis' much better…"

I was about to hug him once more, but I felt a vibration beneath my feet. I froze, before running out to the porch outside of my window. Brick followed, and we both froze at what we saw.

* * *

><p><strong>I just love cliffhangers…don't you? XD I'm so mean…lol.<strong>


	36. Chapter 36: Fuzzy Logic

**Okay, so remember that plan about updating faster? Yeah that is totally screwed… You see, in my family, now instead of a rotation of two people on the computer a night (aka I get on every other night)…there is now a rotation of three. So yeah, that means later updates… T_T I'm SO SORRY! And then there is Nanowrimo, so what I'm thinking is I'll update what I can…then basically SKIP November (save a few updates here and there). So yeah, I'm really sorry! :( Unless of course I finish the story…but I doubt it, lol.**

**And by the way, all the reviews I've gotten…OMGosh! I love you all! If I had the time I would personally thank you all, but I can't. So anyway…thank you for reviewing! If you think your review is a fail, it isn't! Really! I love all of them! Long reviews are good…but really any review is wanted!**

**Thanks to all that reviewed!**

**Enjoy my Lovely Little Lemon Drops! :D**

**OH and one last thing, to those who figured out it was Fuzzy…kudos to you! But, Fuzzy does not have brown eyes (just FYI), he has little black dots for eyes in the cartoon. Someone in my story has brown eyes, so the anonymous person who sent Fuzzy had brown eyes. **

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

"Alright," I muttered, cracking my knuckles. "Shall we do this,_ dear_?"

Butch, who stood right next to me, grinned and cracked his neck, "I think we shall, _darling_."

We stood in front of the assassin/creature sent to kill us, from some anonymous idiot. He was rather large, and had pink hair covering every visible patch of skin on his body. Even his face had a rather thick, pink beard. His eyes were blood red, but not like Brick's. Brick's eyes were rather intimidating at times, and would glow when he was angry. This _creature's _eyes were red, but they only shown one emotion; greed.

My siblings, and future brothers-in-law stood close by. Bubbles looked rather frightened by this creature, and Boomer looked rather protective over her. Blossom had a bold expression planted on her face, but I knew she was just as confused as I was. Brick looked rather irritated, and slightly confused.

"What business do we have with you?" Brick asked walking out in front of everyone.

The pink creature just laughed, and grinned an evil grin, "Nunna yer dam' business!"

Bubbles frowned, "Such a potty mouth…"

"Yeah," Boomer agreed. "Nearly as bad as Buttercup's…"

I growled, "I heard that."

The creature then let out a '_YEE-HAW!'_, stomped his feet, and charged at us. Blossom shot a line of ice at him, but he dodged it. He jumped up, and came down with his fist in the ground; which then wrinkled up around him…and shot at Blossom. He knocked her out, but Brick came behind him…shooting a ray of fire at his pink-behind.

Boomer was about to use his laser-vision at the creature, but it punched him in the jaw. Then he grabbed Boomer's unconscious body, and hit Brick with it. Bubbles let out a scream before charging at it, getting ready to shoot a ball of blue, electric energy.

"Bubbles!" I screeched. "Watch it!"

Butch was too busy making sure our siblings were alright, and was not fast enough to knock Bubbles out of the way. I tried to, but alas I failed in the attempt.

Butch pulled me out of the way right before the creature lunged at me.

"Ye…" the creature growled with an evil grin. "Ye two are the green-eyed buggers ain't ye?"

Butch and I glanced at each other, "Who wishes to know?"

"Wait a moment," I whispered. "I have knowledge of his fighting technique…hopefully I shall be able to find his weak-point."

Butch frowned, "And what shall I do?"

I smirked, "Watch a true fighter fight of course…"

He growled at me as I ran off to fight that...thing.

* * *

><p>(Butch POV)<p>

I watched my beloved charge at the creature with pure joy (she had not had a fight in a while). What was I supposed to do? Well…a good fiancé would do as she said, and just stay back unless she needed me. So that is what I did.

I looked over to Bubbles, who had stirred in her unconscious state. Then she let out a mutter before passing out once more, "…And furthermore, his name shall be Fuzzy."

I smirked, trying not to laugh. Then I looked towards the pink creature, and made a face. That name…_Fuzzy…_I didn't think it has ever fit anything so well as that creature. It's almost frightening how well it fit that thing…

It was then that I noticed my fiancé getting punched…_in the stomach! _OH _HELL _NO!

"HEY!" I yelled, cracking my knuckles. "GET AWAY FROM MY WOMAN!"

The creature smirked, before leaning over Buttercup. Buttercup was curled in a fetal position, holding her stomach, and shaking. He was inching closer…closer…closer…

_He better get his hairy pink hands away from her!_

I yanked the guys red hair back, before punching him in the gut repeatedly. The thing wailed in pain, before it started to sob in a nearby corner. The weenie…

"That was too easy," I muttered, though proud of myself.

My smirk faltered when I heard a quiet whimper behind me; one that was not meant to be heard. I was immediately at Buttercup's side, cupping her cheek to make her look at me.

"Are you alright?" I asked in a worried tone.

She was shaking so madly, twas' hardly humorous. She let out a quiet little noise, failing to give me a complete answer. Though…that was all I needed to become quite worried. If Buttercup was failing to answer with even one word, then she must be in a great deal of pain.

I knew she was pregnant, but she was not that far along! That punch couldn't have hurt it, could it?

I scooped her up, barely noticing our siblings regaining consciousness.

"Oh Lord, what happened?" Blossom asked quickly.

"I took out that bastard," I said simply, failing to hide my fear for Buttercup. "He hit Buttercup straight in the stomach, and here we are."

Brick growled, before stomping over to that…_Fuzzy_.

"WHO SENT YOU?" he bellowed at the creature in anger.

I paid no more mind to them, especially when Buttercup let out another whimper of pain. Bubbles and Boomer came up, and told me to get her into her bedroom. I flew up to the window, with the blonds trailing right behind me. I laid her down in the bed, trying not to hurt her.

I failed.

She let out a cry of pain as she straightened out against the covers, attempting to curl back up once more. I had to stop her, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. She seemed to relax, though her face was screwed up tightly in pain.

"Alright, let me take a look," Bubbles said pulling back her sister's dress.

Boomer went red, "Um…well I highly doubt you need me to help, so I shall…just…go help Brick…"

Then he flew out.

Then I noticed it.

The baby bump.

She _was _showing…not much, but it was there. Her stomach had a slight curve to it, and her bellybutton was threatening to poke out. Bubbles lay a hand on her sister's stomach, and a glowing blue light emerged.

"Are they alright?" Buttercup whispered, still in pain.

Bubbles smiled, taking her hand away, "Indeed, though I do not think you should move out of this bed for at LEAST a week. Alright?"

She nodded slowly, "Alright…"

* * *

><p>*a while later*<p>

I stroked Buttercup's hair soothingly, my head lying just above hers. Bubbles had helped her change into green silk pajamas, so she could stay in bed comfortably.

"How are you feeling?" I asked softly.

I admit I hardly ever got worried about anything, other than how big my rations of food were going to be in the wilderness. I was like a rock, with hardly any emotions. I was tough, and had no weaknesses whatsoever.

That was where I was wrong…

I _used _to never get worried about anything other than food, and I _used _to be like a rock with no emotions. I _used _to be tough, and _used _to have no weaknesses whatsoever.

But now…

Buttercup sighed, "I'm alright…don't you fret about me, you hear?"

"I…I shan't help it," I said frowning. "You were in so much pain…"

She smiled up at me, "I'm alright now, and so are our babies…"

I slowly placed my hand on her slightly bulging stomach, smiling. It was at that moment that I truly realized that I was going to be a father, and would have two little black-haired, green eyed children.

"Butch," Buttercup spoke softly. "Do you wish for a boy, or a girl?"

I thought about it for a moment, "You know, I've truly never thought about it."

"Tis' why I'm asking," she said.

"Well honestly, it hardly matters what we wish for," I said. "We shall receive what we receive…"

She smiled once more, "I know that, but if you were able to decide…what would they be?"

I kissed her forehead, "Both."

She looked up at me, "Me too…"

I took her face in my hand, using the other to wrap around her shoulders and pull her slightly closer. I leant down and softly pressed my lips to hers, and kissed her for a moment.

"Buttercup," I said pulling away. "I love you…I truly do…"

She smiled, "I love you too…"

Then there was a knock at the door, "Sorry to break this moment, tis' truly sweet…"

"What is it you want Boomer?" I asked frowning.

"Um…well…" Boomer stepped aside to let a very frustrated Brick inside.

I raised my eyebrow at Brick, who frowned at me, "I need to speak with you Butch…_now."_

I looked over to Buttercup, and kissed her nose, "I shall return…do not go anywhere."

She smiled, "I shan't."

Then I got out of the bed, and went outside the room to Brick.

"Alright, what is so important that you had to interrupt me and my future wife?" I asked in irritation.

Brick frowned at me, "I would have told you a second ago, but I hardly wished to upset Buttercup…"

"_What is it?"_ I hissed in anger.

Brick frowned more, "The man…who sent that…"

"Fuzzy," I said simply.

Brick eyed me for a moment, "Er…yeah. Fuzzy. Well…the man…we know who he is."

"Who?" I asked in anger.

Brick looked at me with his blood red eyes, "Ace."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow…shocker. Lol. So anyway, yeah I lub you all! Please review! :D<strong>


	37. Chapter 37: The Baby Bump Hypothosis

**Okay guys! Nanowrimo starts on Tuesday O.O AHHHH! Yeah, so anyway…um not as many reviews as I'd hoped for, but that's okay! I love all those who reviewed, and those who didn't (I love everyone, haha). So anyway, for those who actually comment…if any of you have ever seen Inuyasha please mention that! I just wondered…because I happen to LOVE that show. I'm only on episode 165 or something, but still. And at the moment I'm listening to the OST, so yeah. Now I'm getting' all emotional from it…T_T IGNORING HORMONES! IGNORING! O.O, Ignoring failed…TT_TT **

**I love you my lovely little lemon drops!**

**Anonymous lemon-drop reviews accepted! :))**

* * *

><p>(Bubbles POV)<p>

I entered my bedroom, and stood at the doorway for a moment or two. It was exactly how I'd left it years ago (except for a few of Boomer's cluttered items), and that's how I'd wished for it to remain. I even had charcoal and papyrus that I'd forgotten years ago…

I made my way over to my bed, and fell on top of it; my legs still standing on the ground, but my upper half lying across the edge of the bed. Twas' a rather uncomfortable position, but I hardly cared. I closed my eyes, and let out a sigh.

I was not tired, nor melancholy…twas' only frustrated. Everything that had been happening lately, started to bum me out. Though the thought of Buttercup bearing children filled me with joy, and Boomer's unconditional love for me, I still felt overwhelmed.

I giggled when I felt Boomer's weight on my back, and smiled wide when he let out a happy sigh. He pulled away, took my hand, and pulled me up with him.

"Is something troubling you?" he asked brushing away a stray blond hair from my face.

"Everything," I sighed. "Forgive my desperation…"

"Desperation?" he asked. "I hardly knew you wished to become my wife so quickly, I could have arranged-"

I giggled, "No, not that. Tis' everything _else _I am fretting over…"

Boomer took me into his arms, and rested his head upon mine. He caressed my hair, and drew little shapes on my back.

If there was one thing that Boomer was SO much better at than his brothers, it would have to be his gift of 'women-understandment'.

If I was angry, he would stay back for a moment…before yanking me into his arms. If I fought against his embrace, he would just hold me close until I gave in.

If I was sad, he would pull me close and whisper sweet nothings into my ear until I calmed down.

If I was PMS-ing, he would just go with it (what more can you ask for?).

If I needed someone to speak with, he would listen. Even if he hardly cared for the subject, he would still endure.

Most importantly however, he loved me, and I loved him in return with a passion that I can not explain.

Brick and Butch were missing at least one of those things.

Scratch that.

Butch was probably missing all of them, but I hardly paid any attention to him.

"I just," I said quietly. "I wish for it all to be over…"

Boomer kissed my head, "As do I, dear. As do I."

"But shall it?" I asked slowly. "What if we all should perish before the deed was done?"

Boomer kissed my cheek, "We shan't, I shall make sure of it. Don't you worry."

Then he hugged my further, and I hugged back.

"Bubbles," he said after a moment. "When _do _you wish to be wed?"

I smiled, "Before we die."

"So, soon then?" he asked with a smirk.

"Indeed."

"With a baby blue cake, and blue polka-dots?" he asked.

"Indeed."

"Blue flowers?"

"Indeed."

"Oh, and we shan't forget the brown wedding dress..."

"Brown?"

"Indeed...because you should hardly wish for anything else."

"You wished for me to say 'indeed' did you not?" I asked with a giggle.

He grinned, "And yet you did not."

I kissed his cheek, "For the record...I wish for a white dress, with blue sequins."

"And you shall look lovely in it," he said.

I giggled, and he nipped and my ear.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you more," he spoke.

"Oh do not _even _start that!"

He laughed at that, which had me laughing along with him.

* * *

><p>(Blossom POV)<p>

I looked up from reading Romeo and Juliet (for the billionth time), and saw Brick enter the room.

He slammed the door, and slumped onto the bed in anger.

I raised an eyebrow at his demeanor, and immediately he shot up and pointed at me, "_Not. A. Word."_

Then he fell back onto the bed, in a very Bubbles-like manner. I closed my book carefully, and placed it onto my nightstand. Then I went over to him, and brushed a few stray hairs of his out of his face.

"What is it now?" I asked tiredly.

"Fuzzy."

"Pardon?" I asked in confusion.

"That creature," Brick explained sitting up. "Butch has started calling it Fuzzy…tis' rather catchy."

I nodded, "Ah. What about him is troubling?"

He growled and looked away, "He is acting as though he is innocent, even though he tried to kill us."

"How so?" I asked curiously.

"He does nothing but hug his hairy knees into his chest," Brick explained. "And mutter nonsense about 'his property' or something of the sort."

I made a face, "Property? Well, have you tried reasoning with him? Perhaps he was forced to do what he'd done!"

"I HAVE tried," he said rubbing his temples. "Nothing works!"

I sighed, "Well…perhaps we shall know soon enough."

"I do hope so," he said in frustration.

I rubbed his back, and then got up to return to my book. I was hardly in the mood to talk with anyone at that moment.

"What is wrong?" Brick asked noticing my sudden departure.

I sighed, "Nothing is wrong."

I hoped he'd leave with that being said, and leave me alone with my thoughts. I was not angry, but I was not exactly cheerful either.

Brick however, did not buy it.

He was at my side in half of a second, putting his hand atop my book and lowering it down, "What is it? Am I to blame?"

I frowned, "No."

I got up and walked out towards the window, but Brick grabbed my wrist, "Tell me…"

I glared at him, and snatched my wrist away, "I hardly need to tell you. Shall I show you the door, or shall you excuse yourself?"

Brick seemed taken aback by my rude response (which I had not intended to come out the way it did), but did not leave.

He took my hands slowly, and led me over to a chair. He caressed my cheek softly, "Blossom, you shall kill me if you do not inform me of what tis' troubling you…"

I looked away, "You have done nothing wrong, tis' just my emotional stature."

"I have something to do with it though, don't I?" he asked slowly. "Something must have caused your unhappiness…"

I couldn't tell him…if I did I might blow everything we'd ever had. I could not risk that…

"Tis' nothing, please just let me be…" I said looking at anything but him.

"Just answer this question, Blossom," he said quietly. "Are you angry with me?"

I was about to answer with a simple 'no', but in a way that would be lying to him. For once in my life I was at a loss for words, and he noticed automatically.

He pulled away, "Tis' enough of a reply for me."

He was halfway to the door before I spoke. I stood up abruptly and ran super-speed to him, "No, stop! I hardly meant…I mean…it isn't…"

He frowned, obviously waiting for me to come out with a sentence that made sense.

I breathed in deeply, trying to calm myself down, "I am rather upset, but tis' for a rather foolish reason. You have done absolutely nothing wrong…tis' just what you _haven't _done that is bothering me."

He frowned, "So you wish for me to do something wrong?"

I groaned, "No! Tis' just that you have not done something that your brothers have done, so I just felt rather…unwanted…"

Then it hit him, like a slap in the face. His eyes widened, and immediately he took my hands in his once more.

I pulled away however, "Please do not do this out of pity…"

"Blossom-"

"No!"

He sighed before grabbing my left hand, going down on one knee, and pulling out a ring, "Blossom, I love you more than you shall ever know. I wish for you to be mine, and I yours. Will you marry me?"

I stared at him in awe, "You…you were planning on proposing before?"

He smiled, "Of course…why shan't I?"

I wiped away a happy tear, smiling the entire time, "Yes Brick…I shall marry you."

He smiled, before slipping the ring on my finger.

For the first time that day, I was truly happy.

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

Being pregnant sucks…and I wasn't even two months along yet!

Though the bump on my stomach had grown larger since the previous day and was starting to bother me.

My knees were down, so the bump was showing quite well. A normal woman would be at least three months along to become this large, maybe four. I placed my hand on it, and emotionally applauded my babies for staying strong after the punch I'd received. They truly were royalty…

Butch entered the room, and immediately I stood my knees up, hiding the bump underneath the covers. He came in looking rather upset, though he smiled when he saw me. I returned the smile, trying to cover up my unease.

He pulled off his armor, and lay down next to me with another smile, "Hello."

"Hello," I replied smiling wide, though my unease and hormones tried to make me frown.

"How are you feeling?" he asked; his green eyes boring into mine.

"Fine," I lied, before frowning (damn hormones…)

He frowned slightly, "What is it?"

"Nothing," I said quickly. "You just seemed rather upset when you returned, and I am wondering what ails you."

"Fuzzy," he said frowning.

"Ah," I said. "Say no more."

We lay there in silence for a moment or two, before he spoke.

"Buttercup," he said slowly. "There is something I must tell you…"

"And what would that be?" I asked sweetly.

He looked at me with concern, "You mustn't become upset, alright?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Butch…I become upset over everything, and now that I'm pregnant it's become worse. Alas I shall probably become upset…just for future reference."

He sighed, "Alright…just try not to."

I nodded, "What is it?"

He breathed deep, "The person who sent Fuzzy, and the main reason I've been rather upset…well…that person is Ace."

My breath hitched, and my eyes widened, "_Ace?"_

He nodded with a frown, "Alas, I'm afraid so."

"Oh just WONDERFUL!" I screamed, before covering my mouth in surprise at my risen tone. Damn pregnancy hormones literally had me screaming over every little thing…

Butch raised an eyebrow at me, and we stared at each other for a moment. Then we both broke into a fit of laughter, and nothing else mattered in that moment. That is…until I felt a slight nudge in my stomach region.

I gasped, and Butch immediately frowned, "What is wrong?"

I turned to him slowly, "Well…since you confessed to me what has been bothering you, and believe me when I say I completely understand why you were upset…I must confess something to you."

He frowned, "What?"

"Well…" I said before lowering my legs down, to where my bump shown.

Butch's eyes went wide, before he smirked weakly, "Tis' a prank…is it not?"

I shook my head, before pulling away the covers and revealing my three month along baby bump (even though I'd only been pregnant for a month or so).

He frowned, "Well…Bubbles _did _say that having twins would probably cause a larger stomach-"

"Well then I'm sure Bubbles would just _love _to explain how I became farther along by two months, in merely twenty-four hours," I said, with narrowed eyes.

He frowned, before getting up and yelling for Bubbles.

Bubbles came immediately, and rushed to my side, "What is it-oh…"

She noticed my stomach and frowned in complete confusion.

"So it can not be explained then?" I asked. "I have hardly any knowledge of pregnancy, but I KNOW this is impossible."

Bubbles sighed, "I…I honestly do not know how this has happened. I truly don't."

I turned to the edge of the bed, which immediately had Butch fussing over me like some crazed lover.

"You mustn't stand-"

"I HAVE TO PEE!" I screamed in his face, before weakly making my way towards the door. "Good Lord…my knees feel quite similar to noodles…"

Butch came up behind me, and picked me up (resisting my angry/harmonic screams at him) taking me down to the outhouse.

* * *

><p>(Ace POV)<p>

_Damn that Lumpkins!_

"Ah, Ace…my dear fellow," a familiar voice spoke behind me.

I whipped around, and stiffened at the sight of Abaddon.

He smirked, "I see you have failed yet again and slaughtering my nephews, and their fiancé's."

"Buttercup shan't die," I said through gritted teeth. "But I hardly care of the others…"

"Buttercup, yes…" he sighed. "I see you have feelings for that woman…"

I growled at him.

My right hand slowly made his way behind me, towards my dagger. I'd had quite enough of that bastard…and it was time he should go.

"I warned you about that Lumpkins fellow being rather useless," Abaddon sighed.

I grabbed the hilt.

"I honestly believed you were much cleverer than _that _Ace," he said slowly.

I pulled out my dagger and aimed straight for his heart, put he caught it quickly. His grip was like iron, and I could not pull away. Slowly his hand started to heat up, burning my wrist.

"_You shan't forget Ace…"_ he hissed, leaning down to my eye level. "_…why you are helping me in the first place. Or shall I remind you?"_

My eyes widened, "N-no…"

"Then kill them!" he yelled. "Save for that Buttercup of yours…as long as you keep her under control."

I nodded, a knot building in my throat. My hands balled at my sides in anger, and I shook.

"Farewell Ace," he said. "See you in Hell."

Then he *poofed!* away.

I let out a yell of anger and frustration.

What was I supposed to do?

I hardly wished to kill anyone, but if I didn't…

Then he would kill my friends; or at least the men who used to be my friends, until the misunderstood my intentions.

He also wished for me to break my only love's heart in any way possible, if I shan't kill her. I knew I could never have Buttercup, but that hardly meant I could not care for her. I despised Butch, but Buttercup did not. If she loved him, then I would respect that.

Of course…fate had me doing the opposite…

I had to kill them all, break Buttercup's heart, and save my friend's lives.

But was I man enough to do it?

* * *

><p><strong>PHEW! Okay, so yeah. :) Please please PLEEEEEEASE review! Your reviews make me smile!<strong>


	38. Chapter 38: Bathilda's Pendant

**Okay, ONE LAST CHAPTER before November! I don't go Trick-Or-Treating, so I can whip this out in about an hour or so (hopefully). I love you all so much! This chapter better get a lot of reviews since I'm going through so much trouble. ;) Not to mention my allergies are getting the better of me at the moment, so I feel really bad. Anyway, I love you all! And when I talk about '', it's because my dad has this plank of wood that he used to spank me and my brothers when we were younger, and did something bad. It even has a smiley face on it…lol.**

**Please review! All reviews are accepted, because I really don't care. I love reviews in general. ^_^**

**Thanks guys! And see ya next month (or whenever I get another chapter out).**

**Thank you for reading my Lovely Little Lemon Drops!**

**OH! And one last thing…in my last chapter I made a mistake. When I was writing Abaddon, he said 'my nephews and their fiancés'. I meant to say 'my nieces and their fiancés.' My bad. ^_^* HIM is actually a good guy in this one…so yeah.**

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

I looked in the mirror at my swollen stomach in disbelief; it had grown an inch larger since the previous day. I felt like I was being stretched in a stretcher, my legs hurt like crazy, my back kept threatening to go out, and I was overall miserable. I was a strong being…but so were my babies. They would be about as heavy as normal babies, but as long as they were _attached to me _I would have to endure the pain as a normal woman would. Until they popped out- [_Oh lord, I can't wait for them to GET OUT!_]- I would feel like a hippopotamus wearing a dress.

I probably weighed as much as a hippopotamus now that I thought about it.

I felt Butch's arms wrapped around me carefully, almost as if I'd break. He rested his head at the crook of my neck, and stared at my stomach's reflection on the mirror.

"I don't suppose they enjoy being in there, considering they are growing _far _quicker than normal…" Butch spoke softly.

I smirked, "I would hardly appreciate staying in one's stomach either…"

Butch chuckled and kissed my cheek, before leading me over to our bed. He sat me down, before laying his head down on my stomach carefully.

"What on earth are you up to?" I asked with a disbelieving smile.

"Hush…" he whispered with a concentrated frown. "I am listening for our children…"

I let out an uncontrolled giggle (cursed hormones), and patted Butch's head lightly, "Oh how sweet. I do believe that you shall fail in the attempt however, they hardly move at all."

Butch frowned, "Really? In monthly terms, you are at LEAST five months pregnant…"

I sighed, "What are you getting at?"

He stared at me with wide green eyes, "Babies normally _move _at five months, I believe."

"And what about this pregnancy is even remotely normal?" I asked with a risen eyebrow.

He sighed, "I see your point…"

I stood up carefully, and started towards my vanity to brush my damp hair; I'd taken a bath, moments before. I froze in attempt, however, when I felt a small nudge in my 'food burning area'.

I gasped when it happened again.

"Butch!" I said quickly, before whipping around to grab his hand. "Feel it?"

I pressed his hand to my stomach lightly, and gasped when another kick was felt. I goofy grin broke on Butch's face, "Almost as if they'd heard us…"

I smiled softly, "Do you see Butch? Tis' times as these when I realize how truly happy I am about being pregnant."

Butch got down on his knees and kissed my stomach, before standing once more to kiss me on the lips gently.

"And tis' times as these when I realize just how much I love you," Butch whispered, before growling and walking off.

I stared at his back, confused at the INCREDIBLY sudden change in his mood. Wasn't I the one supposed to have mood swings?

_Indeed…_

Tis' making hardly any sense!

_Nothing makes any sense these days, dear._

True, but still! Butch must have had a reason to suddenly become so angry…

_Oh he's probably just moody, because he has not eaten anythin' since breakfast._

You are probably right…

_Correction; we are probably right._

Oh shut up.

_Look who is having mood swings now!  
><em>

I am not!

_Honey, at the time being I am having a mood swing. Tis' only logical to see that if I am having mood swings, you shall too (being your conscience)._

Do not remind me…

_You love me and you know it._

Whatever.

I raced after Butch as fast as my aching feet would take me, and nearly tripped five times on the way. Thankfully he did not notice this, because if he had he would have either had a heart-attack, or a fit. I hardly wished for either…

"Butch!" I called out, catching my breath. "Please hold up! I shan't run any farther…lest I pass…out…"

I would get out of breath going to the LOO, so you can hardly imagine what running would do to me. Thankfully Butch stopped his running, but sadly he did not turn around and walk back to me. Instead, he stood a few feet away, waiting for me to catch up.

I made my way over to him, and frowned, "Please tell me what troubles you?"

Butch did not look at me, "I am hungry."

_Told you._

"What else is causing your crankiness?" I asked.

He frowned at me, "You."

Normally I would become confused at this, and ask him why. That is what a normal Buttercup would do, because normal Buttercups don't get mood swings quite like pregnant Buttercups do. Pregnant Buttercups, however, do not ask why she was causing Butch's anger.

Instead pregnant Buttercups become angry, and yell at his face, "WHAT?"

"Calm yourself!" he exclaimed. "I am not angry directly at YOU, I am angry at what you have done to me!"

"What have I done to you, exactly?" I asked, calm once more (mood swings…they do that to you).

He sighed, "You've…you've made me become…"

He seemed to be at a loss for words; that or he just did NOT wish to tell me what it was I'd turned him into. I eyed him, waiting for an answer (much like a normal Buttercup would).

He leaned down slowly, "_Soft."_

I stared at him with a blank look on my face for at least a full minute, before bursting out in laughter.

"What?" he demanded. "What is so humorous about this?"

I laughed harder, holding my stomach to me for dear life.

"This is hardly humorous!" Butch exclaimed. "I am supposed to be , remember? Now I'm nothing more than…than…"

"?" I giggled, before rolling my eyes. "You are complaining to me, your pregnant fiancé, about becoming soft while I am out having food cravings, mood swings, and aching feet! On top of all that…"

I leaned up as far as I could, which was difficult due to my stomach, "…I believe I'm becoming soft too."

He smiled softly, before kissing me. Then he grinned as smacked his right fist into his left palm, "And when our children shall come forth, we shall bring down the 'hammer-of-justice'."

I grinned, "You know, I think we should get a plank of wood, and name it ."

Butch smirked, "And that shall walk hand-in-hand with the hammer-of-justice."

Butch and I laughed, before he picked me up and flew back to our room.

* * *

><p>(Brick POV)<p>

Blossom and I stood in the dungeons, with only candles for our light.

"Alright, so shall you tell Brick what exactly happened between you and Ace?" Blossom asked softly to Fuzzy.

Fuzzy groaned, "He came up ta ma home, and demanded ma services…"

I waited, tapping my foot impatiently, "And?"

Blossom sent me a glare, before turning back to Fuzzy, "Do go on, Fuzzy."

Fuzzy frowned at her, "Ma name ain't Fuzzy."

"Sorry…Mr…er…?" she frowned.

"Lumpkins," he said simply. "Now, as I wuz sayin'…he demanded ma services. I refused his request, and that's when he blackmailed me. He threatened to wipe ma property off the face of the earth, unless I helped him."

"Did you not say you enjoyed your task?" Blossom asked curiously.

"Well, I admit I was always one te' pick fights in the good ol' days," he admitted. "As I matured, I stopped pickin' fights. But if one was te' com up, I shan't have refused it."

I growled, and Blossom nodded, "Alright…continue."

"Anyhoo," he said. "Y'all know the rest of that thar story…so may I go now?"

"Not yet," Blossom said standing up. "We shall free you soon, but first we must catch Ace. We could use you yet…"

Fuzzy growled in anger, but hardly complained.

Blossom and I left, and I was the first to speak, "I do not like him."

"I hardly enjoy his presence either," Blossom said. "But he is doing us no harm staying in there. We shall just have to endure until we catch my uncle, and Ace. Something tells me that they are both working together on this, I shall just have to find proof that theory."

I nodded, "Indeed."

We came across Butch and Buttercup in the garden moments later, and paused to speak with them. Buttercup, still in her sleeping garments, seemed to be enjoying herself well enough. Butch looked tired, but happy that his fiancé was not angry for once.

"Oi!" I called out, getting both of their attentions. "Marco!"

"Polo!" Buttercup called back, catching on faster than my brother.

I grinned at her, and she stuck out her tongue.

"So," Butch said. "Discover anything new?"

Blossom nodded, "Well, Fuzzy was being blackmailed when he attacked. So tis' not his fault…entirely. And something tells me Ace is helping Abaddon…"

"Speaking of Abaddon, have you received anything on his whereabouts recently?" Buttercup asked with a mouthful of fruit.

"No, not yet," Blossom said. "I am positive he'll show himself sooner or later…"

"He'd better," Buttercup said. "I have yet to deal with him…"

"You," Butch said sternly. "Shall stay here with our children. Understood?"

"Killjoy," Buttercup muttered with a glare at him.

Bubbles and Boomer ran up with that, and Bubbles did something completely EXPECTED.

She ran up to me, and gave me a hug. Completely Bubbles-like.

"I love you Brick!" she exclaimed, before running up to Butch. "I love you also, Butch!"

Butch blushed, and ran a hand through his hair, "Well Bubbles, I'm flattered…but I do believe that I am taken."

"Not THAT!" she giggled. "Boomer and I have set the date for our wedding!"

"Oh really?" Blossom said smiling. "When-"

"OH MY GOSH!" Buttercup squealed, before throwing her arms around Bubbles. "CONGRATULATIONS! I LOVE YOU! When are you getting married?"

Everyone, except Butch, stared at her in confusion.

"Did Buttercup just get 'girly' over a wedding?" I asked Blossom.

Blossom nodded, "I believe she did."

"She tends to get that way," Butch explained. "Completely normal, for a pregnant woman."

Everyone nodded, and Bubbles smiled, "We shall be wed…IN ONE WEEK!"

"ONE WEEK?" we all exclaimed.

"Well," Boomer said. "We wish to be married quickly, just in case anything should happen to us."

Butch nodded in understandment, "I see, well congratulations brother."

"Congratulations," I said to Boomer with a smile.

"Well," Bubbles said happily. "We should go get everything organized, and all such things…"

Everyone smiled as she skipped away happily.

"She's a keeper," Butch told Boomer, making Boomer roll his eyes.

* * *

><p>(Ace POV)<p>

I slowly made my way towards the castle, in secret. Hopefully Abaddon was not following me this time…

I had no choice but to try this…I really didn't. It was either this, or break my dear Buttercup's heart.

I made it to the gates, and looked up at the guards, "Let me enter, I am here by order of the King."

"And what proof do you have of such an order?" one called back.

I held up a fake letter, "His officials sent this to my home, requesting my presence for the planning of her majesty Bubbles' wedding."

The guard nodded, "Alright."

The gates opened and I entered cautiously, looking behind me every few moments to make sure I was not being followed. I had to be quick about the task set ahead of me, without fail. If I was rejected, and Abaddon discovered my plan, I would surely lose my friends with one swift motion of his hand. He held their very lives in his hands, and I had to be the one to free them.

"Oh Snake…" I muttered. "You were always at my side in times of need, so where are you now? Being tortured by that bastard no less…and tis' all my doing. If I had just done as you had said all those years ago, none of this mess would have happened."

I looked down at the pendant in my right hand; it had a long golden chain, and a bright purple gem in the middle. Even its physical features shown power… I'd had the long lost pendant in my possession for nearly two decades, and even then I never wished to use its power. I should have given it to Buttercup while I had the chance, but I could not let my true love go.

I loved Buttercup with all my heart, but not nearly as much as I'd loved a woman before her. Buttercup was only a third of what my true love had been, and now Buttercup was all I had left. Her sisters were alright, but Buttercup had shown more of my true love than anyone else. I wished to love Buttercup in the same way I'd loved Bathilda, but she was more of a daughter to me than anything else.

Bathilda...

"Buttercup believes all of this mess is her doing, but alas it is not," I muttered, walking towards the castle. "Tis' in fact my fault…"

I gripped the jewel in my hands, as an angry tear strolled down my face. That jewel was the last thing I had of her, and the thing that Abaddon was after.

"Tis' my fault for falling in love with a woman I could never have," I growled, thinking of her blue eyes, red hair, and feisty personality. "Tis' all my fault…"

I looked up at the purple castle before me, "…For falling in love with Buttercup's mother."


	39. Chapter 39: The Ace Reaction

**I'm BAAAACK! :D Didja miss me? I'm SO sorry for the long wait, and hope that this chappie makes up for my absence. Not to mention it is a lot for me to be writing this, since I was up at a VERY unholy hour last night…so I'm MAJORLY tired. But anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! ^_^**

**Btw, my little cousin (who is five) was watching me play my iPod the other day…and saw some pictures of the PPG and RRB on it. Then she gasped, looked at me in awe, and asked, "You like the powerpuff girls too?" So I was like, "Charleigh…I ADORE the powerpuff girls." xD**

**Oh, and notice that BC likes the name Bruce…sound familiar?**

**THANK YOU MY LOVELY LITTLE LEMON DROPS! :D**

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

I looked down at my swollen stomach once more, wondering just how long it would take for the things to _get out. _As joyful as I was to be having babies soon, I couldn't help but be angry at all of the symptoms of pregnancy. My feet were swollen, my ankles ached to no end, and I was sick and tired of all of my mood swings. One second I was laughing uncontrollably, and the next I was throwing shoes at Butch.

I was sitting down on our sofa, with my aching feet propped up in the table. Brick and Boomer were also in the room, and glanced warily at me every few moments. Blossom, and Bubbles were looking at wedding dresses (which I had no desire to aid them in), and Butch was busy getting me some chicken. I was still in my nightgown, and honestly had no desire to become 'dressed up'. I had dignity, of course, but when you feel like an aching, oversized hippopotamus…style doesn't matter that much.

Bubbles and Boomer decided to have their wedding after my baby was born, which would not be that far away (thank the lord). I looked forward to getting the things out of me, and hoped that my body would not be permanently flabby like most women. If it is, I may just cry...

"Say, Buttercup…" Boomer spoke after a long moment of awkward silence. "What do you believe your babies should be named?"

I thought for a moment, pulling back a few strands of loose hair from my face. I looked down at the table towards my fan, and attempted to grab it with my feet (before my stomach had grown thirty-thousand sizes, it would have easy to grab it with my feet and lift it to my hands). I managed to get it after a minute or two, and was exhausted afterwards. I fanned my suddenly sweating body (hot flash), and attempted to answer Boomer.

"I have hardly any idea," I said simply. "Butch demands that if there is a boy, then his name should be Butch Jr. However, if it is a boy…I believe Bruce would be a suitable name."

Brick smirked, "Bruce?"

I shrugged, "I'm positive there will be no Bruce, but I can't help but hope."

"And what if there is a girl?" Boomer asked.

I frowned, "We do not have any idea whatsoever."

"Well all I know, is that they both must start with a 'B'," Brick said. "If they don't, I might have a heart-attack and die."

"Who's having a heart-attack?" Butch asked coming in with my chicken.

I eyed in hungrily, and almost jumped up at him to retrieve it. He handed the plate to me, and I immediately began scarfing the stuff down. He stared at me in humor for a moment, before plopping down beside me.

"Nobody brother," Brick said simply. "We were just having a conversation about names with Buttercup."

"Ah," Butch said with a smirk. "Talking about Butch Jr. eh?"

I turned to him with a mouthful of food, "Shove off…"

* * *

><p>(Blossom POV)<p>

"I am terribly sad, Blossom," Bubbles sighed. "Buttercup shan't join us today…"

"She's just crabby," I said. "She will probably come running to us in a little while, considering all of the mood swings she has had."

Bubbles shrugged, carefully putting back a wedding gown that she had tried on (and hated). She smoothed out the wrinkles, so that if it should be worn by another it would not have creases.

"When do you think I'll find a suitable dress, Blossom?" Bubbles asked.

"Soon," I said. "Even if I have to personally make the dress for you, you shall be wearing white in a week or two."

Bubbles smiled, and hugged me, "Thank you Blossom."

We heard a knock on the door with that, which I happily obliged to answer. I turned and walked towards the door, opening it to reveal someone I did not wish to see.

My eyes widened, before they narrowed, "What are you doing in this castle?"

Ace sighed, "I came to help you."

"We do not request your aid," I said simply. "Good day."

I began to shut the door, but he stopped me, "Blossom, please hear me out! Abaddon is going to kill you all!"

I paused, "We are not dimwitted, Ace. We know that fact already…"

"And yet you do not realize how or when," Ace said after a moment.

I frowned, and turned around to see a very confused Bubbles staring in my direction. I gave her a look, and she nodded. I turned to Ace, and let him in after a moment.

"Buttercup is going to kill you," I said simply.

"I know," he said.

"No…really…" Bubbles spoke. "She's been rather…er….moody."

"Butch?" Ace asked.

Bubbles and I looked to each other, and then back at Ace, "You could say that."

I sat down on the edge of Bubbles' bed, "Alright…explain yourself before I call security."

Ace was holding something in his hands, but I could not see what it was at that moment. I frowned, wondering what it could be. I turned my attention back towards Ace's face instead of his hands, and wondered what it was he was about to say.

"I am helping you," he said. "Because I need help too."

I frowned, "Pardon?"

"Abaddon is using me," he said. "He has been for quite some time now, though the hate towards Butch was my own. I admit that my hurting Buttercup was completely my doing, but everything since has been nothing but pure Abaddon. Now, I am coming to you in hopes of your aid."

"And how could you possible think that we should aid you?" I asked simply. "After all of the things you have done towards us; towards Buttercup?"

"Because it is not me you would be helping," I said. "It would be my old friends…not to mention Buttercup's. The men that helped you in that one battle you all fought…they have become prisoner because of me, and it pains me to see them tortured so when they have done nothing wrong."

I frowned, "Alright…go on."

"Abaddon shall come in a mere three days time," he said. "He is after something, and is positive that Buttercup has it. However, it is I that has the object he desires…and I intend to keep it far from him. It as a rather old heirloom of yours, and has a great deal of power-"

"Wait…it is our heirloom?" I asked eyeing him. "Why do you possess it?"

"Abaddon had stolen it from your father a while back, and used it to bring forth the Great War that caused your father to send you away," he said. "It was soon after that I obtained it from him, for personal reasons…"

He trailed off, going into a state of thought. I cleared my throat, and he spoke once more.

"I wish for you to know it exists, so that perhaps you may use it to your advantage," he said. "However, I strongly recommend you keep it away from Buttercup…since Abaddon shall go after her first."

I stared at him for a long moment, before turning to Bubbles, "Does he speak the truth?"

Bubbles frowned, "Shockingly yes…"

I turned to Ace, "Alright Ace, follow me."

"To where?" he asked curiously.

"The others," I said simply.

* * *

><p>(Butch POV)<p>

"NO!" Buttercup screeched angrily. "NO BUTCH JR.!"

I laughed so hard I couldn't breathe, and Buttercup hit me repeatedly for it. I turned to her with a smirk, and she glared at me.

"Um," I heard Blossom say behind me. "We have a visitor, who has obliged to aid us. I must ask you all not to react rashly, however."

We all turned to see Blossom, Bubbles and…ACE? WHAT THE F-

"I'M HERE TO HELP!" he screeched suddenly, causing us all to pause in killing him.

"He has something that shall help us in defeated Abaddon, and has _honestly _given is information," Blossom explained. "He also wishes for us to help him free the men that helped us in the battle towards the South, which Buttercup should most likely be happy to do."

Buttercup's eyes were wide, "S-Snake and the others have been captured?"

Ace nodded, "I'm sorry-"

"DO NOT APOLOGIZE YOU GIT!" Buttercup screeched. "I've had enough of you already…"

"Buttercup-" Bubbles began.

She glared at Bubbles, causing Bubbles to stop. Nobody wanted to mess with Buttercup, especially since she was pregnant.

Buttercup suddenly groaned in pain, which had me by her side in an instant. Ace seemed to wonder what was wrong also, seeing as he nearly jumped towards her towards with the noise she gave. She looked at me with a pained face, and the first thought I had was _'she's having the baby'._

"Butch…" she groaned. "It hurts…"

"Are you-?"

"No," she said simply, though in pain.

Bubbles walked forward, and X-rayed her, "They are fighting again…over something I can not see…"

Buttercup groaned again, and laid her head back, "Will it END?"

"Probably, after a moment," Bubbles said. "Just relax, alright?"

"What's going on?" Ace asked.

So he couldn't see Buttercup's stomach yet huh? Who cares?

Buttercup groaned again, "I have to use the loo, Butch…"

I frowned, "You can't, you must rest."

Buttercup shot me a look, "Would you prefer for me to go on the sofa?"

I turned red, "To the loo…"

I reached under her legs, and picked her up carefully. Her eyes shut tightly as I did so, and winced at every little movement. Her wavy hair fell over her face, and she did not make any movement to push it away.

Ace's eyes went wide as he saw her, and he stared at me dumbfounded. He was probably upset at her being pregnant, but also dumbfounded at the fact the she was that big so soon.

I carried Buttercup away to the loo, and let her do her business. I zoomed back to Ace in a flash, and immediately started glaring at him.

"Alright, care to catch me up?"

* * *

><p>(Boomer POV)<p>

This was all terribly confusing, but I went with it anyway.

* * *

><p>(Bubbles POV)<p>

I can not believe I still have not found a dress…

* * *

><p>(Butch POV)<p>

Ace explained everything that he had told Blossom, and was about to unveil the object Abaddon wanted when-

"BUUUUUTCH! GET YOUR LAZY-ARSE BACK OVER HERE!"

"Gotta run…" I said zooming off.

* * *

><p><strong>Lame, I know…but I have to go to bed. Sorry it was so lame and retarded, but I am still catching up on where I'd left off and all that jazz… Please review! <strong>


	40. Chapter 40: Ace's Tale

**Okay, sorry about my suckish chapter before… I was in a hurry, so it didn't turn out that great (in my opinion). Anyway, so I am going to try to do better. ^_^ Thank you all for reading…really. And NAWdinosaurs, you're awesome. :D**

**THANK YOU MY LOVELY LITTLE LEMON DROPS!**

**And yes…I am your momma lemon drop, as ZanyAnimeGirl so kindly put it. ^_^**

* * *

><p>(Butch POV)<p>

I ran to the loo to pick up my beloved Buttercup, and was glad I did. When she saw me coming to her, she looked about ready to slaughter me. Thankfully, I got her before she could; keeping her from becoming too angry. She said that she was no longer in pain, though she had felt many kicks coming from our twins. I was thankful for that, and proud that my kids weren't wusses…

When I returned into the room with my beautiful flower, everyone stared at me in bewilderment. I raised an eyebrow at them, and they kept staring for a long moment. I wondered why they were all looking at me like that, and finally received my answer.

"Butch…" Blossom said. "Aren't you angry?"

"Angry?" I asked.

"About Ace…" Blossom said, eying me curiously.

My eyes narrowed, and I turned to the green-skinned man in anger. I knew he was here to help, but honestly…Blossom was right. I _was_ angry; he had hurt my woman, and he would _pay. _

"You're absolutely right, Blossom," I said. "I AM angry…"

"Good going Blossom," Buttercup muttered, still in my arms.

"However," I said slowly, earning glances from everyone. "I haven't the time to be angry…at least for now."

Everyone gaped at me in wonder, including Buttercup. Bubbles and Boomer glanced at each other, before shrugging it off. Blossom was utterly confused, frowning at me the entire time. Brick was frowning, but not at me (he was actually looking at the ground). Ace was bewildered, and obviously relieved. Buttercup stared at me with wide eyes, almost as if she was sad that I was not angry.

"Why?" Bubbles piped up curiously.

"Because," I said simply. "Buttercup's hormones should be torture enough…"

Buttercup growled at me angrily, and swatted my arm weakly (her powers were depleted due to pregnancy, not to mention the twins' constant fights tired her out greatly). She glared at me ominously, and I smirked at her.

"Twas' only teasing, baby," I said kissing her nose.

She continued to glare at me, but at least she did not throw anymore shoes. Which was good, because those shoes _hurt_…

"The real reason," I said. "Is because there are more important things for me to fret over at the time being, including the soon-to-be birth of my children."

"C-children?" Ace asked curiously.

"Twins," Bubbles answered.

Ace nodded with a slight frown, before smiling over at Buttercup, "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Buttercup replied with no emotion in her voice.

Everyone stood in an awkward silence, before Brick spoke up.

"Alright, let me make sure I understand," he said. "You were being blackmailed by Abaddon, and have come to our aid to save your old allies. You have also come to return a powerful heirloom to the girls, but keeping it away from Buttercup since Abaddon believes she has it for a reason I do not know. You are also keeping it far from Abaddon, lest he take it and take over the world…correct?"

Ace nodded simply, "Precisely."

"Alright then, what is this heirloom you speak of?" Brick asked.

Ace reached towards his pocket, and pulled something shiny out of his hands. He held it out slowly, and shown what it was. It was a…_necklace? _It had a long golden chain, and a bright purple gem in between two golden swirls. Wow…a necklace with amazing power, like that's gonna happen…

"This pendant was your mother's," Ace said. "It gave her powers beyond imagination, but she only used it for good-"

"How did you know my mother?" Buttercup asked with a frown.

Ace looked away with a sad expression, "We were…friends."

"Oh," Buttercup said simply.

"Bathilda carried this pendant wherever she went," Ace continued. "When she perished, that amulet was stolen from Abaddon. Abaddon used it to take control over your father, which led to the separation of the girls. He lost it, however, a few years ago…right before I met Buttercup. I knew who Buttercup was in the beginning, even before she informed me. I knew the pendant belonged to Buttercup, and yet I was never able to give it to her…"

"How come?" Bubbles asked quietly. "Did you never receive a chance?"

"Oh, dear Bubbles, there were plenty of chances," Ace said. "However…I was not able to give it to her, because I was attached to it for personal reasons. Only now do I realize my own folly, and am giving it to its rightful owners…"

"What folly?" Blossom asked. "What happened?"

Ace sat down on a chair, obviously preparing to tell a rather long story. I set Buttercup down on the couch in between my legs, and I lay back onto the edge of one side of the couch; getting ready to listen. Buttercup leaned back onto my stomach and chest, letting me slowly rub her stomach softly…almost as if cooing our babies asleep; they were both kicking wildly, though not fighting. Brick and Blossom sat on the couch opposite of Buttercup and I, while Boomer sat on the floor with Bubbles on his lap.

"When I found the pendant, I should have given it to Buttercup straight away," he said. "Only powerful beings such as yourselves can contain such power; this I knew, but did not care. I had more power than any other HellionHero, which led to much more battle victories than most. However, with such power comes great responsibility, which I did NOT have. My intelligence failed me, and I was nearly being controlled by this pendant. Every time I came close to giving it to Buttercup, I drew back…being attached to a worldly thing.

Abaddon took my old allies, believing they knew where the amulet was. They knew nothing of it, of course, and begged me to tell him what I knew. However, my greed for the amulet caused me to flee the area…amulet and all. They had escaped Abaddon's grasp a few weeks ago, but were soon captured once more. He cornered me, asking me where it was. It was at that moment that I realized my mistakes, and everything became clear to me. I lied, saying I had no idea what he spoke of…before telling him that it belonged to you girls. He frowned, and then decided that Buttercup must have it, since she is the most powerful when it comes to power… Now I have come to return it to you, seeing as I am hardly fit for such power. The amulet, and my own attachment to its previous owner, have caused me to make mistakes which I can not mend on my own.

Once I removed the amulet a few days ago, I suddenly realized how wise I could have been when faced with the difficult decisions that I failed terribly. I believed myself young, and carefree…but now I realize how much my gray hairs are showing…analogically speaking. I am nothing but an old fool, and I beg for apologies from each of you; Brick, Blossom…I am sorry for causing you trouble, and wasting your time with my follies. Boomer, I am terribly sorry for attacking you before for no apparent reason, and Bubbles I give you my apologies for terrifying you in the process, and for any other bad deed I have committed towards you."

Then he turned to Buttercup and I, "Butch, I give you my deepest apologies for causing you grief, and saying things to you which ought not to have been said. I hope that you shan't slay me here and now for the things I have done, especially towards Buttercup. However, if you do decide to do so, I shan't stop you. And Buttercup…I am so _so _sorry for all the pain and suffering I have caused you in the past couple of years. I know I do not deserve your forgiveness, and yet I ask for it anyway. I hope that you are not angry anymore, though I know you are…since you tend to hold grudges…"

Blossom and Bubbles giggled quietly at that, and Bubbles smiled at Ace.

"I forgive you," Bubbles said, earning a surprised glance from everyone.

Boomer sighed, "I suppose I forgive you also…"

"Same," Blossom said.

"I suppose I shall forgive you, though I still do not trust you," Brick said after a moment of thought.

However, Buttercup and I glared at him without ceasing. Buttercup growled, "Why the hell would I forgive such a piece of filth as you?"

Ace sighed, "You do not have to, I can not force someone to forgive me… Though I truly am sorry."

I frowned, "I don't forgive you."

"Neither do I," Buttercup said.

"Well…" Blossom said. "That is that. I suppose we must do something with that amulet, however."

* * *

><p>(Boomer POV) <strong>AN: Just for NAWdinosaurs…:D**

Blossom, Brick, and Ace were all in the living room discussing plans to attack Abaddon, and how to approach him if HE should attack. Butch and Buttercup were in their bedroom (it became _theirs _once Buttercup found out that she was pregnant), probably giggling over baby booties or something. Buttercup was so hormonal; she would probably giggle over anything. As much as Butch hated to admit it, he was becoming rather soft…so he was probably giggling too.

Especially if one ends up being a girl…

I, however, was busy trying to decide which bowtie to go with; navy blue, or baby blue. My eyes squinted as I stared at them both, holding them up against my suit, which was lying on a chair neatly. I frowned, frustrated at both of them. Then, a light bulb appeared over my head; all I had to do was ask Bubbles!

I ran out of the room, tripping a few times as I did so, towards the kitchen where Bubbles dwelled in. She was waiting for some cookies to bake, apparently, and loved the smell so much that she decided to stay there whilst she drew a picture of who-knows-what. I was almost at the kitchen, when I nearly ran into Bubbles, who was exiting the room with a cookie and some papers in her hands.

She giggled at my demeanor, and smiled, "Greetings Boomer…"

I smiled awkwardly, "Er…hi…"

"Why are you in such a rush?" she asked.

I gasped, before grabbing her hand and running back towards her bedroom (which would soon be OURS). She laughed the entire way, though completely confused. I pointed towards my suit, and grabbed the bowties.

"Alright…which one?"

She stared for a moment, before another grin broke upon her face, "You are fretting over a bowtie?"

"YES!" I exclaimed, before holding them in front of her face (literally). "Now pick one!"

"Alright, alright," she said. "Baby blue."

"Aww…I wanted navy…" I said sadly.

"Then why did you ask me?" she exclaimed, bursting out into a fit of laughter.

"No idea," I said honestly. "Now…I am bored."

"So am I," she said. "How about we banter a little?"

I smirked, "Bantering we shall do, Bubbles… Bantering. We. Shall. Do."

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

"Butch…" I groaned. "I believe my stomach has grown further in the past DAY. I am nearly at seven months!"

"Buttercup," Butch sighed. "You ARE at seven months…Bubbles just told us so."

I groaned once more, falling back onto my bed, "Just. Get. OUT!"

There was a long moment of silence, before Butch spoke, "But I do not wish to leave."

"NOT YOU!" I exclaimed. "I meant the babies! I just want them OUT OF ME!"

"Then tell them to leave," Butch said casually, not looking up from whatever it was he was doing to his hair.

"I can't just tell them to leave, because they are ATTACHED TO ME!" I yelled at him.

"Well I can't help you," Butch said calmly. "Just be patient, tis' only a few more days."

"Butch," I said. "What are you doing?"

"Brushing my hair."

"Why?"

"Because it's all tangled."

"Since when do you care about hair?" I asked with a frown.

"I don't," he said. "But I'm rather bored…"

"I can throw more shoes at you."

"Suddenly by boredom has vanished…"

I smirked against my pillows, before looking down at my bulging stomach. The soft kicks that came from within me, I'd nearly grown accustomed to. As much as I hated being awoken by one of their foots shoved up my ribs in the middle of the night, I was glad that they were okay. If they never moved, I might have grown worried.

Suddenly, a weight was felt beside me. I turned to see Butch smiling at me.

"Hey, I have a name if tis' a boy," Butch said.

"We are not naming it Butch Jr…" I said simply.

"No," he said. "Really."

"Oh, well what is it?" I asked.

"We should name him-"

"GUYS!" Bubbles burst into the room. "I've FOUND THE DRESS!"

"What dress?" I asked.

"The wedding dress mother wore!" she said happily.

"And you are telling us this…why…?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Bye bye!"

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I'm so mean. I never told you guys what Butch wants to name him…but that shall wait until the next chappie. :)<strong>


	41. Chapter 41: The Contraction Reaction

**I'm back! :D And I am going to try my best on this chappie guys, just for y'all! :) I hope you guys enjoy this, and hope that you all have a great day!**

**THANKS FOR READING MY LOVELY LITTLE LEMON DROPS! :D**

**OOO**

(Brick POV)

I frowned, thinking over what Ace had told us. I knew he was not lying, and that he was being extremely sincere. He told us all that he knew, knowing that if Abaddon were to find out, he would be killed. Yet, he told us anyway. I knew he was being truthful, but I also knew that I did not trust him in any way. He had caused too much ruckus for me to be trustworthy of him, and it would take more than just one simple deed to fix that.

I walked up the staircase, heading towards Blossom's bedroom. I needed to see her; she always knew what to do if I did not. I knew not how to defeat Abaddon, and hoped that she would. On the way, however, I ran into her father.

"Hello sir," I said politely.

"Good evening, Brick," he responded with a kind smile. "All is well with you, I presume?"

"Physically, yes," I said with a nod. "However, I am extremely troubled by everything that has been going on."

"Yes," the king said. "It does seem that there is quite a lot more to Abaddon's story than we realize. I merely thought he was just trying to gain control of the kingdom, but it seems I was mistaken."

I nodded in agreement, "Indeed."

We both stood there for a moment, wondering what to say next. The silence was not entirely uncomfortable, just merely boring. The king's eyes seemed to smile at me, which kept the silence from becoming too awkward.

"Sir," I said after a moment. "What exactly do you think we should do?"

The king smiled at me once more, "I believe…"

He patted me on the back, which relaxed me a little. I was rather stiff, being in his presence, since he was, after all, my beloved's father. Even if I was a soon-to-be king, I was still a teenage boy deep down. As everyone knows, teenage boys always fear meeting their girlfriend's parents, specifically their father.

"…That is something to ask Blossom," he finished with a chuckle. "She was always much better with planning things, than I."

I chuckled at that, and nodded with a smile, "Indeed."

"Well," the king said with a smile and one last pat on my back. "I best be off… I need to give Boomer these shoes…hopefully they shall be the correct size."

"Unlike the five hundred beforehand…" I added with a smirk.

The king chuckled, "We shan't let him go over six-hundred."

I sighed, and we parted ways. I headed towards Blossom's room once more, taking heed to the king's advice. I knocked on her door politely, earning a response.

"Come in," Blossom said simply.

The crack in her voice gave her away, however, telling me that she had been crying. I immediately entered her room, shutting the door behind me, hoping that she was alright. She was standing at her window, looking down at the country below. I was at her side in a second, asking what was wrong. She merely shook her head, and shrugged me off.

"Blossom-"

"I am just emotional," she said shortly. "What did you wish to see me about?"

"It can wait," I said. "Tis' nothing new…"

She turned to me with red, puffy eyes, "B-Brick…"

I wrapped my arms around her quickly, pulling her into a hug. I had no idea what it was she was crying over, but whatever it was I did not care for it at all. I caressed her long, red stresses, murmuring comforting things into her ear.

"Blossom please tell me what ails you to cry so…" I spoke softly.

She looked up at me slowly, and sighed, "Everything, Brick. Everything…"

I leant down and kissed the tip of her nose, "It will all get better, you shall see."

OOO

(Bubbles POV)

"BOOOOOMIE!" I squealed happily, holding a white suit in my hands.

Boomer appeared around the corner, just as I called for him. He raised an eyebrow, wondering what I wanted.

I held up the suit with a smile, "Here! This should go nicely with your hair, and the blue bowtie you decided to wear!"

Boomer smiled at me, "Thank you Bubbles!"

I giggled at him, before frowning, "I'd better go see how Buttercup is doing. Catch you later!"

OOO

(Buttercup POV)

"Butch..." I groaned tiredly. "I'm starving..."

Butch and I had fallen asleep, due to the lack of sleep we had been receiving during previous nights. Butch was far worse than I (as hard as that is to believe), since he was the one who had to fetch me the things I desired. Or was it the things that our _children _desired? Whichever it was, I was always moody, hungry, and ready to throw shoes; which meant hell for both Butch and I.

"I'm tired," he muttered, rolling over to where his back faced me.

I frowned, "But I'm starving! YOUR children desire food, which in return makes me hungry! So fetch them something to eat, or so help me I shall find another shoe!"

Butch groaned angrily, unmoving from his sleeping position. He was obviously hoping I would leave him be, so he could get a long-needed sleep. He had been lacking quite a bit of sleep, though I was positive it only made him lazy. He was probably just trying to avoid doing things for me...OH THE NERVE!

"Butch!" I whined.

He did not move, ignoring me. Of course, this made me become rather angry, and I was nearly ready to reach over for a shoe. However, I was far too comfortable in my position...and did NOT want to move. At all. Ever. Nada. Nope. Zero. Zip. Zilch. Uh-uh.

Naturally, I did the only thing I could do in situations like that. I had to ever-so-nicely wake Butch up, so that he may happily oblige to fetching me some chicken or something. I had to be suttle, so not to anger him further... I leaned down towards his ear, and tucked away a few strands of stray, curly black hair. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, even if he was half awake.

"BUTCH GET ME SOME FOOD DAMMIT!" I screamed in his ear.

So much for suttle...

He groaned, and got up unwillingly. Then he zoomed down to the kitchen at inhuman speed, to fetch me food. I hoped that he fetched chicken...because that was what I wanted. It was strange, I had been eating hardly anything BUT chicken that past day. Sure I'd craved it before, but twas' only during those twenty-four hours that I desired chicken for every meal. Plus, I'd been having these weird feelings in my stomach for at least an hour. I ignored them, due to my sleepiness (they were probably nothing anyhow). Something fishy was up...

Butch returned with a bowl full of chicken (YAY!), his eyes closed from tiredness. He handed it to me, obviously about half asleep, before slowly walking over to his side of the bed. Then he literally fell onto the bed, with his face in the pillow. I only hoped he did not smother himself...

I grinned, "Butch...look..."

I balanced the bowl on my extremely large stomach (nearly eight months in measurement), and ate it without having to hold it. Butch did not move, apparently not caring about what I had to say. I frowned at him, feeling a little sad (damn hormones)...he had not been paying me much attention lately. He would do anything I asked him to, but never on his own free will. I always had to ask first, before recieving...

"Butch..." I said softly. "Please look...tis' rather humorous..."

Butch looked up slowly, only moving his neck (the rest of his body remained still, as if paralyzed). There were extremely dark circles under his eyes, and his forest green eyes seemed to glow at me. He was apparently not in a very swell mood...

He noticed the bowl on my stomach, and let out a tired noise that sounded somewhat between a sigh, a laugh, and that breathy noise you would make before you cry. I smiled sadly, and placed the bowl of food on my night stand. I turned to Butch slowly, wishing that I could move more than an inch. I caressed his strands of curly hair, remembering how much I envied them. My hair could never curl, it only remained wavy. His hair was how I'd always dreamed of my hair being...and I was happy that it was him who had it.

"You do not look very comfortable in that position, Butch," I commented softly, noticing that half of his body was on the bed...and half was hanging off.

"I'm not," he muttered.

"Come here," I said with a smile.

He looked up tiredly, wondering what I wanted. Then he noticed I only wished for him to lie next to me, and happily obliged. He slowly, and tiredly crawled up next to me, before collapsing down on the edge of my pillow. I leaned down and kissed his forehead, caressing his hair further. He needed a long nap, and a long nap he would have. He had already done so much for me, and so he deserved it.

"Buttercup..." he muttered breathily, not looking up. "I never did tell you what a good name would be..."

I smiled, "And what would it be then?"

"Breaker..." he said tiredly. "If tis' a boy...and Basher for the other, if it should also be a boy."

"Basher and Breaker..." I sighed. "And what if they should both be girls?"

He smiled, "Bruce." **(A/N: Get it? xD)**

I nudged him in the arm playfully, "We are not naming our daughter Bruce..."

He chuckled, "Twas' joking..."

"I know," I said with a smile.

He looked at me through half-closed eyelids, "I love you, Buttercup."

"I love you tw-"

I froze, wide eyed. I shot up into a sitting position, trying to remember how to breath. My hands flew to my stomach immediately, and I frowned.

"What is it?" Butch asked sitting up (even though he was tired, he still worried for me and our babies' health). "Are they fighting once more?"

I turned to Butch slowly, "B-Butch..."

Butch frowned, leaning forward, "Buttercup, what is it?"

"I..." I swallowed, and my toes curled uncomfortably. "M-my water just broke..."

Butch's eyes went about as wide as the moon, before he immediately ran out the door to who I could only assume would be Bubbles. I then realized the feelings I had been having were contractions. When I realized that, I then realized how close I was to GETTING THE THINGS OUT OF ME! I laughed merrily at the thought, before wincing in pain as the once harmless contractions became painful. At that moment Butch re-entered the room, with Bubbles right behind him. She smiled wide at me, "Are you ready Buttercup?" I groaned, "Yes...please get them out..." 


	42. Chapter 42: Expect the Unexpected

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews...and thanks for reading. Btw, I think I am going to hurry and wrap this story up, but then write a sequel for it afterwards. Kind of like a book series, instead of just a novel. :) So yeah, but thanks for reading!**

**ENJOY MY LOVELY LITTLE LEMON DROPS!**

* * *

><p>(Brick POV)<p>

Blossom was much better after our little chat, and back to her usual leader-like self. We were both trying to come up with a good plan on fighting off Abaddon, and failing miserably. We had absolutely no idea what to do, but we were not like Buttercup and Butch; waiting and seeing what happens. We both wanted to come up with a basic plan, not even caring if it would fail or not. We just wanted to have a general idea of what to do, and let it go from there.

We were both interrupted by our door slamming open to reveal a rather crazed Butch. His eyes were wild, as if he was about to murder something. His hair was disheveled in extreme measures, almost as if someone had purposely messed it up. He growled angrily, apparently not to happy about something.

"Buttercup..." he breathed out tiredly. "Wants...chicken..."

"Why shan't you fetch it, then?" I asked confused.

"I...have to...stay..." Butch rubbed his head tiredly, apparently half asleep. "She's...in labor..."

"What?" I bellowed. "Alright...I shall fetch some chicken, Blossom...will you please escort my brother to Buttercup?"

Blossom nodded, "Of course, come on Butch."

She helped my tired brother out of the room, and I rushed down to the kitchen for some chicken. Apparently planning would just have to wait...

* * *

><p>(Boomer POV)<p>

I helped Bubbles in preparing for Buttercup's delivery; I had been trained as both a healer and a doctor. I had actually delivered several babies before, but none of them had ever been family. I had told Bubbles that it would be awkward for me to help Buttercup, and she understood completely. She said that when it came for her to actually have the babies, that I could exit the room to give them some privacy. In the meantime, however, I was very useful in fetching towels and glasses of water.

Bubbles was constantly checking Buttercup over, telling her that everything was going fine. I could see it in her eyes that everything was going just as planned, and I knew that it was too. Even though Buttercup was apparently not very comfortable (who would be?), nothing wrong had happened yet. If anything, Bubbles reassured Buttercup that she was going to be alright, more than actually delivering any babies. _Yet. _

Butch had left the room when Buttercup began screaming bloody murder at him, while throwing anything in her reach, hoping to receive some chicken. Butch, who as anxious as he was...was extremely worn out (I would be too). He got up to fetch some chicken, barely able to stand up. During the time he was gone, Buttercup started muttering every curse word that I'd ever heard of (and some I had not).

When Butch reappeared with Blossom, and no chicken, Buttercup began to yell curse words at _him. _Butch was apparently very tired of her yelling at him constantly (more than she normally would), and seemed to be on the verge of yelling back. I was proud of him, that he had not already...

"Butch..." Buttercup growled. "Where is my chicken?"

"Brick is fetching it, seeing as Butch can hardly stand..." Blossom answered, helping Butch sit down in a chair next to Buttercup.

The once furious Buttercup, suddenly had a mood swing. Her eyes went wide, before she stared at Butch in guilt, "I'm sorry..."

Butch looked at her, and pushed a stray strand of her hair out of her face, "Tis' alright...none of this is your fault."

Buttercup smiled at him with difficulty, "You should get some rest..."

"You are about to deliver, Buttercup," Butch growled. "I shan't sleep."

"Bubbles informed me that it would probably be a while before I actually deliver," Buttercup said. "So you should get some sleep during that time, and we shall wake you before I have any babies. Alright?"

Butch sighed sadly, but was apparently far too tired to argue. Almost immediately, his head fell against the back of the chair, and he fell sound asleep. Buttercup's sweet smile faded, and she grimaced in pain.

"How much longer?" she asked softly, with her eyes shut tight.

"A good estimation would be about a few hours..." Bubbles said. "Your contractions are rather far apart..."

"Alright," Buttercup answered. "But...will they all hurt t-this badly?"

Bubbles sighed, "Yes...but I have something that might dull the pain slightly."

"Then why have you not given it to me yet?" Buttercup hissed angrily.

"Twill' only last a couple of hours," Bubbles answered. "And I only have one...so it would be best to give it to you when you absolutely can not stand it any longer, alright?"

Buttercup nodded, before her head rolled back onto her pillow; her contraction apparently subsided. Brick entered the room with a bowl full of chicken, and Buttercup's head snapped back up. Her eyes widened, and she eyed the bowl hungrily. Brick handed it to her, and it almost seemed as if she was vacuuming it up instead of actually eating. When she finished, she sighed in relief...apparently happy that she was fed. Then she looked down at her stomach and frowned.

"Get out already!" she groaned at it.

* * *

><p>~* Two hours later *~<p>

(Buttercup POV)

"Alright...tis' almost over," Bubbles said holding my hand as I squeezed it in pain.

I was trying to be quite, so not to wake Butch. He seemed to be sleeping rather soundly, but I did not want to risk it. I would have preferred for him to meet our babies wide awake, and not have asleep. My contractions were growing closer and closer together by the second, and the closer they became...the more painful. I nearly felt as if though I was about to snap in two every time they came, and my toes would curl in pain. Finally after a very _long _contraction, it subsided and I sighed in relief.

Brick had left to room with Boomer, for reasons I did not know. Ace had visited a couple of times, but left me be for the most part. He happily obliged to bring me whatever I needed, and I had to admit it was rather kind of him. Though I did not ask for anything, I knew that he really would bring me anything I wished for.

However, I had been pondering one small question for quite some time, and decided to finally ask Bubbles.

"Bubbles, am I delivering too early?" I breathed out tiredly.

Bubbles smiled at me sympathetically, "No...it's pretty common for someone with twins to give birth early. You shan't need to fret over this."

I nodded tiredly, "Alright..."

The room was silent for a long while, and nobody bothering to stop it. Then, I felt my toes curl once more as a contraction began to appear. I frowned, especially when I felt no pain from it. The muscles around my stomach tightened, but I felt absolutely nothing from it.

"Bubbles..." I frowned.

Bubbles came over quickly, to see what was wrong. She saw my tightened muscles, and that I was not in any pain. She seemed deeply confused by this, and was about to speak when suddenly I felt a sharp stab of pain. It was nothing like the contractions before, but instead something far far words. I felt as if though someone was dumping me into a pit of lava, and I was not melting. I screamed out bloody murder, waking up Butch in the process.

Butch came up to me in a split second, apparently much more rejuvenated from sleep. He was saying things, but I could not hear him. My back arched in pain, and I could not stop screaming. I felt tears escape my eyes, and I did not try to stop them. The pain had started to subside, but it was still there; just not enough for me to scream like before.

"Buttercup..." Bubbles demanded. "Are you alright?"

I winced, still in a lot of pain, though not like before, "Something...something is wrong..."

* * *

><p>(Butch POV)<p>

My eyes widened at her words, and I clasped her hand tightly. I had been sleeping peacefully, when I was awoken by my beloved's earsplitting scream. When she had said something was wrong, my heart felt as if though it would snap in two. No...nothing was happening to _my _babies, not even something as natural as this.

"Bubbles," I hissed. "Do something."

"I can't...I..." she shook her head furiously. "BOOMER!"

Boomer entered the room once more, "What?"

"Something has gone terribly wrong, and I don't have any idea what!" Bubbles exclaimed. "Buttercup was in extreme measures of pain, and it has not completely subsided. Something...I don't know what to do!"

"Alright...let me X-ray her," Boomer said with a frown.

He pulled back Buttercup's covers, to reveal her nightgown-covered stomach. His eyes glowed as he looked at her babies, and his eyes widened as he did so.

"Bubbles," he said simply.

"Yes?" Bubbles squeaked, wide eyed.

"We have to get them out _now..._" Boomer said in a lower voice than I'd ever heard him.

My eyes widened at those words, and I turned to Buttercup...who's eyes were also wide in fear. I kissed her forehead, "It will be alright...you'll see."

She nodded, extremely pale.

"Boomer, what is wrong?" Bubbles demanded in fear.

Boomer looked at Buttercup, before turning to his fiance, "It seems we were mistaken when we said she would conceive twins..."

"What?" I asked with a frown.

Buttercup groaned in pain, "Ah! They're coming! NOW!"

My eyes widened further, and I looked around frantically, "DO SOMETHING BOOMER!"

"Alright," Boomer said calmly. "Buttercup...just push, and try to remain calm alright?"

Buttercup nodded, about ready to explode in anger.

"BOOMER!" Bubbles screamed. "What do you mean she shan't be having twins?"

Boomer was about to answer when Buttercup's scream of pain cut him off.


	43. Chapter 43: Three B's

**:) I love you guys! Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**Okay, so to answer a question I forgot...**

**Nanowrimo was awesome! :) I made it to 50,000 on the 25th or something...and honestly my novel is nowhere near finished. Not to mention I seriously have some editing to do...(THIS is why I really need my own laptop...-_-). But anyway, all in all it was fun! :)**

**Anyway, so there is only going to be a couple of chapters left until the sequal! :) So look out for it, after this story is over! ^_^ Thanks guys! You all rock!  
><strong>

**THANK YOU FOR READING MY LOVELY LITTLE LEMON DROPS!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>(Brick POV)<p>

I could hear Buttercup's cries of pain from the top of the castle, where the guards would keep watch. Buttercup had become much like a sister to me, so it pained me to hear her scream. Ace stood beside me, obviously hating her screams too. He happily obliged to help me in the plan Blossom and I had finally come up with, knowing that it was the least he could do. He had caused everyone so much pain, that he felt it as his duty to at least help stop Abaddon. The King/ Mr. Utonium, also stood on the castle, on my right side. We were awaiting Abaddon's attack, knowing that it would be any second or any day.

The plan Blossom and I had come up with was merely waiting for his attack, and then fighting with all that we had. There was really nothing else we could do, seeing as he would come at some random time that we did not know of.

As Buttercup cried out once more, I felt my stomach knot up.

"I wonder how much longer it shall be, before she ceases this crying," Ace said quietly, obviously pained by her cries also.

"I have know knowledge of such a time, but I do hope it is soon," the King said softly. "She is obviously in a lot of pain..."

"How do you reckon?" I asked with a frown.

"My daughter has fallen down hills, fallen out of trees and landed in thorns, stepped on cactus, and been shot with who knows how many arrows," he said softly. "And yet...she had never shed a single tear any of those times. She is strong, and shan't cry lest her pride become broken... She has cried over emotional trauma, but physical pain has never bothered her. Tis' apparent that her childbirth is either just surprisingly painful, or-"

"Something is wrong..." I muttered wide eyed. "I have to go check on her-"

"Sir, look!" a guard exclaimed from behind me.

We looked forward, and at first saw nothing.

"I do not see anything..." I said simply.

"No, there is something there!" Ace exclaimed. "Look harder!"

My eyes squinted, and I looked out as far as I could. There was nothing but green grass, a few trees, and a small pond for miles. That is...until I did spot it... There was a long line of men marching up towards the castle, and by the looks of them they were neither Southern, Eastern, nor Western. They were merely warriors, and I could only assume they were followed Abaddon's orders.

"They're here..." I muttered.

* * *

><p>(Butch POV)<p>

I could not bear to see my beloved in pain, and every cry she made broke my heart. I was not one to become emotionally soft, but this was worth it. She needed me in every way possible, and I planned on helping her as much as I could. The problem was, that there was not anything I could do to help. Bubbles and Boomer were the only ones capable of helping her, and I knew that. However, it pained me to know that I was not capable of helping the only woman I'd ever loved. I swore to myself, that I would marry her, and raise our children after that was all over. I also swore that I would stop Abaddon from ever hurting her in any way again, and that we would live a happy life afterwards. Buttercup deserved to be happy...

Buttercup had not had a baby yet, and it was starting to worry everyone. She had been lying there pushing for at least ten minutes...and nothing had happened. Bubbles said that the babies were changing positions, or something like that, and was messing everything up. However, I did not care about that... All that I cared about was Buttercup being safe, and our children to come into the world healthy and alright.

Buttercup was sweating buckets of sweat, and was squeezing my hand like there was no tomorrow. She was also crying out in pain, yelling for me to help her. I felt my throat choke up as she cried...

"Butch! HELP ME!"

I squeezed her hand gently, and did the only thing I could do. I leaned down and kissed her sweaty forehead, and told her that everything would be alright. If only I believed those words... Buttercup was strong, but with every passing moment she become weaker. I looked towards Bubbles and Boomer, who were both pale in fear.

Then Bubbles gasped, "I see a head! Keep pushing Buttercup!"

Buttercup cried out in pain, but did not stop.

After a moment or two of screaming and crying, Buttercup's cries ceased to mere sniffing and another strangled cry filled the room. The cry was higher-pitched, and sounded very scratchy. Bubbles smiled wide, while Boomer grabbed a blanket. Bubbles handed him a little bundle, and Boomer went to wash it off. Bubbles was about to speak when Buttercup cried out again, squeezing my hand so tightly that it made me wince. Bubbles returned to a serious expression, and encouraged Buttercup to push hard. Buttercup did so, and squeezed my hand the entire time. Soon another cry, almost identical to the one before, filled the room. I looked up slightly, and saw Bubbles taking another bundle towards Boomer, who was on the other side of the room.

Buttercup cried out once more, confusing me greatly. Bubbles rushed back to Buttercup, and x-rayed her stomach quickly. Then she looked at Buttercup with a frown, "Buttercup...push."

"B-but..." Buttercup's voice came out in a scratchy hiss. "There...were...o-only two!"

Bubbles shook her head, "No...there is three."

"Three?" I asked with a tired frown. "Why did you not see it then?"

Bubbles' face paled, and she swallowed, "W-well...tis' rather s-small..."

My eyes widened, but Buttercup beat me to speaking.

"Tis'...to early...isn't it?" she spoke softly, with her voice quivering.

Bubbles nodded, "We need to get it out _now..._lest it...not make it..."

Without another word, Buttercup pushed as hard as she could. It was obviously much more painful than the previous two, and wearing her out greatly. I held her hand, telling reassuring things to her, hoping that she would not worry too much. However, I knew my efforts were in vain; what mother would not be worried about her child? And what father would not worry about his child? I worried greatly, and feared for my child's safety.

"Come on...just a little more," Bubbles said slowly.

Buttercup cried out loudly, which was followed by one last loud cry, before she fell back onto her pillows completely worn out. She breathed heavily, and I immediately handed her a glass of water, which she was far too tired to drink. I propped her head up, and gave the water to her slowly...which she gladly drank up (as tired as she was). Buttercup looked at Bubbles, who was holding a very tiny little bundle in her hands. She had her hand hovered over it, which glowed a bright blue color. She whispered sweet things too it, apparently telling it that everything would be alright.

"B-Bubbles..." Buttercup choked. "Is...is it alright?"

Bubbles looked up, "I'm not positive...just give me a moment."

Just then, Boomer came in holding two bundles in his hands, with a wide smile on his face, "Well congratulations you two!"

He came towards me, smiling down at the bundles he held.

"You two are the new proud parents of two little boys..." he said with a smile.

"Boys?" my ears perked up at the sound of that.

Buttercup smiled wide, "B-boys?"

Boomer handed the bundles to me, and I looked down at them both in bewilderment. One boy was wide awake, looking at me warily, almost as if I would do something spectacular. His eyes and hair were like Buttercup's, and yet he resembled me (except a lot pudgier...we would have to work on that). The other was fast asleep, like nothing had ever happened. His hair was the same as his mother's, just like the other boy, and I could only assume his eyes were also the same. They actually looked completely identical to each other, except that the one who was asleep had a small birthmark on his shoulder, in the shape of a star.

I handed the one who was asleep to Buttercup, who smiled widely at the sight. Then she frowned at looked at Bubbles once more...

We still had one more child left.

Bubbles looked up with a wide smile, and glittering eyes, "Well...I suppose those two little troublemakers of yours, would like to have a little sister to straighten them out."

Buttercup's face beamed, and I smiled widely. Buttercup held out for the other boy, so I handed him to her. Then Bubbles held out the little tiny bundle that she was holding, and I took her carefully...almost as if she would break (which she just might). She was no larger than both of my hands, but she merely looked like a miniature version of a normal baby. I held her in my right hand gently, and stared at her in awe. Her hair was curly just like mine, and her eyes, which were wide open, were dark green like mine. She looked like her mother, with a few minor details that belonged to me. I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"My little princess..." I whispered to her. "I am going to spoil you rotten..."

"What happened to the hammer?" Buttercup asked slowly.

I smiled, "She needs not of such a thing..."

"Actually..." Bubbles said slowly. "You might wish to treat her kindly, without too much roughness...at least not til' she is older..."

"Why?" Buttercup asked.

Bubbles smiled sympathetically, "Look at her closely."

Buttercup and I looked down at our daughter, and I noticed absolutely nothing wrong with her. However, then I did. Her face held a slightly fearful expression, and once I noticed what was wrong, I knew exactly why. My eyes widened, and I held her gently, hoping not to scare her. She probably had absolutely no idea what was going on, and was probably fearing for her life.

"Butch..." Buttercup spoke softly, wide eyed. "What is it?"

Our son, who was awake, cried out suddenly. We looked at him, and saw him looking at his sister, almost protectively.

"She..." I frowned. "She is blind..."

"What?" Buttercup asked wide eyed.

I took the sleeping boy from Buttercup, and handed her our daughter, "She is blind...look."

Buttercup looked down upon our daughter, and saw her expression. She was fearful, but her eyes seemed almost clouded over. They were dark green, but they almost seemed dead. However, that did not change anything of my love towards her.

Buttercup held her daughter close, "I love her."

"As do I," I said with a smile. "She is perfect...no matter what she fails to have."

I took my other son with a smile, "And you two...are also perfect. Though we shall have to work on that extra skin..."

Buttercup giggled, "They can not even lift their heads!"

"They will be able to soon!" I said simply, with a grin.

"What shall we name them then?" Buttercup asked. "Basher and Breaker?"

I frowned, "Yes...but which one shall be which?"

The sleeping one awoke, and stared at me blankly. Then his little green eyes (which were like Buttercup's) widened, and he hit me as hard as his little fist could. I laughed, knowing exactly what to name him. The answer was conclusive when the baby who was awake had grabbed Buttercup's bowl of chicken (which amazing, super-powered strength), and flung it across the room; which resulted in a broken bowl. The boy giggled, and the other boy continued to hit me.

"This one is Basher," I said to the one hitting me. "And the other is Breaker."

"And you..." Buttercup said to our daughter. "Shall be Bellatrix..."

"Bella," I whispered with a smile.

Buttercup turned to me with a smile, before leaning down to kiss me. I kissed her gently, hoping to show how much I truly loved her.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," she answered.

I smiled, before turning to Basher, "Please stop."

Buttercup laughed, as did Bubbles and Boomer. Boomer grinned and picked up Breaker, "You sir, shall grow up to be a fine prince someday."

I smiled at him, "Indeed, as will his brother."

"And Bellatrix shall be one of the most beautiful princesses ever known," Bubbles smiled.

Just then Blossom reentered the room (she had left to check on Brick), "Abaddon is attacking!"


	44. Chapter 44: Protection

**Hello my lovelies! Thank you SO much for reading and reviewing my story! Now, I think I'm going to try to make this the last chapter...but idk, there might be one more after it. Anyway, whenever you see the next story, this one's over. :)**

**THANK YOU MY LOVELY LITTLE LEMON DROPS!**

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

Okay, childbirth; never want to do that ever again. _Ever_. It was excruciatingly painful, and I'm sure it would have been even if things had not gone wrong. However, even after all of that pain, and all of the suffering I had gone through...

...I would never change anything that had happened.

After all of the agony, and all of the excruciating pain...I was rewarded with _three_ beautiful children; two boys, and one little baby girl. At the moment I saw their faces, I felt completely attached to them. I knew that I would do anything to protect them, even if it meant sacrificing myself for them.

The moment I heard Blossom's words, I felt my heart shatter to pieces. I knew Abaddon was coming, but I only wished he'd waited a day or two. I barely even knew my children, and yet I felt as if though I would have to part with them. No...I would not part with them; no way on earth! I would stay with them forever, and protect them until they were grown up and old enough to do so on their own.

"What?" Butch growled angrily at my red head sister.

"Abaddon is attacking," she said with wide eyes, before glancing down at the three bundles that were now a part of this world.

She smiled sadly, "I'm sorry..."

I held Bellatrix tightly, and Butch held his sons with wide eyes. I felt my stomach twist, before I looked down at my baby girl, "I shan't let him get to you...I swear my life upon it."

Butch glanced at me, before his eyes widened further at my actions.

I turned and attempted to get out of the bed; as tired as I was, my determination and stubbornness got the better of me. I did not care if I had to run at that exact moment, all the way to the other side of the world! Abaddon would _not _touch my babies. Butch stood up, glaring at me in fright (obviously scared that I would fall down).

"What do you think you are doing?" he glared at me.

"I, am protecting our children," I said breathily.

My legs felt like gelatin, but I remained standing anyway. I looked at Butch with a soft smile, especially when I saw how cute he looked with our sons.

"Butch...help me..." I said quietly. "Get them down...to the cellar..."

Butch nodded immediately, and we turned to go out of the room. However, Butch stopped me for a moment, and turned to his blond haired brother and my sisters.

"I'll return," he said with a frown. "...With my scythe."

Boomer smiled slightly, "We'll be waiting."

Then he turned towards the cellar, and I weakly followed. Usually Butch would protest at my walking in such a weak state, but there really was not another option. He already had two babies (who were both _wide _awake), and I doubted it would be easy to carry four people at once. I glanced down at my daughter, and smiled softly. Her eyes were half open, and staring directly towards my left. I would rather have her stare in one direction forever, than have her uncontrollably stare cross-eyed like some blind babies did. Twas' hardly their fault that they did so, but I could not help but be thankful anyhow. I was just glad that Bellatrix was not so afraid of everything like she had been earlier; she seemed to have calmed down when she realized that nobody would hurt her.

I would make sure it stayed that way.

We came to the cellar door, and Butch leaned down to open it. He did so (somehow), and glanced up at me, "Come on."

I carefully (and wobbly) made my way down the small staircase towards the hidden cellar, holding Bellatrix carefully as I did so. Butch followed, shutting the cellar door behind him. When we got the cellar, it looked more like an extra room than a hiding place. There were at least a hundred blankets, and some dried meat (that was replaced the other day), and a bucket of water with a spoon. I sat down on a pile of soft blankets, sighing tiredly. Butch sat down next to me, holding both of our sons in either arm as he did so.

I looked at him, and smiled, "Thank you."

He stared at me for a long moment, "For what?"

"Giving me a family..." I said tiredly.

In that second, he took our sons and laid them down on a mat of blankets. Then he took Bellatrix, who was still slightly awake, and laid her down next to her brothers. Then he came back to me, took my face in his hands, and kissed me. When he pulled away, I stared at him confused.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure for that?" I asked softly.

"Tis' just...just in case," Butch said with a sad smile, before kissing me once more.

I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him to me. I knew why he was kissing me, and honestly I would have probably done the same. However, I hated the kiss more than anything in the world; for only one reason. It was not gross, nor was it unpleasant. It was almost the exact same as every other wonderful kiss he'd given me before. The reason I hated it so much was because it might have been the last kiss I'd ever have from him.

I looked at him with tear-filled eyes, "Don't you dare leave me Butch Jojo..."

He hugged me tightly, "I'll try my utmost best."

Then he turned to our children, and smiled at each of them lovingly. He took Breaker in his arms first, kissing him on the head, "Breaker...I wish for you to break anyone who dares try to hurt your family, alright? Within reason of course..."

Then he picked up Basher, "Basher, I wish for you to punch anyone who is ever mean to your sister, mother, and brother. Now do not go picking fights, but if it should come to it...bash their head in."

Then he picked up Bellatrix, and kissed her gently, "My little Bella...you must remain the wonderful daughter that you are, which you shall. And don't you dare go and think that just because you are blind, you can not do amazing things. I'm positive that someday you may be stronger than even I..."

He laid her down in between her brothers, and smiled at them all one last time. Then he stood up, and turned to me. At that moment, I saw something that I'd never seen before in my entire life; Butch's eyes were filled with tears. They were not tears of anger, or happines...but ones of sadness; tears that would usually never be seen coating the eyes of the prince.

"I love you."

And with that...he was gone.

* * *

><p>(Brick POV)<p>

Abaddon's army stopped just outside of the castle wall, and I waited for them to make a move or speak. Abaddon stepped out in front of them, and smirked up at me.

"I see you are prepared," he mocked. "I shall have to give you credit for that..."

I glared down at him, "I shall give you one last chance to jump off of a cliff."

Blossom, Bubbles, and Boomer each came up behind me...next to Ace and the king. I turned to Blossom, and she gave me a slight nod, reassuring me that everything was fine. Bubbles was pale, but she had a look on her face that could scare fear itself. Boomer was frowning down upon Abaddon, and had his arm around Bubbles' waist tightly.

"Boomer, Bubbles..." I said murmured. "Go."

They turned to me, "Pardon?"

"Go have your wedding...tis' best that you are wed," I said softly, glancing at them out of the corner of my eye.

Bubbles and Boomer's faces were priceless; their eyes were huge, and they stared at me in shock. The idea I had in my mind made since. They had the right to be married, even if it would be for a short time. I wished for them to have happiness, even if twas brief. If they so wished, they may have another real wedding after everything was over...but until then, a small brief wedding would have to suffice.

Boomer understood my intentions immediately, but protested anyway, "Brick...you need us."

"Indeed," Bubbles said understanding what I meant. "We shan't leave you."

I turned to them, "Go, we'll hold them off."

Boomer and Bubbles stared at me for a long moment, before nodding and taking off. I turned back to Abaddon, who was apparently waiting for my attention once more.

"You know..." Abaddon said slowly. "I might just leave you be, _if _you hand over the pendant."

I frowned, "Not on your life."

Abaddon smirked, "Alright then...I suppose that is that."

And with that, the soldiers attacked us without any second thoughts.

* * *

><p>(Boomer POV)<p>

Bubbles and I ran towards the church as fast as our unhumanly fast feet could take us. We would have flown, but that would have left a streak behind us...which the soldiers could follow. Once we made it there, we immediately went towards the priest...who recognized us immediately.

"Oh!" he exclaimed happily, holding the Bible in his hands. "Come to make a few more wedding preparations, I presume?"

"No," I said. "We wish to be wed..._now. _Tis' the last chance we have, unless we survive the battle that has ensued outside of these four walls.

The priest nodded in understanding, glancing out the window at the raging battle. Flaming rocks were thrown, and people were fighting in enormous amounts. He sighed, sad that more people had yet to perish. Then he smiled at us sympathetically, "Well then...let us begin shall we?"

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

I watched my children, smiling softly at their faces. They were all sound asleep, and had fallen that way only moments after Butch left. Then, suddenly, a loud explosion was heard...that shook the entire room and woke the children up. Bellatrix cried loudly, and the other two jerked awake. I shushed her softly, hoping to calm her down. However, before I could pick her up, Basher and Breaker's arms wrapped around her softly. It was at that moment that I realized what they must have been fighting about in my womb...Bellatrix. They both felt protective of her, even if they were only a few minutes old.

I felt tears slip out of my eyes, thinking the sight was beautiful.

I looked up at the ceiling, "Butch...save us..."

* * *

><p>(Butch POV)<p>

There was no way in hell Abaddon was hurting my children.

This I promised myself as I slay yet another man. However, when I slayed him, I noticed something extremely disturbing. I looked around myself at the men that were not on our side, and noticed the same thing. I frowned, and my eyes widened. I ran to Brick, finding him burning the crud out of someone.

"Brick..." I said wide eyed. "The men...they're dead..."

"What?" he asked confused.

"Abaddon's men...they're corpses," I said. "Look at them!"

He did, and noticed how dead the men looked. They're eyes were half closed, and had no life in them whatsoever.

"That bastard..." Brick hissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay...apparently there will be one more chapter. :)<strong>


	45. Chapter 45: Tragedy last chapter

**Okay y'all, this is the LAST CHAPTER! T_T *sniff* However, now that this is the last chapter, that means that I can start the sequel! (YAAAAY!). Okay so...I guess I should get to it then huh? OH! And please review! I mean, this is the last chapter for crying out loud! Don't I at least deserve a long review? PWEEEASE? I don't care if it's positive, or negative...I just like reviews. So thanks to those that do! **

**I love you my lovely little lemon drops! *sniff* Until next time!**

* * *

><p>(Butch POV)<p>

The men we were fighting, were men that had once lived. Abaddon must have been controlling their bodies somehow, and using them to fight us instead of having real men do it (honestly it was very smart, just evil). The men we were fighting were mere bodies, so that meant we would have no problem in killing them (mentally of course). I held my signature scythe tightly, and sliced yet another poor soul's body in two.

"Brick," I said with a grin. "I think we may win this battle yet..."

"Do not be so hasty, brother," Brick said with a frown. "I hardly think that Abaddon would allow us to finish the battle so quickly..."

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion, before a man nearly took my head clean off.

I sliced him in half, before realizing something even more disturbing than what I had realized before. The man that I had just sliced at that moment, was the man I'd sliced moments before.

"Brick-"

"I know," he growled. "They're coming back..."

Boomer came up after a moment, slicing corpses with his own sword (which he hardly ever used), "How are we doing?"

"Finish your wedding, brother?" I asked slicing another man.

"Indeed," he said, with a quick smile. "But really...how are we?"

"Not good," Brick hissed angrily. "The men are corpses, and every time one of us slices one, they continue to return!"

"What?" Boomer asked wide eyed. "You mean...they can't die?"

Brick and I nodded, earning a fearful glance from Boomer. We continue to slice the men, but they continued to return. Every time one was sliced in half, its body would reform and attack once again. The battle continued like that for over an hour, and soon my brothers and I began to slowly grow tired from the attacks. Ace came up after a moment, slicing men as fast as he was able, giving us worried glances as he did so. We could not see Abaddon anywhere, but I was positive he was somewhere out of the war...eating cakes. That, or he was searching for Buttercup...

I would _not _grow tired so easily! I would fight until I could absolutely fight no more; and even if it did come to that, I would _not _let Abaddon touch my wife or children.

I fought angrily, and with determination. Then I turned to Brick, "Brick...try setting them on fire!"

Brick frowned, but did so all the same. When he did, the corpses burned up and fell into piles of ashes. I smirked at the result, as did my brothers.

"BURN THEM ALL!" I yelled happily.

I laughed like a maniac as Brick turned them all to dust, and Boomer whooped happily. However, my wide smiled instantly turned into a frown when I heard a loud bang. Boomer, Brick and I each turned towards the castle to see flaming rocks being hurled at it. I was about to run at it with inhuman speed, but I was tackled by a very heavy object. I opened my eyes to see a very burly man with pink hair holding a sword above me with a wicked grin.

"Nice to see you Fuzzy..." I growled. "Get your pink arse off of me!"

"Not til' you gimme some new PROPERTY!"

* * *

><p>(Bubbles POV)<p>

Boomer and I were wed as fast as that pope would do it, which took about an hour. As soon as we were done, Boomer gave me a five minute long kiss, and then ran to help his brothers. I ran to find Blossom, who was busy patching up a few of our men (who were wounded, but not dead). I rushed to her side, and healed men as fast as I could.

"Blossom, is Buttercup alright?" I asked.

Blossom nodded, "I'm keeping guard while healing men, and I have not seen anyone go towards the castle yet."

I nodded, turning towards the castle, "I hope she is alright."

At that moment, we heard a loud bang, and looked up to see the castle slowly starting to catch fire. It was difficult since the building was made of stone, but after a moment (and after at least five flaming stones were hurled at it), the building was in flames around the bottom. Blossom stood abruptly, and ran towards the building to fight off whoever was attacking.

Oh Buttercup...get out of there safely!

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

I held Bellatrix gently, cooing things to her in hopes that her crying would subside. There had been enormous bangs erupting from around the entire area, and after a few moments Bellatrix could not take it anymore. Basher and Breaker were both lying in between my legs, giving Bella and I worried glances. Bellatrix grabbed at me tightly, and I held her to me as a few tears emerged from my eyes. I looked down at Basher and Breaker, and was almost relieved that they were trying to remain calm. However, after a few moments they both began to whimper in fear, and clutch at my leg as tight as their chubby little fists could.

I rocked Bellatrix back and forth slowly, and began to hum a song to them softly. I felt my throat choke up as I did so, but I sang anyhow. The room shook from another attack, and I sang louder in an attempt to drown out the noise.

Then I froze.

I felt my stomach twist tightly, and I knew that feeling apart from any other. It was the feeling that I got whenever something bad had happened, especially to someone I knew. If anything had happened that was bad, whether it was close by or miles away, I would get the feeling. And the better I knew the person that had something bad happened to them, the more obvious the feeling was. That time, the feeling was incredibly strong...and I knew exactly why I felt it.

"Butch..." I said softly, before looking up at the ceiling with a frown.

I sniffed the air, and smelled smoke, which had me worried. Even if we were safe from flames and what-not in the cellar, we were hardly safe from smoke. If we did not burn up, we would suffocate.

I instantly grabbed Basher and Breaker into my arms, with Bellatrix lying right on top of Breaker. Breaker held her tightly, and I knew instantly that he was not about to let her go. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could, and laser-beamed the door open. Once I was out in the open, I was nearly overcome by smoke. I was about to run out of there faster than someone could blink, but a flame of fire burned my leg. I groaned and limped as fast as I could out of the castle.

Then I was met by a coughing Blossom; once she saw me, she sighed in relief. I handed her Bellatrix and Breaker (who had not let Bella go), while holding Basher to me tightly.

"Go..." I managed to say. "Get them out..."

I would have given her Basher, but she seemed to be having a difficult time holding her wriggling nephew. Blossom nodded, and was gone in a heartbeat. I ran out of the castle, dodging falling beams as I did so. Once I made it outside, I was greeting by a smirking Abaddon. He chuckled at my demeanor, before looking down at his 'nephew'. I held Basher tightly, but apparently not tight enough. Abaddon grabbed Basher before I could blink, and some very disturbing-looking men grabbed my arms and legs.

"GIVE HIM BACK!" I screamed.

Abaddon smirked, "Now why would I do that? I see you have birthed a very healthy-looking baby boy, and there is no doubt in my mind he will make a fine king one day. Of course...if one should raise him properly."

My eyes widened, and I struggled harder to get free from the men. I was relieved however, that he did not know of my other two babies...yet. I struggled hard, so that it may remain that way... However, then one sliced my side with a sword, earning a loud scream from me. Blood seeped through my dress rapidly, and I fell to the ground weakly. I was weak to begin with, not to mention my dear triplets nearly drained me of my powers, so the cut was not helping. I looked up at Abaddon weakly, with tears in my eyes.

"P-please..." I whispered. "D-don't...hurt him..."

He glared at me, "I'll do as I please."

"Oh HELL you will!"

I looked up to see a very maniacal Butch standing there, nearly dripping blood everywhere. Apparently, some slaughtering had gone on that I did not know about. Butch stared at me, and his eyes glowed with something that I had never seen before. Then he turned to Abaddon, and I could nearly see smoke coming out of his ears.

"Ah," Abaddon spoke with a cruel grin. "I see that Mr. Lumpkins was no trouble to you...unless of course I am mistaken?"

Butch growled, but at that moment I could see what Abaddon was talking about. Butch was dripping more than just Fuzzy's blood; he had more gashes on him than I did. In a flash, Butch zoomed over at Abaddon, grabbed Basher, and was at my side. He handed Basher to me, and I took him in my arms weakly, yet tightly. Butch gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, before running over at my uncle in pure anger.

All I could see were blurs of green and red, yet I knew that they were both killing each other. I looked down at Basher weakly, and saw him staring at me with wide eyes. I kissed his forehead, knowing that he would probably never live to see me, and hugged him tightly. Basher turned his little head towards his father and uncle, and I felt him tremble.

Bubbles, Blossom, Brick, and Boomer each ran up to see what was going on. Brick was holding Breaker, who was now looking at his father with worry. Blossom held Bellatrix, who was still crying, singing something that I could not make out. Then Bubbles let out a loud scream, and ran up to me.

She saw the gash in my side, and healed it immediately. Even though I was no longer bleeding, however, I'd lost a lot of blood. I felt lightheaded, and it took a lot for me to even sit up.

"Bubbles..." I said softly. "Take...Basher... Take them all far from h-here, lest Abaddon hurt them..."

Bubbles took Basher slowly, glancing at me with worry, before running back to the others to say what I wished for them to do. Bubbles and Blossom both zoomed off with my babies, while Brick and Boomer ran up to me. They lifted me up by the arms, but my legs had given out on me, so I could not stand. I fell back down to the ground with a groan, and looked up at the two colorful blurs that were fighting with tear-filled eyes.

"Go...help Butch," I said softly to my soon-to-be brothers-in-law.

They nodded, and soon the two blurs were now green, blue, and two shades of red. Then the blurs suddenly got rid of the green, and Butch flew out onto the ground, with a dagger in his stomach. I cried out in fear, and then suddenly, the blurs stopped altogether, and I could see three boys standing over an injured man. Ace, and my father ran up suddenly...and saw Abaddon, who then had a sword stabbed in his side.

Ace's eyes widened when he saw me, and immediately he ran to help. I looked up at Ace weakly, and brought my hand up to his face. Then I trailed it down to his chest, and grabbed the pendant that he was supposed to have given Blossom, but Blossom must have returned it. I weakly stood up, holding the pendant tightly, and letting my instincts take over.

I went over to my father, who eyed me with worry, and grabbed his hand, "Must...unite..."

He nodded in understanding, and clasped my hand tightly. I wrapped the pendant around our hands, and held them out towards Abaddon. We let our royal energies surge (mine was still not strong enough, so I united it with my father's), and the pendant began to glow. Then I bright beam of green light shot out of our hands towards Abaddon, and shot him. He screamed out in pain, glowing a bright green color, before vanishing into thin air...along with all of the corpses he had brought back. I collapsed onto the ground weakly, before turning to Butch, who was lying on the ground in a puddle of blood.

I crawled over towards him, and managed to grab his face in my hands, "B-Butch...!"

He looked at me weakly, "Are...are they s-safe?"

I nodded, and he sighed in relief. Tears began to escape my eyes, and I leaned down to kiss his bloody nose. He was breathing unevenly, and his breathing was beginning to slow down with each breath. I shook my head sadly, wishing for him never to die. If he died, then all would be lost... His children would only have one parent, nobody would be around to crack corny jokes all of the time, or sneak food from the kitchens... And most importantly...

I would be alone.

"T-tis' over... He is dead," I whispered, earning a weak chuckle from Butch.

"Bout' damn time..." he said with a weak smile.

I began to cry over him, "Don't you dare die on me Butch Jojo! Don't you dare!"

His right hand went up to caress my cheek lightly, before it fell as he groaned in pain. I cried harder, clutching his shirt in angry, mournful tears.

"We haven't even wed yet!" I cried in despair. "Your children need you! Don't die!"

He looked at me with sad eyes, "I l-love y-you..."

I cried, "I love you t-too..."

Then I leaned down and kissed him, but met no response. I cried harder than ever before, trying to feel for any signs of his living. Brick came up next to me with tear filled eyes, and wrapped his arms around me as I sobbed harder than I'd ever sobbed before. Boomer came up too, and picked up his brother as tears streamed down his eyes.

* * *

><p>I refused to believe he was dead... I absolutely refused it. He was my soon-to-be husband, and that he would remain until the end of his days. I would not let him die...<p>

I knew somewhere out there he was still alive, and that this was all just some trick. However logic proved me wrong; especially as I stood there at his grave, holding a Buttercup in my hands. I placed it on the pile of dirt, because he had told me once before that it was his favorite flower; and always had been even before he had met me. I looked down upon my daughter, who even though she was blind, still shed tears for her dead father. My sons were both bawling, and nobody even tried to stop them.

I stood up from the grave, taking my children, siblings, and brothers (as I referred to them) with me. We all headed down towards a road, that led to a place we did not know. My castle and home was burned down, so I really had no place to go until it was redone. My father was happily taken in by some rich peasants, and there he would remain until his castle was repaired.

The king of the south happily decreed that there would be no more war, and that all would live peacefully. He mourned his dead son in great amounts, but he took duty as king to help repair the North's land.

The rest of us headed off somewhere unknown, hoping that life would take us somewhere hopeful.

And hopefully...I would find happiness once more.


End file.
